Behind The Images
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: After Bella Swan's best friend releases a portrait of her it is purchased an an auction by Edward Masen, one of society's elite photographers, who seems to have an irresistible draw to Bella. Can Bella accept Edward's attention? Originally by xx.Nikteche
1. Zoom In

**_Author's Note: This story was originally the creation of the mind of , but a few weeks ago she posted a note stating that she didn't have the heart to continue and was looking for someone to take over her stories. I had been curious about this story from the first chapter and offered to take over for her. At first we discussed coauthoring, but in the end she chose to just pass on this story because her real life was too busy between work and university to get chapters out quickly. So now I'm moving this story over to my account and posting her chapters first. Chapters 1-3 were all from the mind of , Chapter 4 came about through discussion between the two of us, while all following chapters are all A Cullen Wannabe. _**

**_This story will probably only update every couple of weeks unless I hit a streak of major inspiration. I have another story that I'm getting closer to the end of but still have a long way to go. It's called Femme Docs and Kevlar Knights and is rated M, so if you're too young then please keep your distance. As for this story, it was begun as T rated and I intend to continue it as such. Thanks for reading and now on to Behind the Images._**

**

* * *

1. Zoom In (Niketeche)**

I really, _really_ didn't want to be here. So why was I? Because I had a devious pixie for a best friend, that's why. While I enjoyed looking at art, I did not enjoy social functions, and I really didn't know why people felt the need to combine the two.

"Bella come on!" Alice whined. "They're about to open up my painting for bidding!" She was absolutely bursting with pride and joy. After meeting with the directors of this function, they had contacted Alice and agreed to have one of her paintings sold here. She had somehow managed to keep the identity of which painting she was selling secret from me, a tidbit of information that made me very nervous.

"I'm coming," I said, dragging my feet slightly. I made my way slowly to the front of the hall where there were hundreds of people standing in a group, raising their hands as the auctioneer called out bids. Alice tugged me through the crowd so I was standing next to the stage with her.

"Sold! Now here's a lovely portrait done by Miss Alice Brandon." Someone brought the painting onto the stage and removed the white sheet. I gasped and griped Alice's tiny arm tightly.

"What the hell?" I asked, my voice a squeak.

"Relax Bella," Alice laughed.

"I will _not_ relax, not until someone pops out and yells 'Punk'd'," I whisper yelled. The painting she was selling was of _me_. More descriptively, me when I had ran home after a cocktail party so I could finish writing a book. I was still in the black dress, sitting on our white couch with my legs curled underneath me. It was riding up slightly, and wisps of my hair were falling out of the French twist it had been in, curling around my face. I had my notebook against my knees, and had been furiously writing down the last chapter

"Do I hear five hundred?"

"One thousand?"

"Two thousand?"

I whipped around and was horrified to see people eagerly raising their hands, each wanting to take the painting home. I was _not_ going to let that happen.

"Five thousand!" I shouted, receiving a gasp from both Alice and a few people in the crowd.

"Six thousand," another voice called out calmly. I spun on my heel to see who was bidding against me.

"Seven thousand," I said, my voice more composed than I felt. This money could be used in much more efficient ways but I wasn't about to let some stranger take home a portrait of me.

"Eight thousand," the same voice called back. I still couldn't find the owner of the voice, and I assumed that he was somewhere in the crowd.

"Nine thousand." The auctioneer stood up there, amused, as we forgot about him. "Give up because I don't care how much money I spend I'm leaving with that painting."

"One hundred thousand dollars."

_Fuck_, I swore internally. I definitely didn't have that much money, even with the book I published. I turned to Alice for help only to see she was bouncing up and down excitedly. Of course she would be happy; she was now a hundred thousand dollars richer.

"Sold!" The auctioneer said when I was silent. I started pushing my way through the crowed, frustrated. Why did Alice have to sell a painting of me? It was an invasion of my privacy.

People backed out of my as I stormed towards the back of the room. I checked out my jacket as fast as I could, and pulled on the black trench-like coat as I walked out into the night.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice called, spurring me to walk even faster. I turned a corner, suddenly very anxious to make it to my car.

"Why did you want that painting so much?" I demanded. My heels were making an impatient _click-clack_ against the pavement, and I found the sound quite annoying to my ears.

"The artist has great talent, and I found it a very lovely subject." I snorted obnoxiously loud. "Why, might I ask, did you want it so much?" It irritated me to no end that I was walking as fast as I possibly could yet his voice seemed to be directly behind my ear.

"It was an invasion of my privacy and I didn't want it to be anywhere near the public's eye. Thanks to you and your _money_ I feel violated."

"Excuse me?" A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I lost my balance and went flying into a blur of on black. I clutched at the man in attempt to stable myself, but only succeeded in sending us both tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry," I muttered, scrambling to stand up again. The man stood beside me, clocking my way so I couldn't disperse again.

"No problem," came his reply in his velvety smooth voice. I bit my lip and attempted to dust off his suit, which I had probably ruined it wit my clumsiness. "Really," he locked his hands around my wrists to stop me, "it's ok." I looked up and had to stifle my gasp. This man was an absolute Adonis. He was well over six feet tall; it was no wonder how he had been able to keep pace with my short 5'5 frame. He had bronze colored hair like no other I'd ever seen before, matched with a pair of vibrant green eyes. The planes of his face were well defined, seeming to be chiseled of stone, and he had very pale alabaster skin.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled pathetically, apologizing for three things. For being rude, ruining his outfit, and for gaping excessively. He laughed, so I assumed he thought my apology was for only the second.

"Now, will you please explain why you feel _violated_ because of me?" I blushed and averted my gaze.

"Well you see, Alice, she painted that picture of me."

"Really? Wow."

"Yes," I scowled. "I know she tends to exaggerate details in her paintings."

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as in, wow, that portrait doesn't do you justice." I snorted and rolled my eyes before continuing to walk towards my car.

"You better go back before Alice assumes she's out a hundred thousand dollars," I said, a tad bitter. Not everyone can throw away a tenth of a million dollars in one day.

"I've already written her a check," he answered smoothly. I focused my attention on my car, which was less than twenty feet away.

"Oh," I said, probably sounding as stupid as I felt.

"May I ask your name?" The man asked.

"Bella," I said curtly. "And you are?"

"Edward Masen." I stopped dead in my tracks for a couple seconds before continuing. That explained why he had so much money, he just happened to be a famous photographer whose work Alice just adored.

"Something wrong with my name?" Edward asked, if not a little smugly, when he noticed my abrupt stop.

"No, just recognized it is all," I said, quickening my footsteps again. A minute spent with Edward Masen was a minute wasted.

"Oh? You know me?"

"No, not me. Alice knows your work." There was no way I was going to mention that I was also in complete awe of some of the brilliant photographs he had taken. "And don't act modest because I know you're ego is eating this up," I sniped. Four more steps and I had reached my car. I got in without hesitation and started it up. I looked up and saw Edward still standing on the sidewalk.

"Bye," I called as I rolled down the opposite window. I gave a little half wave before I left him standing out there, staring at my retreating vehicle.

* * *

"Bella, I would personally like to thank you for making me a hundred thousand dollars richer!" Alice exclaimed as she came into our shared apartment.

"At my expense," I mumbled, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"Can you believe that _Edward Masen_ bought my painting?" She continued, plopping down on the couch next to me. "_Look_." Alice pulled the check out of her purse where Edward had elegantly wrote the sum _one hundred thousand dollars _and his name beneath it.

"I have great incentive to take that and rip it up and then storm off to wherever Edward lives and smash that painting," I growled as I flung myself off the overstuffed couch.

"Oh relax Bella, it was just a painting."

"No, I will _not_ relax. You couldn't tell me you were selling that painting! I could take this to court and sue you for an invasion of privacy!" I was steaming mad now, and I knew nothing she said would be able to calm me down.

"Bella, it's a_hundred thousand dollars_," Alice said, emphasizing the amount.

"Is that all you care about? _Money_?" I snarled. "Great, you and Jasper do belong together. He has money and then there's you." I spun on my heel and stormed away from the apartment. I was nearly to my car when I heard _him_ again.

"Going somewhere Isabella Swan?"

"How do you know my full name?" I snarled. "Better yet, how the hell do you know where I live?"

"I had a talk with Alice after I went back to the auction," Edward replied calmly. I scowled, and seeing that he was in between my car and me, I spun the other way and stomped off down the street.

"Bella! Wait!" He called and, once again, he was rushing after me as I walked away from him.

"Go away Edward Masen," I said coolly when he caught up. "I am in no mood to be surrounded by money today."

"That's unfair you know," he said. "I happen to know you're a very successful author."

"Successful my ass," I snorted. I turned into the first Starbuck's we came upon. Maybe I would be less moody if I had some coffee in me.

"Have you not looked at the Top Seller's list recently? Or for the last few months for that matter." He said. I retained my annoyance at him following me into the coffee shop.

"No, actually. I haven't. I try to stay away from nasty reviews on something I've worked hard on," I answered. Edward looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Can I have a grande White Chocolate please?" I said when it was my turn to order.

"I'll have a French Vanilla," Edward said from beside me. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. Before I could dig out money to pay, Edward through a twenty on the counter and told her to keep the change. I gritted my teeth together in annoyance. I know I had clearly stated I didn't want to be around money today, and that included people needlessly paying for me.

I took my coffee and sat down at a table that only had one chair. I smiled angelically at Edward when he narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed in defeat when he grabbed an empty chair and sat across from me.

"Would it kill you to be a little more polite?" He asked.

"I'll be nicer when you smash the painting you bought."

"Never," Edward grinned. "I'm keeping that forever."

"Why?" I groaned. He leaned in until his lips were less than an inch away from my ear.

"Because now I can gloat that I have a painting of the sexiest, more gorgeous girl in existence."

"Do you always use your money or so called 'charm' to worm your unwanted presence into people's lives?" I questioned. He sat back in his chair and studied me.

"You're the first girl who's tried to push me away," he finally said. I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that I would be seeing a lot more of Edward Masen.


	2. Out Of Focus

**2. Out of Focus (Nikteche)**

My publisher called a few days ago and told me to start working on a second book, which was easy enough to do because I've been rolling around ideas in my head for a few months now. I grabbed a thick notebook and my favorite black pen I used for writing and walked the few blocks to the city's park. Whenever I wanted someplace quiet to think, I always went to the same park. It was in the heart of the city but possibly still the most peaceful place.

It was early in the morning yet, and there weren't that many people lingering around. I sat myself on the bench, propped up my legs, and let the words flow from my head to my pen and onto my paper.

Every so often I stopped to give my cramped hand a rest, and would look out at the surrounding scenery for ideas. I had been sitting at the bench for nearly two hours when a familiar head of coppery-brown hair caught my eye. Edward was standing parallel to me, looking deep into the trees of the park and his camera lifted up to his line of vision.

I quickly jumped off of the bench and hurried as fast as I could back the way I came. Of course, me being me, I tripped over the first twig my feet came in contact with. A loud 'oomph' accentuated me as I sprawled onto the leafy ground.

"Bella?" I groaned when I heard Edward approaching me. His strong arms encircled my waist and I was lifted to me feet. I glared at the ground, blushing, and dusted myself off. "Are you ok?" He asked, plucking a leaf from my hair.

"Fine," I said curtly. "Must you continue to stalk me?" He smiled, amused at my assumption.

"You seem to think quite highly of yourself," Edward said, bemused.

"Can I see your camera?" I asked.

"Sure…" he answered a little warily. It was a digital SLR, one that I was familiar with. I quickly looked at his gallery of images and wasn't surprised to see a few of me sitting on the bench. I had to admit, they were really good photographs, the angle and lighting complimenting my features. I showed him and silently argued with a raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken," he said a little sheepishly.

"I should be going," I said. As I turned to walk away, his hand caught my wrist.

"Wait, Bella, please." I let out a short, frustrated laugh before facing him.

"Honestly Edward, I've told you quite frankly before, I have no interest of having you in my life, no matter how little of a part it may be."

"But I want you to be a very big part of my life," he said, looking me straight in the eye. My breathing hitched for a split second, and I shook my head as if to clear my now muddled thoughts.

"Please Bella," he pleaded. "Give me a chance." I found it immensely hard to deny him anything when he used that tone on me, and the way his green eyes seemed to be looking into my very soul.

"Fine," I agreed, walking away. I could practically feel the smile radiating off of him even though my back was turned. As I neared my apartment I came to the realization that Edward Masen had just dazzled me into the answer he wanted.

Oh well, I thought. Payback's a bitch.

O~o~O~o~O

Four days later, a thick brown envelope came in the mail addressed to '_The Beautiful Bella Swan_'. I didn't know postal services aloud that. Inside were several prints of the photos Edward had taken of me ranging from large 8x10's to tiny wallet sized pictures. Alice squealed over them for hours.

"Edward Masen took pictures of you!"

"Yes, I know Alice," I said while rolling my eyes and indicating to the stack of prints on the counter.

"I would kill for him to do a shot of me," she said, sighing.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested. "After all, if you wanna me my lover, you gotta get with my friends!" I said, quoting the Spice Girls. She broke into a fit of giggles before becoming serious once more.

"You haven't agreed to a date yet?"

"He hasn't asked," I shrugged. "But should I really date my stalker?"

"Probably not," Alice snickered. "But he's hot." I immediately turned three shades of red at her statement. "Admit it, he is."

"He is," I said, blushing profusely.

"Hah!" She crowed. "You finally admit you're attracted to a guy!"

"What?" I sputtered. "I didn't say-"

"No, but if you think he's hot that means you like him!"

"Can we please _not_ have this conversation," I said as I walked away from her.

"Oh please Bella, I don't need a sign to know I'm right." Just then there was a knock on the door and I screamed in surprise. Alice started laughing as I scowled and went to answer it.

"Oh, hi Edward." I said. Alice came prancing up behind me.

"Told you so Bella. I'm always right." I narrowed my eyes at her in warning but she just winked and danced away. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me in question but I just shook my head, not wanting to explain in the least.

"Did you get my pictures?" he asked.

"Yes, and you can come in if you'd like." I stepped aside and motioned with my arm.

"I'd like that very much," he said, sweeping past me. I caught a whiff of some extraordinary scent that followed him and nearly drooled; it was absolutely delectable. I followed him to the kitchen where Alice was perched on a stool, rifling through the photos _again_. I swear it was her fourth time.

"You caught the lighting just perfect in these," Alice gushed. I mouthed 'suck up' behind Edward's back and she very subtly rolled her eyes.

"Alice wants to know if you'd take a few of her," I said to Edward. He turned towards Alice who was fuming (anger directed towards me, of course).

"I'd love-"

"Bella thinks you're hot!" Alice blurted, interrupting him. I blushed a whole new color while gaping wide-eyed at her. _Traitor_. Edward spun to face me, amusement laced in every one of his features.

"No, I don't," I informed him, my tone apologetic. His face fell ever so slightly and the ice around my heart melted a bit.

"You don't like my looks?" His eyes usually sparkling with mischief were now sad and downcast.

"I, well, um, I…" Alice was laughing silently behind his back and I shot her a full-fledged glare before starting again. "I do think you're attractive…"

"Just attractive? I think you're stunning." I made a tiny gagging sound in the back of my throat, which sent through my roommate over the edge, and she would have fallen off her stool if not for Edward steadying her.

"What's so funny about that?" He demanded, looking from me to her and back again.

"Bella's…face…" Alice hooted. I sighed.

"Alice, I think you should leave the room," I said curtly.

"No," she refused bluntly. I momentarily forgot Edward was in the room with us.

"Do you really want me to burn your new collection?" I threatened. She gasped, wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't."

"You bet your little pixie ass I would." She immediately jumped from the chair and booted it from the room, no doubt seeing the truth in my threat. I bet she was running to secure her newest paintings behind lock and key.

"What may I ask, is her new work?" Edward sat down on her now abandoned chair and I took the one next to him.

"A line of me," I scowled and grabbed his photographs for something to keep me busy. "And just so you know, you're not eligible to buy it."

"What?" He asked, shocked and a little disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because it was part of my terms of agreement that you, under no conditions, could own the artwork."

"Well that's not fair."

"Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair," I said. I, for the second time of the day, flipped through the photographs he had so generously sent me. I would have been flattered if it didn't seem like such stalkerish behavior. I stopped and looked longer at one that had caught my eye earlier.

"That's my favorite," Edward said, looking over my shoulder.

"It's very nice. Thank you for taking the pictures." I paused for a moment. "How did you know I was at the park?"

"I was coming up to see you but I noticed you walking down the street so I altered my course."

"So you were in the park for all the hours I was sitting there writing?" This guy just never gave up.

"Yes, originally I was going to talk to you, but the scenery in the park is just fabulous."

"Alice really wants you to take a few pictures of her," I said, almost prodding him to do so.

"I'll talk to her," he smiled crookedly and stood up. "I have to get back to work now."

"Oh." I felt disappointed, which was irrational because I barely knew Edward and I didn't even _like_ him.

"Would you mind much if I were to call and ask you out?"

"Um…no, I wouldn't…mind," I said, stumbling over my words. "Um, here's my number." I ripped off a sticky note from a pad and wrote down my cell number.

"Great," Edward grinned. I walked him to the door to see him out. "Good bye Bella."

"Bye Edward," I said softly as I closed the door behind him. I slumped against it once it snapped shut and slowly fell to the floor so I was sitting with my knees hugged to my chest. For some reason, I was anticipating the phone call more than I should.


	3. Blurry

**3. Blurry (Nikteche)**

_Sorry, if you're hearing this neither Bella nor Alice are in. Leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible._

I was seriously thinking of breaking our answering machine. I had listened to the same message at least forty times in the last two days. Alice had given me strict instructions not to answer the phone while she was away over the weekend, visiting Jasper. Apparently, I have a bad reputation of not forwarding messages to her. So now I was being tortured by the aggravating sound of the chirpy little voice of Alice repeating the same thing over and over.

I couldn't go anywhere to write, because the weather was too bad to write outside, and I was easily distracted when I wrote in public places because of the crowds and loud talking. There was always something going on in this large of a city.

I hadn't realized how many calls we get in a day until now. Some I was glad to miss; like the ones from my annoying publisher who called constantly to see if the first draft was done yet. If I was on chapter ten yesterday, it was very unlikely that I'd be finished today.

A loud beep came from the answering machine.

"Hi Bella, its Edward calling…" I scrambled off of the couch, sending the contents on my lap flying and knocking into the coffee table in the process of diving for the cordless phone.

"Hi," I said breathlessly and heard his musical voice chuckle.

Screening your calls now?" He asked, still chuckling.

"No," I laughed, embarrassed. "I'm not supposed to answer the phone at all. Alice said that if it's important, they'd leave a message."

"I'm glad you broke the rule for me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not so much as a rule as a demand." I picked up my spilled items before slumping back onto the couch.

"Well I'm glad you picked up. I have an art exhibit tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go as my date." I could tell Edward attempted to ask this calmly, but he sounded just a tad anxious.

"Sure," I said, trying to sound casual. I didn't think I pulled it off. "Is it formal?"

"Have you heard of a professional gallery that's jeans and a t-shirt?" Edward teased.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." I grumbled, embarrassed that I said something as stupid as "is it formal."

"Sorry. Yes, it is a formal affair," he amended. "I have to be there at seven o'clock.

Would you mind getting picked up at six thirty?"

"That sounds good," I said, biting my lip. It was taking all my strength not to scream.

"Really? Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye." I squealed the moment I turned the phone off, jumped to my feet, and started to bounce up and down.

I froze after I realized I had nothing to wear. After a long sigh and several minutes of deliberation, I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's cell number.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Alice I need your help," I said, my words rushing out. "Edward asked me out."

"Oh! When?" She squealed.

"About a minute before I called you. I have noting to wear!"

"I'm glad you called me, I'm just pulling into a mall. I convinced Jasper to come along with me." Knowing how smitten Jasper was with my best friend, I knew it hadn't been that hard.

"You have two days alone with Jasper and you're spending it _at the mall_?"

"I'm picking you up a dress, why are you complaining?" By her teasing tone I could tell I hadn't offended her in any way.

"Sorry," I amended. "I'll let you shop; I know how much you enjoy it."

"Thank you Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you."

As soon as the phone was safely back in its cradle, I jumped up and down again, screaming in delight.

O~o~O~o~O

"Stop moving!" Alice hissed, giving my hair a tug.

I winced, my scalp protesting against the pull. She slid a few more bobby pins in before applying more hairspray. My eyes watered after I inhaled some of the chemicals.

"I'm trying! Could you stop jabbing me with bobby pins?" I snapped. I wanted to grab onto my sore scalp, but I was afraid what Alice might do.

"It's the price you have to pay for looking glamorous," Alice scolded. "You've known that for awhile, yet you keep complaining every time."

"Try telling my hair that."

"You'll be asking me to do this a lot more if you want to keep impressing Edward," she said slyly.

"I'm not trying to _impress_ anyone," I rolled my eyes. "Is it a crime to look nice once in awhile?"

"It is a bit suspicious when _Isabella Swan_ wants to get dolled up," Alice snickered. My hair was suddenly free from her tiny hands, (which had unbelievably strong grip), and I nearly fell trying to get out of the chair.

"By all means, jump up before I say I'm done."

"Sorry Alice. Go ahead." I sat back down softly.

"Done!" She cried in a bubbly voice, motioning her hands in a 'voila' gesture.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her when I stood again.

"You know I enjoy it. And besides, you look _amazing_." Her small fingers grabbed a loose strand and put it behind my ear. I blushed.

"I'm not sure about that," I laughed, finally looking in the mirror. My reflected image made me stifle a gasp. The dress was a lilac color and hung loosely around my knees. It was made out of some sort of fabric that felt like heaven on my body. Alice, yet again, had picked a masterpiece. The fabric hung tightly to my body accentuating my curves, but in a very tasteful manner that was suitable for this classy of an event.

"I love the silver band," Alice beamed, indicating the thick stripe of sparkly silver material that rested just below my breasts.

"I love it in general!" I exclaimed, turning around so I could see the back of my dress in the mirror.

"Thank you! I found it when I took Jasper shopping with me yesterday. I thought it'd be perfect."

A loud knock on the door made me freeze.

"He's here," Alice squealed. She grabbed a pair of silver heels and shoved them at me, indicating that I should put them on. Then she rushed out of my bedroom to go answer the door. After the shoes were on, I took a couple wobbly steps, adjusting to the new height. I was stable on my feet by the time I walked through the door.

Until I saw Edward, that is.

Edward looked incredibly handsome with his hair as messy as ever, parts sticking up at angles I didn't know were possible. It was hard to believe that _Edward Masen_ was here to pick me up for a date. But nonetheless, here he was in his black suit, hands shoved into his pant's pocket and standing casually, but not slouching, as he stood talking next to the grinning Alice.

"Ready to go?" I asked, once his attention turned to me, eager to get away from Alice.

"Yes," Edward replied, smiling at me.

He helped me into my long coat and hurried out the door. He was being an absolute gentleman; opening any doors we came across for me- including his car door.

I handed over my jacket to the coat check and Edward gave his suit jacket. He took my hand and with a reassuring smile, he led me into the main hall of the art exhibit.

Unlike the auction Alice took me to, many different styles and medias of art were being portrayed here. There were sculptures, wood blocks, watercolor portraits, and charcoal drawings, but my favorite by far was the room dedicated to photographs.

"I love the way this one is focused," I gushed, staring open-mouthed at a picture of a city, captured so beautifully, it seemed that the buildings were right in front of me.

"Yes, it's very nice. Let's go to the next one," Edward said hurriedly as he tugged my arm gently. I frowned and stood my ground. He had never rushed me over any of the others.

"What's the matter?" I said, scrutinizing him.

"Nothing's the matter," he sighed. And that's when I caught sight of the golden nameplate below the photograph. It clearly stated '_Edward Masen_' along with the title he had appointed it.

"It's beautiful Edward," I breathed. "Why don't you want me to see your work?"

"It's not that, I promise," he answered. "I guess it's just a bit embarra-"

"Edward!" A woman exclaimed, rushing up and enveloping him in a hug. She was a vision in a simple 'little black dress' with her strawberry blond hair clipped up into an elegant style. I mentally scowled but plastered a fake smile on my face when she turned in my direction. "I don't think we've met?"

"Tanya, this is Bella, Bella, meet Tanya." Edward introduced us.

Her eyes subtly glanced over my outfit, but she obviously found something wrong with it as she turned her back to me, so she could talk to Edward.

"I saw your work! It's absolutely marvelous!" She flirted.

"Thank you," he said tightly.

Edward gave me a slightly apologetic look and I just rolled my eyes. Shooting him a wink to show I wasn't mad, I turned and walked away to leave him with his admirer.


	4. Backlighting

**_Author's Note: This is when A Cullen Wannabe comes in. This chapter and the next were more or less collaborations with Nikteche. This chapter is the first from Edward's point of view. I'm not sure exactly how often we will into his mind, but right now I'm thinking they will pop in occasionally, but they may end up coming up more often as time goes on. Hope you guys enjoy and those of you who are Nikteche fans that decide to keep reading find my writing up to par. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be the last for a little while. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**4. Backlighting**

**EPOV**

When I showed up at Bella's apartment this evening I had to force my jaw not to drop. She looked amazing, just as I knew she would. Bella was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was a vision in lilac with her hair piled intricately on the top of her head and the slight pink of her cheeks when she first saw me was enough to make me breathless. She made me want to skip the whole thing and just take her back to my studio and capture her on endless frames of digital eternity.

Unfortunately I couldn't skip the show tonight since I was the main artist showcasing some of my new pieces. So with a resigned internal sigh I helped her with her coat and led her to my car to attend yet another showing.

It was a bit entertaining to watch her reactions to such small gestures as opening doors and holding her coat for her to step into. Where I was raised by my mother to always show these common courtesies to all women, but most especially the object of your affection while out on the town, she appeared to have never encountered a man with a similar upbringing.

We arrived at the gallery and I rushed to Bella's side of the car trying to beat her to the door, but she had already opened it and was poised to get out by the time I could hold out my hand to assist her. Once she was standing and once again balanced on her heels, I offered my arm to her and escorted her though the glass doors that led to the main showing room.

As we entered I helped her with her coat and checked it along with mine before taking her hand in mine with a wide satisfied smile and let her lead us as she wandered with wide eyes full of wonder around the gallery. Watching her experience my world was enjoyable to say the least and I found myself looking forward to all of the boring events that would be made so much better by having Bella at my side, or at least that was my hope.

There was something about her that was just so magical, so magnetic, I had felt it from the very first moment I had ever seen her and each time afterward that I encountered her, those feelings steadily increased. She was a ghost haunting my mind. She was an enigma of the most alluring kind and I so looked forward to unwrapping her layers and learning more about the exquisite woman safely cocooned within.

She led us slowly between the displays of clay sculptures and blocky wooden designs, speeding slightly as we passed the watercolor and charcoal showcases before gasping as we entered the room housing the photography exhibition and came to a complete stop right in front of one of my largest pieces in this showcase.

Before long her sweet voice permeated the low steady hum of the voices around us echoing off the floors and walls of the large square space where the photographs were displayed, "I love the way this one is focused." I started to open my mouth to comment on the adorable look of awe on her face as she stared with mouth agape and eyes full of admiration at what was ironically my least favorite entry in this show when I saw the unwelcome scene of strawberry blonde hair cropped into a five hundred dollar design that ended slightly above the back of her expensive designer black sheath dress and suddenly I felt the compulsion to get Bella out of here before the vulture spotted us.

"Yes, it's very nice. Let's go to the next one," I replied curtly tugging her arm gently toward the entry way to the rest of the gallery. I felt resistance and glanced back to see her frowning at her feet uncomfortably and I cursed my luck.

"What's the matter?" she said as her large doe eyes examined me carefully.

"Nothing's the matter," I sighed running my hand through my hair knowing that our chance for escape had probably already passed us by. I watched as her eyes darted to the plaque below the frame as I saw recognition dawn across her features.

"It's beautiful Edward," she whispered breathlessly. "Why don't you want me to see your work?"

"It's not that, I promise," I answered honestly. "I guess it's just a bit embar-"

I winced as a high pitched squeal cut me off, "Edward!" Before I could react my body was enveloped in long over eager arms as the air began to be overcome by the strong overpowering scent of Chanel number five. She shifted her attention to Bella and I held my breath hoping she wouldn't be overly catty as she addressed her in a tone that failed to sound anything but condescending. "I don't think we've met?"

"Tanya, this is Bella, Bella, meet Tanya." I introduced them feeling highly reluctant to do so. I finally have Bella out on a date with me and it has to be one of the nights were Tanya does a show and snow.

I watched in helpless frustration as Tanya took a long lingering evaluation of Bella before settling back with a smug superior expression obviously believing that Bella was no competition, a very erroneous assumption on her part I might add, before turning her back on Bella and ignoring her completely in a classic snobby upper class New York move. Tanya may have grown up on the upper east side of Manhattan, but her version of class was not the same as mine at all.

"I saw your work! It's absolutely marvelous!" She flirted shamelessly dragging her red talons down my arm suggestively.

"Thank you," I replied tightly.

I shot Bella a look of apology and I couldn't help but smile at the eye roll she shot back at me behind Tanya's back. She proceeded to wink at me making my heart shudder slightly in my chest with a small smile before turning and walking away from us to examine a piece across the room.

My eyes followed her as she floated from piece to piece cocking her head to the side slightly as she admired the pieces a little longer that seemed more intriguing to her. Tanya continued to babble incessantly at my side about inane things of which I could care less as I ignored her in lieu of watching the beautiful angel who accompanied me float across the room.

"Edward, are you listening to me at all?" Tanya's voice cut through my reverie as I watched in pleasure as Bella gazed much longer at the installation that had in fact been one of my two favorite pieces of the evening.

"Honestly Tanya, no I'm not," I said turning to her having long since given up on trying to spare her feeling and let her down easy. "We have been over for many years Tanya and that isn't going to change no matter how many of these events you show up at."

She huffed and crossed her arms glaring at Bella's back. "I don't understand what's so wonderful about this one. I know you always become obsessed with your subjects, but this one is so different from the ones you usually focus on. You never go for brunettes, especially not short mousy ones with a total lack of fashion sense."

I scoffed and shook my head but stiffened slightly as I watched a handsome man attempt to engage Bella in conversation, Tanya forgotten. Jealousy bubbled beneath my skin, and I itched to walk up behind Bella, wrap my arms around her, and shoot daggers at the man who was trying to take _my_ Bella. I relaxed a bit again when she politely responded and then refused to engage in any further interaction by moving on to a new piece.

If Tanya only knew...there was a reason I never photographed brunettes and that reason should be spending the evening on my arm, not across the room while I stood here dealing with the jealous driveling of a past fling with whom I had lost interest in about the same time that I finished using her as a model for one of my first well received collections. Tanya didn't matter anymore; women in general didn't matter anymore, only Bella mattered.

"You're just jealous, Tanya, but I guess old habits die hard." I turned my face back to an offended looking Tanya and locked eyes with her being as straightforward as possible. "I made it very clear when we dated it would be short-term, therefore it was over before it even started. Now please, move on- for _both_ of us."

With that I nodded my head at her politely and stepped away grabbing two flutes of champagne off the tray of a server as I passed him on my way to Bella's side. I held the flute in front of her and she looked down at it with a frown before following my arm up to my face and smiled. She reached out and gently took the glass taking a slow sip before turning to me and locking eyes with me as she cast me a somewhat forced and yet still radiant smile.

"Finally shake the ex-girlfriend?" She asked without as much venom as I feared I would face.

I sighed and nodded. "I am terribly sorry about that. We had an extremely short relationship three years ago and she just can't seem to grasp that things were never more than casual to begin with and there will never be a repeat performance."

She nodded gently as a guarded look fluttered behind her eyes and she sighed quietly before taking another long sip of the shimmering liquid in her glass. I saw a whole arsenal of emotions play behind her eyes in the space of a second before her gaze shifted back to the piece we were standing in front of.

I watched her in baffled wonder for a moment wishing I could read her mind and understand the bundle of thoughts that had revealed themselves through her expression and then I closed my eyes with an internal groan as I realized what she probably gleaned from my little conversation, all of which had nothing to do with her or what was happening between us. If anything we were the antithesis of my entire relationship with Tanya.

I reached a hand out and grabbed her elbow gently shifting her to look my way again. I moved my hand from her elbow to touch under her chin and pull her face upward to look up at me. "Just for the record," I said just above a whisper, "this thing happening between you and me is anything but casual in my mind. Okay?"

I saw a twinkle spark behind her eyes and a smile lit her face and I sighed in relief as I returned the smile. I reached my hand back down to take hers again and lifted it to my mouth kissing the back gently before letting it relax back down to rest between us as we walked from photograph to photograph. Once we had finished the entire circuit she brought me back to the middle where she stood with a small smile surveying the room again slowly.

"So Miss Swan, what was your favorite piece of the night?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and I felt my breath hitch slightly in my chest as my tongue slipped out to moisten my lower lip in response. "I think my favorite is that one," she said pointing at one of my own contributions for the evening.

It was my last minute entry into this showing from the day at the park when I happened upon her while trying to get some scenery pictures. It wasn't one focused solely on her, but was rather a scenery shot of the park behind her that I had shifted my focus to capture while I had been taking surreptitious shots of her working on the bench. What had astounded me about the picture was that even though she wasn't the subject of the shot itself it was as though her presence nearby added a light and vitality to the frame that it would not have had without her. It was the shot that proved to me beyond any and all doubt what I had suspected the first time I ever saw her face, she was my muse.


	5. Focal Point

**_Author's Note: This is the last new chapter for a little while; I just wanted to see if everyone is enjoying the plot so far. Please leave me some reviews and give me an idea of whether or not I'm on a good track with this and hopefully you feel I've somewhat kept the continuity. Thanks for reading!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**5. Focal Point**

**BPOV**

I left the Edward and the blonde who was shamelessly clinging to my date alone to talk. It wasn't exactly easy to do, but I managed to walk across the room mindlessly staring at a few pieces and forcing myself not to look back at them. This was a first date situation and I really didn't want to come off like the jealous girlfriend, even if I was feeling the emotion bubbling up beneath the surface.

Some of the pictures were nice and pleasing to the eye, but nothing that really stopped me in my tracks and tempt me to gaze for hours. I had just moved to a large picture of a blurred time-lapse photo of Grand Central Terminal which was a bit on the cliché side, but also somehow different from what I had seen traditionally done.

I cocked my head and stared at it trying to figure out what made this picture seem different and coming up with nothing when I felt somebody slide into the space next to me getting a little too close for comfort and I heard a male voice in my ear.

"It's a provocative piece isn't it?" I resisted the impulse to roll my eyes and nodded slightly hoping he would move on, but no such luck.

"Do you know what makes it different?" I shook my head still trying not to speak and encourage him. "Look at the time on the clock...most photographers take the picture in the morning so that the light filtering through the windows drapes across the floor providing extra natural light to the scene, this picture was taken at midnight, no light besides the harsh fluorescents and very few people in the frame so that the few that are wandering around give more of a ghostly appearance rather than just one in a crowd."

I let out a low "Ah," finally grasping what I had been failing to recognize was different about the picture. He was right the lighting did make the scene far different.

I chanced a glance up and he smiled sappily down at me with a nod. "I'm Paul Xavier."

I nodded back politely trying not to roll my eyes and grimace at this guys' audacity as he said his name having read it not moments before on the plaque under the picture. This guy was a real piece of work. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Xavier. Thank you for solving the riddle that was puzzling me. Now I can move on to the next photograph with the mystery now solved."

He frowned slightly and I felt a twinge of guilt, but only a small one considering what an opportunist the guy was. I mean who walks around commenting that their own piece is provocative? Seriously!

I stepped to the next photograph and froze as I gazed at the print framed perfectly in the large mahogany frame. It was a simple scene of a dirt hiking path weaving into a grove of trees full of gold and red leaves but the way the light filtered through the shot illuminating the leaves made them seem to glow as though the trees were lit with a golden flame blazing above the slightly browning grass that stretched from the foreground of the photo all the way up to the base of the trees. The light also penetrated through the leaves to stream down and illuminate that path in a golden hue making the whole scene almost look like some sort of heavenly gateway to eternity.

I stared at the photograph for what seemed like an eternity before I finally bothered to look down at the plaque hanging below it and smiled feeling a warmth bubbling up in my chest when I saw it was one of Edward's. He really was so incredibly talented. His gift was amazing. I had seen so many pieces of his work throughout the years, but this one had to be the most amazing I had seen yet.

I reluctantly moved on to the next photograph of Central Park at dusk with the skyline cutting through the colorful hue of the setting sun and was already bored with the picture almost immediately when suddenly a champagne flute appeared in front of me. I stared down at it hoping it wasn't Mr. Xavier back for another round of seduce the patron, but when I followed the sleeve up to the person holding the flute I was relieved and excited to see it was Edward.

I slowly reached out to take the glass from his hand taking a long sip of the sweet bubbly elixir before turning to him with a tight smile. I wanted to be more relaxed, but I had just spent the last ten minutes wandering the exhibit on my own while the talked to tall, blonde, and snooty during what was supposed to be a first date. I had my frustration tempered though, recognizing that this was his show and there were bound to be...admirers with which he had to socialize. It was all part of the job.

"Finally shake the ex-girlfriend?" I asked in a deceptively smooth voice full of teasing, but it did still smack a bit of resentment no matter how hard I tried to mask it.

He sighed and nodded. "I am terribly sorry about that. We had an extremely short relationship three years ago and she just can't seem to grasp that things were never more than casual to begin with and there will never be a grand romantic reunion."

I nodded numbly as my heart began to flutter painfully in my chest. Edward was quite famous, and thus being so his personal life had often been the fodder for many the local papers and I had caught more than one article regarding his playboy ways. I tried to hide my rollercoaster of emotions as the realization hit; I was just another notch on the bedpost for him. He's the kind that only has casual relationships and I was anything but a casual relationship type of girl.

I felt my stomach clench as I realized that this was going to be my one and only date with Edward Masen because I refused to be anybody's casual fling. I felt my hand fidgeting with the stem of the champagne flute as my thoughts continued to wander over the fact that whatever was going on here was already over before it began and I began to worry how this night would end. I didn't want to be rude, but to be honest, I didn't some long drawn out discussion at the end of night with promises of future dates that would never be.

I was staring blankly at a print hanging on the wall in front of me as my mind continued to click away contingency plans and lament accepting this date to begin with when I felt his warm hand on my elbow shifting me toward him and my heart fluttered again at the warming contact. I felt his finger tuck under my chin pulling my gaze up to meet his and then the next thing he said floored me and thrilled me all in the same instance.

"Just for the record," he said in a whisper just inches from my face, "this thing happening between you and me is anything but casual in my mind. Okay?"

I smiled and took a few deep breaths of relief, thankful that maybe, just maybe I hadn't made as big of a mistake coming here as I feared. He took my hand not holding the flute and lifted it to his lips kissing the back sending chills down my spine before lowering it back to drift between us as our hands remained linked while we walked around the room looking at each submission.

Finally after we had examined all the pieces he led me to the middle again where I glanced around the room once more making mental notes about the ones I had liked the most avoiding looking at the forest scene created by Edward that made my lungs tighten in my chest with it's ethereal beauty.

"So Miss Swan, what was your favorite piece of the night?"

I nibbled on my lip nervously. Of course he would ask me that and I knew I was about to point out one that was his. I couldn't help but wonder if he would think I was being just another sycophantic admirer. "I think my favorite is that one," I said pointing at the haunting photo that stole my breath once more as I pointed it out to him.

"That was one of my favorites too," he whispered in my ear so nobody else would be let in on the secret. "I struggled and debated whether I should use it for my unveiling tonight, but in the end I decided I should stick with the one I had chosen months ago."

"Unveiling? Edward, I didn't know you had a special unveiling tonight."

He smiled down at me with a devastating smirk that made my chest tighten in very much the same way that the picture had. "That would be part of the reason why I wanted to make sure I had the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm tonight."

I scoffed and he raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively. "Stop trying to sweet talk me Edward. I don't need platitudes to be happy to be here with you tonight. I know full well I am far from the most beautiful woman in this or any room Edward."

He sighed and lifted my hand to his lips again brushing them gently with is soft rosy lips making my body swoon in strange ways again. "Well in my opinion you are and that's all that really counts. You are an astoundingly beautiful woman Bella; I wish you could see that."

I stared up at him with mesmerized eyes as he sent me another one of his dazzling smiles and my heart melted into a pile of goo at my feet. I recognized that it could quite easily all be a soliloquy of very well crafted lies, I mean I was an author who wrote such things on a fairly regular basis, but something about the way he looked at me as he said the words…I honestly believed he meant it.

I'm not sure how long we stood staring at each other in the middle of the crowded room, but we were eventually interrupted by a tall stately woman in a black suit who put her hand on Edward's shoulder and whispered in his ear nodding toward a small stage that I hadn't noticed before that moment.

He whispered back and then nodded gently before she turned to leave and he locked eyes with me once more with a slow sexy smile.

"Well it seems it's showtime. Shall we?" He offered me his arm and I tucked my hand into his elbow feeling like some kind of fairytale princess as he led me toward the stage and up the three stairs to stand next to him behind the podium. My knees felt like jello and I could feel the telltale vibrations of my nerves in my hands...and I didn't have to do anything except stand here.

Edward reached over with his other hand now free from his champagne flute and squeezed my hand comfortingly seeming to be as cool as a cucumber. I guess this really wasn't that big of a deal, he probably did things like this on a regular basis.

The lady who had spoken to Edward earlier walked up to the podium and spoke with authority garnering the attention of the room. She glanced over at Edward and I, eying me suspiciously, before introducing Edward.

He released my hand with another gentle kiss on my knuckles and stepped forward to stand in front of the podium and addressed the crowd with a smooth velvety voice which contained no warble or hint of nervous inflection whatsoever.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It's a great honor to once again be invited to this renowned gallery to present my newest jewels in my collection of works. For many years I have experimented with many different types of photography sticking strictly to landscapes or portrait exhibitions, but it was this year that I suddenly realized that there was no reason why the two couldn't be combined."

He reached over to pull the long red velvet cloth covering the large frame displayed on an easel next to him to reveal the most breathtaking picture I had ever seen. The one in the viewing room was gorgeous but this, this was indescribable.

I stared with wide eyes as my gaze drifted over the frame slowly taking in the colors and shadows before I looked at the photograph as a whole. The scene was set in a large rounded meadow full of colorful wildflowers. In the forefront of the picture which had been shot from a very low vantage point, the tiny wildflowers of the field appear massive and bright while in the background far away three small girls wearing white sun dresses and robin's egg blue sashes at the waist with bright blonde curls danced in circles with their arms in the air and wide vibrant smiles on their slightly out of focus faces. Behind them the trees of the forest surrounding the meadow rose high above until they melted into the small strip of blue along the top of the frame.

I barely registered the astounding applause or the fact that Edward was back at my side until I heard him whispering in my ear. "So what do you think Bella? Did I make the right decision for which portrait to unveil?"

"Absolutely," I breathed still unable to take my eyes from the bright and wonderful picture in the middle of the room. "It's the most amazing photograph I had ever seen Edward. Who are the little girls?"

I glanced over to see him beaming at the frame. "My nieces," he answered proudly and I melted a little again at the look of adoration in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had siblings, let alone nieces."

He smiled at me. "Well, technically their father is my cousin, but he and I are more like brothers. It's a long story to share on another day."

I nodded and smiled at the thought of his willingness to share on another day and the promise that provided of another date. It was kind of strange how much my feelings had changed over a short amount of time. It wasn't that long ago that I was avoiding Edward like the plague and now I was hoping for more time with him.

He offered his arm again which I took and he led me carefully back down the steps to the main floor. We spent the next hour or so socializing with the group as people kept making their way to Edward gushing over his submissions and discussing business opportunities and possible commissions while Edward engaged them politely, but I could just tell that he was more or less on autopilot. Something about his eyes gave him away for me, but it seemed nobody else noticed.

Occasionally he would glance over and squeeze my hand with his other one or whisper to ask if I needed anything or was alright and I always smiled and nodded squeezing his arm comfortingly in response.

We were just making out way toward the door to move on to the dinner portion of our night out when Edward was grabbed by someone and pulled aside where they engaged in a seemingly intense conversation for more than twenty minutes. I used the time to use the ladies room and indulged in another glass of champagne before the caterers put it all away. I didn't want to intrude so I stayed on the periphery watching the workers scurry to and fro cleaning up in the aftermath of what appeared to be the somewhat messy social elite.

Finally after another ten minutes speaking with the curator of the gallery, Edward returned to my side looking upset as he raked his fingers through his hair roughly and apologized profusely for leaving me alone for so long. I told him not to worry.

He smiled at me sweetly before getting a panicked look on his face and looking down at his watch cursing. "We missed our dinner reservations. It's too late now and anywhere else will be packed at this hour."

I put my hand on his forearm over his hand grasping his sleeve just above his wrist. "It's okay Edward; we don't have to have dinner. You can just take me home."

He looked disappointed so I sighed and offered another alternative. "Or, if you want we can just grab some Chinese or something and hang out at my apartment for a while. Alice is with Jasper until sometime tomorrow morning, so it wouldn't be like we'd be inconveniencing anybody or anything."

He cocked his head and looked at me for a long time before smiling slowly and nodding a bit. "If you're sure that's okay then that sounds lovely."

I smiled back, "Excellent, do you like Szechwan Gardens?"

He shrugged with a slight wrinkle of his nose, "I actually like Benihana better."

I giggled, "Yes, but we're looking for cardboard carryout Edward, remember?"

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, Szechwan Gardens it is."

Forty minutes later we were both laughing as we walked up to my apartment carrying three paper bags full of aromatic Chinese takeout leaking through the white cardboard carryout boxes. I fumbled with my keys as I tried to balance my bag while unlocking the door.

Once the door gave way, I nearly fell into the apartment leaving us both giggling again. I sat my bag on the kitchen counter and told Edward to make himself at home while I went into my room to change into something a little more messy Chinese food friendly.

I released my hair from the painful bobby pins and slid out of the dress carefully hanging it on the back of my closet door and sliding into a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top.

I rushed back to the kitchen to find Edward standing there with his suit jacket and tie off, button down shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the top two buttons by the collar hanging open and my heart instantly reacted to the sight. The man was handsome that was for certain. Then I started giggling as I notice he already had out a pair of chopsticks and was clumsily trying to get a slippery sauce covered noodle up to his mouth but it kept slipping between the wooden tines and falling back into the box just before they reached his mouth.

When he heard my laugh he turned toward me and smiled sheepishly. "I never learned how to eat with these darn things," he said gesturing toward the two awkwardly held wooden chopsticks in his hands.

I walked past him to the kitchen drawer and pulled out two set of real chopsticks that Alice and I kept around for nights such as these and handed him the blue set figuring he would prefer mine to Alice's hot pink ones. I stood next to him and helped him position them better in his hands and then explained that while it might not be proper technique, I prefer to grab the noodles and then twist them onto the sticks before trying to eat them.

I modeled my technique and he tried it finally achieving success and smiling at me again with that devastating smirk coupled with the twinkling green eyes that made me want to melt. Combine that with his soft looking hair and those rosy lips that he kept brushing against my knuckles, and I found myself resisting daydreams of being in his arms, which was entirely out of character for me. I shook my head of the deviant thoughts and tried to focus on my General Tso's Chicken.

After a few ravenous bites of our takeout we finally settled on the couch in the living room and sat back talking and eating happily losing all track of time. We talked about work and college. It seems we attended NYU around the same time; I had transferred during the last semester of his senior year.

We talked about his cousin/brother, Emmett and the rest of his family. He looked so sad as he told me about his parents and the tragedy that stole them away from him as a young child. He was eight years old when Edward Sr. and Elizabeth decided to take their first vacation together without their son. They sent him to stay with his Aunt Esme while they went on a week long cruise up and down the coast in their yacht. Unfortunately they were caught in a tropical storm that neared hurricane intensity. They were never seen again.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen raised Edward as their own from that point on, making their only son Emmett much more a brother to him than a cousin. Emmett was now a College football coach upstate and was married to Rosalie Hale, a former model. They had been married for six years and had three little girls. He pulled out his wallet and showed her focused images of the three beauties that had been dancing like pixies in the photograph, with Edward said was taken on the Cullen estate near where Emmett and Rosalie lived. Kennedy and Kadence were four year old twins with a slightly younger sister, Katarina, who looked so similar and so close in age to the twins that I would have sworn they were triplets.

Once I soaked up all the facts, both joyful and sorrowful about Edward's facts he insisted I tell him all about my life. So I told my boring tale of a daughter of a free spirited divorcee mother and the quiet loner police chief father. He smiled as I told him about life in Arizona and then my traumatic transplant to Washington State during the middle of my junior year after my mom remarried. I was more than a little surprised that he had actually heard of my stepfather the minor league baseball player before.

We didn't even notice the sun coming up until we were surprised by a tired and grumpy looking Alice busting through the door. I jumped and looked at the clock in shock as I noticed it was already seven in the morning. We had stayed up talking all night long and hadn't even noticed. When Alice saw us her grumpy frown morphed into excited wide eyes and she began to nearly vibrate as she ran off to her room giving me two thumbs up behind Edward's back.

"Oh my," Edward said looking down at his watch with a frown, "I can't believe we stayed up all night talking. You must be exhausted."

I stretched as I got up to stand next to him. "Not really, I didn't realize how late...or I guess I should say early, it had gotten until Alice came in. I'm glad you were able to stay and visit Edward I had a really great time."

He turned to me and stepped right in front of me leaving only a few small inches between our bodies. "It was my pleasure Miss Bella Swan. Do you think we could do something else again soon? I promise next time I won't drag you to a work function unless I have no other choice."

I smiled up at him. "I'd love to Edward."

We stood and stared at each other for a long moment. It wasn't awkward but it was most definitely charged. He slowly reached over and took my left hand again bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the back reverently while keeping his eyes on me while I struggled for the tenth time since we had began our evening to breathe.

After a long moment he finally lowered it again and released my hand. "Goodbye Bella and expect to hear from me soon."

I took his hand again and squeezed it before leading him to the door. "Goodbye Edward, and I'm looking forward to your call."

I watched as he slowly turned walking down the hallway toward the elevators. Once he reached the door he pressed the call button and stepped back turning to smile at me before getting into the elevator once it arrived and disappearing behind the dual sliding doors.

I closed the door and leaned against it as I stared at the couch where we had spent the last seven hours lost in conversation. The more we talked the more if felt like the puzzle pieces that made up the strange enigma that was Edward were finally starting to come together and form a clearer picture. Edward Masen was definitely not what I expected.


	6. Composition

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies here...I own absolutely nothing! **

**_Author's Note: Wow you guys, I'm so surprised by all the alerts, faves, and reviews. This story has been up less than 24 hours and already has had 30 reviews, 67 alerts, and 42 favorites which is totally awesome. Thanks so much for the support and checking it out. I seem to be cranking these out really fast mostly because they are so much shorter than the chapters I write for my other stories, but it's consistent with the rhythm this story started at, so I think I'll stick with it. I'm currently not working with a beta on this chapter, so if I have some errors I do apologize. I promise I looked it over multiple times before posting, but I'm sure some may have slipped past my scrutiny. Anyway, thanks for the encouragement and I'm looking forward to more input from you guys, so please review!_**

**_From here on out it's all A Cullen Wannabe...Thanks again!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**6. Composition**

After Edward left I cleaned up our mess and then literally fell into my bed passing out immediately. While he was with me I had no problems staying awake because it was just so enjoyable talking with him, but within a couple of minutes of his departure, all of the energy in my body disappeared immediately.

I vaguely remember Alice harassing me for details from the side of my bed, but I was exhausted beyond the capability to wake and she eventually gave up and disappeared.

When my eyes did finally peel themselves open again the apartment was quiet. I rolled over with a tired groan and looked at my alarm clock...four pm. I had slept the entire day away.

I yawned loudly as I sat up and arched my back with my arms raised above my head flexing my fingers and toes. _I don't know what it is about stretching that feels so darn good _I thought to myself as I slowly rolled my head around popping my neck several times.

I shifted to the edge of the bed and got up padding barefoot over to the bathroom to rinse the last of the sleep out of my eyes and brush my teeth for the day...or should I say evening? I turned on the water in the shower trying to delay the inquisition that was sure to await me when I exited the bathroom. Unfortunately my taking a shower didn't delay the interrogation as Alice's small voice echoed through the steam of the bathroom less than two minutes after I stepped under the hot stream.

"Don't you even try to delay the inevitable Bella Swan! Spill! Now!"

I sighed and grabbed the shampoo off the shelf and foaming up my hair. "What do you want me to tell you Alice? It was a nice night. We went to an opening where an old flame glommed on to him, he revealed a piece on stage, I waited while the curator talked to him about something afterward making us miss our dinner reservations so I offered for us to come back here and eat Chinese instead."

"And the fact that you were still eating Chinese at seven this morning?" She asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

"What? We got lost in conversation. He told me a lot about him and his family and I told him a bit about me. He's not at all what he seems to be. He always came off to me as really cocky and spoiled, but he's really not that bad. I really...liked him...a lot."

I had to run my hand over my ears and check for blood after Alice finished the blood curdling scream that I almost swore ruptured my eardrum. "Oh my God Bella! This is so amazing! You are dating THE Edward Masen!!! I can't believe my best friend is dating THE Edward Masen! It's just so surreal! You've gotta get me an invite to his next show. I'd give my left arm to get into one of those things. You know most of them are invitation only. Only the elite of New York society are invited to most of those events."

I scoffed under the spray laughing at Alice's rampage without taking a break for a breath, the fact that she kept referring to Edward as THE Edward Masen, and the fact that from what I had seen the social elite were not the crowd I would be clamoring to spend time with...but then again being involved with Edward would mean just that. My stomach clenched tightly as my mind finally digested the fact that if...and at this point it was a big if...IF Edward and I were to pursue a relationship that would mean that I would find myself in those crowds constantly and I knew without any of the snotty bluebloods telling me as much that I simply did not fit with that world.

I leaned my head against the cold blue tile of the shower with a sigh. I really liked Edward, but there was no denying that we belonged in two very different worlds. How on earth could we ever make that work?

Alice drilled me with questions throughout my entire shower about the types of works at the gallery, the photographs on display, and most of all Edward's works. I especially enjoyed her gasps as she put together the mental image as I described the picture he revealed of Kennedy, Kadence, and Katarina dancing in the meadow. When I was done another ear piercing squeal echoed around the bathroom to find me behind the shower curtain.

"Don't you see Bella? He's rich, handsome, fun to be around, seems to be quite smitten with you, and he loves children. He's perfect for you!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Alice, those few things don't equate my soul mate. He's a really great guy it seems, but honestly I don't see how it would ever work out. He's New York Upper Crust and I'm New York Style Pizza Crust! He grew up in a mansion on Long Island with parents who sailed all over the Atlantic in a massive yacht; I grew up in small middle class homes bouncing back and forth between divorced parents. He's made millions with his pictures that everyone dreams of owning; I've just finally paid off my student loans with my book income and finally gotten out of debt, which I will be back in fast if I can't get a solid storyline worked out for this next book. We're just so different Alice...how can that equal anything that would work out long term?"

I could almost hear Alice's head shaking as her admonishing voice echoed back at me. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you silly, silly girl...Don't you know that love knows nothing of class or creed or homes or crusts? Some things happen beyond all reason. Sometimes totally opposites come together and compliment one another in ways that neither person ever expects or anticipates. Like yin and yang, like salt and vinegar and potato chips, like Sandra Bullock and Jesse James. You look at the two things from the outside and you think no way, but then when you get past the outer layers to see the individuals within you see that they're actually the perfect compliment to one another."

I laughed at Alice's analogies and then sighed. "Okay Alice, I get your point. I'm not going to submarine the entire thing before I give it a chance. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she screeched from behind the curtain.

"Good now can I finish my shower in peace? I'm almost done and I'd really rather not have to dry off behind the curtain, thank you very much."

I could almost hear her eyes roll. "I'm going, I'm going...but before I do, when will you see him again?"

I sighed running conditioner through my hair with my fingers. "I don't know, but he said he'd be calling soon. I guess I'll just wait and see."

"Why aren't you calling him?"

"He said he'd call me. I don't want to seem overly eager or anything."

Alice scoffed from by the doorway. "Bella you've made the man chase you for over a week now. He's made all of the first moves...give the guy a break...why don't you make an effort for a change now that you know he's a halfway decent guy. Be a woman of the millennium!"

I snorted a bit through my closed mouth chuckle while rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. "I'll think about it Allie...now OUT!"

I was rewarded immediately with the click of the door closing followed by immediate silence. I leaned back into the hot spray and sighed.

Once the conditioner was out I grabbed the body puff from where it hung on the accessory rack and squeezed a dollup of Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash into it. I had several different aromas I would use depending on my mood. Cucumber Melon for bright summer days when I would be out in the open on a picnic or a walk in the park, Freesia for days when I felt particularly happy or at peace, Vanilla on days I felt sad because the smell reminded me of grandma's baking and always helped cheer me up a little, and Japanese Cherry Blossom on the days when I needed to feel confidant and courageous.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the velvety bubbles that soothed my skin and the sensual aroma that filled the bathroom with me, making me feel strong and confidant.

Once I was finished I dried off and slid into another pair of yoga pants and a blue tank top before settling into the living room with my notebook attempting to focus on writing more today. I wanted to go out again, but it was storming outside, so instead I was stuck trying to be creative in our small dark apartment and it wasn't really working for me.

I sat on the couch with my pen dangling between my teeth as I stared at the blank page unable to drum up inspiration. I would stare at the page for five minutes before my eyes would flit to the phone sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen for a moment and I would dig my teeth harder into the lid of the black bic I was grasping between them. I would gaze at the phone a few seconds before rolling my eyes at myself and looking back down at the page.

This continued for the better part of two hours until finally I sighed, feeling completely disgusted with myself, and stood up sitting my notebook on the coffee table and slowly padding my way over to the counter. My hand was inches from the phone when it rang. I debated on letting the answering machine pick up like Alice always ordered while way from home before rolling my eyes and lifting the receiver up to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Well Hello," the liquid velvet voice emanated from the earpiece making my heart skip a beat and my lips slide into a smile.

"Hey...I was just thinking about calling you."

"Oh yeah?" Was it my imagination or did he sound really excited that I was thinking of calling him first?

"Yeah, I was actually just walking toward the phone to give you a call when it started ringing."

"Was there something you needed or were you just calling to say hi?" I could hear the amusement in his voice and I wondered if I should have said anything at all.

"No, nothing in particular...the rain is discouraging me from escaping the apartment and I tried to write but it's a writer's block day, Alice is gone so I thought maybe I'd call you and see how you were surviving the aftermath of our sleepless night."

"Ah, well I was calling for pretty much the same reasons. If I'm totally honest, I really enjoyed last night and I decided that I was willing to risk breaking all of the post date protocols and give in to my desire to talk more with you. I really had the best time last night than I ever really have on a date ever. You're really easy to talk to Bella."

I felt myself smiling at the back wall as I mentally pictured Edward propped up somewhere in his apartment with a phone to his ear. "You too Edward...It was a really great night for me too. I've never felt like I could talk so freely to someone I barely knew before...and I don't know if I said it last night, but I wanted to thank you for opening up to me about your family so much. That must have been painful for you and I appreciate your candor."

"Well I could say the same for you Bella. It must be hard to deal with the divorce of your parents, but you willingly shared with me too and I greatly appreciated it."

We fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Edward cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "So Bella, I was wondering...the weather is supposed to be great tomorrow and I was thinking about taking a trip into central park and seeing if there was anything that caught my eye. Would you want to come along? I'm sure we could find you a comfy bench to curl up on and see if any inspiration comes while I'm shooting a few frames and then maybe we could grab lunch somewhere."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my bottom lip clenched between my teeth. Should I or shouldn't I? Do I risk trying to bridge a relationship between two worlds or do I beg off and save myself the potential...or more accurately the LIKELY heartache?

I heard his throat clear again on the other end of the line and realized I was keeping him waiting a beat longer than I should and it was making him nervous. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Sure Edward, that sounds lovely. What time should I meet you and where?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at...nine?"

"Sounds good Edward...see you at nine."

I hung up the phone and melted over the kitchen counter as I wrapped my hands in my hair tugging roughly while waging a mental debate with myself. Did I just make a huge mistake? Was I just asking for trouble?

Then I remembered how easy it was between us when we sat alone in my living room chatting casually over boxes of cheap carryout noodles, how nice it felt to just hang out with him. This didn't have to be a disaster. Just because history has shown that men tend to take me for granted didn't mean that this was the case this time.

I tamped down my fears and straightened my back as I walked into the bedroom slathering some of the Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion on my hands, arms, and chest. I took a deep breath of the calming exotic blend before sighing gently. Tomorrow would definitely be another Japanese Cherry Blossom day.


	7. Overexposure

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the original owner of these characters.**

_**Author's Note: I'm going to be totally honest here; I've never seen New York in person, so I apologize in advance to any New Yorkers if I inadvertently mess up something about your city. I'm researching online, but you never know how accurate the information you are getting is, nor does it replace the depth that actually experiencing a place gives a piece of writing, but I promise I'm doing my best. **_

* * *

**7. Overexposure**

I woke up far earlier than truly necessary the morning of my Central Park date with Edward because I wanted to take some extra time to get cleaned up and ready for my day. I spent a ridiculously long time in the shower inhaling the Japanese Cherry Blossom fumes and steeling myself for the day ahead. I finally gave up and ended my shower when the ribbons of water pelting my back began to grow frigid and my fingers and toes had wrinkled nearly painfully.

I regretfully stepped from the shower taking my time drying off and slathering myself in the matching body lotion before slowly combing my damp hair until it began to air dry under my attention.

I opened the door that housed the tons of make up products that Alice had purchased and shoved at me over the years debating on if I wanted to really go that far. I wanted to look nice and feel confident, but I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard either. I finally compromised on some foundation with sun protection under the guise of protecting my skin from the elements and followed it with a thin line of eyeliner and a thin layer of light pink lip gloss.

I stepped back and looked at the mirror taking in the full effect of the effort I had put in after I slid into my clothes I had chosen for the day. I had kept it simple with a pair of boot cut dark wash blue jeans, a long sleeve lightweight V-neck sweater, and my black hiking boots since I didn't know if we'd be hitting any of the hiking trails or simply keeping it to the main paths. I left my hair down and loose around my face unwilling to give up the safety net of using it to hide behind if necessary, choosing instead to slide a black scrunchy onto my wrist in case I felt the need to put it up later.

I picked up the Japanese Cherry Blossom body mist and squirted a bit on my chest and wrists. I finally emerged from the bathroom to come face to face with Alice, arms crossed, foot tapping, while trying to stifle an amused grin.

"Took you long enough, Bella! I swear you'd think you were going to meet the queen today or something with as long as you took to get ready."

Her feigned irritation melted as a huge smile brightened her face as she squealed grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. "Finally! Finally you are actually taking a real effort! Look at you! You actually chose a halfway alluring shirt versus your typical day at the park flannel and plain t-shirt! And Oh my God! You put on makeup...without me forcing you to...who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She cried dramatically.

I chuckled and shook my head at her with an eye roll. "Calm down pixie...it's not a big deal."

She smirked at me reaching up to pat my head condescendingly. "Sure it's not Bella, not a big deal at all that you are trying to look nice for the sexy photographer who is most decidedly interested in you. Not a big deal at all that you actually like him back...oh no."

I sighed and shook my head leaving her gloating in the hallway as I meandered down the hallway to my bedroom opening my closet door and pulling out my three quarter length black leather blazer. It seemed to match the most and was one of my lightest jackets for this time of year. I draped it over my arm and reached down to grab my black messenger bag off the floor sliding my notebook, pencils, ID and other essentials into it before tossing it over my head to rest crossways across my body.

I stepped out and started toward the living room when I heard the knock at the door. I looked at my watch and saw it was nine on the dot. I smiled and rushed the rest of the way to the door and opened it to find a pair of gorgeous sparkling green eyes smiling down at me as he extended his hand to reveal a drink carrier with three coffees and a bag on top.

"Good morning bella Bella. I brought breakfast and caffeine."

I smiled brightly and ushered him in as I said "Good morning Edward Edward...how are you this fine morning?"

He chuckled as he walked to the counter sitting the drink holder on the counter. "And I wasn't saying your name twice to be silly, it was more an adjective preceeding your name...bella Bella...beautiful Bella." He opened the bag lifted a croissant out offering it to me blushed and took it sheepishly before he turned back to the drink holder.

"I didn't know what you'd like this morning so I brought a vanilla cappuccino, a caramel macchiato, and a chai tea. I know you said you liked them all, but I didn't want to assume your mood this morning."

I smiled and blushed as I nibbled my bottom lip in contemplation thrilled that he had paid that much attention the other night and at how thoughtful the gesture was. "Um...I'll take the cappuccino."

He nodded pulling the cup from the holder and handing it to me with his crooked smirk and I suspected that he was expecting me to make that choice. "What do you think Alice would prefer?" He whispered conspiratorially glancing down the hallway to make sure she wasn't coming yet.

"Whatever you don't want Edward, she likes both so you take what looks best to you."

"Thank God," he gasped under his breath before turning to me with a smile. "I hate chai tea!"

I giggled and realized I was still holding my coat over my arm so I sat it on the back of the couch pulling my messenger bag from over my head and leaving it beside it as I settled at the counter to eat with him.

We chatted a bit about what he was thinking of looking at today and my favorite places in the park when Alice came in with a squeal at Edward's thoughtful gesture before greedily grabbing the tea and the croissant off the table and excusing herself claiming tardiness before dashing out the door leaving us alone again.

We both watched the door closed and looked back at each other with a chuckle. "I think she is the most hyper individual I have ever encountered and that includes my nieces." Edward chuckled in the wake of whirlwind Alice.

I nodded in agreement taking a moment to clean up the little mess our breakfast left behind before asking if he was ready to go. He stood and walked over picking up my jacket for me to slide into and helping me replace my messenger bag over my shoulder before opening the door for me as we exited the apartment.

The crisp fall wind was pleasant as we walked down the street and I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sunny day we had been rewarded with today. We walked slowly in no rush to get anywhere, but rather just enjoying a light simple conversation as he peppered me with questions about my favorite parts of Central Park and soaking in the beauty of the day.

After several blocks I was reluctant to leave the beautiful day to descend into the smelly stuffy tunnels of New York's underworld and ride to the park in glorified subterranean tin cans, but the subway was the quickest and most efficient way to navigate our way across the city to the park. I took one last breath of fresh air...well as fresh as you can really manage to get in Manhattan, and began my descent into the tunnels below.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt Edward's hand slide into mine as we struggled to stick together in the congestion of the commuters below. We finally were able to squeeze into one of the trains and I grabbed onto one of the vertical bars by the door near my position as Edward grabbed one above and as the train lurched forward I lost my balance slightly falling backwards into his chest.

I felt my blush and hid behind my curtain of hair as he reached out to steady me. Once I had my equilibrium back I glanced back at him through a half curtain of hair and thanked him. He smiled down at me and nodded squeezing my waist slightly before letting go.

After multiple stops where we were shoved past by exiting and entering patrons we finally reached our destination and I felt a combination of relief at my newly regained personal space but also a twinge of regret at time. As we walked toward the exit Edward reached out taking my hand in his again and the regret disappeared as a smile filled my face.

When we stepped out of the subway at 81st street and I sighed a deep cleansing breath trying to rid the smell of the subway from my nasal passages as he did the same next to me never letting go of my hand. He smiled down at me and pulled me to the intersection tugging me across Central Park West and into the park beyond.

We chatted leisurely once more as we slowly wandered through the park enjoying the sights of the fall foliage and the squirrels scurrying around in their last minute tasks of getting ready for winter. Edward slowed his gait and pulled me to a stop next to him as he gestured for me to be quiet and released my hand to reach into the bag hanging at his side and pulling out his camera. He pointed over to two adorable squirrels that were playing in the grass. I could hear the quiet clicking of his camera as he captured the scene with a small chuckle and then finally slipped the camera back into its protective bag before grabbing my hand again and gesturing for us to continue.

I had always found the park peaceful, but something about sharing it with Edward made it even more magical. His eye for beauty would find things I would never have noticed on my own and I repeatedly gasped at the spectacles of nature that he would point out and share with me.

Before I knew it he was leading me a bit more quickly with an excited smile and I recognized where we were. Soon we rounded a corner and entered one of my favorite spots in the park, Shakespeare's Garden. Of course it's much more beautiful in the spring when the flowers are in fresh bloom, but there were always the most interesting birds, even in the fall and winter.

Edward gestured to the bench suggesting this might be an idea place to get some writing done and he set off to take some pictures of some birds fighting for territory along the far side of the garden.

I settled in pulling my pad and pen out and began to gnaw on the cap as I looked down at the blank page. After a few seconds I glanced up to see Edward looking over at me with a sheepish grin and his camera just below his face and I glared at him knowing he had just taken a picture.

"We're here for you to take beautiful shots of the scenery, not me!"

He chuckled and shook his head mumbling too low for me to hear before turning back to the sight behind him and raising his camera once more to catch the action. I glanced back down at my notebook as an idea sparked in my mind and I began scribbling the words quickly as I could, my hand being too slow to keep up with the burst of creative energy spewing lines of witty prose from my mind.

My hand was beginning to cramp as I felt the wide smile spread across my face. It had come so out of the blue, and yet it seemed like it was going to be the ideal start of my new story. I glanced up to see Edward quite a long distance away from me but still within sight. He was staring up at me with an intense gaze that slowly morphed into a knowing smirk. It was as if he recognized the creative surge in me even if our medium of expression were quite different.

I glanced down at my watch in shock to see that it was already nearing noon! I jumped up and stowed away my supplies before rushing to Edward's side. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how long I was working!"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, don't apologize. You looked like you really hit a stroke of genius there. I know better than anyone not to interrupt when inspiration strikes. Besides, you make a fascinating subject when you're focused on your work. It's almost like every emotion you are writing about fills you and expresses itself on your face as you write it. It's quite enchanting."

My hand instinctively flew to my face as it involuntarily bloomed crimson. He chuckled again and reached up to pull my hand down from my face. "Please don't be embarrassed. I truly didn't want to embarrass you, but I wasn't going to lie to you either. I find that my camera seems to be drawn to you when you're near. I just can't stop it. I hope you're not mad. I promise not to release any of them, but I just can't resist such an amazing subject."

I swallowed hard and studied my feet as my teeth scraped roughly over my lower lip nearly peeling the upmost layer of skin away. I looked back up at him through my eyelashes with a shy smile. "As long as you promise not to release any of them then I won't be angry."

He smiled brightly and reached his hand forward to tuck the curtain of hair I was using as partial cover behind my ear to expose my face fully to him. "I promise...thank you."

I nodded as he reached his hand out to claim mine once more and led me away from the gardens toward Belvedere Castle, another of my favorite park landmarks.

We climbed to the highest viewing level and I sighed as I stared out at the beautiful views beyond. You could see so much of the park from this place and I could spend hours just staring out over the area around me, which was even more stunning with the various shades of fall painting the trees in hues of brown, red, and gold.

The breeze picked up and with it floated the soft click of Edward's camera capturing frames of the view and I smiled knowing he appreciated the scenery as much as I did. I turned around to ask him which view was his favorite just as he snapped one of me. To be honest it was borderline stalkerish and creepy, but I had given him permission after all and he was an artsy free spirit who probably didn't think about such things in the face of artistic motivations.

I sighed and shot him a look of exasperation which he quickly captured as well before gesturing for him to put his camera down and come stand next to me with an extended hand. He bridged the distance between us by reaching out and grabbing my hand before stepping up next to me along the wall and stared into the expanse beyond with me as he sighed.

"Beautiful right?" I whispered reverently.

He looked down at me with a small smile. "Absolutely."

We stayed for another fifteen minutes before we decided that it was getting time to fill our grumbling stomachs which had long digested the fluffy pastries we had consumed before we left. We walked through the park toward the south, stopping occasionally to admire something particularly interesting, sometimes taking an extra long break for Edward to shoot the scene.

Our stomachs grew louder the further south we walked as we passed the Ramble, the Lake, and Strawberry Fields and suddenly I became nervous hoping that his idea of a casual lunch wasn't Tavern on the Green. I was so not dressed for Tavern and was already feeling anxious enough at times, that would just put me over the edge.

As we walked closer to the complex I began to stiffen and he sensed my worry and chuckled. "No worries, I'm not that stupid as to try to take you to Tavern on a second date. That's more like supper on our fourth date or something." He smirked in my direction as I groaned nervously.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb before guiding me back across Central Park West at 65th street and then south one more block walking up to my favorite hot dog vendor in this part of Manhattan.

He looked up and smiled, most of the vendors were all business and unfriendly, but Domnick was actually quite friendly. "Well looky here, my favorite customer ever walking up with my second favorite customer ever! I didn't realize you two kids knew each other!"

I looked questioningly at Edward who looked back with the same confused expression before we looked back at a chuckling Dom.

"For such a massive city it really is such a small world isn't it?" Edward asked with a chuckle as he pulled out his wallet asking Dom for two dogs and Dom didn't even have to ask what either of us wanted as he filled us both up with our usual toppings and already had our preferred beverages on top of the cart for us by the time Edward handed him the twenty dollar bill from his wallet. My pride struggled with him paying for me, but I reasoned that technically it was a date so I could accept it gracefully and it was only a hotdog and Pepsi after all.

I took a bite humming at the flavor blend of kraut and mustard swallowing quickly as the question hit me. "So Dom, which of us is the favorite and which is the second favorite?"

He smirked at me giving me a flirty wink. "That'd be for me to know and the two of yous to never find out!"

We both chuckled as we grabbed our food and a few napkins before Edward led me back across the street to settle in the grass and eat our food quietly. We both hummed as we devoured our lunch, both of us quite ravenous after our trek across the park. The sad part was we hadn't even covered a quarter of the massive plot of land.

Once we were finished we simply sat Indian style in the grass and talked. I tugged at strands of browning grass pulling the leaves apart into long strips as we chatted causally. We were just about to get up and go look into finding some ice cream for desert at Edward's suggestion when I heard a heavily accented female voice calling out from down the street.

"Edvard! Edvard!" Edward looked up and paled slightly with a groan before gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. A statuesque woman with long flowing silky red hair strolled down Central Park West toward us in tall designer heels and an equally expensive dress.

He looked over at me with a worried expression. "I'm so so sorry Bella." He whispered as the tall beauty came closer with a sexy swivel in her hips and a wide smile.

"Edvard, I zought zat was you!" She stepped in front of him grabbing his hands between them leaning in further than was really necessary to kiss both cheeks so that her chest rubbed against his suggestively as she did so.

"Victoria," he replied quietly trying to be polite and yet obviously wishing he could escape. "I didn't know you were back in New York."

"Va, I've been back from Copenhagen for a veek now. I vas hoping I vould see you and maybe you vould be in need of anozer model?" When she said the last part she smiled seductively dragging her long slender finger with the perfectly manicured nails down his arm and looking as though she was going to drag it across his waist when he caught it and smiled gently at her.

"No, I'm sorry Victoria. My current collection does not involve any live models." He glanced over at me and motioned for me to stand up. "I have been so rude. I'm so sorry Bella." As I reached his side he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side as Victoria frowned at us. "Victoria, I would like you to meet my date, Bella Swan. Bella this is Victoria Novak. She was..."

I cut him off having recognized her as soon as she grew close enough o see her face. "...the model for your spring collection last year. Alice showed me some of the other works that she ran across online the other day." I shifted my focus to Victoria and squared my shoulders drawing upon the magic of the Japanese Cherry Blossom as I extended my hand to shake. "It's very nice to meet you Victoria."

She looked at me with a furrowed brow for a long while as though she didn't understand what I had said, although she obviously had a firm enough grasp on our language based on the conversation she had shared with 'Edvard' to have no problem following me. After a while her frown melted into a polite smile as she extended her hand to mine barely grasping it to give it a limp shake.

"Is very nice to meet you too Beyla." She shifted her eyes to Edward making a clear statement with her eyes that she wasn't saying aloud. "Vell Edvard, if you change your mind, you know how to contact me," before she walked away throwing an extra swing in her hips and glancing over her shoulder to see if Edward was watching her walk away. He wasn't...instead he was staring intently at me as though he were willing me not to run screaming.

I narrowed my eyes at the Danish hussy who was brazenly offering herself to Edward while right in front of his date. She scowled at me and turned away stomping a little too hard in her designer footwear and I couldn't help but hope the slender heel would break from the abuse.

I looked again at Edward and sighed. Last night after Alice returned home and I told her about my date with Edward she began getting on the internet searching out all of his old work in order to help me find topics of discussion, she had uncovered many of his early collections which we had not seen before. One of those collections we found happened to be his first critically acclaimed piece which just so happened to feature none other than the strawberry blonde from the gallery with whom he had openly admitted to formerly carrying on a short term relationship with. Now it appears we've encountered model number two, with whom there was no denying they had also carried on some sort of affair. Two dates, two interruptions by model ex-girlfriends...suddenly my self defense mechanisms kicked in screaming _Danger Bella Swan! Danger!_

He stared into my face and read my expression with amazing accuracy. "Please Bella, please don't let this get in the way of our day."

He tugged his hair and cursed something about dates and overly aggressive exes before turning back to me with a sigh and closed eyes. When he spoke his voice was very quiet.

"Bella, I'm a photographer and that means that I've worked with a lot of models. I've been a single guy for a long time and tend to get sucked into my work. Truth of the matter is most of the women I have dated have been my models because they are the women I am around most often in my profession. Please don't let this come in between the two of us, because I really have enjoyed spending time with you. You are so much more than a pretty face, even though you have one, or a spectacular body, even though you have one of those too. You make me laugh and I feel like I can talk to you about things that I can't talk to anyone else about. I don't know what it is or why, but it's true. I never talk about when my parents died and yet that first night I told you more about it than I ever have anybody else, and that includes Emmett and my Aunt and Uncle. Please don't let my past get in the way of us spending time together."

My heart ached as he pleaded with me, my strong sense of self preservation fighting fiercely with my compassion and desire to believe the things he was saying. I nibbled on my bottom lip with a frown before finally sighing.

"Okay Edward, but we need to take whatever this is going on very, very slowly...like snail pace, no even slower than that...like and amoeba's pace. Let's just get to know each other first and be more or less friends and then we'll see what happens from there. Okay?"

He frowned and I could see regret and pain in his eyes as he sighed running his hands through his hair. "Okay Bella." He looked at me through his lashes making my stomach boil in excitement. "Amoeba's pace it is. Now the next question is, do you want me to take you home or do you want to go see if we can find another nice bench in the park where perhaps creative lightening will strike once more for you today?"

I smiled up at him and nodded toward the park. He bent over and picked up our trash and bags handing me mine before walking over to the nearest trash can and tossing the papers from our dogs and our drink containers before turning back to look at me sheepishly with is hand half stretched toward me before he sighed and dropped it back to his side. I took a deep breath and walked up next to him picking up his hand in mine.

"Friends hold hands too you know." He squeezed my hand and smiled down at me as we walked back into the park.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay New Yorkers...how bad did I butcher it? Hopefully not too badly..(crossing fingers and toes). Also FDKK Fans who have come this way, I promise I'm not abandoning FDKK, I have a pretty heavy medical focused chapter next time and this is just providing a nice creative break. I promise I'm not going to let this slow me down on that one though. Now it's you guy's turn...please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**_


	8. Definitive Beauty

**8. Definitive Beauty**

**EPOV**

After dropping Bella back at her apartment, I slowly made my way to my SoHo studio anxious to see the frames I had captured during this amazing day while going over the events of the day.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was some strange form of Karma causing all of my past romantic entanglements to cross the timeline of my life at THIS point while I just happen to be on dates with someone outside of the industry and actually making progress in getting closer to Bella.

My entire relationship with Victoria was confined within the course of three weeks. We met and I hired her, we began shooting for the first week keeping everything professional until the very last day of our first work week when we shared our first ill fated kiss. There's just something about working so close with someone, touching their bodies in quasi intimate ways to help them find the perfect angles to catch the lighting just right, often if any attraction exists at all between two unattached people it ends up being acted on. That's how the relationship with Victoria started.

I had to leave town for two days to attend my Aunt and Uncle's Anniversary party at the country estate which provided me with some much needed breathing room. Being away from the studio with the perfect lighting and the staged scenes, I quickly realized I was doing it again. My sister in law had pointed out only a few months ago that I always seemed to get involved with my subjects and that while the hope is for you to love you work; you shouldn't _**love **_your work. At the time I laughed at Rosalie and hugged her tightly, but it didn't take long before I realized she was right.

I returned to the city with a new resolve...I was not going to get involved with Victoria. That lasted a whole day before I walked in to the studio for the last setup of the day to find that my assistants had disappeared and all that was left was Victoria draped across the settee we were using for the shot completely exposed.

I had tried to resist, but I'm a man, a single man with no prospects whatsoever at the time that had gone well over a month without any intimate contact beyond my soapy hand in the shower. So I caved, but not before having the same talk I always had with the girls I got involved with in this manner.

Victoria was more understanding and amenable to the arrangement than most. We spent the following two weeks working together, sleeping together, and attending a couple of events together and when our contract was complete and my collection was finished, we parted ways. She returned to Copenhagen and I went on with my life.

Sure it was easy, especially with women like Victoria that accepted the relationship for what it was, but it was empty and hollow. My life was missing a vital piece and I suspected what that piece was, but I felt helpless to resolve the problem. And now I feel like maybe I've finally found the missing piece and thanks to Karma and her natural self preservation instincts, we're at 'friends' status...but that doesn't mean I'm settling for just friends anytime soon. I don't know how or why, but I know that Bella is more than a beautiful girl, more than an inexplicable source of inspiration for me, she's just...more...and I'm not giving up on having something with her without a fight.

I reached the building that housed my studio and apartment on the top floor. I think I probably had the best setup in all of SoHo. When I graduated college I decided right away that I would just dive feet first into the life. I got so lucky when this building became available. There was an amazing gallery on the main floor that was owned by a friend of mine who couldn't afford to buy the building when it went up for sale and was concerned that the new landlords wouldn't want the gallery to stay. The upper levels of the building were mainly used for storage and office space for the gallery but it did have one floor dedicated to studio space and a small apartment.

I didn't even hesitate. It was the first and only time I used my trust fund money to make a really major purchase. I bought the building securing the gallery's fate as long as the owner promised to help me get my works out to the public and immediately set about to remodel the upper level. I had the company tear out walls and manipulate corridors until in the end I was left with one single hallway from the elevator that bisected the floor with two doors. The one to the left after exiting the elevator led to my studio and the one to the right led to my apartment.

Once the elevator reached the top floor I instantly went straight into my studio and began spinning up the computer and flipping on the three wide screen HD monitors I used for editing and evaluating my works. I hurriedly flipped open the memory card slot pulling it out and pushing it into its corresponding spot on the computer tapping my fingers anxiously as I waited for the computer to run its startup checks.

As soon as I could I began sorting the pictures between the three screens. To the left I tossed all the nature shots, to the right I tossed all the people shots, and in the middle I placed the countless shots I took of Bella. I just couldn't help myself. It was like the camera had a mind of it's own as I kept looking over at her as she smiled down at her notebook scribbling furiously with the cheap white bic ink pen with the black cap. She was simply stunning.

I clicked through the shots marveling at her. The HD screens were both a photographer's greatest ally and worst enemy. It didn't matter how flawless a subject looked in real life, every tiny imperfection screamed at me from the screens as I would evaluate my work and decide what would be part of the collection I was currently working on. I was plagued with shadows caused by tiny lines and dimples that one didn't notice upon first inspection.

I stared at the photos of Bella in bewilderment though, because where in most cases the imperfections screamed at me and made me cringe; it was the little imperfections that helped make Bella so beautiful. In my line of work there were certain guidelines of what was considered beauty...often symmetry and balance was considered the key to beauty, but with Bella it seemed the asymmetry was what made her most striking. Her bottom lip was slightly larger than the top, her left eye minutely smaller than the right, she had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose that most women smother in layers upon layers of makeup to mask, and she had a mole to the left of her nose that emulated the beauty marks that women in the past had tried to create with the use of eye liner pencils. She wasn't the hallmark of beauty that we currently see on the covers of every major magazine in the world, but she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld.

In clicking through the frames my heart stopped when I finally found the one I had been most anxiously waiting to see. When we were standing on the observation deck of Belvedere Castle I was bewitched by her beauty. The wind was blowing her long hair full of various highlights ranging from espresso to auburn glinting in the noonday sun as she looked off toward the scenery beyond with a look of total peace and joy. She was the epitome of the medieval princess leaning over the castle wall and taking in the beauty of her land and my camera began to snap obsessively trying desperately to capture the moment. She was ethereal and breathtaking and I knew that I could have my camera attached to my hand for the rest of my life capturing every moment around me and I would never see anything that perfect ever again.

Without even thinking of what I was doing I told the computer to print out several sizes of the frame. I told Bella I would never release these and to be honest I couldn't even if I wanted to. She was too beautiful to share. I slid several into an envelope along with a note. I had debated for several long minutes before I decided to go with my first instinct and picked up the pen to write what was probably the cheesiest prose ever penned by my own hand.

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?__  
__It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.__  
__Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,__  
__Who is already sick and pale with grief,__  
__That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Dearest bella Bella,_

_I know that slow in the course upon which we proceed, but when I saw this frame I couldn't resist and the longer I stared the louder the lines of Romeo and Juliet screamed in my mind. You put every model I have ever known to shame with your natural beauty not sculpted with scissors and painted with copious amounts of make up and polish, but rather gifted directly from the creator himself. This photo will never be released not because I promised you, but because I could never bear to share this moment with anyone besides you. And the best part...the beauty in this picture pales in comparison to the beauty of the you within. I look forward to getting to know that beauty even more in the coming weeks and months. Until then I hope that you would not be opposed to perhaps getting lunch with me again later this week. I'm thinking somewhere with plates and silverware this time...what do you say? I will await your call. _

_Sincerely,_

_-Edward A. Masen__  
_

I placed a call to the messenger service wanting to deliver the image to Bella sooner rather than later and then took a cursory glance at the other frames while waiting on his arrival before saving the whole batch onto the massive hard drive in a file marked Muse Day 1. I shut down the computer just as the knock resounded on the large metal door of my studio.

I was feeling a bit apprehensive as I handed the large manila envelope to the messenger along with a hefty tip before grabbing the other copies of the photograph and walking across the hallway to my apartment while flipping open my phone and placing a call.

"Hey Emmett...you got a minute?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I'm having major FDKK writer's block...which is good for you guys because it means I'm working more on BTI while I try to work out my other chapter. Anyway, thought you guys might like a sneak peek into what Edward had been feeling/experiencing at Central Park. I didn't do a play by play, but more the things that would stick out to him.**_


	9. Observational Distortion

**9. Observational Distortion**

**BPOV**

The rest of my day in the park with Edward was nice. It was a bit more strained since my whole friends exclamation caused both of us to question every little gesture trying not to cross over the invisible line I had so stupidly erected.

During the trip home I began to worry that I had somehow contracted some form of schizophrenia as the voices in my mind battled back and forth with one another.

_What in the ninth circle of hell were you thinking suggesting being 'just friends'? Are you freaking insane. You don't know how to just be friends with this man!_

_**But you have to Bella. You can't go jumping feet first into some relationship with the modelizer. If you don't protect yourself nobody else will. There's nothing wrong with taking your time.**_

_Yeah Bella because it's SO easy to distance yourself from the freaking greek god sitting next to you. For goodness sake, even as you're ranting in your own head you are resisting the urge to lean over and sniff the man because God only knows he smells like freaking heaven._

_**Yeah, and Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels...you see how that turned out. Fact is Isabella, you know jack about this guy. You're doing the right thing...take your time...get to know him.**_

_But..._

_**NO Buts...**_

_But..._

_**Don't even think it Bella....**_

_But he's so amazing! I mean I've only just met him and already I just feel so comfortable with him. He seems like a genuinely nice guy, Dom likes him, Alice likes him, he has three nieces that are apparently crazy about him from what I've gathered, so why start off at such a disadvantage? Why limit things so early on?_

_**Because Bella, if you haven't noticed he tends to get romantically involved with his models and from the way he keeps snapping pictures of you, it almost seems like you're unofficially his next project. You see what happened to all the others...do you really want that to happen to you? You're not a girl who can stay casual, and even though in the gallery he said that he doesn't think of what's going on with us as casual, who says he doesn't always go in believing it's real only to find when he's done with his work that the attraction is gone? You've suffered enough Bella. Do you really need another Mike or Tyler in your life? Be smart girl! Stay strong! Get to know him first before you let your heart get involved. You know what they say 'Best Friends Make The Best Lovers,' why don't you try that for a change instead of falling head over heels for someone you barely know?**_

_*Sigh* Okay..._

_**Okay?**_

_Yes damn it...okay...now back the frack off!_

"Well, here we are," Edward says looking at me sadly and I realize that I didn't say more than two words to him the whole trip home thanks to my internal insanity.

I turned toward him and smiled and he smiled nervously back. Darn he was cute when he acted all nervous. When did this nervous shy Edward come out to play anyway? He was always so cocky before.

_Yeah until you threw him in the friend zone and now he doesn't know how to act since you guys were already siding into a comfortable date groove before the Danish floozy walked up and ruined everything._

_**Eh! He should just get over it. A bruised ego might do him some good. After all he was the cocky ass who told me the night of the auction that I was the first to push him away...might do him some good to teach him a little humility.**_

_Yeah and who is cocky now Isabella?_

"So, um, how about I call you soon and maybe we can take another day to go explore together or something. I actually got a lot of good work done today."

He smiled a little brighter and nodded. "That would be really great Bella. I look forward to receiving your call."

I paused for a second wanting to do something to convey that I enjoyed our day together but nothing came to mind. Before I realized what I was doing I was holding my hand out in an offer to shake.

He looked at me quizzically as his half smile spread across his face and he reached out and grasped my hand in his as my entire hand nearly disappears within his. I shook it twice with a smile. "Mr. Masen it has been a wonderful day. Thank you for such an enjoyable time."

His smile grew wider as he squeezed my hand twice within his, and almost seeming as though he were reluctant to let go. Finally he looked up at me through his lashes with a devious twinkle. "So Miss Swan, do friends kiss the back of the other's hand?"

I paused for a moment mentally debating in my head. The rational side telling me to shoot him down and make him suffer a bit while the romantic side sighed and told me to just give in already because I knew I wanted to. Finally I sighed and pursed my lips at him as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, Mr. Masen, I do believe that in many refined cultures around the world it is considered chivalrous to kiss the back of a lady's hand regardless of what relationship a male might have with her as a simple sign of respect and reverence, so in this case I would say that it would be quite appropriate for a friend to kiss the back of another friend's hand."

His smile grew impossibly wider as he lifted my right hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss just above my knuckles on the vein that ran prominently beneath the flesh there. I suppressed a shudder as my hand tingled where his lips had met my flesh and instead I smiled and winked before pulling my hand from his grasp and turning to enter my building. He watched from the glass doorway as I crossed the lobby and stepped into the open elevator and I waved goodbye before the doors closed breaking our eye contact.

The second the door closed I melted against the back wall with a sigh before doing a hand plant to the forehead at my utter ridiculousness.

"A handshake? What the hell Bella? Why not just pat him on the back three times like a dude?" I mumbled under my breath at myself as I shook my head and then slowly brought my hand up to look at the back where his lips had just been. I ran my fingers over the flesh that still tingled slightly and groaned. This was going to be a heck of a lot harder than I anticipated!

O~o~O~o~O

At ten o'clock a knock at the door caused me to pull a knot in my neck as I jerked my head up from my notebook at the sound. I slowly got up tugging on the old pair of sweats and ratty old t-shirt I was wearing hoping against hope it wasn't Edward because if he saw me like this I wouldn't have to worry about the friend status thing. I'd be relegated there for life.

I peeked through the hole to see a young guy there with a bike helmet on and appeared to be holding a package. I quickly began releasing the chains on the door before opening the two deadbolts and unlocking the knob. _**What? You can never be too cautious in New York.**_

As the door opened I saw that the guy not only had the requisite bike messenger helmet, but also the bag looped around his shoulders and the less often seen elbow and knee pads strapped over his bright orange jumpsuit that had Mercury Messenger Service scrawled across it in large black letters.

He handed me the enveloped and I offered to get him a tip if he waited a moment but he said it wasn't necessary and that Mr. Masen had been more than generous. I thanked him and closed the door looking quizzically at the floppy manila envelope in my hand with the distinctive scrawl on the front.

_To bella Bella, I couldn't let this wait until the next time we saw one another for you to see..._

I gingerly opened the tab and pulled out a bundle of pictures with a note on top. I only glanced at the pictures a moment noticing that they were photos of me from on top of the castle from earlier today. I opened the bi-folded piece of expensive looking stationary to see the same distinctively artistic scrawl as was on the front of the envelope. As I read the words to myself my heart stuttered and I felt myself gasp for a breath.

There on the page was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said much less written to me as he quoted Romeo and Juliet and said that the pictures he sent reminded him of the lines of the poem.

I frowned down at the page and then over at the pictures of me standing on the ledge looking out on the lawn beyond my hair twisting and blowing in the wind in crazy unmanageable tendrils that were about to knot themselves and force me to have to drag my fingers through them in a few moments to make my hair lie flat again.

Is the man in some kind of strange artistic slump? Is he going Andy Warhol on us or something? I mean there is no way that the image of me in my hand could possibly bring to mind Romeo and his overly flowery comparisons between Juliet and the sun. I was lucky to be compared to a sixty watt incandescent light bulb and that would be on a good day. No, I'm pretty sure the man has lost his marbles.

_That or maybe it's some sort of early version of the old adage that love is blind._

_**Oh for the love of Pete! Not you again! Stop it with the romantic revisionism already. It's not like I'm not already set up for disappointment after years of soaking up countless classics where they live happily ever after! **_

_That may be so, but if you let yourself get overly cynical then you will miss out on far more than you will by being foolishly romantic._

I groaned as I settled onto the couch wishing Alice was home to confer with because to be quite honest my internal rationalist and romantic were giving me a major migraine. I picked up the note again reading it over and over, smiling a little more each time. Finally I managed to get my head to move beyond the romantic overlay to realize that the sneaky man has upped the ante from another day bumming around the park to a meal...at a restaurant with dishes and silverware.

_Well friends do lunch right?_

_**Boy you're really good at rationalizing. Just like you rationalized your way into letting him hold your hand halfway through the park after declaring 'friends hold hands too'...yeah friends with benefits maybe. Weakling!**_

I pace the floors staring at the words over and over on the page. I had already picked up the phone trying to reach Alice five times since the package arrived with no luck. I finally sighed as the miniature grandfather clock in the living room that once belong to my grandmother sang out the notice that it was eleven and I sighed and picked up the phone one last time.

I started to dial Alice again, but halfway through I realized that my fingers are pushing a different set of buttons. The line began to ring and I soon found I'm no longer breathing as the ring echoes on the far end of the line. Suddenly the rings ceased and a soft voice greeted me.

"Edward? I hope it's not too late to call." My lips were raw from the nibbling I had been obsessively engaging in over the past hour.

"Bella? Oh no, it's not too late at all. Actually I just got off the phone with my brother."

"Emmett?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Yeah, he's coming to visit next weekend and I asked him if he could bring a few things from home that I was really wanting to look over again...some old college projects I was feeling a bit nostalgic for."

"Ah," I answered rather dully.

The line was quiet for a moment as my mental psychosis kicked back into gear only pulling me back to the here and now when Edward's voice breeched the quiet.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

I blushed grateful he couldn't see me through the phone line. "Uh Yeah, sorry. I wanted to tell you I got the package although honestly I don't see what couldn't wait until later this week!"

I heard him sigh, "You're kidding right? You look amazing in that picture Bella. Just look at it."

I groaned as I picked it up again. "I am; it's just me with crazy windblown hair...nothing that special."

I heard him grumbling on the other end of the line for a moment and caught something about 'utterly blind girl' before finally sighing heavily into the phone. "Bella, will you do me a favor?"

I hesitated before whispering, "Um..sure?"

"Sit the picture down in front of you on the table and close your eyes. Now listen to me, when you open your eyes don't look at the face yet. Don't think of it as you; think of it as some random picture in a magazine ad or on a wall somewhere. When you pick it up start with the back of the head, especially focus on the hair. Are you ready?"

"I guess," I sigh feeling my eyeballs roll behind my closed eyelids.

"Okay, now open and do like I asked. Look at it objectively...what do you see?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the photo on the table, trying to forget it's just my mousy mess of easily tangled boring brown hair and looked closely to see a subtle shine to the hair in the picture I had never noticed before. In the natural light of the sun my hair appeared to have several different colors all intermixed as the rays glinted off of them making it look unusually soft and somehow dynamic."

"Wow...did you like photoshop this or something? My hair never looks this shiny or colorful."

I heard him laugh. "No, I didn't do a thing to it...this is how you looked today on the castle observation deck. This is why I couldn't stop taking your picture even when you shot me death glares." He chuckled darkly before continuing.

"Okay, now that you've seen how beautiful your hair is...look at your neck under the strips of hair blowing past it."

"Pale and pasty?"

I heard him groan, "Ivory and soft looking. Seeing that picture makes the viewer want to just reach out and stroke your skin to see if it really is as soft as it looks. By the way, if your hands are any indication, I'm guessing it's extremely soft."

My blush deepens as he continues. "Now look at your eyes."

"Brown," I blurt knowing that there's no debate here. I've always had flat brown boring eyes.

"Melted milk chocolate with flecks of amber...looking at your eyes the viewer is left wondering what you were pondering at that moment."

"That my stomach was starting to growl and hoping we were going to get lunch soon?"

He laughed, no that was about three minutes later, but right at this moment you were lost in your own world and I have to admit, I was curious myself what you were thinking.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful it all was and how I wished I could bottle some of that beauty and share it with the world. No such luck though."

I heard his let loose a soft 'hmm' on the other end of the line and we once again grew quiet.

After a short while he broke the silence again. "So can you see it now Bella? Can you at least see it a little bit?"

I sighed dramatically, "Well when you describe it I can, but without your narrations I would still always see just boring old me."

"You are far from boring Isabella."

I chuckled harshly. "And you don't know me very well yet Edward. I think you have worked me up in your mind to be more than I am."

"That may be true, but don't all people do that with new people of interest? That's the point of us becoming friends now right? In order to get to know each other and then, with any luck, we will find that we are still just as compatible with the reality of one another as we seem to be with the perception?"

I smiled at the blank space on the wall that I had been staring blankly at for the past several minutes. "Yes, I guess you're right. Now...what was this mention of a meal with real cutlery?"

He laughed and we sat for another hour discussing possible locations to eat at and looking at our calendars and agreeing to meet for lunch on Monday followed by another foray into Central Park for both literary and photographical inspiration. It was midnight when I finally hung up the phone as Alice fumbled sleepily through the doorway and we both fall into bed passing out immediately.


	10. Additional Illumination

**10. Additional Illumination**

**BPOV**

My dreams were all over the place as I slept, waking up over and over to look at the clock and moan. I finally gave up and pulled myself out of bed to stumble into the shower for a nice long soak under the scalding hot spray. For the first time in a long time, I couldn't quite pinpoint the mood I was in to dictate which shower gel to use. After standing in the spray debating for a while attempting to put a label on my mood, I finally decided that with all that was going on that Japanese Cherry Blossom was probably the best choice anyway.

Once I escaped I took my time layering generous amounts of lotion and even taking the time to dry and straighten my hair using Alice's fancy flat iron before finally emerging from the bathroom. I settled on the couch with a cup of coffee, a bagel, and my notebook as I began to scribble ideas frantically. I had found myself slowly straying further and further from my original concept as these new ideas seemed to pour out of me pulling me in new and exciting directions.

I finally started to hear signs of life from Alice's room around ten o'clock and I chuckled to myself as I slid from my place on the couch stretching my stiff joints after being settled there for the better part of three hours hard at work, and made a cup of coffee to hand Alice when her door opened.

I was leaning against the door jamb when the knob rattled and then suddenly it was tossed open to reveal an atypically grumpy looking Alice who gazed at me with a single raised eyebrow before snatching the mug from my hand with a grumbled 'Thanks, I needed that.'

I laughed at her before returning to the living room to plop back on the couch with my feet tucked under me as I nibbled on my pen lid staring down at the pages I had just completed with a critical eye. Surprisingly enough, I found very few places that I felt needed any sort of major editing.

I heard the shower shut off in the back of the apartment and about ten minutes later a still wet Alice wearing nothing but sweats and a baggy t-shirt stalked out looking very much like a drowned rat with her typically springy hair laying flat against her head.

"Ali? Are you okay sweetie? I've never seen you quite like this."

She sighed and plopped down on the chair across from me pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging her arms around them laying her cheek against her knees. "I've been helping my friend Benjamin get ready for his senior project. He has a big showing of his pieces in our class next Friday and he's been frantically working to get it all done and I've been helping him as much as possible with whatever I can. He did the same for me last month and I really wanted to return the favor. Unfortunately Jasper sees everything a little differently. He called yesterday afternoon having come into town to surprise me and when he didn't find me here he started looking on campus and found us working alone in the studio last night and totally flipped out. I got really pissed off and we really went at it. He got me so mad that I never even got around to telling him that Benji is gay. We had a huge screaming match in the middle of the lobby and he just stormed off."

I frowned and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair and rub her back. "Oh I'm so sorry Ali. I bet once you give him a chance to calm down you'll be able to talk sensibly and work all of this out. He should have given you the benefit of the doubt. You've never given him reason to doubt you and if you give him time to chill out I'm sure he'll remember that."

She moaned and buried her face between her torso and her legs. "I hope you're right Bella. I love him so much, but sometimes he's just so overly emotional! I think it's because we spend so much time apart, but I'm not sure how I can help that and it's not like I can not have a life in hopes that he might come home."

"I know Ali. I got some really good work done this morning...why don't you go finish getting ready and you and I can go hit Greenwich Village and do a little vintage shopping and grab some sort of trendy brunch? What do you say?"

She looked up at me and giggled lightly before nodding her head. She disappeared into the bathroom to dry her hair and I padded back to my room to change my clothes into something a bit more appropriate for a day out on the town.

We were both dressed and on our way out of the door when Alice froze mid step and turned around to face the kitchen counter.

"Oh my god Bella, did he take this at the park yesterday? It's so amazing! You look like a princess!" She squealed at me hopping around like usual Alice flapping the picture in my direction. I had forgotten that she hadn't been home for the after date drama and the whole picture analysis.

"Yeah, he had it messengered over last night with the note that's underneath it." She picked up the note, her eyes growing as wide as saucers as she read and then she belted out another eardrum shattering screech. "Oh my god Bella, you are SO going to marry him and have a dozen kids with this man. This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life! That must have been one amazing date."

"Well...it was, but then some things happened and I sort of put the brakes on the whole thing."

"What the hell? Why would you do such a thing?!" Alice admonished looking for all the world like she was on the verge of ripping me limb from limb.

"It's a long story Ali, let's talk while we walk." She nodded and set the picture and the note carefully back on the counter before grabbing her jacket and purse and following me out the door.

We had fun as we wandered the eclectic streets of the Village. As we wandered the smells from a bakery drew us to the door and we both feasted on baklava as we sipped coffee on a nearby bench. We meandered through several kitschy stores before finally finding the jackpot at a vintage shop dealing in nothing but sixties chic. Alice and I had a ball trying on micro-mini dresses with massive multicolored polka dots while wrapping outrageous scarves over our hair and sliding gigantic bug eye glasses to conceal our eyes. We both left with cute little outfits that included period jewelry and go-go boots that we intended to utilize as our Halloween costumes in a little over a week.

"I still can't believe you relegated him to the friend zone Bella! You're just so afraid of getting hurt that you're not letting yourself get out there at all. He seems like a decent guy. Yeah sure he's dated a lot of models...he's a photog...that's what they do. I've dated a lot of painters before Jazz, and Jazz dated quite a few actresses because that quite simply is who agents spend most of their time dealing with. Don't discount the man just because he's gotten involved with a few of the people who consist of his inner circle from time to time."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "I know Alice, but it's more than that. What if I'm just another model, except I don't have an official contract with him? You've seen the pictures he's taken of me, it's like he can't stop himself, like I'm his newest collection even if he can never sell them. What if when that obsession has run it's course if he loses interest just like he did with the models?"

"And what if the sun explodes tomorrow or the moon fractures into a million pieces and plummets to Earth or gravity ceases to exist? You can't live your life afraid of what might happen. If you do then you'll never live Bells and you deserve to live. Don't let Mike the man whore Newton or Tyler the closet amateur porn artist Crawley keep you from finding the love of your life. They were the losers, not you."

I started gnawing on my lip furiously fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall as Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me pulling me back to face her. She pulled me into a fierce hug and kissed my cheek. "Don't be afraid to find love Bella. You deserve it more than anybody I know."

I sighed and nodded as we continued on arm in arm and I pulled her around a corner toward Jasper's apartment. In her desire to get all the details and dispense her stellar advice, she hadn't even been paying attention to where we were until I pulled her up the stoop to his door. I grabbed her bag from her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Now take your own advice and go have a rational conversation with the love of your life and work this crap out. 'Kay Allie?"

She nodded as I pushed the button for his apartment and waved to her as I turned and walked down the street toward the nearest subway station. I walked into our apartment thirty minutes later tossing our bags on our beds before going straight back to the kitchen and taking a deep breath as I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Edward, is it a bad time? I know we have plans for Monday, but I was just wondering if you would want to hang out or something tomorrow. Jasper returned to town unexpectedly and I have a sneaking suspicion that my plans for tomorrow just got changed."


	11. Shadows

**11. Shadows**

**EPOV**

I was supposed to be working on compiling my latest shots trying to make some selections for a minor showcase coming up in a couple of weeks for Alec's gallery downstairs, but instead I was staring unseeingly at the screen while my thoughts floated to Bella.

I wasn't sure what to do about the situation with Bella. I knew I wasn't going to give up on the possibility of a relationship with her, but I didn't want to push too hard too fast and scare her off. I really wasn't used to this whole chase thing. I had never really developed the skills because they were never necessary...women always came to me. It was very new territory for me and I have to admit that I really didn't like being at a disadvantage.

The screen displayed a massive maple tree in the middle of the park full of vivid red leaves with the color reflecting in the lake behind it as my mind started thinking of suggestions for places we could go when we spent time together next. I tried to think of places with artistic touches full of inspiration for her writing that also had tints of a romantic feel.

My mind flashed immediately with images of Trinity Church, strolling along its artfully crafted edifice and wandering the ancient graveyard full of history. Then I considered Bryant Park for a change in scenery. Next the third floor of the New York Public Library came to mind. The beautifully painting adorning the ceiling could be a great substitute for being out and about if the weather happened to be inhospitable that day. Of course, I had the sneaking suspicion that with Bella's love of books that the library was probably a place she already knew quite well.

I was struggling to think of dining options near all of the venues when my phone rang making me jump at the unexpected noise. I frowned as I pushed papers around the top of my work station trying to find my cell, finally finding it buried under a stack of my favorite shots of Bella and saw her name on the caller ID screen, making me smile.

"Hello?" I answered a little too eagerly.

Thankfully her voice sounded nearly as eager as my own. "Hey Edward, is it a bad time? I know we have plans for Monday, but I was just wondering if you would want to hang out or something tomorrow. Jasper returned to town unexpectedly and I have a sneaking suspicion that my plans for tomorrow just got changed."

I felt in instant thrill followed by the sting of disappointment. I pulled up my schedule on the computer desperately trying to find a way to rearrange my schedule because her calling me up to make plans was definitely new and I wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity.

I had meetings all morning that would be difficult to reschedule and a lunch meeting that there was no way I could get out of, but my afternoon had quite a bit of wiggle room thank goodness. I'd have to call my head assistant Bree and have her rearrange a scheduled shoot, but since we weren't working with live subjects, it wasn't overly difficult to move around dates.

"My morning is packed and I have a lunch meeting that I cannot miss, but after about one o'clock I could be available."

I heard her let out a long breath and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Great, what side of town is your meeting on? Maybe I could meet you and we could go hang out and grab some supper afterward?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea Bella! The meeting is at Koi which is really close to where I was just thinking earlier today that I'd like to go for our next excursion if you're up for it."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?" She had a teasing lilt to her voice as though she already mentally mapped out the location and had a good idea of where I would suggest we go next.

"Well I had been thinking Bryant Park if the weather was nice and possibly the Public Library if it's not."

"Why not both? Unless I misunderstood we'll have all afternoon and evening. Even if the weather's nice, I still love any chance to explore the library!"

I chuckled at the untempered excitement in her voice. I had definitely guessed correctly about her feelings toward the library. "Well what do you say...meet at the Bryant Memorial about 1:15?"

"Sounds good to me...and if it is raining, I'll just meet you on the third floor of the Library. I do my best writing up there under the angels."

My smile was so wide it made my cheeks ache at how much I was guessing right about Bella. It seemed like somehow I was so in synch with her it just made me that more determined that my feelings were right that we were meant to be more than just friends and I really needed to break through the friend zone.

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay," she said quietly, suddenly a sense of uneasiness tempered her voice. "I'll see you there at 1:15. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too Bella, I am so glad you called."

"Oh...Okay Edward," she replied softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay Bella, goodnight...and sweet dreams." My stomach clenched a little after the words spewed out. It seemed somehow a bit too...I don't know...intimate for where we were at this point. I was relieved when I heard a small chuckle over the phone.

"Sweet dreams to you too Edward. Good night."

I hung up the phone and immediately dialed Emmett's number.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm going to change my phone number if you keep this up! What is it now?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I know Emmett, I'm sorry. I just got off the phone with Bella. She called me and asked if I wanted to do something tomorrow. Her plans changed and she called me...and then she suggested that we had all afternoon and evening to fill and she wanted to eat out somewhere."

"That's good Edward," my adoptive brother chuckled. "So why are you calling...again?"

I buried my face in my free hand and then let it drift up to tug at my hair in frustration. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I...I just don't know what I'm doing here Em. This is all new for me and I don't want to screw it up."

He sighed on the other end of the phone. "Edward, you're going to screw it up if you keep over thinking things. Just relax and be yourself. So far she's seemed to go for that and pretending to be something you're not is always a mistake. Speaking of...have you told her yet?"

I groaned and let my forehead fall to the desk. "No, it's just never a good time."

"You need to talk to her about it soon man. If you let too much time pass it's going to end up being a really bad thing. She really needs to know."

"I know Emmett, gah...trust me, I know, but I'm just worried, what if it scares her off? How do you tell a woman who you've only recently come into contact with that she's your muse without sounding like a total raving lunatic? I mean how much more stalkerish can you get. _Hi, I just wanted you to know that ever since the first time I saw you I have been haunted by your face. I dream about you at night and can't think straight when you're near and am even worse when you're not? You inspire me in ways I never dreamed was possible and I think you are the embodiment of everything I ever dreamed of?"_

"Sounds good to me man as long as you lose the questioning tone. At least it's honest and then you're not hiding stuff from her anymore. Trust me man, the longer you wait the worse it will be...especially when she finds out how long you've felt this way."

I felt my heart pound in my chest and it became harder to take a breath. Time was running out and I was going to have to tell Bella the truth, the whole truth, very soon. I could only hope that she wouldn't run for the hills once I did. "I think I'm having a damn panic attack here Em. Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Emmet chuckled darkly, "Because if it was easy then you wouldn't appreciate it as much. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. Sit her down, tell her the truth, and then if she's as important to you as you say, then you borrow, beg, plead and steal if that's what is necessary to keep her in your life, but you have to start off with being honest."

I clutched my painful chest with a wheezing breath as I listened to Emmett's pep talk. He was right, I knew he was right, but I was still completely terrified. I wasn't used to being like this. I was Edward Masen; I was carefree and unattached and went through life enjoying everything pleasant it had to offer while ignoring the unpleasant, but with one sight of Bella it all changed and I really didn't think I could ever go back and I knew without a doubt that I really didn't want to.

I hung up with Emmett after a few more encouraging words and once I had totally regained my composure I called Bree to have her reschedule the shoots for later next week. It was just as well, I wasn't really in the mood to work tomorrow anyway. I wondered if we were still on talking terms after our day tomorrow if she would be willing to come along and hang out at the shoot. She could even write the whole time and not pay one bit of attention for all I cared, but I just felt like I needed her close. I needed that special illumination she provided to make the collection complete.

With any luck, perhaps her background as a writer would leave her open to the idea of muses and make my life at least a little bit easier. I crossed my fingers and sent up a silent prayer before giving up on getting any work done the rest of the evening and shutting down my computer, crossing the hallway to my apartment.

I walked immediately to the living room where my favorite work was all displayed in disgustingly expensive frames. My best work had always been portraits of the ones I loved. Somehow my feeling for them seemed to enhance the images in inexplicable ways. I smiled as my eyes floated over the large photo of Aunt Esme lying in the grass with my nieces as they all laughed rolling on their backs. Underneath it was a portrait of my parents and I before they died and I sighed as I mentally catalogued the fading memories of their laughs.

My eyes drifted to the far right where my Uncle embraced my Aunt as the shared a book in front of the fireplace at the upstate manor. They had such an affectionate relationship, at times it was almost painful to watch and yet they were such an amazing example of how amazing love could be between two people who are destined to be together.

Below them was a portrait of Emmett and Rosalie posed with the girls, it was a more formally posed shot than I typically took, but the lighting was perfect and all of their eyes glowed with the happiness and love that they shared for each other. I sighed as I examined the shot finding that for the first time ever I envied what they had. Before I always relished the job of uncle, spoil them like crazy and send them all home for Emmett and Rose to deal with the aftermath, but staring at the picture I couldn't help but imagine Bella and me with an assortment of children with combinations of our features smiling with us in a similar pose. It was then that I realized that Edward the bachelor was dead for good and Edward the lovesick lunatic was here to stay.

My eyes shifted once more to the painting that now hung in the center of my family where an expensive Picasso was once proudly displayed. My heart raced as I stared at the painting of Bella curled up on her couch, the couch I had now spent some quality time talking with her on, with her feet curled up behind her wearing a black cocktail dress with her head bowed as she wrote excitedly in her infamous black notebook. Her eyes focused in inspired determination as her lips slightly pursed in thought and I had to resist the urge to run my fingers over the image of her lips. Alice had caught her so well and yet still couldn't capture her essence completely. The painting was beautiful but Bella was far far more than the pigments could truly display.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen pouring myself a glass of Shiraz before returning to the living room and settling on the couch to stare at the painting a bit longer struggling to build my courage. Tomorrow had to be the day, I had to steel myself and finally do it, because I knew if I held off any longer I would be certain to lose her forever.

I closed my eyes and took one long deep breath before swilling the last of the red liquid. I opened my eyes again slowly and stared one last time at the painting hanging in a place of honor amongst my loved ones. "Please Bella, Please understand." I whispered to her portrait before getting up again and washing the glass before padding down the hallway to my bedroom where I collapsed on the bed fully clothed and begged for sleep to claim me.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Hope things are going well for you. My birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to post tonight since I probably won't be online much the next day or two. I find myself sitting here wondering how the heck I got to be 31 and where on earth my 20's went. Trust me guys...all of you teens and early 20's out there...enjoy it while you can because you're 30's sneak up on you and smack you over the head when you least expect it! LOL!**_

_**Okay, so I need to send out some props. Thanks to my pal AgoodWitch, she set me up with some awesome suggestions for places Bella and Edward can go in NYC and has offered to read over my chappies for accuracy. I didn't send her this one because I just discussed where they were going and didn't get into specifics...but definitely expect to see my next chapter sweetie because I'm sure I'll be hitting you up before I post! **_

_**Anyway guys, thanks so much for the alerts/faves/reviews! It's been great to get to know some of you better and to hear your thoughts! Keep 'em coming!**_


	12. Latent Images

**12. Latent Image**

**EPOV**

I was a distracted mess all day. I totally fumbled through my morning meetings but thankfully managed to stay halfway focused during my lunch meeting with Evangelista Cope, editor of Vanity Fair. For some reason she got it in her mind that they 'had' to have me shoot the next cover. They already had Angelina Jolie lined up but wanted what she referred to as my edgy sex appeal to spice up the cover and add my special Edward fingerprint that would be so perfect to align with the release of Angelina's newest action flick. The shoot was scheduled for the Monday after Thanksgiving and after much internal debate over whether I was selling out, I finally agreed.

I left the lunch meeting with a queasy stomach as I crossed the street and entered Bryant Park. The morning had been drizzly and cold, but thankfully the rain stopped and the sun peeked through the partly cloudy skies a little after eleven, so I made my way through the park to the Bryant Memorial where I was supposed to meet Bella.

I stepped up to the memorial with one minute to spare and began to search the area for her familiar long hair. Fifteen minutes later she still hadn't appeared and my stomach clenched painfully wondering if she changed her mind about the whole thing. I began to wander the area checking the seating area on the café side of the lawn and the grille side, but no Bella.

I was about to give up and go home thoroughly disappointed when I looked over at the library and began to wonder if maybe she was there instead. If she had come over earlier she might have assumed it would still be rainy and just stayed in the study room. I rushed toward the library in a semi jog rushing into the building and up to the third floor with baited breath.

I pushed through the doorway to the room that held the ceiling fresco of angels hovering in a blue sky and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Bella curled up in a chair at one of the reading tables with her face buried in her notebook as she scribbled furiously with a wide smile on her face. She looked so in the zone that I didn't want to disturb her, but just as I was considering just settling into a seat and going over the contract I had just got from Vanity Fair she looked up and then jumped and glanced at her watch with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

She jumped up tossing her notebook into her messenger bag and rushing to my side. "I'm so incredibly sorry. I was bored so I came over and settled in at ten this morning figuring I would write and then meet you when it was time, but I got so sucked in that I lost all track of time. I am so sorry!"

I frowned down at her, "Have you not had lunch then?"

She blushed and shook her head. "It's not unusual for me to forget to eat when I'm really in the zone. It's not a big deal. I had a big breakfast."

I growled a little under my breath shaking my head. "It's no wonder you are so thin. Before we do anything else today, I'm taking you to grab something to eat. I don't care if it's a Falafel from a street vendor. You really need to take better care of yourself Isabella!"

She chuckled and then acquiesced quickly as I offered my hand and she took it with a light blush. As we made our way toward the stairwell she stopped me. "Wait before we leave the building, how do you feel about Winnie the Pooh?"

I gave her a confused look. "He was a willy nilly silly old bear?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Someone has been reading to his nieces methinks." I nodded and she continued. "They have the original toys that inspired the story on display in the children's center. I keep wanting to go there when I come to work here, but I feel stupid doing it alone. Will you go with me?"

"Because two adults going into the children's center actually looks less stupid than one going alone?" I teased with a wink.

She smacked my arm lightly. "Not really, but everything's better if you can share it with someone."

I smiled and my heart melted a little bit more. I leaned over before I evaluated my actions and pressed a kiss into her temple. I froze after I did it worried I had overstepped my bounds but she hummed and wrapped her hand around my arm so I could escort her as she smiled up at me and I sighed in relief and led her toward the staircase leading to the ground floor.

We walked around checking out the extremely old stuffed animals that inspired the original author to write about Christopher Robin and his imaginary friends who lived in the hundred acre wood. They were in amazing condition considering they were approaching a century old. It was also interesting to note how different the animals looked, they didn't contain the same intricate details that mass producing machines can achieved, but they had so much character in and of themselves.

I only examined the stuffed toys a short while before my attention was instead on Bella. She stared at the exhibit with the same awe of a small child and it took my breath away. Every minute I spent with her I steadily continued to fall harder and harder for this amazing woman.

After another fifteen minutes her stomach let out a strangled growl causing her to grasp her flat stomach and blush and I laughed. "Come on sweetheart. You sound like you're growing grizzly cubs in that stomach of yours. Let's go tame the beasts."

She smiled and took my offered hand as I led her through the doors onto 42nd street and along the building back toward Bryant Park. "You want to just grab something from a kiosk, the Café, or the Grill?"

She shrugged, "I've actually never eaten at either."

My head shot toward her in surprise. "As often as you come to the library and you've never eaten here?"

She shrugged. "Before my book I was a struggling college student who was doing good to make the rent and buy Ramen noodles to keep my stomach fed. It's only been in the last year or so that I've gotten to enjoy the city a bit more. I got in the habit of bringing a sack lunch when I go to the park. I just wasn't thinking today."

I tugged her toward the path leading through the park toward the witchcraft sandwich kiosk. "Well in that case let's introduce you to Bryant Park cuisine. We'll treat you to the sandwich kiosk for lunch and then we'll grab our supper at the Grill that way you get the full experience."

She nodded her agreement and I led her past the great lawn toward the fountain before veering off toward the building. I watched as she ordered a chicken salad sandwich and chips before batting my hand away refusing to let me pay. I sighed and finally allowed her to pay, but not before insisting I get supper. She didn't like it, but she finally agreed.

With her food in hand we went and found an empty space on the now dry great lawn and stretched out soaking up the dim rays of sun as she ate leisurely at (you had 'are') her sandwich. I asked about her story stating that she seemed to really be on a roll and she smiled.

"I don't know, just out of nowhere the story just started spilling out of me. It's been great. Normally I really debate every little detail, but for the past week or so it's just fallen into place so perfectly…it's been incredible."

I smiled over at her as I rested on my elbows with my legs stretched out in front of me watching the breeze blow her hair behind her as she nibbled daintily at the sandwich. "I know what you mean. Those pictures I took when we went to Central Park have been some of the best I've taken in a long time…possibly ever."

She snapped her head toward me. "Oh I find that hard to believe. I've seen your work remember! The picture of the golden tree above the hiking trail was amazing and the picture of your nieces dancing in the field of wildflowers still haunts me. Your work is indescribably amazing, Edward."

I smiled politely at her wanting to blurt out how much better she makes my work, how her presence that day was what added the depth to the picture of the tree in the woods and that my love for my nieces is what added to the wildflower shot. I wanted to tell her how my work has always been guided by my feelings and that the best of my work has always been of those I love, but to admit that would be admitting to my feelings for her, and she wasn't ready to hear that yet, and I wasn't ready to tell her just yet. At the end of the day I would lay everything on the table, but until then I was going to enjoy what could possible be my last hours with her to the fullest.

Unable to resist any longer, I pulled my camera from my bag and snapped a few shots of Bella as she glanced over at me rolling her eyes with a cute little annoyed groan.

"Edward! Come on, I'm eating! You don't need shots of me with my mouth gaping open about to shove food in it! Ugh!"

I laughed. "Come on, you're beautiful Bella."

She scoffed and I frowned taking another shot before shifting my gaze down the lawn and zooming in to capture the heads dotting the lawn between our place and the upper terrace in the distance. I looked through the camera spying a couple nuzzling under the trees and snapped a few shots before noticing a baby about ten feet away on the lawn toddling between her parents with her hands in the air. The look of joy and encouraging actions of the parents gave the impression that these were the child's first steps. I took progression pictures in quick succession as the child toddled a few steps before losing her balance and falling back on her bottom. Instead of crying she giggled and wiggled her fingers toward her father before leaning forward and slowly standing up again attempting to gain her balance before continuing her journey to her cheering father. For the second time in so many days I felt the pang of jealousy. Never in my life had I pined for settling down and becoming a family man, but in the week since finding Bella again, the instinct had kicked in intensely.

I hadn't even realized I sighed until Bella grabbed my arm. I looked to see her staring at me expectantly waiting for an answer to a question that I hadn't heard in my reverie.

I shook my head to straighten my thoughts. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said."

She chuckled and pushed an errant strand of hair that had blow across her mouth behind her ear. "I asked you why you were sighing and looking so sad."

I felt myself flush in slight embarrassment not knowing how much I should truly admit. "Oh...uh...I was watching the family over there." I nodded toward the baby and her parents. "The baby was starting to walk toward the father and I just had a twinge of...uh...jealousy."

She smiled at me as she crumpled the wrapper of her sandwich and turned to face me with her legs crossed Indian style in front of her. "Jealousy huh? So you're one of those family type guys? I don't think I would have guessed that."

I chuckled and ducked my head feeling my face heat more knowing I was about to push things, but I couldn't lie. "If you'd guessed that a week or so ago your assumption would have been right."

She frowned a bit in confusion, her cute little nose crinkling as her eyebrows pulled together causing a series of tiny vertical lines to pulp between them. "So what changed in a week?"

I looked up at her and smirked with a raise of my eyebrows and her eyes grew a little wide as her face flushed scarlet and then her eyes dropped and she giggled slightly and I watched her closely. Slowly her gaze rose to meet mine through her eyelashes and she smiled sheepishly at me.

I felt my lungs fill with air again in relief that at least she wasn't angry or scared and opted to save us both from the awkward moment.

"So, have the tummy bears been tamed for now? Are you ready to go explore a bit?"

She smiled and nodded and I jumped up before offering my hand to help her stand. She smiled and reached out to place her hands in mine and I pulled her up to stand in front of me, our bodies only separated by a small space. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I resisted the urge to lean down and brush her lips with mine. After we both shared a silent moment we finally smiled and then she turned looking around before spotting a trash can and bouncing toward it to throw away her wrapper and napkin.

We began to walk along the pathway with no real destination. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked Bella as she glanced around her. She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Let's go to the carousel! I love the carousel!" I smiled down at her and nodded behind us in the direction that the carousel was. She giggled and we both spun on our heels to walk back the way we had just come and my heart sped as she reached out between us to grab my hand and this time instead of just clasping hands as we typically did, she spread her fingers and intertwined them with mine.

We approached the carousel and saw several small children laughing as they paid for admission and their parents helped them climb onto the horses. Bella watched on with a glazed smile as the music started and the carousel began to spin again as the children squealed as their horses rose and fell in orderly succession as the floor began to turn. She rested her right arm on the fence in front of her propping her head on it as she watched on with a sigh never letting go of my hand. I squeezed her tiny fingers between mine.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

She scoffed. "It's meant for children Edward. We're too big to ride that!"

"They have benches...come on," I smiled as I pulled her toward the entrance. She resisted at first but then giggled as I pulled her with me to pay the three dollars and fifty cents to cover both of our admission costs. She grumbled about the whopping one dollar and seventy five cents I insisted on covering and then argued that since I paid for the carousel then I wasn't allowed to pay for dinner any longer. I argued again with the frustrating stubborn angelic woman before she finally gave in after much effort on my part.

We climbed onto the carousel and slid into one of the benches as we still remained hand in hand and then to my pleasant surprise she curled her other hand around my arm and leaned into my side resting her head on my arm with a contented sigh. It was wonderful and also horrible because I felt like she was finally starting to begin to open up to me after throwing me into the friend zone after meeting Victoria and when I told her in a few hours the whole story she was probably going to close off again, at least for a short time, and I hated to see her withdraw into her shell again after finally seeing some progress.

We took our turn on the carousel with her giggling happily and pointing out the children riding ahead of us as they pretended to be racing one another and I couldn't help but smile because it was starting to seem that perhaps I wasn't the only one daydreaming of having children in my future.

After we were done we exited the carousel and began to wander again cutting across the lawn to the reading room because Bella said it was her favorite place to come when she first moved to New York. I watched her as she gestured wildly with her hands talking about all the things you learn about New York when you live on a nearly nonexistent budget, like how to take great joy in the free outdoor reading area and the joys of easily accessible books that you can read while sitting in the lawn chairs or stretched out on the grass.

We meandered through the area before making our way back up toward sixth when she turned to me with bright eyes. "So Mr. Masen, how are your ping pong skills?"

I chuckled, "Sub par at best. Why?"

She laughed loudly tossing her hair back with a look of glee in her face. "I challenge you!" she blurted as she pointed toward the ping pong tables set up in the games area and I sighed.

"As you wish, you'll probably cream me if you have any talent at all!"

She laughed, "Oh no, I suck big time, but it'll be fun!"

We walked over and waited for one of the games in progress to wrap up before claiming a table, storing our personal items under our feet and attempting to play. I say attempting because we really did both suck. I even think a five year old walking by got a laugh out of our ridiculously bad skills. We laughed so hard that my stomach began to ache and by the time we were done we were both exhausted.

We grabbed our things and drifted over to get drinks from the drink kiosk and then settled on the side of the steps leading to the fountain terrace. She sighed before opening her water taking a long guzzle and I watched her mouth as it wrapped around the top of the bottle and her throat constrict and relax as the cold water moved through her esophagus and my body couldn't help but react to her.

I closed my eyes as fear hit me hard. It was time, I had to tell her everything and I knew things would never be the same. Either she wouldn't mind and we could move on to acting on the things I was feeling for her, or more likely she would get freaked out and I would probably lose her for good, but either way she had to know and I couldn't wait anymore. I swallowed hard trying to push back the fear as I settled on the step in front of her on my knees as I took her bottle from her hands sitting it on the step next to her and taking both of her hands in mine.

"Bella," I sighed and swallowed past the thickness in my throat. "I need to talk to you about something. There are some things that you need to know about me...about...us."

She gripped my hands in hers and watched me with concern in her eyes as she nodded for me to continue.

"Have you ever heard of the concept of the muse?"

She nodded slowly as fear began to spark behind her eyes and my heart began to speed up. "Well, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a lunatic, but I'm certain that you are mine and I've known it since the first time that I saw your face."

She watched me through wide slowly blinking eyes filled with the glaze of shell shock and I gasped for a breath as her breaths came in and out in a steady shallow rhythm. "The auction?" she whispered and I closed me eyes and took a deep breath trying to gain my courage.

"No, before..." her head shot up so fast I thought she was going to give herself whiplash and her eyes were as large as saucers.

"Before? When? How?"

I sighed and reached up to tuck an errant hair behind her ear again before grasping her hands again which were now limp in my own.

"When I saw your painting at the auction I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest and then you were there in person and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven to have this chance. The first time I saw you was four and a half years ago on the NYU campus. I was just about to go to graduation, which I was already running late for and I was walking through the crowd trying to make my way to where I needed to be when I saw the most amazing girl ever walk out of one of the campus bookstores. Maybe it's an artist thing, but in that moment something snapped in me and I just knew...you were my inspiration and I had to get to know you. I was already late, but I decided that graduation could go to hell and pushed my way through the crowd trying to get to you, but you were gone, like a ghost, you were there and then you weren't. I missed the ceremony running frantically all over campus looking for you. I looked everywhere and when I couldn't find you I fell into a booth at the closest bar and buried my sorrows in a bottle of Jack. Somehow I knew you were just gone."

"That didn't stop me though. I looked for you. I walked around campus every day looking for your hair and your face. I walked through Central park hoping to see you around the next bend. I looked over every face in any crowd I was in for a solid year just hoping that by some chance we would bump into each other, that I could find you and know your name and hear your laugh and take perfect pictures because you would be part of them in some way even if it were simply because you were nearby. The picture of the tree and the path in the show that you picked out in the gallery that was taken the day I followed you on the bench in the park. You were just there in its presence and yet you can see how tangible the difference was."

I grasped her hands in desperation as she stared at me with disbelieving eyes and I could feel the tears filling my eyes because I could tell that I had lost her. She didn't have to say a word, I just knew.

"Please Bella; please just give it a chance. I know I sound like a total stalker, but I swear to you I'm not. And then once I met you and I spoke to you I realized I was so right. That first impression years ago that left your face to haunt my mind matched a beautiful soul that haunts my heart. I know this is a lot to take in, but please Bella. Please just don't walk away from what could be here? This is something important. I can feel it. Look at all the places we both go to regularly and yet we never met, even though I was scanning every crowd for you, every face. I believe we were meant to meet up now, in this time, in this place. I don't know if it's God or fate or just luck, but I don't want to dismiss it and I hope you won't either."

I waited my heart dying a little bit more with each passing second as Bella stared at me, her eyes darting between mine as she absorbed what I said and then her eyes started to pool with moisture and she pulled her hands back abruptly from mine.

"I...I'm sorry Edward. This is crazy....I...this is just crazy! How can you sit here and claim all of these things? They don't make sense. You...you don't even really know me! You know bits and pieces, tiny slivers of the real Bella so how can you sit here and claim that you know I'm this beautiful soul that you've fallen for. I mean....this..." She shook her head with her eyes closed as anguish rushed across her face and my heart became a solid block of ice in my chest.

She shook her head again whipping her hair around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Edward, I...I have to go." She stood up abruptly tossing her bag over her neck and shoulder and turned running toward the sixth street exit of the park.

I struggled to breathe as I twisted around to collapse on the step as the center of my chest felt cold and hollow. Tears slowly trickled down my face as I buried it in my hands and fought the panic that was rising up inside me. She was gone...my angel, my muse, the woman I had fallen for so desperately, she was gone.

I sat there for a long time before I finally decided that I had to get back to my apartment and close all the blinds and collapse in my bed for the next week. I didn't have the strength for any more. I stood up and grabbed my phone out of my pocket to phone Bree and tell her to cancel everything on my schedule for the next seven days.

I spun to walk up the steps to the terrace and follow the same path Bella did as she ran away from me earlier and then I saw it, her bottle still sitting on the step next to where she had sat. I picked it up holding it so tightly that the plastic buckled under my touch and I held it close to my chest as I slowly walked up the steps toward the fountain.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys, emotional ending but don't worry it won't be all emo for long. I already have about half of the next chapter written so hopefully if my kids cooperate I can have it up sometime in the next few days :)**_

_**A Special thanks to my pal AgoodWITCH for betaing the chapter and helping me with Bryant Park and catching a few of my grammatical errors while she was at it!!!! **_

_**Looking forward to reading your responses, and remember this was a shock to Bella...she needs time to absorb. Please take time to leave me your opinions!**_


	13. More Latent Images

**13. More Latent Images**

**BPOV**

Panic began to well up within my soul as Edward knelt in front of me imploring me with his words and his eyes to accept what he was saying and not push him away, but it was all an overload. The things he was saying just simply did not fit in the real world, in a SANE world.

Seeing someone across a large crowd and languishing in a desperate search to find them because you believe they are your inspiration…it was the stuff of fantastic fiction and fairytales, but they just didn't fit with the reality of modern society, and most certainly didn't fit within the patterns of my life.

I was not the invisible girl necessarily, but more the barely noticeable girl. I had gotten attention here and there throughout my life, but most of it was faint and fleeting…small crushes, friendships with possibilities for romantic advancements that were never ventured upon, and of course the two relationships I actually managed to get involved in where utter failures. No, my life was no fairytale and the things he was saying just didn't make any sense at all to me. All I could find to make sense is that they were impossible hallucinations, something he dreamed up in his need to rationalize my appeal, but even that didn't make sense.

He continued to plead with me and the emotion in his voice made my heart shatter into a million tiny sharp slivers as I stared into his gorgeous green eyes. I wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss him and make everything okay, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. I kept willing myself to wake up to a world that wasn't shifted off axis, but it wasn't possible because this moment I was facing was the reality, a reality that I simply couldn't wrap my head around in that moment.

I opened my mouth to respond, to try to make some sort of coherent statement that dissolved into me babbling about how crazy the whole situation was. Then the realization hit me, the thing that was really bothering me about everything, his obsession was based on a few things that didn't add up to the real me. He barely knew me at all. He didn't know about my past heart aches, or the horrible nicknames the kids called me in grade school because I walked on my toes all the time, or even that I was allergic to shellfish.

I blathered and blundered my way through my realization, not even really getting my full point across before I started shaking my head knowing I had to escape. The panic was taking over and the tall building surrounding the park seemed to be looming over me menacing as the closed off the air from my lungs.

"I'm sorry Edward, I...I have to go." I stood up grabbing my bag and throwing it on my torso awkwardly before turning and running toward the sixth street exit of the park. I just kept running. There was a subway exit on the corner of both 42nd and 40th and yet I couldn't stay that close to him, so instead I ran across sixth risking life and limb as I nearly met my death at the hand of several impatient cabbies and sprinted straight up 41st street before turning to jog up Broadway and straight to the 42nd street subway station in Times Square.

Amazingly enough I actually managed to find a seat on the train and I melted into it as a cold chill ran through my body beginning at my heart and reaching all the way down to my toes. I was strangely numb and still feeling somewhat panicked. I didn't see or hear anything for the entire ride as I replayed Edward's words over and over and over trying to believe them and simply coming up short.

I exited at my usual stop and walked in a dream state toward our apartment. I walked in to find Alice chatting on the phone with someone happily and when she turned and saw me she stopped mid sentence and told the other party she would have to call them back.

She crossed the room to my side and slid her arm around my shoulder. "What happened Bella? You look like somebody just killed your dog or something."

For the first time in this whole messed up situation I felt the tears leak from the corners of my eyes and drift down my face as she pulled me down next to her on the couch. She held me as I sniffled for a few minutes before pulling it together again wiping roughly at my face and taking a few deep breaths.

Alice listened as I rambled on for the better part of a half an hour pacing back and forth across our living room with a knowing smirk on her face that was quite frankly ticking me off.

"Alice, are you even hearing what I'm saying? He's claiming I'm his muse! He's claiming that he's been harboring an obsession with me for the past four years! OBSESSION, Alice! This is insane! How could seeing **me** across a crowded street make that big of an impression on the man of a thousand faces?! It's crazy!"

"Is it Bella? I mean really? Don't you believe that there are people walking around this world that are destined to inspire? How can you look at some of the great classic works of art that have been treasured for hundreds of years and not believe that the person who inspired the piece wasn't destined to bring out that beauty in the eye of the artist? Let's go beyond the medium of graphic art, think of your novels, your classics that you love so much, do you really think that somewhere out there people crossed those author's lives that were destined to inspire those works? Some of those people are fleeting and induce a tiny spark of inspiration, glowing brightly for an instant and then gone forever, but then there are others that burn like the sun so brightly that the inspired can see everything around themselves a million times more clearly, the sky is clearer, colors are brighter, and everything that light touches turns to gold. I believe wholeheartedly in muses...and Bella so should you because I believe in your case the inspiration runs both ways."

I flopped down in the big chair next to the couch and stared at Alice in astonishment first at the passion in which she explained her beliefs. Alice had always been a passionate person, but never in my life had I seen her defend anything with such unwavering overpowering passion than I had in that moment. Not even her feeling for Jasper inspired such a diatribe from Alice's lips. I was also confused by her words. The inspiration runs both ways? I was lost

"Alice what do you mean about the inspiration?"

She got up and crossed the room slowly with her hands raised in surrender. "Bella, please don't be angry with me. I know reading your notebook is forbidden, but the way you've been so invested in your writing since that day you spent in Central Park with Edward I just couldn't resist." She grabbed my thick black notebook out of my messenger bag still leaning against the wall by the front door where it landed when I walked in and brought it over to me sitting it carefully on my lap.

"You keep meticulous notes on the dates that you make new entries...so go find your entry just a day or two before the day that you met Edward in the park and then go to the page that your writing began that day and every day since and tell me what you discover. I'm going to go take a shower and relax in my room for a little while. Come find me when you're ready to talk."

She patted my shoulder and floated down the hallway toward her bedroom. I watched until she disappeared behind her doorway before looking back down at my notebook and opening the pages slowly with a slightly unsteady hand.

I flipped through the pages quickly until I found a large entry on October 21st. I read through the pages groaning at my bland two dimensional descriptions of the characters and their emotions. As usual I would need to do a lot of development of the story once I moved on to the next stage in my writing. I always focused on getting the main structure of the chapters first and then filling in the meat of the story after I had the basic story outline in place. I rolled my eyes at some of my flat lifeless dialogue and laughed at my misuse of the word defiantly in place of definitely. I sighed and scribbled a few notes in the margin for when I went to go fatten up the skeleton later on.

After glancing and making a few more notations I turned the pages slowly until I found the pages I began in the Shakespeare Garden in Central Park. I read through the page slowly and my eyes grew wide and tears began to pool in my field of vision. It was all there...this was not just the plain skeletal outline of the chapter that it would eventually become with a lot of nurturing and expansion of detail. It was full of depth and emotion, descriptions that formed the mental picture in your head without any effort whatsoever, and a dialogue so dynamic it brought tears to my eyes as I read the heartfelt pleas of the female lead.

I dropped the notebook to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and burying my face in the space between as I rested my forehead on the top of my knees.

My mind replayed Edward's words on the steps in front of the fountain as he confessed everything to me with his pleading eyes, "…_because you would be part of them in some way even if it were simply because you were nearby. The picture of the tree and the path in the show that you picked out in the gallery… that was taken the day I followed you on the bench in the park. You were just there in its presence and yet you can see how tangible the difference was."_

Alice's words filled my head again and suddenly I understood...the inspiration flowed both ways and as much as Edward proclaimed me as his muse that made his work better just by being near, the same was true for me. Edward was my muse. He was what made my writing explode and as long as he was on my mind my writing continued to be so much better than it was without him.

I pulled my hands through my hair wondering what I should do. My body responded before my mind consciously made any decisions at all. I stood up and flew to my bedroom grabbing my shoes out of the closet floor and running down the hall to fling open Alice's door. She sat on the bed wrapped in a towel getting ready to cross the hall to the shower. She smiled brightly at me as I flew into the room and bounced on the end of her bed as I tried to talk while sliding on and tying my sneakers.

"Alice, you were right. Oh my god, how did I not see this? Edward is my muse...we are each other's inspiration! I have to go. I have to go see him now. I'm sorry...we'll talk when I get back."

She laughed and tossed her head back before nodding. "Yes, yes...GO!"

I ran around to her side of the bed. "Thank you Ali! Thank you for being my sneaky, nosey, busy body of a pixie sister-like roommate who always seems to reach me when nobody else can. I love you."

She hugged me back before letting go and swatting me on the butt making me jump and squeak. "What are you waiting for Isabella? GO! Go get your muse!"

I sprinted out of the door and down the street to the subway station. I knew where his building was, I just hoped I could get in to see him.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to AgoodWITCH who has become an awesome friend and beta for me for this story. Also we just passed 200 reviews and have also been added to 173 story alerts, 138 faves, and 4 communities. Thank you guys so much for reading and becoming involved in this story. I hope you are really enjoying it and thank you for the reviews…please keep them coming!**_


	14. Shutter Lag

**14. Shutter Lag**

**BPOV**

My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel the vibrations rumbling in my head from the impact of my feet slamming against the concrete as I forced them to move me toward Edward as fast as they would allow. My lungs burned as my chest heaved harder than it ever had before as I approached the building in SoHo that housed Edward's apartment and studio.

I reached the front of the building and bent at the waist with my hands on my knees as I struggled to regain my breath and slow my heart rate as a wave of dizziness hit me making me lose my balance and sway to and fro precariously for a few seconds. Soon I felt hands steady me and I glanced up to see the extremely nicely dressed man who had stood inside the gallery moments before was helping to keep me upright.

"Need…Edward…talk to…him…Bella." I croaked out between labored gasps as the kind man rubbed my back gently. "His apartment is on the top floor sweetie. You have to go in the side door there and then take the elevator up. There's a staircase too, but in the shape you're in, I'm thinking you need the time to catch your breath."

He chuckled at me as he helped me stand erect again and led me to the door using his key to let me in and pointing toward the elevator. I paused for a moment looking back inquisitively worried that he would let a total stranger into Edward's building. He must have known what I was thinking because he laughed and laid his hand over his heart.

"Oh sweetheart, the man hasn't stopped talking about you for a solid week. The second you said Bella you had a one way ticket to heaven sweetie. And heaven it is….you are one lucky little beeotch."

I stared at him wide eyed before thanking him and he just laughed again and turned to walk back into the gallery as I spun around and forced my legs to rush as quickly as I could to the old wrought iron gate that led to the elevator. I stepped in pulling both gates closed behind me and pushing the button for the top floor.

When I reached the floor I fumbled with the latch on the elevator with shaky hands that were vibrating furiously between the combination of my nerves and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Once finally free of the blasted gate I froze again leaning against the wall trying to gain some kind of control over my overloaded body.

I rubbed my hands over my face as my breathing at least slowed to the point where I was capable of talking again, although my heart was not willing to slow its insistent cadence. I walked down the short hallway to the door on the right that was quite obviously the apartment door, took one last deep breath, squared my shoulders, and lifted my finger to press the doorbell next to the door jamb.

I held my breath as I listened to the sound of loud heavy footsteps quickly approaching the door and gasped as the door flew open not to reveal Edward, but rather a massive man whose wide shoulders and bulging muscles made him take up the entire width of the doorway. He had a massive mop of curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, a wide goofy smile, and dimples the size of Texas in both cheeks.

I stood and stared for a moment as his eyes twinkled down at me in amused excitement. "Uh…um…is Edward here?"

His brow furrowed slightly although he continued to smile at me. "Hi Muse girl, I'm Emmett, Edward's big brother…and I thought he was with you today. That's what he told us at least. Little shit better not have lied to us to get out of spending the day with us!"

I felt my heart plummet into my toes as the jovial Emmett told me that he hadn't come home. I felt the tears pooling again as I found myself helpless to stop the impending torrent of tears. A gorgeous blonde stepped up next to Emmett who I assumed must be his wife Rosalie and pushed the door further open, three little faces pushing around her slender waist to peek into the hallway to see what the commotion was.

"He…he was, but uh, we had a miscommunication and I ended up leaving him at the park so I could think. I was hoping he was here so I could talk."

Emmett's cheer died on his face as he looked at me with sincere compassion. "Ed finally told you about that whole Muse stuff and it was a little too much for you to deal with on the spot?"

I nodded as I wiped ineffectively at my eyes as Rosalie whispered something to the girls and then wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist looking at me with understanding eyes before looking up at Emmett. "He was probably upset and you know where he usually goes when he's upset." Her eyes shot to me and she pointed to the doorway on the other side of the hall. "Try his studio, that's probably where he's locking himself so he can brood in peace."

Emmett nodded and reached to grab something off the wall next to the door and gestured toward the door as he slid past me with what I now recognized as a key in his hand. He slid it into the lock and opened the door slowly.

"Edward? Are you in here man?"

Somewhere within the dark studio I heard his voice call in response. There was a slight slur to his words as he begged Emmett for some privacy. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me with a small smile and gestured for me to enter the darkened studio. I looked back at him silently questioning if it was a good idea and he nodded quite sure of himself.

I slowly entered the space as Emmett closed the door behind me silently. The room was entirely dark with the exception of a light emanating from a room in the back of the space that reminded me of a television's glow, except the lights weren't flickering.

As I crossed the space I tried my best not to knock things over as I noticed the space was divided into several walled off sections, probably for different types of sets for shooting. Thankfully I managed to cross the large room without killing myself and stepped through the doorway to find Edward sitting in front of three huge computer screens that all had a single picture on them, the one that he sent me after our day in Central Park of me standing on the castle looking out over the great lawn.

"Emmett, I asked you not to bother me. Please, don't you see my damn heart is shattered here? Just let me bury myself in my good friend Jack here until I can't feel anything anymore." His voice slurred and his head lulled to the side as he spoke and I realized that he had already drank quite a bit and figured he was well on his way to the numbness he was searching for.

I stepped forward seeing that the bottle was three quarters empty and began to worry about his night if it had been full when he had started. He lifted the bottle taking a long swig directly from the opening and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he hissed. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and my heart pounding as I stepped forward putting my hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's not Emmett…can we talk?"

**EPOV**

I slowly walked home feeling nothing but the cold numbness radiating through my whole body. My heart was beating, my lungs were filling and releasing air, but inside I seriously felt like I was totally dying. You would think that numbness would be painless right? Oh hell no, it hurt worse than any pain I had ever felt before in my life.

About a block before I reached my building I made a split second decision in my desperation to find some way to warm the ice in my chest, even if it was a short term artificial solution. I entered like a zombie reaching for the tallest bottle of Jack Daniels I could find and walking back out the front door tossing a fifty at the cashier on my way out and not even bothering to wait for the change.

When I got home I couldn't even begin to face Emmett, Rose, and the girls and I sure as hell didn't want the girls seeing their favorite uncle so messed up, so I walked straight into the studio and to the computer where I booted up and stared at the image of what I would never have.

I opened the bottle and took a long swig straight from the long neck and hissed with a grimace as the welcome burn slid down my throat finally replacing the ice for a moment until it reached my stomach and then the ice returned, so I took another drink, and another, and another.

I stared at her picture and thought back over the times I had spent with her as the traitor tears slid from the corners of my eyes as I pulled another long swig of the quickly disappearing amber liquid. Today was like my best dream and my worst nightmare all rolled into one and while I couldn't ever regret one single moment in her presence, I would never, ever find anyone who meant as much to me as the beauty on that screen.

My brain began to fuzz as the alcohol took hold and I began to see her face in my mind's eye and began to daydream. I pictured over and over that she would come to me in tears and apologize for her strong reaction and kiss my lips and tell me that she shares my feelings, the irrevocable draw between us, the need to see me as often as possible, and the desire to be more than friends.

My heart ached raw and unyielding in my chest, the alcohol only making my pain more intense as the cold numbness faded and was replaced with the sharp stabs in my chest with every beat of my now bruised and battered heart. I was so completely broken I wondered if I would ever find a way to move on.

Everybody waxes poetic about muses and their influence on your life and your art, but nobody prepares you for when the muse practically spits in the face of your feelings and flees.

My daydreams started to rise again and I struggled to push them down because they were too painful to let loose. I was losing the battle when I heard the sound of the key jiggling in the lock and large metal door push open slowly.

I yelled over my shoulder begging Emmett to let me wallow in peace. I didn't need an audience for my self destruction and he didn't need to see it either. I heard the door close and then there was silence and I thought he had left until I felt a presence behind me.

I groaned and slumped my head over on my shoulder in my exhaustion not wanting to deal with Emmett's attempt at psychobabble now. I begged once more for him to leave and then my heart stopped when I felt a small hand on my shoulder and smelled that beautiful exotic slightly sweet smell that always surrounded Bella fill my nostrils and I stiffened in my seat beginning to worry for my sanity.

Then her voice filled the air and I started to panic that I had finally stepped over my limits so completely I was now completely hallucinating. My breathing started to pick up and I spun quickly in my chair with my bottle still in hand and stumbled back away from her toward the window.

"Oh God, I'm really losing it now," I mumbled. "Don't torture me!" I yelled at the illusion of Bella that was so complete it even included her scent and her voice. "Please!"

I blinked hard a few times willing my eyes to make the apparition disappear and I watched as her face fell further and tears leaked from her eyes as she collapsed on her knees on the floor.

"Oh God, I'm too late. You hate me now don't you?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I ran away, but I was overwhelmed and needed time to think and talk to Alice and get my mind wrapped around everything…but I was too late wasn't I?" She sobbed into her hands and I fell onto the chair by the window and then slid onto the floor crawling toward her.

I reached a tentative hand out and touched her hair and I could feel the silky softness that felt even more amazing than I had imagined. I picked up a strand and pulled it to my nose to sniff and my eyes rolled as that smell filled my lungs with warmth and joy. In an instant I reacted by grabbing her waist and pulling her into my arms hugging her close and kissing her hair.

"Oh my God, it's really you! You really did come? Oh I'm sorry Bella, I've been daydreaming all night that you would come and say those things to me and I thought I was losing it. Oh Baby! Oh thank you God for bringing her back!"

We cried together on the floor as I held her close, the feeling of her body next to mine filling the dark cold cavity that had been steadily growing larger since she walked away in the park until I could feel my legs growing stiff and my knees aching on the concrete floor.

We pulled away and looked at each other for a long time, reaching out to caress each other's cheeks and run our fingers through one another's hair, just savoring the moment as though it was going to disappear like a dream at any second. I shifted a little and pain shot up my leg and I groaned clutching it. Bella grimaced and suggested we move to the couch in the main room.

I went to stand up, but the whiskey I had been consuming in mass quantities was now in full effect making me more than a little wobbly on my feet. She laughed lightly and helped me over to the couch where she made me lay on my side. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm guessing you don't want your nieces to see you like this. I'm going to run across the hall and get some blankets and pillows for you and I'll be right back."

I grabbed her hand, not willing to let the angel go for fear that she wouldn't return and I would lose her forever. "Don't go, please?"

She sighed and kissed my hand. "I'm just going across the hall for a quick second and I'll be right back. I'll spend the night on the love seat over there if you want, but I really need to get you settled first."

"Please?" I pleaded only really hearing the part about her spending the night.

She smiled down at me running her fingers through my hair and scratching my scalp lightly making me close my eyes and moan in pleasure. "Sure sweetheart. I'll be right back."

The room started to go dark, but I vaguely remember her coming back, placing comfy pillows under my head and tucking me in with a soft warm blanket. I lifted my head and made her promise on her mother's head that she would stay and watched her settle on the love seat across the room before I finally let my eyes close. I knew we'd have a rough conversation through my hang over headache the next morning, but I didn't care, as long as she was still here, I'd do anything to keep her for as long as I could.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't think I'd get to write until next week, but I also didn't know when I posted last that I was going to get sick last night and have my entire weekend wiped clean thanks to the bug my son brought home from preschool. Sucks for me since I feel like I've been plowed over by a Mack Truck…good for you guys since I have nothing better to do than sit and write and I get bored watching TV. So now you have the answer to the cliffy. Next chapter, the big dreaded conversation…and poor Edward gets to endure it while hung over…in the meantime I'd love to hear your impressions!**_

_**Also thanks to my girl AgoodWITCH for hooking a girl up with some great ideas and also checking over my story pointing out my strange and ongoing sentences in the midst of my Nyquil haze!**_


	15. Complimentary Colors

**Disclaimer: You all know that these characters belong to SM, but I still have to do this for legality purposes.**

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm anxious to hear reactions to this chapter. Thanks again to AgoodWITCH for doing the beta thing, then she did something even cooler. She and her friend went to Central Park and Bryant Park yesterday and took pictures for me to see…they even posed on the castle trying to recreate the picture Edward took of Bella. It was so awesome and she has agreed to let me share my favorites that are most like I envisioned with you! There's a link on my profile to my photobucket album for BTI. **_

_**Nikteche started off using photography terminology for her chapter titles which I've tried to continue because it's an awesome idea, but sometimes a little bit difficult. This chapter was definitely the hardest to title in such terms. I think this one was the best I could come up with…anway…And now for the big conversation…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**15. Complimentary Colors**

**BPOV **

In the course of less than ten minutes, my heart had broken and then was knit back together simply through the words of an extremely drunken Edward. Drunk Edward was definitely a sight to behold. The normally controlled and serious artist became something more akin to a sweet needy child begging for forgiveness for breaking his mommy's lamp.

He kept shooting me those big green puppy dog eyes and begging me to stay, what was I supposed to do? Of course I was going to stay, but what broke my heart the most is how he begged me not to leave when I was going across the hall to get the pillows and blankets.

I finally convinced him that I would come right back and crossed the hall to ring the doorbell again at the apartment door. Emmett opened the door once again with an even wider smile and rolled his eyes at me as I explained what I needed.

"You don't have to ring the doorbell. Next time just come right in. We don't even bother locking the apartment most of the time since nobody else really has access to this floor. Just let yourself in and help yourself to whatever you need."

I blushed and nodded with a small chuckle, "Would Edward be so keen on you giving some girl you barely know carte blanche to his apartment?"

He rolled his eyes. "Muse girl, you are hardly some girl I barely know and I'm pretty sure Edward would gladly give you his kidney if you asked for it, so I'm sure a bottle of water or a few pillows would be just fine. Come on in!"

He ushered me into the entry way and to my right toward the kitchen. I actually hadn't seen Edward's apartment at all prior to this night. I was impressed with the huge kitchen space that had all the top of the line appliances which even included a stainless steel pasta maker on the counter.

Emmett walked to the fridge and pulled it open grabbing two bottles of Fiji water out and tossing them to me with a grin as he noticed me looking around in wonder.

"Nice digs right?"

I nodded quietly. "I swear I'd give my left leg for a kitchen like this! This is amazing. Is it just for show or does he actually use it?"

Emmett threw his head back and laughed heartily. "It's obvious you two have spent all of your time together out and about. Edward gives Emeril a run for his money let me tell you. He uses everything in here like a top chef on a regular basis, I can assure you."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open as I tried to envision Edward chopping vegetables and juggling pans over the gas range and couldn't quite make the picture clear in my mind. It was definitely something I'd have to make sure I saw at some point down the road.

"You've got to be exhausted after the day you've had. I'll go run down to Eddie's room and grab some blankets and pillows and one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts or something more comfortable for you to wear since you're crashing over there. If you're going to sleep on the cramped love seat you might as well be comfy."

Suddenly Rose appeared in the kitchen from down a hallway past the dining area. "Oh, she's never going to fit in Edward's shorts Em. Grab a t-shirt and I'll loan her a pair of my yoga pants. She might have to roll the legs up a bit, but at least they won't fall off her completely. I finally got the girls down by the way, so keep it quiet."

He nodded and disappeared down the hallway Rose had just emerged from and she smiled and offered me something to eat, which I refused. She told me to make myself at home and she'd be right back. I assumed she was probably grabbing the pants she offered.

I sat in the quiet of the room finally noticing the pictures on the walls. I got up and began to look around the dining area noticing the fabulous black and white photographs that I was almost positive were Edward's own work. I had spent enough time with him now watching him observe the world around him and pick and choose what to shoot that I was starting to pick up on his vision a bit.

I was standing in front of one on the far edge of the room near the hallway leading past the front door and toward what I assumed was the living room when Emmett and Rose both shuffled back into the living room with matching grins and exchanged a knowing look before coming to stand next to me.

"Here you go," Rose called handing me a pair of black yoga pants and a gray NYU t-shirt that smelled so much like Edward it made my mouth water. "If you want, you can go down the hallway over there to the bathroom and take a minute to clean up and change before you head back over."

I smiled and hugged the clothes to my chest. "Thanks, I'll just take a sec. He was begging me not to leave him and I don't want to stay gone too long." They both nodded before exchanging a little glance with a devious twinkle in their eyes.

I slipped down the hallway being as quiet as possible remembering that the girls were sleeping. I stepped into the restroom closing the door behind me and turning on the lights as I gasped. I don't often find myself referring to a bathroom as beautiful, but it really was. It had red walls with more black and white photos hung in black frames while the tub, sink, and toilet were all black with a slate gray marble tile on the floor and a black and white marble counter.

After I got over my shock of having to utilize this work of art to attend to my human moment, I quickly dressed and crept back into the kitchen where I overheard Rose and Emmett speaking in hushed tones. I walked back in and thanked them for their help as I scooped the pile of pillows and blankets into my arms as Rose sat the water bottles on top along with a bottle of Tylenol.

"Trust me; he'll need those when he wakes up. He's grumpy when he's hung over."

I thanked her for the tip and shuffled my way across the hall as Emmett ran ahead of me to open the door, reminding me to just walk in and help myself if I needed anything else during the night. I stepped through the door and he closed it behind me with one last bright smile as he wished me luck.

I rushed back to Edward's side to find he was snoring gently in a fitful sleep. I settled the bedding on the nearest chair grabbing the bottle of water and the Tylenol off the top and sitting two pills and the bottle on the end table right by his head for easy access when he woke up.

Then I grabbed a pillow and attempted to put it behind him without waking him. As I did he snorted and his eyes shot open before he relaxed into the pillow I had just put behind his head and shot me a lazy, relieved smile. "You really didn't leave. Thank you."

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, wanting to take as many chances as I could while it was acceptable. Who knew what the reality of the morning might bring...it might be my last chance. "I told you I wouldn't. I'll sleep over there on the love seat all night in case you need me."

He grabbed my left hand resting in my lap as my right continued to molest his hair shamelessly and pulled it to his lips, kissing the back and sending chills down my spine. We sat and stared for a long moment before I finally forced myself to look away and break the spell pulling my hand from his hair and grabbing the blanket off the top of the pile to drape over him. I tucked him in nice and snug as he watched every move with rapt attention.

Once he was settled I grabbed the other pillow and thinner blanket and walked to the love seat. I had the last minute epiphany that he might get sick before the night was over and grabbed a large metal garbage can by the door dragging it to the side of the couch just in case before crossing back to the love seat and settling in.

He had kept his eyes on my every move as I got settled, but the second I settled in and relaxed into my pillow I watched his body go limp again and his breathing became steady for a while before the gentle snore filled the room causing me to giggle a little. Who would have thought that the perfection that was Edward Masen would snore? It wasn't like a rumbling sawing logs type snore, but more a gentle rumble that after I grew accustomed to the sound began to seem soothing and before I knew it, his snores had lulled me to sleep.

The studio seemed to be the land without time, not a clock in sight to tell me what time it was the first time that he woke me up with his moans. I got up and crossed to his side kneeling beside him to see if he was okay. He tossed and turned in his sleep moaning and groaning and appeared distressed. I wasn't sure what to do, so I got a little closer and whispered to him that it was okay, I was still here and ran my hands through his hair like I had done earlier. After just a couple of seconds his movements calmed and he sighed with a wide smile before he whispered "Bella".

"Shhh, I'm here Edward. I'm here sweetheart. Just go back to sleep." I sat there for a long time stroking his wild soft hair and humming to him, watching his smooth features in the light streaming in through the large windows at the end of the room. In this lighting with the peaceful look on his face, he really did look like a marble statue you might find in Greece or Rome, so perfect, so beautiful. I couldn't resist letting my fingers drift over the lines of his brow and his cheeks and nose before finally letting them drift over his angled jaw.

Daydreams began to fill my mind as I tried to reconcile the fact that this gorgeous man thought that me, normal, dime a dozen, ordinary Bella Swan, was his muse. I mean looking at him; you could totally buy how he would be someone's muse, but me? Not in a million years and yet he said it himself and then his brother confirmed it. Some way, some how, he found his inspiration from me. It was more than enough to boggle the mind.

Finding myself completely awake and in desperate need for the restroom again, I set out to explore the studio to see if there was one here before trying to sneak across the hall and risk awaking Emmett, Rose, or the girls. Thankfully I finally found one tucked in a dark corner, stubbing my toe on a nearly invisible black table tucked in the shadows between me and my destination.

When I walked back out and made my way back toward the area where Edward and I were sleeping I ran smack dab into his chest nearly falling down from the force before he grabbed my arms and then pulled me into a hug resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Oh God, I thought you left. I woke up and you weren't on the love seat and I couldn't find you. I'm so glad you didn't leave!"

I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my cheek against his firm chiseled chest which at some point since I left him just a little bit ago had lost the shirt that had been covering it to this point. I hadn't actually taken the time the last time we embraced to notice such things, but this time with the lack of cloth separating us, I couldn't help but take notice. I rubbed his back soothingly. "Edward, I promised I wasn't going to leave and I don't break my promises. I just needed to use the restroom."

He nodded against my head but didn't move to release me. I was enjoying the contact so much that I didn't want to let go, but I could feel that he was still unsteady on his feet, so I finally pulled free and grabbed his hand leading him back to the couch. I sat him down kneeling beside him and handed him the two tablets and the bottle of water from the end table.

"Here, take these and drink all of this, the sooner you get them into your system the better."

He took the pills sleepily and popped them into his mouth before grabbing the bottle and guzzling it quickly. When he was done I took the empty bottle and set it aside before gesturing for him to lie back down, which he did quite willingly with slitted eyes, barely able to stay open. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair one more time after I tucked his blanket and got up to move again when he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go away again. I don't want you that far away. Can you sleep here with me?"

He shuffled back in the couch patting the space he created with a hopefully expression in his sleepy eyes.

I smiled at him with a chuckle. "How about this, I'll bring my pillow and blanket over and sleep on the floor here right beside the couch."

He pouted for a second, "Okay, then I'll just go lay back over there then."

He sighed, "Okay, okay, but really I should be on the floor. The lady should always get the bed or in this case the couch."

I laughed a little louder this time. "If I see a lady I'll let her know, in the meantime you're the one who needs a little TLC. I'll be fine on the floor."

He started to argue but I used a mom tone and threatened to stay on the love seat again and he snapped his mouth shut with a loud pop and waited patiently for me to grab my pillow and blanket. I settled on the floor next to the couch and stifled another giggle when he rolled over dropping a hand over the side and peeked over the edge at me.

"Better than all the way across the room at least," he mumbled with that silly lazy looking drunken smile before he reached down and grabbed my hand. He held it in his for a few minutes and I felt my heart speed at the contact that sent butterflies fluttering down the nerves of my arms to roost in my stomach. Within a minute he was snoring lightly again but this time I didn't giggle because I was too busy noticing that even in his sleep he was keeping a death grip on my hand, unwilling to let it go.

It took an eternity for my heart to finally slow down and my mind to stop racing long enough for me to fall asleep again, but eventually I calmed down and the rhythmic rumble of his gentle snores lulled me to Neverland once more.

**EPOV**

I woke up and squinted toward the windows of the studio. I was sprawled half dressed across the couch on my stomach and my head was pounding so hard I swear someone sitting next to me could hear the concussions. I moaned making me even more desperately aware of the dry sandpaper feeling in my mouth. I started to lift my hand to my head when I realized it was grasped by something on the floor and I leaned my head over the edge to look down and my heart froze mid beat when I realized that curled up on the floor beside the couch was Bella. She was cradling my hand between hers with her head perched close by with a sweet smile on her face.

For a long moment I stared in confusion trying to figure out how I had gone from being left in Bryant Park feeling as though I had been crushed by an eighteen wheeler, to having her laying close and being so affectionate. My arm ached from the strange position as the prickling tingles ran up and down my arm, but I couldn't bear to pull my arm away feeling the need to savor the moment while it lasted.

I laid my head back down on the edge staring down at her and trying to connect the hazy dots between leaving Bryant Park and this point and coming up a total blank when the memories began to slam back to the surface with embarrassing ferocity. I remembered wallowing in my fifth of JD while staring at her picture wishing and hoping that she would come in to the studio and tell me that I hadn't run her off forever. My reaction when she actually DID show up and I thought she was a hallucination, my heart wrenching in my chest when she dropped to her knees in tears as she cried that she was too late, and the warmth that filled me when I held her in my arms.

That wasn't quite as embarrassing as the hazy memories that floated forth after we moved from the floor to the couch. I was so desperate not to loose the chance to make things okay with us that I clung to her pathetically as I begged her not to leave and then when I did wake up at some point in the night I panicked when she wasn't on the love seat and set off to find her only to practically knock her down as she came out of the bathroom.

I turned my head and groaned into the pillow when the memory slipped forward of me begging her to lie on the couch with me and her offering to sleep on the floor instead. What kind of ridiculous excuse for a man was I letting a lady sleep on the floor? Could I be any more vile? Drunk, clingy, begging her to sleep beside me because I was selfishly desperate to hold on to her and make sure she was still beside me. For all I knew she would wake up in a few moments and realize that this was all a huge mistake, disappear, and once again it would be because I was a total screw up.

Just as I was hitting the height of my self flagellation I heard her melodic voice whisper my name sleepily and I nervously peeked over the edge at her again expecting to see her awake and waiting for my reaction, but instead she was still curled up fetal style with her knees against the couch with a slightly wider smile on her face as she snuggled our folded hands under her cheek.

I stared at her angelic beauty as she slept. Her skin was so smooth and creamy without any visible blemishes and her long eyelashes fluttered across her cheek as she dreamed. I watched in amazement as her lips twitched and then stretched into another smile just before they parted and whispered my name again.

It was like something out of my most amazing fantasies. I had spent years dreaming about this beautiful creature and here she was in my studio, laying on the floor and cuddling my hand close like a cherished stuffed animal after spending the better part of the night taking care of me. The overwhelming wave of emotions that washed over me in that moment consumed me and made it difficult to breathe. She was so amazing and somehow she didn't even know it. I didn't know how that was even possible, but I had gotten to know her well enough in the past couple of weeks to know beyond any doubt that she saw herself as something far less than she truly was.

My screaming body was completely forgotten in the haze of watching Bella sleep. I have no idea how long I lay there staring down at her as she shifted slightly in her dream state her lips slipping in and out of small smiles. I soaked up every movement, every flutter, and every sound that escaped her lips as she whispered my name and mumbled about muses and fate. Her words made my heart pound and my chest warm with sweet delicious hope because her face was not one full of pain and confusion as she mulled over the possibilities of such things as they had been in the park but instead they were accompanied with soft smiles and quiet giggles.

The sun had risen fairly high in the sky flooding the studio with bright glowing light before Bella's eyes finally opened beginning with gentle flutters before they popped wide and blinked at me sleepily twice before they twinkled at me and a bright smile filled her face.

"Good morning, my Angel of mercy," I rasped speaking out loud for the first time since I woke up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asked a look of concern instantly flooding her face and stealing the warm smile away that I was first greeted with.

I swallowed hard and nodded slowly, "I'm hurting, but I'll survive. How are you? I can't believe I let you sleep on the floor. Where the hell were my manners?"

She giggled as she released my hands with a small blush before she turned onto her back and kicked off the blanket that had covered her revealing the large baggy NYU t-shirt that she wore over thin black pants and I smiled knowing that most likely it was one of mine that Emmett had loaned her when she went to get the blankets and pillows.

"You offered, I assure you, but I wouldn't let you. You were the one that needed to sleep it off and trust me, being the daughter of a man who was all about being out in nature; I've slept on far worse."

She reached her hands over her head and stretched her legs out straight pointing her toes as she yawned deeply and stretched her thin body, arching her back slightly to stretch the muscles and I had to fight back the groan that threatened to escape my throat. I had so many dreams over the years both sleeping and awake that involved spending a night with Bella close and watching as she woke the next morning and none of which held a candle to reality. Even with the small wrinkles on her cheek from the pillow and her hair all messy and slightly tangled she looked beautiful.

After a few more stretches she sat up, slowly moaning as she grabbed her back and massaged the muscles gently and I felt horrible for being such a bad...well I didn't know how to refer to myself. I wasn't her boyfriend, although I would gladly take on the label, but after the admissions of the past twenty hours or so I was more than simply her friend. I guess admirer would be the most appropriate term, but regardless, I should never have allowed her to sleep on that floor no matter my state.

I slowly sat up feeling the rush in my head and leaned forward to bury my face in my hands with a moan. Now that I couldn't distract myself with watching her sleep and being encouraged by her reactions in her sleep, the hangover was hitting full force. I felt the couch dip slightly next to me and then a cool hand rub gently at my back and my heart stuttered at the comforting touch.

"I'm going to run across the hall and get another water and some more Tylenol for you. You sit here and get your bearings and I'll be right back." I nodded gently and sighed as I felt her leave my side.

While she was gone I got up and managed to find my shirt lost sometime in the early morning hours and slid it back on before shuffling to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up a bit. I looked in the mirror and groaned at how horrible I looked. I splashed water on my face and brushed my hands over my thin layer of stubble briskly before returning to the couch.

Bella seemed to be gone an eternity and when she walked in I looked up to see her beaming as she carried the waters in the crook of her arm and two plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast in each hand.

"Seems your sister-in-law anticipated my need for sustenance and your need for hangover food, she said the grease and the protein would help you push past the worst of it."

She sat down next to me handing me one of the plates before dropping the two water bottles between us that were clutched in the crook of her arm. She sat the other plate in her lap and reached between us to open a bottle and hand it to me before reaching into her pocket and dragging out a bottle of pills from which she took out two, which I took eagerly and chased with half of the bottle of water.

We sat side by side in an awkward silence as we ate, the only sound filling the room was the ring of the silverware striking the ceramic plates. We both finished the food at the same time and I set my plate on the end table before holding my hand out to take her plate which I sat on top of it and turned to her reluctantly still somewhat frightened of what her reaction was going to be.

She sat with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs curled up beside her as she studied the bottle of water that she held between her hands as though it held the answers to the reason for life. She slowly glanced up at me through her eyelashes and blushed slightly before lifting the bottle to her mouth and guzzling the last quarter of the bottle as her throat rippled with the action making me want to lean forward and nuzzle into the soft sweet skin there and kiss her pulse point and taste her sweetness. I shook my head trying to push away those thoughts. I didn't know if she would ever really be interested in anything like that with me and to start thinking that way was very, very premature.

"So..." I began before losing my nerve and trailing off as I watched her nervously through my eyelashes.

"So..." she repeated as she peeled anxiously at the edge of the plastic that wrapped the bottle.

I sighed, "I guess we have quite a bit to talk about."

She nodded silently before casting her molten chocolate eyes up cautiously. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

I smiled at her sweet concern as I shrugged. "I've definitely felt better, but it's not too bad now. The food and water really did help. Thank you."

"Rosalie cooked the food," she mentioned nodding her head toward my apartment.

I reached over nervously and took her hand, "Yes but you were the one to go get the water and medicine and bring it back to me. I still haven't properly thanked you for staying and taking care of me. That was way above and beyond."

She blushed and ducked her head again but didn't pull her hand from mine and I clung to that fact for dear life. I swallowed hard and continued. "I...I'm not really sure what to say. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, but honestly I didn't know how and somehow I knew that you would pull away and I couldn't stand the idea of losing you so soon. It was wrong of me to keep things from you though and I am so sorry."

She raised her head and locked her gaze with mine and I saw them glistening with moisture. "It's okay Edward, I understand...or at least I think I do. Alice pointed something out to me that I hadn't really noticed. I went home totally freaking out, just like you knew I would and she listened to me ramble on for over half an hour and then she let me in on something she had noticed but had kept to herself."

I watched as she blushed and shifted her eyes to fidget nervously with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, but she still held my hand between us on the couch. She nibbled on her lip and sighed before she continued. "Maybe it's easier to show you than to try to tell you. Wait right here."

She got up and walked toward the office where she had found me the night before and picked up her messenger bag that was laying haphazardly by my computer. I hadn't even noticed it until this point. She grabbed it up and pulled her notebook out of it gingerly before coming back to perch on the edge of the couch flipping through the pages.

Once she reached the section she was looking for she dog-eared the page before flipping a few more pages and then pausing and doing that same to that spot. She flipped back to the first marked section and sat the book between us on the couch before looking up at me with anxiety straining her features.

"I never let anyone read my work until I've done several drafts and completed my first round of self editing. Normally Alice wouldn't dare look at this, but her curiosity got the best of her. Before you read this you have to know that I have a method. My first draft is usually horrid because I focus on getting the basis of the story down and don't worry about the details or embellishing the dialog until my second draft, so this page is what I was working on the day in the park when you followed me and I got angry with you. You don't have to read very much to get an understanding of what it's like. I hate to watch people read my stuff, so I'm going to go to the restroom for a second and brush my teeth. I noticed you had some new toothbrushes, if you don't mind me using one..."

I shook my head, "Oh no, please do."

She nodded and scurried quickly toward the restroom as I picked up the notebook and scanned the pages. She wasn't being modest, it was very dry and not much more than an outline of sorts for what I knew the story would someday be.

I had read her first novel before I even knew it was Bella just because Rosalie had raved over it and insisted I read it and found myself quite impressed by her prose. She wrote in such an easy and comfortable way that you could pour through two hundred pages before you ever realized how long you had been reading. In lieu of a picture of the author Bella had used a landscape portrait to portray the area of which she had written, so I had no clue at the time that it was her. After finding out her name I had researched and discovered that she had done a few interviews for local television stations during her book tour, but nothing locally that I could have seen at the time of its release.

These pages were definitely a very early draft and I frowned down at the pages trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. She stayed gone a very long time and so finally I grew impatient and turned to the next section she had marked and began to read. My eyes grew wide as I found myself picturing the heroine as she trudged through the thick mud of the mossy green forest racing to reach her soulmate before he made a mistake that would cost them their entire future. My heart was pounding and I felt like I was there in the forest with her as the limbs tugged at her flesh leaving painful scratches that drew blood to the surface and her boots made suctioning noises as they pulled from the mud with every step. It was in a word…amazing. If I thought her first book was impressive, it held nothing to the writing she was displaying in this chapter.

I felt the cushion sink next to me and I glanced up at her with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I glanced ahead to the other spot you marked. This is incredible Bella. The difference between your first draft and your second is impressive.

She blushed and took the notebook from me gently flipping through the pages again to the first page she marked of the second chapter. "That's just it Edward, this was my first draft. Look at the date."

She pointed to the top corner of the page and I saw her notes in the upper right hand side under the folded down corner. I blinked at it a few times and then looked slowly back up at her face meeting her penetrating gaze as she nibbled her lip hard causing the pink of her lip to blanch white under the pressure.

"You see Edward, Alice saw what I hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. The inspiration...it runs both ways. I think that you are my muse, just as I am yours."

We stared at each other in silence as my heart thundered in my chest and echoed in my ears as my breathing grew labored. I closed the notebook carefully and laid it on the couch behind me before leaning toward her and taking her hand in mine before bringing it to my lips and kissing the back reverently, never breaking our gaze. I watched as tears pooled along her lower lids before drifting over the lip and slowly down her cheek just as she shifted her hand and brushed her finger over my cheekbone wiping away the moisture that I didn't even realize had been pooling in my own eyes.

I lifted my hand and brought it to her face and brushed away her tears with a small smile. I struggled to find some words, any words that I could say, but any that I could think of were nowhere near enough. Finally I decided that the only other impulse I had in that moment had to be right. I trailed my fingers across her cheek to cup her face in my hand and slowly leaned in, giving her a chance to pull away, but she didn't. I moved very slowly until finally we were so close that we were sharing breath and I paused a second before leaning the last tiny bit and allowing our lips to brush gently.

In the moment that our lips met it felt like my heart exploded in my chest as it pounded away and ached in a beautiful and amazing way. I felt her tip her face gently as her hand wrapped around to the nape of my neck and she leaned in increasing the pressure as our lips moved together perfectly. Once again this one kiss outshined any dream I had ever had about the mystery girl on the NYU campus, because in reality that girl was a dream, an enigma that left me searching, a spark of inspiration that once I got to know her better became a raging inferno. In whatever way she had been my muse at first sight that inspiration had multiplied infinitely. She was my muse and more than that she was my light and in that one small kiss I was certain beyond all else that she was my future.


	16. Flash Fill

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

_**A/N: As always thanks to my awesome beta gal AgoodWITCH!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**16. Flash Fill**

**BPOV**

I hid in the bathroom leaving him with my notebook, my hands vibrating uncontrollably as I tried to brush my teeth with the newly unwrapped red toothbrush and minty toothpaste. It took twice as long as usual to brush my teeth and when I was done, I melted onto a heap by the door, too chicken to open the door and face Edward again.

Never in my life had I ever felt more vulnerable than in the moment I handed over my notebook to him. He watched me with a mystified expression that was completely unreadable and I feared what I was going to face when I opened the door. Surely considering he was the one to bring up the whole muse concept to begin with meant he wouldn't laugh in my face...right? And yet, I just couldn't gather my courage to go back out through that door and see his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably actually no more than fifteen or twenty minutes, I managed to regain control over my hyperactive nerves and stood up again running my fingers through my hair to release a few of the tangles that had formed in it overnight and slowly opened the door to the bathroom and peeked through the crack.

Edward was staring down at the pages of the notebook with a wide smile and my heart sped wondering if he had put anything together or not. I finally took one more breath and walked out to sit gently down next to him and he looked up from the notebook pages with a crooked smirk as he complimented me on my writing and progress from my first draft to my second and I swallowed hard before I began to explain that what he was reading was in fact my first draft.

My eyes stayed glued to his face looking for any expressions that might cross it to give me a clue as to what he was thinking, but the more I spoke the more upset I became that there were no clues to what was going on inside of his head as he blinked slowly at the paper in his lap and then at me. I could feel the top layer of skin on my lower lip beginning to give way with the force of my teeth pushing down on them.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever as I kept watching his face for any hint at how he was reacting to this. I could hear my pulse rushing in my ears as we just sat and stared, each moment of silence making me more and more worried that this had all been a horrific mistake. I watched as he closed the notebook and sat it behind him on the couch and my chest began to tighten harder against my breaths as I struggled to keep a steady rhythm of inhaling and exhaling.

He slowly reached over and took one of my now trembling hands in his and brought it slowly to his mouth as he kissed the back gently and I felt a flood of relief wash over my body and well up in my eyes as tears threatening to flow freely at the same moment that I saw moisture collecting in his own and I reached up to wipe one away as it broke free and started to streak over the apple of his cheek and disappear into the bronze stubble below.

He reached his free hand up and mirrored my action wiping away my own tears as his mouth opened as though he were about to speak and then closed a few times before he snapped it shut one last time and his expression changed to one of determination. He drifted his fingers lightly over my cheekbone and cupped my cheek in his slightly rough palm leaving warm trails in its wake. I leaned into his touch with a sigh and he smiled at me before slowly leaning in closer pausing every few inches to make sure I was okay, all the while my mind was doing an Alice like squeal and dance as the anticipation of a first kiss with Edward grew steadily.

When our lips touched I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. In my entire existence I had never felt anything remotely as amazing as the simple brush of his lips against my own. I had always heard it described as fireworks, but in my case it was something much more intense. Behind my closed eyes my vision was filled with the most beautiful yellow light, nearly as intense as the sun itself, which matched the warmth that flooded my body from head to toe and seemed to echo back to glow in my chest. Somewhere deep down inside I knew that this was going to be my last first kiss because there could never be anything that would even come close to comparing with this moment.

We both shifted our bodies on the couch as one of Edward's hands found my waist and pulled me closer while my hands ran up his arms and shoulders to tangle in his hair as my nails scratched gently at his scalp making him hum on my lips. Our lips moved together over one another, pulling apart for the briefest of moments before meeting again like magnets of opposing polarity, unable to resist the force of attraction between them.

One of my hands left his hair to brush against his jaw once more as I marveled at the warmth of his body at the same moment that I felt his lips part against mine. I didn't even make the decision as my lips matched his and our warm minty breath intermingled between us only seconds before I felt his warm tongue reach out and sample my lip briefly before disappearing back behind his teeth. He sighed with a small whimper before I did the same to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

My tongue slipped between my lips timidly and brushed against the soft lower lip of Edward's open mouth and I shivered against the sensation and the taste of sweet Edward mixed with eggs, bacon, and the minty toothpaste he must have used while I was getting our breakfast. It was nothing short of divine.

After seeing my reaction, Edward became bolder as his tongue slipped out again and reached forward to rasp along my lips and I tipped my tongue out to contact his and in that instant all of our nervous energy disappeared. Both of our mouths opened wider and our tongues began to slide against one another as we moaned and melted closer in our embrace. Never in my whole life had even the best physical contact I had ever encountered compared in the slightest to this kiss.

We leaned back against the back of the couch as both of our bodies turned toward each other and all of the space left between us disappeared and the warmth glowing within my body from Edward seemed to grow brighter in every place where we made contact. Finally a need for oxygen forced us apart. We continued to hold one another close as we panted and stared into one another's eyes both of us having matching sparkles of amazement and joy in our eyes.

After our breathing was under control Edward leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine again, and within seconds we were back to the heated kiss we had just broken away from. It simply felt too good to stop. Neither of us tried to push any further though as we meshed our bodies together and remained content with sharing intimacy through our mouths and a few innocent touches of one another's back, hair, and face.

We had been lost in our own world as we continued to kiss and caress reverently until the door flew open and Emmett's booming voice began to echo across the room before he froze mid sentence and stared at the two of us making out on the couch like a couple of eighth graders.

Edward and I immediately broke apart and stared at Emmett as I felt the fiery blush invade my face and neck as Emmett smiled down at us with his super deep dimples and mischievous twinkling eyes.

"Well I'm definitely glad to see that things are going well on this side of the hall. I was just coming to check and make sure things were okay in here and to see if Edward was still planning on taking the girls to the Halloween Costume party while Rose and I go out tonight or if he's too hung over to help a guy out."

Edward groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry Emmett; with everything yesterday it totally slipped my mind. I'm sorry man; of course I'll watch the girls tonight. We'll be fine."

Emmett smiled at us and cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle it man? Maybe Bella here would be willing to lend a hand since she's not the one who mainlined a fifth of southern mash last night."

I looked over at Edward who looked apologetically toward me and I smiled. "Well if Edward doesn't mind me sticking around and the girls wouldn't be upset having to share their uncle I'd be up for it." Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes as Edward reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the back with a wide smile and big nod.

"I haven't gotten to properly celebrate Halloween with little kids in ages. It sounds like fun."

Emmett thanked me and winked at Edward before turning around and heading back out the door calling over his shoulder that we had three hours before we were in charge so we could resume our prior activities. I giggled and Edward moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh I am so sorry about all of this. I completely forgot about Emmett and Rose's date night tonight."

I reached out and put a hand on his arm. "That's fine Edward. I'm can't wait to properly meet the girls. I'm looking forward to seeing their favorite uncle in action."

He moaned and blushed an adorable pink color behind his hands as he melted back against the couch.

"So, I guess we should have a bit of a conversation about what just happened there huh?" he asked behind his hands.

I sighed and melted back next to him reaching out to pry one of his hands away and twined my fingers with his letting our hands rest between us on the couch. "I've had enough heavy discussions for one twenty four hour period thanks. How about we just go with the flow and discuss it tomorrow?"

I felt his thumb caress mine as he sighed in relief. "Thank you. I didn't think I had another big serious conversation in me today."

I turned my face toward him and he was turned looking at me and we smiled before he leaned over and placed a gentle peck on my lips before pulling away with a sweet smile. "I have to say though; you're the best kisser I've ever met!"

I smiled and winked, "Well that's saying something!" He frowned and I felt my face grimace in chagrin before I reached over and stroked his cheek gently. "Sorry, but if it's any consolation, your kisses are better than anything I've ever experienced before in my life, and I mean anything."

His frown melted and then morphed into a bright smile that twinkled in his eyes as he leaned between us again and I met him half way reaching my free hand up to push through his hair and cup his neck tenderly.

"You are so amazing. You know that right?"

I stared into his eyes and shrugged slightly. He let go of my hand and cupped my face between it and his other and stared deeply into my eyes. "No, you really are. I mean it with all of my heart. The first time I saw you I was immediately captivated by you, but every minute I spend with you I find you more and more incredible. You are beyond any doubt the most amazing person I have ever known and someday I'm going to make you believe it."

I smiled and reached up to brush my hand over his face again and used the pad of my finger to smooth the deep furrows between his eyes. "Thank you, but I thought we weren't going to do the serious conversation thing."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're right, but it just bothers me that you don't realize how incredible you really are. Someday I'm going to make you believe it."

I giggled and he sighed, running his hands over my face and my neck before pulling his fingers through my hair. After a few moments he reached over and grabbed my shoulder encouraging me to melt back into the couch beside him taking my hand again and leaning so we were now shoulder to shoulder.

"We should enjoy this peace while we can. I love my nieces, but you take the three of them and add mass quantities of candy and you basically have what I imagine to be three Alice's after funneling at least two Red Bulls."

My face shot toward his and my eyes widened. "Oh God I hope that is a gross exaggeration because a single Alice on one Red Bull is a menace, I can't imagine three!"

He laughed and shook his head. "I wish I were exaggerating. They're great girls, but they are Emmett's children and you see him on a regular night...now imagine him with a ton of sugar in his system."

I let my hand fly up to smack my forehead. "Oh Lord help us!"

He laughed and pulled my hand up to his mouth kissing the back gently. "Thank you for helping me. On the top of my game I would have been fine, but fighting with a hangover? Yeah they would have totally steamrolled me!"

I laughed and rested my head against his shoulder. It was amazing how comfortable I felt with him after the last twenty four hours. I sighed and reached my free hand to wrap around his bicep as we continued to hold hands between us, as the warm yellow rays of light continued to glow every place where we touched.

We sat like that for another hour before we finally got up and started getting ready to go. I tried to go home, but Edward insisted that he had plenty more shirts I could borrow and he was sure Rose would let her borrow something to take her kids out for some fun in. After a little argument, I was convinced to shower and change in the studio while Edward showered in his apartment. Rose came over bearing soap, shampoo, conditioner, a towel, a pair of jeans I would definitely have to roll the legs up on and another NYU t-shirt that looked to be nearly new with a matching hoodie.

I quickly showered and dressed and crossed the hall to entering without knocking as ordered only to be accosted at the door by three extremely excited blond fairy princesses complete with wings, tiaras, wands and tutus. They were absolutely adorable.

"Hi, I'm Kadence, what's your name?" The first princess asked with the pink costume draped across her tiny body.

I smiled down at her as she twirled in front of me with a smile. "Hi Kadence, I'm Bella."

A second matching beauty dressed in purple twirled in front of me and joined her sister. "Are you Uncle Eddie's girlfriend?" The girls both giggled and I blushed and opened my mouth before closing it unsure of how to answer.

"No, she's not his girlfriend," the slightly smaller light green girl sitting on the floor behind them tying her little shoes that looked like ballet shoes with soles that I assumed must be Katarina huffed, "she's his Music, remember?"

I stifled a giggle as both of the other girls look over with expressions of recognition and both sighed, "Oh yeah," before pausing and turning back to me. "How can you be Music? Music is something you listen to but you're a person."

I palmed my face with my hand completely clueless as to how to even begin to answer their inquiries when I heard Emmett's booming laugh behind me. "It's not music girls; Bella is Uncle Eddie's muse. It's kind of like she's so cool that she makes him see things better and takes better pictures because of her."

They frowned a moment before shrugging as Emmett crossed the room to kneel in front of them. "Okay you three, remember the rules. You listen to everything Uncle Eddie and Bella tell you, no wandering off, not talking to strangers, and if you get lost you stay put and yell for help and let them come find you, if you're moving and they're moving they might never find you. Use your manners and don't argue with anything they tell you to do, are we clear?"

"Yes Daddy," they all chimed at once and he pulled the three girls into a group hug with him before standing up and glancing over at Katarina. "That goes double for you KitKat. No mouthing off and stay with the group. You take off on them and you are grounded for a week...no Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers."

Katarina groaned but nodded in understanding just as Rose materialized behind me. "We mean it Katarina Emmalyn Cullen, no funny business."

I watched in awe as she glided across the room wearing a beautiful short red dress with a scoop neck and matching red stilettos. Her blonde hair was set in perfect elegant waves over her shoulders and down her back and all I could do was blink and feel highly inferior. With women like this in Edward's life, how in the world could I be the one to inspire him? It defied all logic, but then again when have matters of the heart ever been logical.

As that thought passed through my mind I froze. Matters of the heart, warm lighted glow when he kissed me and touched me, the peace of sitting next to him on the couch just holding hands, the way my heart sped when he was near...HOLY FREAKING CROW...when exactly did I fall for Edward Cullen?

I was frozen in place when I felt his presence behind me before he ever muttered a word. Just his simple proximity warmed me from within like the rays of the sun on a warm summer day shining from the skies above. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Edward had become my sun, the source of warmth and light and an irresistible force of attraction that kept me orbiting joyfully around him.

I slowly turned and gasped when I took in the sight of him still damp from his shower with a pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a wind breaker covering what I knew from our shirtless encounter the night before to be one of the most well defined chests I had ever encountered. He stood in the doorway between the hall and the kitchen staring at me with a matching expression of awe making me want to laugh loudly at the slightest suggestion that me wearing jeans cuffed three times so that I didn't walk on the hem, and a shirt and hoodie so large that they hung nearly to my knees could even begin to inspire that type of reaction.

We stared for a moment before Emmett came up behind Edward and smacked him on the back roughly. "Snap out of it little bro. You two can't be zoning on each other like that while you're out with the monsters or they'll split on you before you can say Amber alert. Stop ogling the hot little muse girl and start getting in Uncle mode before the trio of pixies in the entry way revolt!"

Edward and I both laughed at his description of his daughters because it sounded exactly how I would refer to Alice.

"So where are we going anyway?"

Edward palmed his forehead. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I talk you into coming along and I don't even tell you where we're going. We're jumping over to Long Island. There is a great farm over in Westbury for kids with a horse drawn hay ride, a kid friendly ghost tour, and a petting zoo. The girls have been begging me to take them again since we went last year. Shouldn't be too bad...at least they can run and play and burn off some of that energy!"

Twenty minutes later we had all three girls strapped into their booster seats in Emmett and Rose's minivan and we were off for an afternoon of fairy princess wrangling on Long Island.


	17. Additive Color

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of the masterful Stephanie Meyer. I own nada!**

**

* * *

  
**

**17. Additive Color**

**BPOV**

It was dark as we drove along the Long Island Expressway toward Manhattan where we would hop back across the Brooklyn Bridge and finally be back in the city. Within five minutes of hitting the interstate the high pitched chatter emanating from the back seemed to immediately cease and sweet silence filled the cab as the girls finally gave into exhaustion and passed out in their booster seats with their heads lolling to the side, tiny mouths open in relaxation. Must be so nice to be a kid with no worries and able to pass out anywhere without any physical repercussions. I would never let Edward see it, but I was still feeling my night on the floor of his studio.

I felt the hand being held between us on the middle console rise and I glanced over to see Edward glancing at me from the corner of his eye as he kissed the back sweetly. "Thank you so much for coming along today. It was great to spend more time with you, although I have to say I'm so sorry about the girls."

I sighed and shook my head. "I should have seen it coming. You induce jealousy in all manner of the female population. It appears age does not discriminate in this phenomenon."

He chuckled and shook his head as we watched the road while brushing his lips over the back of my hand once more. "I've never brought anyone along with us before, much less a woman that I'm involved with. It was an adjustment at first, but I think you won them over towards the end."

I scoffed and he laughed. "No really, you didn't see the looks of admiration you were getting. The twins were even gesturing like you, and not in a mocking way either. I think they will be much more amenable to spending time with us in the future."

I glanced over at him with a shy smile and a blush as I realized he was planning on us spending more time together with his nieces. He glanced over again and chuckled under his breath. "Isabella, I'd love nothing more than to keep spending time with you and if things go the way it seems like they might, I hope to be spending lots of time with you around all of my family. I know that's probably very premature to say, but I can't help but feel it's true. These hooligans are all going home again tomorrow, but I would love it if we could do something together, perhaps go out on a real true blue date. What do you say?"

I squeezed his hand as it held mine. "I'd love to."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm free," I whispered suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

He smiled brightly at me. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven and dress up. I'm taking you to a nice dinner for a change."

I felt my teeth dig into my lip as I nodded and my free hand began to fidget in my lap. I had never eaten at a really nice place in my life. The highest class establishment I had ever entered was Olive Garden and I was pretty sure that whatever place he had in mind was going to make Olive Garden look like a taco stand.

I sighed and rested my head on the headrest staring out at the lights and exits streaking by outside and began to wonder how this was all going to work. The differences in our lifestyles was evident almost immediately as we began our day with the girls. It made me acutely aware of how badly I would be sticking out if I ever spent any time with the whole family.

After we had gotten the girls strapped into their seats, Edward and I climbed into the front seat and he looked over at me with a smile as he slid the car into drive and pulled out into the busy traffic as the girls all began to complain immediately that they were bored and wanted a DVD. They argued all the way to the bridge about what movie they wanted to watch as Katarina passed out wireless headphones from the back seat and Kennedy and Kadence argued over whether they should watch the Hannah Montana Movie or Camp Rock. At one point I seriously feared it would get violent. Finally Katarina made the tie breaking vote for Camp Rock as they ceremoniously handed the DVD case to me to put into the in dash player.

I fumbled with the case and then struggled trying to figure out the DVD player while the girls groaned that I was taking too long making me even more nervous. When they started making snide comments about the fact that I must be retarded to not be able to figure it out Edward snapped at them to find their manners or they wouldn't get a movie at all and they all shot puppy dog eyes at him and apologized before sending me a pointed glare just as I figured out the player and started the movie, grateful that they could hear the movie through their headphones so we didn't have to suffer through.

As soon as it started they grew quiet and Edward glanced over apologetically. "I'm not sure what's up with them today. Trust me, they NEVER act that rudely. If we weren't driving in the middle of Manhattan I would have pulled over, but we're on a schedule or else we'll be too late to catch a hay ride before they close it down."

"It's okay. They just made me nervous and I'm not exactly technology friendly, thus writing my first draft in my notebooks!"

He chuckled as I did and he reached between us as we hit the Brooklyn bridge to grasp my hand in his and squeeze it gently. It was a fairly quiet ride with the exception of the three girls commenting on the movie occasionally and sighing at whichever Jonas was the main character. I heard a lot of talk about a Demi and Joe which was cute, but then I felt uncomfortable when they started making critical comments about this poor Demi character's outfit choices. What three and four year olds on the planet would make those sorts of comments? It was surreal. Then again with a Mom who looked like Rosalie with a penchant for fashion, I guess it was a given that they would pick it up, but dang!

I watched the scenery pass by the window as we traveled along Long Island past all the urban areas of Queens County feeling pretty excited to finally set foot in Nassau county, even if we wouldn't be hitting any of the coast lines on today's trip. I knew Edward grew up out here somewhere though and found myself wondering if I would ever see where he had lived. I figured he probably didn't live too far up the island since his father worked in the city, but I had figured out early on in our conversations that he grew up in an affluent area in Nassau county, so the Hamptons was out being a bit too far away for a reasonable daily commute.

Forty minutes after we left the city we were pulling into the packed parking lot of the nursery that hosted the annual Halloween festivities we were attending that day and the girls squealed with delight and pulled off their seatbelts before the car was even stopped earning a chorus of admonishments from both Edward and I immediately. After we finished getting on to the girls for releasing their seatbelts before the car was stopped we glanced at each other and laughed at the fact that we had said almost the exact same thing at the exact same time before I yelled "JINX" making him laugh even harder.

He pulled the car into a parking spot and threw the transmission into park before looking at me. "You ready for this?"

I sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He kiss the back of my hand the first of many times that day with a twinkle in his eye before hitting two buttons on the ceiling between the seats and the sliding doors on either side of the van began to open automatically as the girls squealed and threw themselves at the now open portals.

I hopped out quickly and shut the door realizing that they were already attempting their first get away as they jumped out and started to run toward the building. Edward and I both yelled for them to come back as they giggled and took off at a sprint, all three holding hands as they ran directly toward the petting zoo area. I heard Edward growl and hit a button on the key fob before taking off after them, me following behind as quickly as I could. Dang those kids were fast.

When I caught up to the four of them Edward had them all in a semicircle facing him as he knelt before them speaking to them in a stern yet quiet voice as they all looked at him again with the puppy dog eyes and nodded.

"Now if you three can't be nicer and stop breaking each and every rule we will get back in the van and go home right this second. I'm not sure what's gotten into the three of you, but this behavior is unacceptable and you are making a horrible impression on Miss Bella. She's important to Uncle Edward and I want her to see what smart, beautiful, kind girls you are. Can you do that for me?"

They all had matching faces full of shame as they nodded slowly. My heart grew warm as I watched Edward pull the three of them closer in a group hug just as I had seen Emmett do an hour or so before and he kissed each of their little blonde heads before he released them and stood up.

"So my fairy princesses three, are we ready to go in?" They all squealed and clapped. "Where should we go first?"

All three blurted out different suggestions as I looked through the pamphlet. I noticed the times for the hayrack rides ended at 4, so I suggested we start there so we didn't run the risk of missing out. They all agreed and we made our way toward the line of people waiting to buy tickets. Fifteen minutes later and three dollars and fifty cents a piece we were all settled on the trailer in a line with Kennedy next to Edward, Katarina sitting between Edward and I, with Kadence sitting on my other side. As we waited Kadence looked up at me as she reached out and grabbed my hand where it rested on my leg.

"I'm sorry for being rude earlier Miss Bella. I promise not to do it again."

I smiled down at her and squeezed her hand, "Thank you Kadence. I really appreciate that sweetie." She beamed up at me as Edward leaned his arm across behind me to ruffle her hair.

"I'm proud of you Kadydid. That's my big grown up girl!" She smiled even more brightly at her uncle before turning to look at the scenery as the tractor attached to the trailer began to move forward with a jerk.

The girls oohed and aahed at the massive pumpkins on display along the path. Every year this particular nursery had a contest to find the biggest pumpkin and the contestants were all displayed along one section of the path. Katarina couldn't see from her position between Edward and me, so she asked if she could sit on his lap to have a better vantage point. Edward smiled down at her and lifted her quickly onto his lap earning a giggle before reaching his hand across the space between us to hold my hand, rubbing his thumb across the back languidly.

Kennedy seemed to be the most vocal of the group giving a play by play narration of everything we were seeing as we chugged along the path. Edward had said that he had brought them last year, but they all displayed the enthusiasm one would expect on a first trip.

Soon the ride ended and we all got off with the gallant assistance of Edward who insisted on lowering me to the ground just as he had done the girls. When my feet found the ground I found myself staring into his chest as a whiff of his cologne invaded my senses making me swoon a bit. Edward grabbed me by my arms and held me steady as he chuckled lightly looking into my eyes with his dazzling green ones.

We stood and stared for a moment until little giggles beside us pulled us back out of our moment and I shook my head slightly to regain my composure. Edward smirked down at me and leaned forward to place a kiss on my blush filled cheek before turning back to the girls.

"Okay my ladies, where do we go next?"

"Candy!" they all screamed as they saw an area set up on the far side of the lawn where kids were wandering from booth to booth trick or treating happily. We both sighed and nodded before following the skipping trio toward the chaos. Technically it wasn't Halloween yet, but Edward had chosen today because it was the farms celebration for kids that included trick or treating in a small area and the addition of special commemorative treat bags.

As we walked along the girls were trying to sneak a piece of candy in to their mouths at every other booth, but kept getting busted by Edward. "Girls, save it for the drive home tomorrow. We still have the candy apples and popcorn balls to enjoy while we're here."

The girls giggled, but finally acquiesced as they flitted between booths getting comments on their costumes. Once we finished with the trick or treating we walked through the animated area that was home to a little green stuffed ghost named Otto. The friendly ghost and his friendly ghouls all smiled at us from quaint little displays full of fall harvest decorations and green lined cardboard cutouts aglow with blacklight.

We were it he middle of the display when suddenly Katarina disappeared. My heart began to pound as we searched frantically for her. Edward kept the twins with him as I separated from the group to search other parts of the grounds. I had never been more scared in my life as I ran around the groups of kids looking for blonde curls and a light green leotard and tutu with fairy wings.

I ran into the building to see if she had wandered inside when I saw her stumbling out of the girls bathroom with her tutu askew and her left tight leg twisted around her leg awkwardly. "Katarina!" I yelled as I ran toward her dropping to my knees in front of her and pulling her into a tight hug. I had been so terrified and at the moment all I felt was immense relief.

I leaned back onto my heels and grabbed her face between my hands. "Oh honey, we were so worried about you! Why did you walk away from us?!"

She had tears pooling her in eyes as she looked at me, her little tiara crooked on the top of her head. "I had to go pee pee and Uncle Eddie didn't hear me tell him and I was about to have an accident so I ran to the potty by myself."

I reached my thumb up and wiped away the tear that had escaped and trickled down her cheek. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry we didn't hear you, but you really shouldn't have gone off on your own like that. You really scared us and it could be dangerous if a bad person found you instead of me. Please promise me that you won't walk off without us again."

She nodded her head, her little blond spirals bouncing with the motion and I pulled her into another hug just as I heard Edward's voice call out behind me. "Oh thank God! Katarina Emmalyn Cullen where did you go?!"

I picked her up and stood up to turn toward Edward explaining the situation as his angry eyes melted into concern before he finally took her from my arms and held her in a tight hug. She apologized repeatedly as she hugged his neck tightly and he sighed and kissed her cheek as he leaned her out to look at her face.

"Never, ever do that again okay KitKat? It can be dangerous to not be with an adult while we are out in public. You should never ever do that okay?"

Katarina nodded quickly, "I know, Miss Bella said that it could be dangerous if a bad person found me instead and I promised her that I would never do that again."

Edward cupped her cheek and smiled before pulling her close again and reaching his right arm out toward me wrapping it around my shoulders and bringing me in to hug his side with them. After a moment we suggested it was a good time for the twins to use the restroom as well and Edward went to go purchase some goodies for us to share while I went with the girls to help them with their costumes and to straighten out Katarina's twisted tights and tutu.

Ten minutes later we emerged to find Edward set up at a table with an assortment of quartered candy apples, several popcorn balls, and a small bottle of cider with a stack of Dixie cups. The girls squealed and ran over to hop up at the table as Edward handed out the treats and I went to settle across the table from him to pour our drinks.

As we sat and talked the girls asked me questions about my job and my life and I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads when I told them that I had actually met the Jonas brothers once while out on a book signing. They happened to be doing a promotional appearance in the same bookstore after my signing was over and we passed each other with a polite smile and nod as I exited with my publicist as they were making their way out. It was definitely not the earth moving encounter that the girls were hoping for, but they still screeched and hopped around none the less begging me to get them autographs if I ever met the triad again.

We talked some more and started talking about the girls, their preschool, and other things they enjoyed. It was so much fun watching Edward interacting with his nieces. It was obvious that there was a mutual adoration between the four of them. He teased them mercilessly and they would giggle and tease right back. As I watched I noticed more and more.

"Okay, so I've heard Katarina called KitKat, and Edward called Kadence Kadydid on the hay ride, but I haven't heard Kennedy's nickname. What does everyone call you Miss Kennedy?"

Edward smiled at Kennedy tugging on the end of one of her curls teasingly. "She's our little Kenny."

"Let me guess, Emmett wanted a boy, so if he couldn't have one he was at least going to give one of his poor little girls a boy nickname?"

"Essentially," Edward chortled. "He had hopes of her being a tomboy. He bought her baseball mitts and sporting equipment but it all backfired hopelessly since she ended up being the girliest one of the bunch!"

We both laughed and girls giggled along before noticing the face painting booth on the far side of the room and begging to get their faces painted. We made them help us clean up before following the squealing trio toward the booth. All three chose matching Tinkerbell designs, but asked the lady painting their faces if she could make Tink's clothes match their costumes. She laughed and agreed even including a touch of glitter so their little cheeks sparkled slightly with fairy dust.

After we were done we wandered over to the petting zoo where there were an assortment of animals of all shapes and sizes. Behind the fence goats, horses, llamas, and pigs all paraded back and forth licking food out of tiny outstretched hands. We handed quarters to the girls to get food for the animals out of the small red vending machines that lined the fence and helped them hold their hands to fill them with grain and meal.

Edward stood by with his ever ready camera, snapping shots as I helped the girls flatten their hands to allow the animals to eat the food from their palm without getting their tiny fingers nibbled on. Edward's camera had been a constant presence all day as he documented our afternoon out with the girls.

I felt the twins behind me as I helped Katarina feed the billy goat some of her food and then I heard a giggle as a tiny body bumped into me. I glanced behind me as Kennedy giggled again and turned back to the dispenser to get more food for the animals.

I helped Katarina give more of her food out to the llama this time and turned to help her when I felt a nip at the small of my back. I screamed and jumped as the nip grabbed hold of the back of the hoodie I was wearing and tugged hard pulling my back against the fence where I felt more nipping at my legs. I finally managed to pull free while screeching and ran a few feet away from the pen as I spun in circles trying to look at the back of Edward's hoodie.

I glanced back up to see Kennedy howling as she bent in half at the waist. Edward was trying hard not to laugh, but he was beginning to fail as his shoulders shook lightly and his lips curled up at the sides. Katarina and Kadence watched me with worry also trying not to laugh before they both turned to Kennedy with a frown.

"You shouldn't have done that to Bella Kenny. That was mean!" Kadence chastised and Kennedy looked at her in surprise. As far as I had seen the twins always stuck together.

Katarina walked in front of her and took her hand bringing her toward me. "You apologize to Miss Bella Kenny! She's been really nice and you shouldn't have put that food on her back to make the animals bite her!"

I threw my head back and sighed. Well that explained why the animals were trying to devour me! I dropped my head as the slow laugh began to bubble up from my chest as Edward walked over and brushed at the back of my legs and hoodie where the food still clung to the material and a chill ran through my body as his hand brushed over my thighs and the bottom of the hoodie that rested just below my behind. I bit my bottom lip and held my breath until he was done and then looked down at the girls standing at my feet.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella," Kennedy sighed looking at her sisters and then back to me. "That was mean and I shouldn't have done it."

I looked down and started laughing as I saw all three of the little stinkers looking up at me with the puppy dog eyes with their bottom lips pulled between their teeth. I heard Edward's camera capture the moment before I smiled and shook my head.

"You're forgiven Kennedy. Thank you for apologizing."

We spent another hour seeing more of the animals and wandering through the fence maze together. The rest of the night the girls stayed right by our sides and didn't pull any more pranks on me. They still argued and chattered away incessantly making me wonder how Emmett and Rose handled it day and day out every day. They really were like three Alice's in slightly smaller bodies.

We let them play in the playground area for a half an hour before taking them all in to wash up and buying some sandwiches and waters from the little store as we sat out under the darkening sky and watched the few stars that could penetrate through the bright lights of the urban areas all around us come out and twinkle above us. Once our stomachs were all full of something a bit more substantial than the Halloween treats we had been indulging in all day we made our way back to the van, stripping the girls of their wings, tiaras, and tutus and settling them into their boosters in their leotards and tights.

They chattered happily about the day and their favorite parts for the first few minutes of the trip back to the city and then like magic the chatter stopped and silence filled the car again.

The rest of the drive back into the city was filled with the quiet classical music Edward tuned in on the radio and the sound of the wind whipping past the vehicle as we made our way back. It was nearing ten when we got back to his apartment building. I stayed in the car while he carried in Kennedy first and then he came back down and carried Kadence while I carried Katarina, settling them all in to the guest room obviously devoted to his nieces with the bunk bed placed in the center of the room with a full size bed on bottom with a twin on top, perfect for sleeping three rambunctious little pixies.

Once the girls were all settled in we walked back to the kitchen holding hands and as I turned to face Edward his free hand came up to cup my cheek as he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. His tongue came out to tease at my lips and I opened to him and relished in the taste of Edward's tongue as I lightly massaged it with my own.

After a few moments we parted and he rested his forehead against mine as I sighed. "I need to get home. I called Alice last night, but she hasn't heard from me since. She's going to be ready to kill me."

"There are such things as phones you know. You could just call her," Edward teased with a smirk.

I shook my head gently. "No, I need to go home and get a shower and get back into my own clothes for a change. Do you think Rose will mind if I keep her jeans until they come visit again."

Edward tossed back his head and laughed. "You could probably keep them if you really wanted; the woman's closet is like a department store. If she wore a different outfit every day without repeating she would probably have enough to go at least four months, one pair of jeans is not that big of a deal for her."

I snorted a little and nodded. "Okay. So…I'll see you tomorrow night?"

His smile made my heart stutter as he brushed his thumb across my cheek. "If I can wait that long…but for tonight I'm going to call you a cab." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine again and we both sighed. I finally pulled away and walked toward the door with him following with his phone out as he chatted quietly.

As we reached the elevator he closed the phone and hugged me close once more to kiss me forehead. "Wait inside the door until the cab pulls up. They said he would be here any minute."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for one more kiss. "Sweet dreams," I whispered into his ear and he shivered a little in my arms making me smile.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered back before opening the wrought iron gate to the elevator and motioning for me to enter before closing it behind him.

I returned to find a dark empty apartment with a note from Alice stating she was staying at Jaspers and to call when I got in. I picked up the cordless as I walked back to my room in an exhausted daze. After promising to tell her all about it tomorrow morning I slid out of Rosalie's jeans and the hoodie and left on Edward's t-shirt as I slid into a pair of sweats and ducked under the covers with a sigh. Edward just seemed so darn near perfect and every moment I spent with him, watching him with his family, relishing in the sweet touches and glances I fell a little deeper…all I could hope was that there wouldn't be sharp rocks when I finally hit the bottom.

* * *

_**Author's Note: There really is a nursery in Westbury called Hicks Nurseries that has a lot of the things described in this chapter, but there really isn't much information online for it, so I took what I could find and combined it with my experiences at a local apple farm and voila, we have my version of the pumpkin farm. Hope you liked it! **_

_**Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH who is working double beta for me filling in for my beta for FDKK. She's always so helpful and keeps my NY facts straight and is always so quick with the replies!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for adding BTI to your alerts and faves. We are up to 263 alerts and 216 faves which is awesome. Thanks for reading even if you don't review and double thanks to all of you who take the time to review kicking our review total up over 300!! **_


	18. Vignetting

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people, but you already knew that!**

_**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been a little while. I hit a creative hot streak with my other story and had to see it through, but now I'm back with the first date chapter. Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH who got this back super fast as always and has been roaming around Long Island taking pictures of cool places that I can eventually use in this story. She is so the coolest girl ever and I have to give her major props for all of her help and suggestions! Now back to the story! I'm also going to start giving definitions so you understand why I'm using a term for a title...should have done it all along...duh!

* * *

**_

**18. Vignetting**

_Vignetting: When intentional, it is an image printing technique where the central area is fully printed but its edges gradually fade_.

**BPOV**

Alice giggled as she watched me clip clop back and forth across the floor of our living room in the three inch heels that she had talked me into wearing with my plain black knee length sleeveless cowl neck dress. She tried to go a little overboard but after an hour of begging her to go more understated she agreed that the classic little black dress would serve tonight's purpose.

While she had agreed to keep the dress understated, she got a wee bit carried away with my hair and make up giving me smoldering smoky eyes and very full bodied hair. She paired that with a black ribbon chocker with a single crystal heart hanging from the middle and annoying silver bangle bracelets on one arm with a fancy looking silver watch on the other from her own private jewelry collection.

Thanks to Alice's skills, I was already feeling a bit uncomfortable in my own skin, but knowing I would be spending the evening in a nice restaurant with Edward had me even more nervous.

I wasn't sure what to expect. Edward had plenty of money at his disposal and it seemed as though he had a few connections, so I wouldn't be surprised at all if he took me to somewhere really amazing and over the top like La Cirque, although I really hoped he didn't go quite that far. I had little to no experience with the world of upper class Manhattan and I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb among all of the cultured people that would certain to surround us at a place like that.

I sighed and fidgeted with the hem of my dress as I paced another circuit around the coffee table before pausing to pick up my black silk clutch Alice crammed all of my necessities into and examining the contents to make sure I had everything I needed. Cell phone...check, wallet and ID...check, tube of strawberry lip gloss that Alice insisted I carry along to make my lips 'kissably soft'...check, key ring...check, tiny bottle of mace in case of emergency...check. I closed my purse with a sigh before sitting it back on the counter and resuming my pacing across the living room.

I managed two more circuits when the intercom buzzed and Alice dashed over to buzz Edward in as I walked back to my bedroom for one last glance in the mirror and a final spritz of my Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray. I reached up and tucked an errant chunk of hair back into place on top of my head just as I heard his velvety voice greet Alice in the living room and my heart sped up a little in reaction.

I sighed and turned toward the hallway walking into the main living area with a big smile as I saw Edward nicely groomed and ready to go. As I got closer I noticed a colorful spray of flowers in his hand just before he stepped forward to meet me halfway with a crooked smile and holding the flowers out toward me.

"I wanted to get you something a little exotic and you just seemed like and orchid type of girl."

I smiled brightly at the beautiful bundle of purple and white orchids wrapped beautifully in an opal colored cellophane as I took them from him and brought them to my nose to sniff. "Wow Edward, they are amazing! I've never seen such a beautiful bouquet. Thank you."

He smiled brightly and stepped forward to gently rest his hand on my arm as he leaned in and placed a tenuous kiss on my cheek. I blushed and nibbled on my bottom lip as he pulled away, both of us staring quietly at one another as his hand on my arm began to tenderly caress up and down between my wrist and my elbow.

After a few moments we were finally broken from our trance when Alice popped up next to us pulling the flowers from my arm with promises of putting them in a vase for me and ushering us toward the door. We paused in the entryway as Edward helped me into my black wool Ann Taylor trench coat with the oversized collar that reminded me of something you would see in Paris and always made me feel a little sexy before he offered me his arm and led me down to the lobby and through the doors.

Once outside I instantly started to walk toward the subway, but Edward pulled me back with a chuckle and pointed toward a black town car not unlike the one we drove in to the gallery on our first sort of date. He pulled me toward the sleek black car gesturing to the man standing beside it to wait before opening the door for me and offering me his hand as I slid in and across the seat before he settled in beside me and the driver closed the door.

The second he was seated he looked over at me with a wide grin taking my hand and resting it on the seat between us rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. Somehow that brief contact settled some of the nervous energy in my system and I felt my shoulders relax a little into the soft leather seats behind me.

"So Mr. Masen, where are we going this fine evening?" I asked while utilizing my most convincing sweet look.

He sighed toward me a moment before his other hand reached over and tucked my hair that was slightly obstructing his view of my face and grazing his hand across my jaw as he pulled away. "That Miss Swan is a surprise, but I hope you'll like it."

I shifted my body a little more toward him as he did the same, "Well can you at least warn me a little? I mean am I going to feel underdressed? You said to dress nicely, but I wasn't sure exactly how nice to dress."

I felt his hand squeeze mine between us as he leaned forward and brushed his nose along my cheek as his lips settled near my ear. "Bella, you look beautiful. We could go anywhere tonight and you blend perfectly. Next time tell Alice that she doesn't need to go so crazy with the make up though because while you look beautiful tonight, I think you look even better when you're just yourself."

I chuckled and felt my face heat again loving the feeling of him being so close. He slowly pulled away brushing his lips on my cheek briefly as he retreated. Before I realized what I was doing, I turned my face toward him and brushed my lips over his for a fleeting moment causing him to freeze and his breath to catch. I pulled away quickly and smiled as his eyes fluttered open and an adorable pink crept up his cheeks as well. It was so much fun being able to instigate that reaction in someone else for a change.

We drove for quite some time as we traveled uptown through the busy streets and finally pulling up along the edge of Central Park right in front of Tavern on the Green. As we walked in I immediately found myself in awe of the beautiful layout with the dangling chandeliers and the many mirrors as we were lead by the hostess through the dining room to the table reserved for us.

Edward pulled out my chair like a proper gentleman before gliding gracefully into his seat with a cheshire cat grin on his face. He was really enjoying my first taste of the fancier side of Manhattan. Our very professional and well pressed waiter appeared quickly offering us a choice of beverages for the night and Edward glanced down at the wine list in deep thought before looking up and asking my preference for whites or reds. I was honest saying I had little knowledge beyond the fact that I liked wines that were fruity and smooth and he smiled and nodded before ordering something with Rose Top and Brut in the title before handing the wine list back to the now ecstatic looking waiter who bowed slightly and rushed off.

I glanced at Edward and then back at the retreating waiter with a bewildered expression and Edward simply chuckled. "He just pleased at the sizable gratuity he will be receiving tonight."

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was hinting at. The gratuity was calculated based on the amount spent and if he was that excited already, Edward must have ordered a very expensive wine. Edward watched me with amusement as he settled back in his chair and glanced over the menu.

"How would you feel about the jumbo shrimp cocktail to start?"

I glanced down at my menu and finally started noticing the prices. The appetizers alone were already upward of thirteen bucks, and that was just for soup! I glanced up slowly after noticing that the shrimp cocktail was twenty one dollars just by itself. "Um, sure, do you want to share?"

Edward studied me curiously before smiling slyly, "We don't have to, but if you want to then that would be fine."

The waiter soon returned with a bucket of ice in which the bottle of wine was stowed with a towel surrounding the neck and draping over the top of the bucket. The waiter lifted out the bottle towel and all, resting the bottle along his forearm for Edward to examine as Edward glanced and nodded up at him seriously. The waiter nodded in reply popping the cork ceremoniously and filling one of the small tender flutes and presenting it to Edward who swirled the translucent liquid while gazing down into the glass before sniffing it and then taking a small sip evaluating it's flavor. He concentrated for a few moments before smiling up at the waiter with a large nod to which the waiter topped off Edward's glass and filled the other for me handing it to me with a bow while I watched the whole event unfold in unabashed amazement. I had seen it dozens of times in movies and on TV shows, but never in real life.

The waiter asked if we were ready to place an order for our first course and Edward nodded and placed the order for the shrimp cocktail before glancing back at his menu as the waiter gestured politely and walked away. Edward and I discussed the menu briefly before deciding what we would have for our main course and putting the menu away.

As soon as the menu left Edward's hand the observant waiter was back at his side ready to take our orders. I gestured to Edward who ordered the duck dish that came with a side of whipped sweet potatoes for both of us before handing the menus back to the waiter and turning his full attention back to me with a wide brilliant smile. He picked up his glass gesturing to mine and I mirrored his action.

"To the first of what I hope will be many dates with you at my side." I felt my face heat and I smiled back self consciously as he reached across the table and brushed his thumb across my cheek. "I love that blush. It really is beautiful."

I felt the heat in my cheeks increase and he chuckled before tipping his glass to clink against mine and then bringing it to his mouth. I took a slow sip of the liquid and giggled as the bubbles tickled my nose before humming appreciatively as the sweet liquid slid along my tongue with a slightly tingly sensation.

Edward chuckled and reached between us resting his hand palm up on the table while watching my face expectantly as I slowly slid my hand across the white table cloth and rested my hand in his. He smiled tenderly and wrapped his fingers around mine as we sat and talked while waiting for our food. As much as I had feared feeling out of place surrounded in the opulence that New York night life could bring, I was relieved to find that with Edward beside me it didn't feel that way at all. I felt comfortable as we chatted and shared stories of our past while he brushed his thumb across the back of my hand and gazed into my eyes as we spoke with such softness and contentment.

When the appetizer arrived we reluctantly released our hands on the table and shared the appetizer casually. By the time we finished our main entrée arrived and it looked delectable. We ate the delicious food in comfortable silence, glancing up occasionally to smile at one another before glancing back at our plate.

I was almost sad to see the meal end, not wanting our night to be over. Edward asked if I wanted desert, but I declined citing the fact that my stomach was already far too full to add a decadent desert into the mix. The waiter soon brought the check and Edward and I sat and held hands once more as we finished off the bottle whispering to one another over the table and chuckling frequently.

Once the bill was paid Edward once again assisted me in putting on my coat and offered his arm before leading me back out to our waiting car. He helped me in once more and then slid in beside me. I sighed sadly at the fact that our night was already over as Edward fidgeted nervously with his hair next to me.

"Where to next sir?" The driver called over his shoulder and Edward hesitated before turning toward me.

"I'm not ready for the night to be over yet Bella, would you like to come back to my place for a while?"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open at the offer and Edward stiffened before throwing up his hands in defense with a gasp. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that Bella. I just, I don't want the night to be over yet and I thought I could show you the rest of the apartment you haven't seen yet."

I felt my eyes grow even wider and he groaned letting his head fall against the seat with his hands over his face. I swore I could hear the driver chuckle under his breath from the front seat. "Oh Jeez, that's not what I mean. I...I just wanted to show you the living room and the music room and thought maybe we could just talk. Emmett and Rose said you never saw anything besides the kitchen, dining room, and guest bath and I thought you might like to see my personal collection."

I swallowed willing my racing heart to slow as my overactive imagination slowly began to slow the montage of possibilities I had originally thought he was proposing. I coughed lightly and began to chuckle before reaching over and peeling one of the hands off of his face and folding our fingers together laying our hands between us on the seat.

"That sounds nice Edward. Thank you for the offer." Edward instantly sat up and looked over at me in moderate surprise before his face morphed into a heartbreakingly bright smile. He squeezed my hand between us and told the driver to take us back to his home in SoHo.

Once we arrived Edward leaned closer to the driver whispering softly and tucked something into his hand which I assumed was a tip before turning to me with a wide smile and taking my hand as he lead me toward the entrance to his building. He never let go of my hand as he unlocked the door and held it open for me to enter before locking it behind him and then opening the elevator door and ordering it to ascend to the floor on which his apartment and studio resided.

"So did Emmett, Rose and the girls get off okay this morning?"

Edward chuckled as he stared at me. "Yeah, but the girls were already asking when we could hang out with Miss Bella again. They really seemed to like you a lot...well, once they got past the testing you stage that is."

I snorted and shook my head. "When will they be in town again?"

"I'm not sure. I usually travel up to the Cullen family estate for the holidays, so they probably won't come back this way until sometime after the new year. I know for sure they'll be back in April though. We take an annual trip up to my parent's place in Sands Point over on Long Island in the spring to open up the house. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle kept it for me when I was young and then gave it to me when I turned eighteen. I pretty much told them all that they could use it anytime they wanted for a summer vacation spot. The girls especially love it."

The elevator reached his floor and he opened the wrought iron grate for me to step out onto the beautifully tiled hallway. "That's so great. What a nice thing for your aunt and uncle to do for you. Do you make it out there much?"

He sighed sadly and tugged at his hair. "Not really. It's kind of hard sometimes to be there with all of the memories. I usually only go when they're all there for a day or two every summer and then I have to be there when the groundskeepers come in to open the place up in the spring and close it up again in the fall. Matter of fact, I'm going to have to make a trip out there again in early November to help close it up."

He stopped fidgeting with the locks as he attempted to unlock the door to his apartment and looked over at me with a bright hopeful smile. "Hey, maybe if you're not busy you could come along and see a little more of Nassau county. You can see where I grew up the first decade of my life and we can check out some of the town and stuff."

I smiled brightly back and nodded. "That sounds great. Just let me know and I'll make sure my schedule is clear."

He smiled and with a sigh of relief twisted the key in the last lock and opened the door with a flourish and motioned for me to enter. I stepped into the familiar vestibule and waited as he closed the door and locked the deadbolt before stepping before me and offering with his hands to assist me with my coat. I smiled and began to unbutton the front as he stepped behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders gripping the edges of the collar.

"Emmett said you usually keep your door unlocked since you have such good security downstairs, so what's with the deadbolt."

Edward chuckled. "We don't unlock this door when they stay because Emmett grumbles about it the whole time he's here, but when it's just me I make a habit of locking up just to be safe. No security is foolproof."

I nodded along, "Wise thinking Mr. Masen. It's never a good idea to get cocky. I may be the daughter of a small town sheriff, but from an early age he drummed into my head the concept of safety first."

Edward hung my coat in the closet by the front door and then turned to me with a shy smile. "Well, would you like the tour?"

"Absolutely, lead the way," I said smiling and taking his hand that was reached out toward me in offering.

He led me toward the kitchen first and I frowned. "You do realize that I've seen this room plenty of times."

He chuckled and led me along through the kitchen and dining areas to the hallway. "I'm starting with the rest of the apartment because I want to save the gallery areas for last."

I paused in the hallway to stare at a beautiful shot of the city at night and sighed. "Well, if this is the quality of things that are in the regular rooms, I can't wait to see what you have in your secret little gallery."

He chuckled and led me down the hallway. "You've already seen the guest bath," he said opening the door as I sighed.

"I felt funny even peeing in there, it's like a work of art." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my face blaze with heat. I couldn't believe I just discussed my bathroom habits with Edward! He just chuckled and lifted my hand to his mouth before closing the door and leading me to the next which was the room for the girls.

"As I'm sure you remember as well, this is where the girls sleep when they visit. They seem to enjoy it."

I nodded as he closed the door and led me to the one across the hallway. "This is the guest room where Em and Rose sleep or my aunt and uncle when they come."

He led me to the center of the room as I smiled and turned slowly taking in the beautiful golden wood of the four poster bed and matching dresser and vanity. There were two doors which I assumed led to a private en suite bathroom and a closet. The ceiling was what amazed me most though. There was a large square cut in the middle of the lowered ceiling that slanted up on all sides to crest in a dangling chandelier like lighting fixture from the middle. The slanted space inside the square was painted a light sky blue and had white fluffy looking clouds painted delicately in the space. It was in a word amazing.

Edward smiled at me as I took in the room before tugging my hand and leading me toward four more doors at the end of the long hallway. The room next to Rose and Emmett contained a gym, next to that was Edward's office. The room next to the girls room was a laundry room complete with front loading steam washer and dryer and a long counter for folding and pressing the cleaned garments.

Finally Edward led me to the door at the very end of the hallway and opened it slowly with a nervous expression. "This would be my room," he whispered as I stepped through and gasped lightly. The room had a distinctively Asian feel with shiny black furniture, bright red walls and rich looking golden bedding and accents. In the middle of the room stood a massive black four poster bed and beyond was a small sitting area with a large screen TV hung on the wall. There were two open doors, one which led to what appeared to be a massive walk in closet and the other a large bathroom that closely resembled the guest bath, but with a few slightly more luxurious fixtures.

"Edward, this is amazing. I love the colors and the feel. It's absolutely beautiful." I gasped as I turned slowly in a circle once more taking in the warm decorations once again before stopping to look at Edward who stood in the doorway with a glazed look as he watched me carefully. I smiled and he shook his head gently and smiled back before offering me his hand again.

"Thanks, but this isn't my favorite room. I saved that for last!" His eyes twinkled as he led me down the hallway and through a door in the dining room to enter into a large open room with dark hardwood floors and mocha colored walls. Along the wall next to the door stood a massive aquarium full of rocks, colorful fish, rippling anemones with little orange clownfish shimmying through the tentacles, and rainbow colored coral.

The aquarium cast a beautiful bluish glow into the room where dark leather couches lined the walls with large pictures housed in black frames mounted artfully above them on the smooth colored walls. I started with the ones around the fish tank of oceans around the world, each with sandy beaches of unique colors, some white, some tan, and others black.

I smirked up at Edward who smiled down at me as I continued to the wall across from where I entered where black and white photos of a massive brick home on a large wooded lot with a perfectly manicured lawn was captured in all four seasons and from several different angles.

"That's my parent's house on Long Island," Edward whispered into my ear from behind me before pointing to the ones on the wall to our right, "and those over there are the family Estate further upstate where my Aunt and Uncle currently live."

I stared a few more minutes at the obviously expensive home that I would be seeing in a few weeks when I went with Edward to close it up for the winter before walking over to gaze at the pictures above the chaise type lounger that portrayed a large white house with round columns out front that reminded me more of a southern plantation mansion than any place you typically find in New York.

I sighed and I took in the luxury and beauty that Edward had grown up in thinking of how very different it was than the smaller than average lower middle class houses that I had spent my time in as a child. It was just another reminder during our night together of how different we both really are, not saying that people who are different can't find a middle ground, but it still worried me. I felt so out of control sometimes in this relationship we were building between us and for a control freak like me, it was more than a little disconcerting when fate sweeps in and throws my carefully structured and safe life on its ear.

I felt Edward step away and could hear him fidgeting behind me as I glanced to my right to see the final wall that I had yet to notice since it was behind me once I stepped through the doorway. I gasped when I saw that the painting of me that Edward had purchased at the auction the first night I met him was in the center of a collection of beautiful pictures of Edward's family.

My eyes began to cloud as I stepped forward and observed the beautiful portraits of Emmett with his family and an incredibly attractive middle aged couple who I assumed must be his aunt and uncle cuddled in front of a fire sharing a book. I laughed when I saw the picture of what had to be Emmett's mother playing in a field full of wildflowers that looked suspiciously similar to the one he unveiled at the gallery that first night we went out. The girls looked so happy and it was obvious the adoration they had for their grandmother and she had for her grandbabies. My eyes finally drifted down to an older looking portrait of a young couple and gasped as I stared at Edward's eyes and hair color on the woman and his bone structure and smile on the male.

I turned to look at him as he watched me timidly from a few feet away. It instantly struck me that he was somehow worried about my reaction to this wall, although I wasn't sure why. I crossed the space between us and grabbed his hand holding it between both of mine as I stared back at the wall full of photographs and Alice's portrait of me.

"Are those your parents?" I whispered gesturing toward the young couple.

His voice was weak and a little rough when he replied in the affirmative.

"You look a lot like them."

I felt him nod next to me without a sound.

"These pictures are amazing Edward. They are definitely your best work."

I felt his hand pull from mine and I felt anxious for a second until I felt his body head behind me as his hands settled on my side and he stepped closer resting his chin on my shoulder.

"For some reason my best work always involves people that I love."

I nodded slowly as his hands wrapped around my waist in a gentle embrace and I sighed leaning back into Edward's chest and resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"It's crazy you know...how fast things seem to be moving between us now that the truth is out between us. It defies all logic and yet I can't bring myself to try to stop it or even slow down," I whispered into him as I turned my face toward him burying my nose in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and nuzzled my forehead with his cheek tightening his grip ever so slightly. "I know."

I slowly turned within his embrace resting my hands on his biceps as we stood nose to nose both taking shallow breaths and feeling one another's hearts pounding in our chests. We slowly moved toward one another meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss, soft lips brushing softly. We both pulled away slowly looking at one another with the same emotions brewing behind our eyes.

I slowly drifted my hands up his arms enjoying the sensation of his smooth muscles through the material of his shirt as I trailed them up and over his shoulders to rest on his neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch as my fingers trailed up and down the tight muscles in his neck, massaging them gently earning small hums from his chest.

Slowly his eyes opened again and my fingers wove into his hair as he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with slightly more intensity, our lips moving together, our mouths parting slightly as we shared short breaths as our lips would drift apart momentarily before once again melding together fluidly.

We continued to kiss like that for several long moments before Edward pulled away again. "Wait," he whispered gently as he removed his hands from my waist and lifted them to cup my neck with a smirk. "I want to show you my music room and there's something I want you to hear."

He leaned down and kissed me once more chastely with a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed my hand and led me through the other door in the room by the pictures of the Cullen Estate that opened into the music room.

This room was similar to the gallery room, except this room had a thick white carpet. In the middle of the room on a raised platform sat a shiny black baby grand piano with the lid lifted and propped on a long lacquered stick. I glanced around the room briefly to see ancient looking pieces of sheet music framed once again in thick black wood and hung in balanced designs on the walls.

Edward smiled down at me before bringing me to the piano and sitting down on the bench opening the lid and pulling me to sit next to him. He squared himself with the keys and rolled his shoulders back and he settled his hands on the keys and slowly began to let them drift across the white and black ivory while his eyes closed and his body relaxed into the tune.

I listened to the hauntingly beautiful piece full of longing and sweetness that was completely unfamiliar but equally as amazing. I watched in awe as his facial expressions matched the emotions I was feeling as he played his way through the composition finally ending on a sustained note that sent chills down my spine.

When he was done he turned to look at me expectantly and I reached up to wipe a tear that had escaped from corner of my eye. "Edward, that was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What is it?"

He smirked as he reached his hand to wipe away another tear and I felt foolish for crying over a silly piece of music and then my heart stopped as he answered my question.

"That my beautiful Bella was you. I wrote it after the first time I saw you. It contains all of the emotions I felt in that moment and during the time I was trying to find you. The last part was added last night when I couldn't sleep after you left."

Well that did it...where once a few stray tears drifted down my cheeks now torrents of salty tears ran as my heart expanded in my chest. Edward looked concerned for a moment as he brushed quickly at my tears until I smiled and leaned forward holding his face between my hands.

"Thank you. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel as special as you did just now." I pulled his face toward me as I leaned the rest of the way and tipped my head to kiss Edward deeply as his hands slid down my sides to grasp my hips and pull me closer on the piano bench.

After a few minutes we pulled away and Edward helped me to step down from the platform before crossing the room to a stereo system and turning on a CD and the voice of Ella Fitzgerald filled the room. He came back and led me to an open space in front of a window with a view of the city and cradled me in his arms as we slowly danced as Ella crooned _Someone to Watch Over Me _as we slowly kissed, tongues gently brushing and the fire slowly building.

The song changed and Edward broke our kiss and held me closer as our pace sped slightly to match the rhythm of the new song as Louis Armstrong began to sing _Cheek to Cheek_.

I could feel Edward mouth moving as he sang along as Louis crooned the lines while resting his face against mine.

_Heaven, I'm in heaven__  
__And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak__  
__And I seem to find the happiness I seek__  
__When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_

I yelped when suddenly Edward pulled away and spun me once before stepping back in front of me as we both chuckled and swayed to the beat. It was so beautiful and perfect, the whole night felt like something out of a movie. It felt too good to be true, like a dream or a fantasy, but it was all real. I'm not sure how it was possible, but it was.

We danced to several more old songs and shared many more intense kisses, the whole world around us fading leaving only us dancing in his apartment until the clock in the vestibule struck midnight and we begrudgingly said goodbye. Edward called me a cab and walked me down to the curb paying the driver before giving me one last kiss that made my knees buckle before helping me into the car and watching as we drove away. I turned in my seat to watch. He didn't move as we drove away and then the car turned a corner and I could no longer see him. My heart ached to go back, but we were nowhere near ready for anything beyond kissing and I knew that if I stayed it wouldn't be as innocent as it had the night in the studio.

I sighed and turned around to watch the lights as the cab drove me back to my apartment as I hummed classic love songs from the masters and remembered the feeling of being wrapped in Edward's strong warm arms.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'd love to hear your impressions so please send us some love. I'm also all excited because my beta is going to be hosting a one shot contest soon and I've already started writing an entry. I have one word for you: Phantomward!**_


	19. Candid

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it…but I'll remind you again. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for getting this back quickly even with a crazy work schedule. This chapter for some reason was difficult to write. Hopefully you all like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**19. Candid**

**_Candid_**_ - Candid pictures (sometimes referred to simply as "Candids") are unposed and often (but not necessarily) taken without the subject's knowledge._

**EPOV**

Being with Bella was always pure heaven and our date was without a doubt the best night of my life thus far. I qualify my statement with 'thus far,' because I'm absolutely certain that I was going to keep having better and better days and nights with Bella at my side.

The week following our first date I found myself finding excuses to see Bella at least once a day. Thankfully, her schedule was much more open than mine, and she was willing to meet me between meetings and for brief stops on my mad dash trips across the city.

October was one of the times during the year that my business seemed to really pick up. I hated to do commercial photography work, but sometimes it was a necessary evil to keep your name on the forefront of the scene, and to help supplement the many months between gallery showings that would actually bring in income.

Okay, so technically I didn't have to work to survive, but I didn't like living off of my trust. In fact that only times I ever dipped into it was to buy and remodel my building and to pay the yearly taxes and maintenance fees on the Long Island estate that had belonged to my parents. Outside of that, I typically just kept the money spread out amongst several incredibly stable low risk bonds and let the interest funnel back in to increase the principal. Thanks to my ultra conservative view of my portfolio, the recent major market crashes didn't put nearly as large of a dent in my trust as many of my more aggressively greedy contemporaries.

Amongst the chaos that was the fall booking season, I still managed to grab two nights over the last week to steal some date time with Bella. The first night I left the plans up to her and was pleasantly surprised when our night consisted of pizza, rented movies, and cuddling on the couch. It was so much better than the countless dates I had over the years to busy loud night clubs or stuffy five star restaurants. There was definitely something to be said for simple quiet quality time.

It was also during this quality time that I, oh so innocently, agreed to go with Bella to a big Halloween party that she and Alice went to every year on the roof of an apartment building that one of their friends lived in. At the time I had no clue what I was in for, particularly since I submitted a few moments later to Alice's pleas to allow her to take me shopping for my costume so that I would match with Bella.

My first thought was a cute couple's costume, maybe something like Lancelot and Guinevere or Batman and Catwoman, at which point I must have stopped listening to what the girls were saying as images of Bella in a tight patent leather bodysuit distracted me completely. It wasn't until two days later when I met Alice at a quaint little vintage store in the Village, that I realized exactly what I had gotten myself into.

As we walked through the door I was immediately hit with the cloying stench of incense as the thin veil of white smoke rose from the counter at the back of the store and drifted above the racks eerily. Alice tugged me through the rows of funky printed shirts, distressed looking denim bellbottoms, and hideous rainbow striped trousers that looked like they slipped straight out of the Austin Powers movies. Alice kept tugging me toward more and more hideous things that made Austin himself look classy, and made me, personally, want to cry.

Finally after much begging she decided to grant mercy and drifted away from the psychedelic button ups with mile wide lapels and drifted toward the more relaxed hippie looks of long earthen tunics with beaded fringe. She grabbed an armload of textiles for me to try shoving me toward a small curtained area toward the back where she tossed the pile on the chair and pointed at them with an order to strip and model.

I stood staring at the tie dyed curtain that was all that separated me from the rest of the store in a daze until I heard Alice on the other side bark that she didn't hear the sound of clothes being removed and I jumped and turned to start trading my clothes for the ones in the pile.

Four outfits later we finally found something we both agreed on, after which Alice pulled me still dressed in the strangely fitting garb to a counter where she immediately pulled off a wig that was slightly longer than shoulder length on me. She forced me to kneel in front of her as she slid the rug on my head before grabbing a bandana off a rack and tying it around my forehead. Then she grabbed a chunky looking long hemp necklace with a peace sign and a shorter one with large wooden beads, tossing them around my neck, before jamming a pair of small round John Lennon like glasses on my face and stepping back with a smile.

"Perfect," she cried hopping up and down as she clapped joyously. "You won't really match as well as if you'd gone with the other stuff, or if we went more hippie instead of go-go with our look, but at least we're the same era. It should work. Maybe I'll dress Jazzy the same way when I bring him tomorrow so you can commiserate together."

She gestured for me to stand up and led me to the mirror and I couldn't fight the laughter that bubbled up from my chest when I saw my reflection. I was the quintessential hippie right down to the massive bellbottom denim jeans with some kind of embroidered design running up the outer seam.

After changing back into my street clothes and paying for the pile of items, I finally escaped gratefully from the clutches of Alice and into the embrace of the chuckling Bella.

"You look like you just walked out of a house of horrors sweetheart. Was it really that bad?"

I grabbed my head dramatically, "It was pretty rough and that incense was giving me a headache. I'm pretty sure that's against the fire code by the way."

She smiled up at me brightly and brushed her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck tenderly. Every gentle caring touch and loving embrace seemed to send warm ribbons of emotion straight to my heart.

Yes, I admit it, the beautiful Bella Swan, my inspiration and own personal muse, had somehow turned me into some sort of swooning fangirl or something with the ridiculously corny things I would catch myself thinking and saying. I never thought it was possible, but every single day my connection with her seemed to grow stronger and there was no doubt in my mind now that I was head over heels in love with her.

We waved goodbye to Alice before walking hand in hand through the village ducking into a sushi bar for some flavorfully wrapped uncooked fish. Sushi was something I had recently talked my strictly opposed girlfriend into trying, and to my great relief she fell nearly as in love with the cuisine as I am with it.

"Oh, by the way, I heard from the maintenance guy yesterday and we made arrangements to close up the Long Island house next Friday. Do you still think you might want to come along?" I asked cautiously not wanting to obligate her if she really wasn't interested. I felt torn, on one hand I desperately wanted to take her and show her the home of my early childhood, but at the same time I was nervous about what ghosts would be dragged the surface in the process.

I chanced a glance up at the beautiful girl across from me as she smiled at me brightly. "I definitely want to come along, and the timing couldn't be more perfect because Alice will be gone out of town with Jasper that weekend anyway.

I couldn't help but smile at her obvious excitement as her eyes twinkles and a wide grin spread across her face. I knew this was probably going to be hard, but it was time for me to dredge up the past and try to deal with it a bit more anyway, and Bella made me want to find some resolution.

We finished our food and meandered our way back to the subway station to make our way to Central Park. The air was pretty crisp, but the sun was shining, so we figured it would be a nice time to go. We decided that today we would go visit the little shelter that stretched out over Wagner's Cove, which Bella kept slipping up and calling Walden Pond because she said it reminded her of Thoreau's work.

Once we arrived we spent several hours in the area, Bella stretched out on one of the wooden benches of the shelter scribbling in her notebook between long soulful gazes across the water, while I wandered around aimlessly taking a picture of Bella at least every fourth or fifth frame. I quite simply couldn't help myself. The angle of the light and the way it refracted off of her hair making it glow behind her like an angel, the serene expression on her face as she looked out into the nature that surrounded her, it was all so incredible and I was powerless to resist.

After an incredible afternoon together, we walked hand in hand down the busy New York streets to and from the subway stations as I reluctantly escorted her home. I didn't want our day to end, but I knew it had to.

Once we arrived, she invited me up to her place for some takeout before I headed back to my empty apartment. I was far more relieved than I let on. Before meeting Bella, I had no problem spending nights alone in my quiet apartment, but now, the silence reminding me that something very important to me was missing seemed far louder than the busy streets outside my windows.

Bella used her key to open the door and I went to enter behind her when she froze before lurching back and slamming the door closed again.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I had grabbed her shoulders during the abrupt motion to steady her and now used them to turn her to face me. I pushed a lock of hair back from her forehead and cupped her heated cheeks between my hands. She was quite obviously embarrassed far more than I had yet seen.

She screwed he eyes closed and crinkled her nose adorably before she leaned in closer to my body and whispered, "Alice, Jasper, half naked, on our couch." She shivered a little with a cute grimace as she stuck her tongue through her teeth and I couldn't help but chuckle at both her reaction and the situation.

The door handle rattled and the wooden door creaked open to reveal a sheepish looking Alice wearing a man's button up dress shirt.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry. He surprised me and I got a little over excited and sort of attacked him in the living room. I know I totally blew the good roommate rule by doing intimate things in shared areas and I know you probably want to pour bleach in your head to rid yourself of the image you just saw...all I can say is I'm so, so sorry!"

Alice peered at Bella with her wide puppy dog eyes and Bella sighed forlornly running her hand over her face.

"Fine Alice, I understand, and I appreciate the apology. I just have two questions. Is it safe for us to come in now? And do I need to disinfect the couch before anybody sits on it tonight?"

Alice winced and opened the door announcing it was safe to enter and to sit on all of the furniture before shuffling off to her bedroom, while mumbling to herself.

Once the door to her room was closed a slow quiet laugh bubbled up from Bella's chest. It started as a quiet chuckle, but slowly grew louder and louder until she was bent over at the waist with tears running down her cheeks. Her laughter was contagious and I found myself laughing as well.

After she managed to compose herself, Bella yanked a hand full of menus from a drawer in the kitchen and brought them to me for inspection. After much debate, we decided to get sandwiches delivered from Jimmy Johns. After warily eyeing the couch, we opted to cuddle together on the large overstuffed chair instead while we waited for the delivery to arrive. I didn't mind at all; I preferred this arrangement anyway.

Fifteen minutes after our arrival, Alice finally emerged fully clothed, tugging a tall blonde man behind her. I couldn't help but take notice of that fact that they were a study in opposites, inordinately tiny versus tall and lanky, ink black hair versus nearly white blond, and extremely high strung versus extremely laid back. In most situations, one would think that it could never work, and yet within five minutes of observing the duo together, you could see that they were the perfect compliment and balance that evened one another out.

The four of us sat around chatting until the clock on the wall chimed the stroke of midnight. Throughout the night I had found that I really liked the calm, quiet, and yet quite humorous Jasper Whitlock. We chatted about business and the acquaintances that we had in common. It seemed we worked in a lot of the same circles and yet had never managed to meet.

The most fun of all though, was prepping Jasper for the shopping trip he would be enduring with Alice the next morning. His eyes practically begged me to save him as Alice tugged him along behind her, chattering excitedly about the things she had found that she wanted him to try, as I waved apologetically back.

Once we had the room to ourselves Bella cuddled back up on my lap with a sigh as she wrapped her hands in the collar of my shirt and buried her nose in my neck.

"Ugh, I wish you didn't have to leave already. It stinks you having to always leave."

I ran my hand down her back gently. "I know sweetheart. I know. It's hard for me too."

I wrapped my arms around her upper body and held her close as I buried my nose in the soft sweet waves of her hair. After a while our mouths drifted together and we took a good half an hour kissing one another goodbye before I was actually able to rip myself free from my angel/siren/muse...take your pick, they all apply. I felt my heart contract tighter the further I walked away from Bella's place and back to my own lonely apartment.

o~O~o

I didn't get to see Bella again for three days following our night with Alice and Jasper thanks to work and social dedications on both of our ends. Don't get me wrong, we texted like maniacs and ended up calling each other at least three or four times each day, if not more, but it was nowhere near an adequate substitute for being in Bella's arms. I was feeling anxious and irritable as I suffered through Bella withdrawal. I even found myself snapping at my poor assistant Bree. No, being away from Bella did not suit me well at all.

Finally the day of Halloween came and my spirits began to pick back up, knowing I was finally going to see my girl again in a few short hours. I hadn't even realized how much of a bear I must have been until I saw the relieved expressions on the faces of the assistants to see that I was in a much brighter mood that morning. Everyone was buzzing around the studio setting up for the shoot we were doing for a print ad for the local business of a family friend of mine.

Thankfully the shoot went well and ended just before Alice showed up. I had insisted that I was fully capable of transforming myself into the hippie persona we had picked out the other day together, but she insisted her help was necessary. To my utter horror she had added a thing or two to the ensemble as she pulled out a package from her purse that looked like a giant furry caterpillar but rather turned out to be a fake fu manchu that she insisted I allow her to glue on with special adhesive.

I resisted the pixie for a good half an hour before finally giving in. Once she was all done, I didn't even recognize my own reflection with the facial hair added. I smiled widely wondering what Bella would think.

Alice disappeared again after threats upon my life if I was late picking them all up at their apartment. I had orders to be there at eight on the dot. I had about an hour and a half of downtime so I fiddled on my piano until I got bored and started making a new playlist on my iPod of songs I wanted to share with Bella.

I lost all track of time once I started that task, and was caught completely off guard when the call came that the car had arrived that we would be using for the evening. Since I had gotten the distinct impression that there would be copious amounts of alcohol at the party, I insisted on using the car service to get us safely to and from the party. I really didn't want to have to worry about wrangling three drunk friends on the subway in the early morning hours.

When we arrived at Bella's apartment I asked the driver to wait while I went up to knock on the door and waited for someone to come let me in. When the door finally opened I stood completely stunned at the vision before me. Bella looked like she stepped right out of the pages of a magazine as she stood before me in a super short black mini dress with extremely vibrant colored paisley and flowers wrapping all around it. It had a deep v-neck with long sleeves that were close fitting at the top and flared into bell shapes just past the elbows. The skirt fell just below the place that I definitely didn't want anybody besides myself to see before her long creamy legs were on display all the way down to the top of her shiny black go-go boots. Her hair was ironed straight and hung down to her waist looking so incredibly silky. The only part that I didn't care for was the super bright makeup, cobalt blue eye shadow, and the thick black rings of mascara that took away from Bella's natural beauty.

After I finished my appraisal of my beautiful date and finding myself to be one lucky bastard, I finally came to the realization that I was getting a similar type of scrutiny. Bella's eyes twinkled in amusement at my eastern inspired tunic and aged denim bellbottoms. She seemed to find the faux facial hair especially amusing as she reached out and ran her finger over it carefully with a snicker.

"Oh Edward, what did my evil best friend do to you?"

I smiled and took a step to stand right in front of her running my hands up and down her sides relishing in the smooth feel of the fabric.

"I say we make love not war, baby. Wanna go out to my shaggin' wagon and align our chakras?"

She stared at me with wide eyes for a moment and I worried if maybe she was angry at the innuendo I was using in jest, but then she wrapped her arm around my side and rested her head on my shoulder giggling relentlessly.

"Oh Lord, Edward! Hearing you say those things while wearing that was absolutely surreal! Oh hold on a second!"

She put her finger up before running across the room and digging in her purse. I watched her shimmy away, liking what the boots did to highlight her legs; they also added a nice amount of extra height which would make stealing kisses throughout the evening much easier.

I was daydreaming about stealing kisses when I heard the fake camera sound that indicated that a cellphone had taken a picture and looked up just in time to see Bella lower her phone with a devious giggle and push a few buttons before smiling back at me deviously.

"Oh please dear God tell me you didn't just send that to my brother!"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and dropped her gaze to the boots. I groaned instinctively, reaching up to run my hand through my hair and finding long stringy fake hair instead.

Less than a minute later Bella's phone started to ring and when she answered I could hear my brother's voice all the way across the room. He was laughing so hard you could barely understand him.

"Yes Emmett, that's him. My friend Alice helped him pick it out. Yes, well, we're sort of doing a sixties theme and he turned down all the Austin Powers type looks Alice tried to talk him into."

I plopped down on the couch with a groan leaning forward to rest my face in my hand. A few seconds later I felt a small hand on my back rubbing gently as she continued to talk to my brother before finally handing the phone to me.

"Hey Em, go ahead and get it out of your system."

Emmett laughed again before sighing on the other end of the phone and becoming more serious.

"I'm not going to lie man, it's freaking hilarious, but I'm proud of you anyway man. Way to sacrifice your dignity to make your girl happy. Be prepared, this will be a common occurrence in your life from here on out, but you'll learn fast that if it makes her truly happy, then it's totally worth it."

"So you're not going to harass me for the rest of my life for this?" I asked incredulously feeling the faint sense of hope.

"Oh please! This is the best story I've had on you in years. Don't be surprised if this picture isn't tucked into the family Christmas newsletter this year!" He began to laugh loudly again, making me pull the phone from my ear with a grimace.

"Thank a ton Em, just remember, I still have a few candid shots from high school that I have on reserve for payback someday."

At this Emmett's laugh immediately cut off and the line became silent.

"I thought you'd see reason. You have a great night with the girls, and good luck getting them to sleep while still riding their sugar high tonight!"

"Have fun at your party bro," he mumbled quietly. "Talk to you later."

"You to Em, stay safe."

I hung up the phone and glanced over to see a smirking Bella sitting next to me in the ultra short dress. I struggled to fight the urge to run my hands up and down the long expanse of her creamy white thigh. The shortness of Bella's skirt was more than pleasant in the confines of the apartment, but when she sat down, it seemed to just barely cover the important places.

Finally trailing my gaze back to her face I smiled and reached out to tuck a chunk of straight hair behind her ear with a smile. "You better not plan on sitting tonight, bella Bella. I'm pretty sure this dress is in danger of flashing the world for you."

Her eyes dropped and a beautiful pink blush flooded her face and chest. "I'm wearing a pair of Alice's teeny tiny shorts underneath, so hopefully it's not too bad. Alice and I argued for half an hour over it, but I refused to back down on that one. Does it look too terribly bad?"

She glanced up at me through her eyelashes with a worried look on her face that made my heart ache for even bringing it up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly kissing her temple.

"No baby, it doesn't look bad at all. I just didn't want any other guys to get an unexpected show is all; you actually look sexy as hell! Matter of fact, seeing so much of your skin is distracting me like you would not believe."

She fluttered her eyelashes a little and her worried eyes morphed into something far more dangerous, that made my body ache in different ways. This woman was a very dangerous creature, a mixture of innocent natural beauty and innate sensuality. She wasn't doing the exaggerated eye batting type flirting that most women seemed to use to try to get my attention. Instead, it was more like her face was an open book with all of the little imaginative thoughts going through her mind reflecting in her eyes. Basically, she was my dream girl.

I leaned in tipping her chin up for a better angle and claimed her lips with mine drawing out the sweet tentative kiss with promises of more later in the evening. I was very much looking forward to dancing with this beautiful girl later. If for some reason there wasn't any dancing at this party, I would definitely be creating a makeshift dance floor and use my new iPod playlist to get my dancing time with her afterward.

No longer able to resist the draw of her smooth thighs, I let a hand drift down to gently caress the silky flesh, while being sure to keep my hand closer to her knee than her hip. We were still taking things slowly physically. I didn't want her to think I was trying to push too hard or too fast.

I was just starting to get brave and let my hand float just slightly higher on her thigh, when Alice and Jasper came flitting in from the back of the apartment. Alice was dressed similarly to Bella except her dress was white with large pink flowers with a flower shape cut out of the material on her right hip exposing her skin. She had a matching scarf tied around her neck and had her hair slicked down into a look that resembled the sixties fashion model, Twiggy.

Jasper loped in behind her looking like my blonde headed twin except instead of a fu manchu he was rocking a full on ZZ Top type long bushy beard. As soon as we caught sight of each other we both doubled over in laughter.

Once our laughter finally faded, we all shuffled down to the car and made our way across town to a building in the West Village teeming with people. The costumed characters filtering all around the city block ranged from the extreme to the mundane.

"Oh my God, was that someone dressed as a giant condom?" Alice gasped peeking over Jasper to look out the window.

We all snapped our heads in the direction she was looking and then laughed at the prophylactic costume.

"Well at least he's safe if he meet someone dressed like a giant coochie," Bella giggled crinkling her nose in disgust at her own joke.

We clamored out of the car and through the door following the trail of people up the stairwell to step onto the roof. It was so packed that there wasn't even room to breathe. The girls immediate hugged tightly to Jasper and I as we shuffled through the crowd toward a bar area at the far end.

When we reached the bar Bella and Alice pulled free from the arms surrounding them and bounded into the arms of two very tall Native American looking men one of which was dressed as Chewbacca from Star Wars while the other wore a Han Solo costume.

"Jake! Quil! Great party tonight guys!" Alice cheered as she and Bella swapped guys and hugged again chattering with them while still being held closely in their arms.

I tried to push down the jealousy and possessiveness that was trying to creep up in my body, but wasn't having much luck until Jasper clasped a hand on my shoulder reassuringly and leaned in closer.

"Don't sweat it man, they bat for the other team, and are actually together. Allie and Bells met them in college and they've all been great friends ever since."

I nodded and my shoulders relaxed as I watched the scene with new eyes. Now that I knew, it was obvious that these guys were not making any kind of moves on the girls. They held them closely, but it was more the way a brother would hold a sister than anything else.

After a few moments the girls came back curling into our sides again and began introductions.

"Boys, you of course already know Jazz," Bella began with a smile nodding toward the other couple, "and this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, these are our best friends Jacob Black and Quil Ateara."

Jake and Quil both reached forward to shake my hand, appraising me with a small nod to Bella before wrapping their arms around one another's waist as they chatted with the four of us casually. Jake and Quil seemed like good guys and they threw one heck of a party.

The night passed quickly as the liquor flowed generously and a DJ on the far end of the roof blasted fast paced tunes mixed with classic Halloween fare. It was interesting to watch the room as Lady Gaga faded into the Monster Mash, but everyone just cheered and went along with it.

I didn't drink much, but I did drink enough to have a nice buzz going by the time Bella and I shimmied onto the dance floor and moved together to the driving beat of song after song. This was not the slow romantic dance that we shared in my music room, but the longer we danced the more sensual it became. Before long, we had managed to close all space between us as I curled myself up to Bella's back, my arms clutched possessively around her thin waist as we rocked together to the beat.

Bella relaxed her body back into mine, leaning her head to one side and running her hand behind her around my neck to play with my hair. My lips slowly caressed the elegant muscles that connected her neck and shoulder earning a low moan that vibrated between us as one of my hands slipped from her waist, unable to resist the draw of her silky thigh any longer. I struggled to control my body as we continued to sway, my nose running up and down the length of alabaster skin between her ear and shoulder blade and the pads of my fingers slowly trailing up and down her thigh between her knee and the hem of her dress, but never moving any higher.

Even with all the stimuli, I still managed to maintain some level of control until Bella shifted her face to the side toward me and captured my lips with hers. We moaned into one another's mouths as our lips parted and our tongues sought one another out.

Knowing that the strange angle had to be at least a little painful to her neck, I took my right hand from Bella's thigh while keeping my left hand cupped over her right hip and gently pulled her around toward me. As her chest met mine, she melted against me, while both of her hands flew instantly to my hair.

The feel of her warm body fitting perfectly against mine, her delicious smell permeating the air around me, and her sweet taste on my lips proved to be too much to handle. Losing all control of my body, my arms tightened against her, crushing her even more tightly against me as our hips moved in tandem making my hormones go so wild, I seriously started fearing that my head was going to blow completely off of my body.

Unable to take it anymore, we both broke away panting and saying in unison that it was time to leave. We pushed our way hurriedly over to Alice and Jasper who were wrapped up in a make out session of their own and weren't ready to leave yet. They promised to take a cab home, telling us we could go ahead and leave if we wanted.

We didn't need a second offer. Bella tugged me past Jake and Quil to say goodbye on our way to the stairwell where we practically sprinted down past the trail of people still filtering in to join the soiree. When we were free of the building, I tugged Bella's hand, spinning her toward me and wrapping her in my arms. I kissed her passionately as I backed her toward the car that would be taking us home.

The driver hadn't been expecting us yet and jumped when we reached the car and I stretched my hand down to knock on the window only pulling free from Bella long enough to motion for him to unlock the doors and to tell him to stay inside and roll up the partition.

I helped Bella into the car and started to climb in when she grabbed me by my shirt and tugged me roughly into the car behind her. I leaned up and knocked on the window indicating we were ready before relaxing back into the seat with a very zealous Bella.

"Did Alice by chance tell you how to get this damn facial hair off? I don't like it. It feels weird." Bella blurted after a minute jerking back and crinkling her nose at me.

I laughed and tugged at the faux hair, grateful that it came off easily even if it left a sticky residue behind.

Bella reached her hand up to cup my face, grimacing at the tacky texture of my skin with a giggle. She sat back and examined me quietly as I did her, and for the first time, I realized that while I had just enough to give me a buzz, Bella had been keeping up with me swig for swig and her body had not handled it as well as mine had.

I reached a hand up and caressed the skin under her eye with my thumb. "Oh, love, I'm afraid you may be just a little bit drunk. We should probably slow down some. I'm afraid at the pace we're moving that we will end up doing a lot more than we were planning and when things like that do happen I want you really be with me for it."

She sighed and frowned at me with an adorable little pout that made me smile. I reached my other hand up so that I was holding her face gently between both hands and raised her gaze to look back at me.

"Don't be sad my bella Bella. I'm not saying I don't want to or that it won't happen. All I'm saying is that I want you to be able to remember every single detail once it does. You understand, don't you love?"

She sighed and nodded.

I leaned forward to caress her lips with mine gently as she returned the gesture and we slowly deepened the kiss without letting ourselves get too carried away. Before we knew it we were sitting in front of her apartment building again.

I asked the driver to wait as I walked Bella to her apartment door and kissed her goodnight, watching her close and lock the door before reluctantly making my way back down to the car on the street. It took all of the will power in my body to stop that freight train from getting carried away, but I knew it had to be done. It was still too soon and the timing just wasn't right. The one wonderful thing about the whole situation was the simple fact that now I had a taste of what to expect and I knew that Bella wanted it too.

* * *

_**Author's Note: My beta's oneshot contest is up and running and I had the honor of being the first entrant. Check out my profile to read "The Point of NO Return," my entry based on its namesake's song in The Phantom of the Opera. More information about the contest is in the posting!**_

_**Oneshot summary: **_**Bella is the replacement actress for Christine in the very first New York production of Phantom of the Opera opposite the handsome and talented Edward Cullen who plays her Phantom. As romance grows behind the scenes can Bella and Edward keep things professional on stage and off?**

_**Hope you guys check it out and enjoy it and if you find the idea of writing a story inspired by a Broadway song…then please write it and enter it. I'd love to see this be a big success for my friend and her sister who are hosting together!**_


	20. Fogging

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just like to turn them all back human and manipulate them like the puppet master that I am!**

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I hit a streak with my other story, which is getting really close to being complete now. Once It's done, BTI will have my undivided attention, but until then I may be hit or miss from time to time.**_

_**Huge, massive, monumental thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for helping me get all of these facts straight and giving me some cool intel. FYI, this is the town Meet the Parents was filmed in and the restaurant they eat lunch in was the one they were at in the movie when they rush home because of the cat. Cool, huh? Pictures will be added to my link on my profile to go along with this chapter too, so check them out. Most of the Preserve pictures were taken by my beta as well!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**20. Fogging**

"_Unwanted density in an image caused by accidental exposure to non-image forming light or X-rays, poor storage conditions, or improper chemical processing."_

**BPOV**

I had just finished getting dressed when the knock came at the door. I opened it to see an already exhausted looking Edward leaning against the door frame with a half hearted smirk on his face.

"Morning, Mr. Masen. Too early for the artiste?"

His tired smirk morphed into a genuine one that filled his eyes as he stepped forward and pulled me into his arms, landing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Says the author, who stays up until all hours of the night while on a roll. I brought breakfast," he cooed into my ear as he pulled a white paper bag from behind his back dangling it between us.

I snatched it with a smile, sprinting to the counter to dig in. "Least you could do when I'm getting up at the freaking butt crack of dawn to go with you. Please tell me you brought a chocolate long john…"

I peeked into the top of the bag and cheered as I started down at a matching set of long pastries with thick chocolate icing on top, the same moment I felt two strong arms wrap around me. His lips latched onto my neck in a slow open mouth kiss.

"Of course I did, sweetheart. Your wish is my command."

I shivered as his breath tickled my ear with his words. Sighing, I melted back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder as his nose trailed up and down the column of my neck. After a few seconds, I twisted up to look at him, claiming his lips for a soft kiss before pulling away to drag out the confections.

"Want a side of milk to go with the sugar coma?"

He chuckled releasing my waist. "Yes, please."

I walked to the cabinet, grabbing out two glasses and filling them and sitting them next to our breakfasts.

"So, what all are we going to be doing today while we're there?" I mumbled just before sinking my teeth into the sinful breakfast treat.

He sighed. "Well first we have to go to the house to meet Marcus to help shut off the water, close all of the shutters to protect the windows, things like that. We're getting there early enough that I can show you the house and grounds before he gets there. Then I thought once we were all done I could show you around town a little bit and just relax until we're ready to go home. Is that alright with you?"

I smiled, reaching over to wipe a smudge of chocolate off of his chin. He watched intently as I licked the chocolate off my fingers. "Sounds good to me, so shutters actually serve a purpose? I've never seen them actually used as more than decoration."

He laughed. "Usually they aren't, but Aunt Esme had functional shutters put in when they took over the maintenance to protect the windows in the off season and kept the interiors from fading any more than necessary."

I nodded as I polished off my long john, licking the extra frosting off my fingers with a hum. "That was so good. I LOVE those so much! They always remind me of Saturday mornings with my Dad. He always got them for us before he'd drag me out fishing with his best friend Billy. It was my favorite part of the weekend before I got old enough to no longer find handling slimy fish fun."

Edward smiled at me wistfully as he finished off his breakfast. When he was done I washed up the glasses and grabbed my jacket and purse before we made our way down to the subway station.

It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward was quieter than usual. We traveled in near silence as we rode to Penn Station where we walked down the stairs to track 20, where the Long Island Railroad train was waiting to depart for Port Washington.

The first five minutes we sat in awkward silence until finally I couldn't stand it any longer. After the conductors announcement, the train began to pull away from the station and I shifted in my seat to face him and took both of his hands in mine, squeezing gently as he looked out the window at the walls of the tunnel with a sigh.

"Edward, please tell me what's going on? I know this trip isn't easy, but I really don't want to come along just to watch you in silence all day. Maybe if you talk it might help."

I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly before turning toward me with sad eyes that made him look lost and lonely.

"It's always hard to come here, but it gets worse every year. I feel like I'm forgetting them, Bella. Every year it's harder to remember some things. Like your memory about breakfast. My memories like that with them are fading fast and it makes me feel guiltier every year."

I sighed, leaning in to kiss his forehead and cheek. "I know it's hard, Edward, but it sounds to me like you don't try most of the time either. If you don't try to hold onto the memories they will fade. Maybe the way you avoid Long Island is making it worse and then that makes you avoid Long Island more. Maybe telling me about things today will help you remember more."

My heart ached for him as I watched his beautiful green eyes moisten as he watched me a moment before reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. He granted me a tiny smile before leaning forward to place a tender kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for coming with me, Bella. I have a feeling you are going to be so much more of a help to me today than you will ever know."

I smiled at him with a wink before lifting his arm and curling into his side, reaching my arm around his waist to hug him tightly around the middle, willing him to feel my support even more.

Quicker than I expected, the tunnel opened to show a bright blue sky. We passed by a closed station as Edward pointed out the window explaining that it was Mets-Willets Point, showing me Flushing Meadows Park where the World's Fair was held in 1939 and again in 1964. He pointed out CitiField where the Mets play, the USTA National Tennis Center where the US Open is held that are both a short walk from the station.

Already I was noticing him opening up as he started telling me about how much he missed Shea Stadium though. He and his father had season tickets and hardly missed a game from the time he was five years old until they passed away.

That was how it started. He told me all about the Mets and his father's obsession and I pulled every detail I could from him, which was actually much more than I think he realized. From there I slowly began hinting at his mother and the remainder of the train ride flew by as he told stories about helping her weed her prize rose garden and how she made the best hot chocolate in the world.

The smile that filled his eyes as he remembered those precious early years free from the pain of their loss was beautiful to behold. His face glowed with distant memories of a far easier existence. He detailed his first bicycle and how his mother would run behind him and let go, letting him pedal on his own until he realized she wasn't there. Inevitably, when then he would fall and she would run to his side and help him up, checking him over for scrapes before encouraging him to try again and never give up.

The more he talked the more I knew that he was a lucky child to have had such wonderful caring parents, and then once they were gone to have equally as caring guardians to help him survive. I didn't have to hear the stories to know that his aunt and uncle had been wonderful nurturers as well.

Soon, we had reached the Port Washington station. We disembarked, exiting the station to get in one of the white cabs parked next to the station. Edward gave his address to the driver who became very congenial when he realized his fare would be taking him to Sands Point, which most likely meant a sizable tip as well.

I watched out the window in awe as we passed through neighborhoods of homes that probably cost more than the value of the whole town my Dad was the chief of police. Mansions on sprawling wooded properties dotted the sides of the road as we drove turning onto Plum Point Road. The further we drove the more lavish the homes became until we pulled in front of the house from the pictures in Edward's living room.

Compared to the houses surrounding it, it was actually quite modest, yet still breathtaking. We passed through a secured gate and past a large green lawn bordered by lines of large trees that swept up to the front porch of the massive home. I gasped as we pulled up the circular drive and under a portico.

Edward got out, offering a hand to assist me and paid the driver as I gaped openly at the massive home in front of me, in mint condition. Suddenly Edward was standing beside me again, breathing a deep sigh and reaching his hand out to curl in mine, twining our fingers together tightly.

"Well, shall we begin with your tour?"

I nodded mutely and followed as he unlocked the door and led me into the massive vestibule appointed with marble floors and pristine white walls. To the right of the doorway was a rounded staircase that led to the floor above, a beautiful golden banister lining the curving risers. The entry way was open through the second floor and a massive crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling.

I followed in stunned silence as Edward cautiously led me from room to room, occasionally adding small memories of the places before leaving the house to show me the pool as he led me along a path through the green lawn behind the house. The further from the house, the more relaxed Edward seemed.

By the time we hit the woods, he seemed almost happy as he told me stories of hiking with Emmett as children, and an old tree house still hidden in the thicket. We followed the path through the woods, while Edward continued his tales.

When we broke free of the thick tree line, I gasped as we stepped down a small staircase to stand on the sandy beach that stretched far in either direction where bunches of large stones apparently separated the private beach from the neighboring properties.

The sound of the water washing to and from the shore was relaxing as I glanced around, noticing a marina full of massive boats in the distance before I gasped in surprise as a small plane drifted out of the sky to skim along the water, heading toward the area where the boats were moored.

Edward stepped behind me wrapping his arms tightly around me, surrounding me in his warmth as his chin rested on my shoulder. "That was always my favorite. There's a sea plane port over there. As I kid I'd come out here and sit on the dock and watch the planes come and go. It's something I've always wanted to learn to do."

"It's amazing and kind of scary!"

He chuckled. He turned me around to face him, leaning down to kiss my lips as he kept me cuddled against his warm chest. "Want to take a short walk on the dock before we head back in? We have about an hour before Marcus should be here."

I nodded and he released me, taking my hand to kiss lightly before wrapping it around his elbow and leading me toward the wooden walkway that lifted above the sand and out over the water.

I took a deep breath and sighed at the beauty that had been Edward's early years. I couldn't even begin to imagine growing up in a place like this. I stood on the dock with my hand resting on the railing, looking out at the open water beyond.

Edward stood behind me, blocking the cool breeze with his body as his hand rested on either side of mine. The entire time, he kept his face tucked in my neck, nuzzling the flesh with is nose and kissing gently.

Finally he broke our relaxed silence, whispering into my ear. "You make all of this so much easier, Bella. I'm still not convinced you aren't an angel instead of simply my muse. You make everything better."

He lifted his hands from the banister wrapping them around my arms, as I curled my hands up and rubbed them across his strong forearms. I could feel his warm cheek resting against the side of my head as he leaned down to whisper into the shell of my ear, "I love you, Bella."

I sucked in a shuttering breath, my heart contracting painfully in my chest as I tightened my fingers on his arms. He had called me love as a nickname, but he had never told me he actually loved me before. It felt amazing and overwhelming and scary all at once.

Once I remembered how to breathe, I slowly turned in his arms to look up into his soulful, anxious looking green eyes. I reached up my hand to brush it against his cheek as he closed his eyes, nuzzling into my hand. I swallowed hard before I willed my vocal cords to work. I needed to respond. I had to tell him what was in my heart as well.

"I…I love you too, Edward."

He sucked in a deep breath of relief and closed his eyes, a smile filling his face as a lone tear streaked down his cheek.

"Oh thank God! I was scared to death you'd freak out by that confession."

I smiled, tears of my own threatening to flow at the sight of his. "I've got a lot of emotions going on right now, but freaking out isn't among them."

Before I could say another word, he grabbed my face and pulled me close, kissing me with abandon. I sighed and wrapped myself tighter around his body, slipping my arms under his coat to revel in the warmth of his body. He wrapped the open sides of his coat around me, holding me tight against his warm, fragrant chest, his kisses deepening as they poured into me with heart stopping emotion. It was heaven.

After a few minutes, his cell phone buzzed. He groaned, reluctantly releasing me to answer it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marcus. I was showing my girlfriend the grounds. We're down at the shore. We'll be back up as soon in just a minute."

He hung up the phone and sighed as he kissed me one last time. "Back to business. Let's go get this place taken care of and then I can get back to kissing that beautiful mouth."

I was amazed at all that went into getting a massive house like this ready for winter. It took the three of us nearly two and a half hours to do all the necessary tasks that Edward insisted on supervising personally to protect not only his interests, but the maintenance man from any possibly backlash later.

Once the house was squared away, Marcus left us after a short discussion alone with Edward on the front porch as I walked around the parlor area, examining the photographs that lined the walls and mantle. Soon Edward returned, wrapping himself around me from behind again and kissing my shoulder.

"I want to show you some more of the house before we go. I didn't get to give you a tour of the second floor."

I squeaked as he grabbed my hand, dragging me from the room with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas morning. We ascended the staircase at a quick jog, slowing once we reached the top. He opened door after door in the long hall pointing out guest bedrooms that typically were taken by specific family members when they visited. Along the way he skipped one door before opening the double doors at the end of the hall that led to a massive master suite.

"This was my parents' room." He let go of my hand and slowly walked around the room, grazing his hands across the tops of the beautiful handcrafted wooden furniture pieces. He finally stopped at a dressing table on the far side of the room and ran his fingers across the perfectly aligned combs and bottles of perfume.

He turned to me and gestured for me to come to him, wrapping his arm around my waist once I reached him. He lifted a beautiful antique crystal perfume bottle with an atomizer bulb at the end adorned with purple satin, bringing it to his nose.

His voice wavered as he spoke, "I don't let anyone change this room ever. I know it's silly, but I just can't allow it. They clean it and that's the extent of what happens in here. I don't even let them drape the furniture for the winter like we do the rest of the house. It's weird, but to do so is like burying them all over again or something."

He frowned down at the bottle as he twisted it in his hand before lifting it toward me.

"This was her perfume. My mother always smelled just like this."

I leaned forward to sniff the spray end and sighed at the beautiful blend of flowers and sandalwood that flooded the sense. "She smelled beautiful."

Edward's hand tightened on my waist. "I miss her so much, Bella. I hate that she keeps fading more and more in my memory. When I was younger they were vivid, like I was still sitting on that bed watching her comb her hair, getting ready for bed. But every year it's like the memory gets lighter, more sun bleached, to the point where the whole picture is barely visible in my mind's eye. I don't want to lose those memories, Bella."

I sighed, taking the bottle from his hand and carefully sitting it in the exact place and position from which he had taken it. Once it was safely stowed, I turned myself toward him, wrapping myself up to his body, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"You won't, sweetheart. The memories might fade some, but she'll always be with you. Do you ever actually talk about them with anyone or do you just muse silently over them?"

He sighed resting his cheek against the top of my head. "No, I usually just keep them to myself."

"Well, why don't you tell me more of them? I find that when I actively strive to describe a memory, more details come to the surface. It's worth a shot right?"

I felt his lips press into the top of his head as he pulled in a deep breath.

"Worth a shot," he whispered before pulling me toward the bed and sitting me down as he settled next to me, staring into space at the far wall.

An hour later we were digging up new memories, once nearly forgotten and his smile would get wider each time he would remember something else. He turned his bright shimmering eyes to me after a while and grasped my hands between us.

"I don't know how to thank you, Bella. You're right. This is helping."

I squeezed his hand and he smiled over at me for a long time before jumping up from the bed with a wide smile and tugging me toward the doorway again. He closed the doors quietly before grabbing my hands again as he walked backwards down the hallway, stopping in front of the door we had skipped along the tour.

"Now this was my bedroom."

He opened the door with a bright smile. I stepped through with a gasp as I took in the walls of his room, covered with murals of knights with swords and castles with dragons standing sentry at the gates. It was amazing.

"Wow!"

He pulled me further into the room, telling me all about the stories his mother would tell him. Each night she made up a new one about one of the scenes on the wall, no two ever quite the same.

"You know, I think she was an author who never put pen to paper to be honest. The stories that came from her mind were amazing. She had such an imagination. I think you would have really liked each other."

I smiled up at his excitement, so happy to see the ghost of a man from the train replaced with this excited wonderful man that I adored.

Once we finished in his room he rushed to the door to check the locks and key in the security code before pulling me toward a door in the kitchen with a new excitement unlike any I had seen before.

"I have one last surprise for you," he grinned as he pushed the door open and led me into a massive attached garage with rows upon rows of beautiful cars.

"My Dad collected rare classic cars, but this is my favorite."

He led me to the far end of the room where a beautiful classic silver convertible sat gleaming near the doorway, set apart from the rest.

"Wow," I whispered as I gazed at the amazing piece of machinery.

"It's a 1963 Aston Martin DB5, and this specific one was actually driven by Sean Connery in Goldfinger."

I stood gaping open mouthed as he crossed the floor and opened the door for me, gesturing for me to climb in. My eyes grew wider.

"Are you serious? You are going to actually drive the car that was in a real James Bond movie, driven by the one and only Sean Connery? Shouldn't this be in some museum somewhere or something?"

He chuckled. "Well, first of all, as my dad used to say, there's no use in owning a car if you don't drive it. So yes, we are driving it. Secondly, that's what makes it so much cooler. Come on!"

I carefully slipped into the seat allowing Edward to close the door behind me. I watched in awe as he gracefully passed around the front of the car, gently grazing his long fingers across the hood as he went with a bright excited smile on his face. He slid in next to me, hitting a button on an opener attached to his visor.

The huge door leading to the garage pulled open. The second there was enough space, Edward shot through the doors, hitting the button to close them behind him. I squealed in fear as he dashed like a bullet up the long driveway toward the gate and stopped abruptly at the opening as he pressed a button and waited for the gates to slowly open.

He glanced behind him to make sure that the garage door closed, before exiting the gate and making sure it closed. The second he ensured the dwelling was completely secured, he shot out once more like a bullet as his hands twisted in pleasure on the supple leather ensconced steering wheel.

I stared in awe as we raced down the streets, fearing the whole time that a police officer would catch him for speeding.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked nervously, gripping the side of my seat with white knuckles.

He chuckled. "I thought I'd show you the town. I don't come often, but I know my way around well enough."

A couple of turns later, Edward pulled up to an elementary school, parking in the lot beside it. Thus began our tour of Edward's past. He told me all about going to school at John Phillip Sousa Elementary, which was quite a bit smaller when he attended there. He told me about how his mom was always volunteering and was there nearly as much as he was. He had a lot of great memories to share there.

From there we traveled around town, weaving back and forth between Port Washington and Sands Point. He pointed out a grocery story called King Kullen which had been the first 'supermarket' in the U.S. and was actually founded by his Uncle Carlisle's grandfather during the great depression. When the sign was ordered, the printer misspelled the name, and being the great depression they couldn't afford to get it changed. By the time the funds were available to fix the error, the name had stuck remaining as such to this day. It seemed kind of neat how so much of his family's history could be mapped in this part of the state.

Our stomachs began to grumble around one and Edward looked over and smiled.

"How do you feel about seafood? This is Nassau, it has some of the best fresh seafood anywhere...what do you say?"

I smiled, "Sounds great!"

He turned and meandered back toward the coast line, pulling in front of a restaurant called Louie's Oyster Bar and Grill. I waited patiently as he rushed around to open the door for me, leading me proudly into the restaurant as though I was a trophy or something. I couldn't help but chuckle at that ridiculous thought.

Soon we were settled in our seats as I looked around at the great atmosphere. I marveled at the really cool painted tin ceiling and beautiful wooden bar.

Since I'm not a big fan of seafood on the whole, I told Edward to order something he thought I'd like for me and sat back to enjoy the view as he ordered with polite authority. Once he was done he settled back into his seat, leaning forward to hold my hand and talk quietly to me over the table.

The food was delicious and once we were done, we walked along the pier at the marina as Edward pointed out Carlisle and Esme's yacht that they use in the summer's waiting in a slip. We walked out to the edge of the pier and I smiled as I looked along the far beach knowing that one of those little docks across the way was the one we had stood at only a few hours before as Edward told me he loved me. As long as I lived, that alone would make this place incredibly special to me.

Once we finished looking around the marina, we climbed back in the James Bond car and drove more as Edward pointed out that his family lived on the Manhasset Bay side before driving to the other side of the peninsula to which was known as Hempstead Harbor.

After a good hour of driving around seeing more sights from his past, Edward drove me back through amazing forested areas and entering into an area called the Sands Point Preserve. I looked around happily and then gasped suddenly when my eyes fell on the most beautiful mansion I had ever seen in real life. It even had a castle on the grounds that had once been built as a stable.

Edward chuckled as he helped me out of the car and began telling me all about the history of Sands Point Preserve, Hempstead House, and Falaise, which had all at one point been owned and in the case of Falaise, built by the Guggenheims. Unfortunately, we couldn't tour the Falaise since it had closed just a week or two ago.

We walked around seeing what we could of the main house area before he led me down a trail that led to the beach. We walked hand in hand along the beach and reached a concrete ledge at the water's edge. It was a bit high, so Edward, the consummate gentleman, simply grasped my waist and lifted me to the ledge as though I didn't way more than five pounds. He soon joined me on the walkway holding my hand as we carefully moved forward.

We walked for quite a way when Edward decided it was a good time for a picture. He situated me on the barrier and then moved away to focus the film. I heard the camera click and Edward say something about exquisite when a surprise wave washed up below me and splashed me with freezing water, eliciting a squeal that brought a cackling Edward back to my side.

Thankfully I wasn't too terribly wet, but it was enough for Edward to worry about my health and insist we return to the car. We slowly drove back to the family estate, where Edward carefully parked the car, taking time to wipe off the windows and fenders and leave a note for the service he would be calling in to detail it later.

We walked around the house one more time, checking on everything when Edward froze in the entryway looking up toward the second story.

I put my hand on his arm. "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

He stood quietly for a while before his expression changed to one of determination.

"Yeah, there's just something I feel like I need to do before we leave again. Hold on."

He disappeared for a bit, returning with an armload of white furniture covers. He held his hand out to me and led me up the stairs to the double door at the end of the hallway. He stopped outside the door turning toward me.

"Can you help me? I think it's time that I stop holding on so tight that it's keeping me from enjoying the memories."

I smiled, nodding as he leaned down with a smile, kissing my lips gently. He opened the doors and stepped into the room, sitting the covers on the bed and taking one from the top.

With me helping, we carefully covered the dressers and his mother's dressing table with the drop cloths. Once we finished, Edward stepped back with a sigh and a small smile.

"There...from now on we are going to start making new memories in this house. No more avoiding life here. This place is beautiful and it deserves to be enjoyed by all of us."

He turned to me with a big smile. "When I come back in the spring will you come with me and spend a few days here after we open the place back up?"

I smiled brightly at him, sliding my arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I'd be honored, Edward."

We glanced at a few more rooms before Edward called a cab to come pick us up, double checking the security system and the garage doors. When the cab arrived, he pushed the button to allow them in before locking the doors and setting the alarm system on the front door.

He stood and stared at the house for a long moment with his arm wrapped tightly around my side. Finally with a sigh and a smile down at me, he opened the cab door for me, assisting me in before sliding in behind me. After waiting to make sure that the gate was secure, the cab took us back to the train station.

We sat, cuddled together on the benches out front for ten minutes for our train that would take us back to the city. I dreaded returning to the hustle and bustle having truly enjoyed the nice day in Sands Point and Port Washington.

Once settled in our seats on the train, Edward kissed my head before nuzzling his cheek against the spot he had just kissed.

"Thank you for coming with me and for being there for me today, Bella. You really do make everything in my life better."

I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist as I nuzzled my cheek against his chest, listening to his heart. "I love you, Edward. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

I smiled as I heard his heart rate increase slightly as his breath hitched in his chest. A moment later I felt his finger snake under my chin, tipping my face up where he claimed my lips with his. The rest of the train ride home was spent sharing sweet, gentle kisses in one another's arms.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews/favorites/alerts you guys have been posting for this story. I really appreciate the love. Hopefully I responded to everyone, but if I missed you I'm really sorry. Life has been a bit nutty around here. At any rate, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always a great way to make me happy!**_


	21. Sharpness

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a shorter chapter that came to me when I was trying to fall asleep last night...kind of a fun transition chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks as always to my fantastic beta AgoodWITCH!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**21. Sharpness**

"_An image's degree of clarity in terms of focus and contrast."_

**BPOV**

After our trip to Long Island, things with Edward were more than great. They were darn near perfect. He was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. It seemed like everything he did was with the intention of being kind or considerate of me. He was the master of the romantic gesture, showing up when I least expected him with beautiful flowers or a fantastic lunch.

The Monday after our trip, he came to pick me up at my apartment with an anxious grin on his face. I invited him in, settling the newest bouquet of flowers on the counter in a large tea glass since all of the vases were already being used by his past offerings. When I had them situated, I turned back around to see him staring at me nervously.

I crossed to his side, grasping his hands in mine and pulling him to the couch where I settled next to him. "What's on your mind hot stuff? You're acting all nervous which makes me antsy."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he cocked his head to look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Bella, what are your Thanksgiving plans? Are you going to visit one of your parents? Or are you staying close to home?"

I smirked, finally understanding what was causing his anxiety.

"Well, normally I go to see one of my parents, but this year it's not going to work out that way. Charlie is going to go deep sea fishing with his best friend Billy, and Renee and Phil are going on some Caribbean cruise or something, so Alice asked me to tag along with her to Jasper's family get together in the Hamptons."

His eyes locked on mine when I told him I wasn't going to be heading out and then looked sad again when I told him I was planning on going to Alice to Jasper's. His shoulders slumped and he looked so deflated, I had to ask.

"Why, Edward? Were you going to ask me to spend it with you? Because, while I love Jasper and Alice, I'd really prefer to spend time with you than watch Grandma Whitlock get drunk and start berating Jazz's mother for not being good enough for his father."

Edward chuckled and I snuggled closer as he smiled shyly down at me.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you'd want to come with me to Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's place upstate. We don't really have any extended family, so it would just be us, Rose, Em, and the girls, and my aunt and uncle. They're dying to meet you, especially Aunt Esme."

I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest. This was one of those big steps, the meet the parent figure moment. I nibbled my lower lip as I glanced back up at him, a slow shy smile spreading my lips.

"I think that sounds really nice."

That was the first night that our physical relationship began to slowly evolve into more and more exploratory in nature. It seemed that in breaking out the L word, along with the customary 'meet the family' invite, we had obliterated the things holding us back from being more physically expressive with each other. We still hadn't gone all the way, but by the time Thanksgiving was nearing, we had definitely skirted dangerously close to giving in to the desire.

Edward was insanely busy once we hit mid November. He said it was a necessary evil in his business to work overtime doing commercial work as everyone geared up for the Christmas holiday print season. He did some shoots for some high end retailers featuring the elite of the modeling world and a few magazine covers. Deep down inside, a small piece of me felt anxious that he would be surrounded by tons of ungodly gorgeous models, a dangerous situation for any reformed modelizer.

I stifled my worries a long time, but once I pushed past the initial gut reactions, I realized that my fears were unfounded. The man loved me and I had to trust him, not to mention the fact that he practically begged me to go to each one with him to improve his work. I was nervous about the whole thing though, and grateful that work obligations had kept me from being able go; that was until three days before Thanksgiving, when he was scheduled to do the Vanity Fair shoot with Angelina Jolie for her newest holiday season based action adventure flick scheduled to open the day after Christmas.

Out of excuses, I loaded up my notebooks and laptop to work from the studio and followed an exuberantly excited Edward to the studio where the shoot was to be held. As soon as we arrived, three assistants grabbed Edward dragging him off to make last minute decisions and approvals for things related to the shoot. He shot me an apologetic look as they pulled him away, breaking free for a second to run back and kiss me, telling me to settle myself wherever I wanted and he'd be back to me as soon as he could.

I felt really out of place as the assistants shuffled all around me situating lights and adjusting props. I slowly slid into the far corner where it appeared I would be out of everyone's way, flipping open my laptop and notebook working to transfer my last few chapters from the written page to the screen. I had a meeting later that afternoon with my editor and I wanted to give her my most recent chapters to check over during our meeting.

My novel was flying out of my head faster than I could actually write. I was actually over a month ahead of schedule which was making everyone, but especially my agent, very happy. I knew I owed much of that to Edward. It really was true that while he claimed I improve his work, it was undeniable that he improved mine. Just being in his presence made my thoughts so much more vivid and clear and led the way to some of the most interesting plot twists I had ever considered.

At first I was worried that the publishers would be upset that my novel was taking a slightly different direction than I had originally anticipated, but to my great delight they fell in love with the new concept. It was definitely a step up from my last novel and I could only hope it would be as well received.

I snagged a second folding chair from the corner and propped my legs up as I situated my laptop on my legs and typed away, adding a few tiny improvements in the text as I transcribed it. I was deep in my creative zone when I heard Edward calling my name from across the room.

I looked up, seeing him in the center of the lighted staging area, camera already in hand, with a team of assistants circling someone behind him. When he finally caught sight of me he smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Bella baby, come here. I want you to meet someone."

I groaned to myself as I sat down my laptop on the chair and slowly stood up, not realizing how stiff I had gotten while working away in my corner. I had obviously been there a lot longer than I had realized.

I shuffled my way toward Edward, stretching my back and rolling my neck. I grimaced as it popped loudly sending a lightening strike of pain across my shoulders.

When I reached Edward in the middle of the chaos he smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

"I might as well have left you at home if you're just going to hide in a corner and work. Did you get much done?"

I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, actually I had a bit of inspiration that really rounded out the last chapter much better than my first draft did. It's going to pull in another aspect I hadn't thought of before. I hope it works."

"Oh, I'm sure it will, baby, you're an amazing writer." He kissed the top of my head as he turned me around so that we were facing the group working behind him. "Speaking of being an amazing writer, there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Meet **me**?"

He chuckled at the incredulous look on my face. "Yes, meet you. You are a best selling author, my love. That means that people have read your book, and you just might be surprised by whom that includes."

Just as he finished the statement, the crowd parted, leaving the subject of the photo shoot, Angelina Jolie, standing in living perfection before us. She was focusing on her blackberry, typing on the keys with determination. When she looked up she smiled brightly as her eyes settled on me.

"Is this her?" She asked Edward.

Edward smiled and nodded, squeezing me closer to his side. "Yes ma'am, this is the love of my life, the one and only Bella Swan. Bella, I'm sure you know who she is, but allow me to formally introduce you to Ms. Angelina Jolie."

Angelina stepped forward extending her hand to me with a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I really, really enjoyed your novel. It got me through many boring breaks while shooting this movie actually."

I extended my hand to her in a dazed state, my eyes wide and I struggled to remember how to swallow. "I…uh, It's an honor to meet **YOU**! I can't believe you read my book."

She smiled releasing my hand with a chuckle. "It was excellent. Most definitely one of the best I have read in a long time. Matter of fact, I took it to Brad when I was done with it and made him read it too. I thought it would make an excellent screenplay."

I felt my eyes bug out as I swallowed hard. I blinked slowly looking back and forth between Edward and Angelina. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, probably resembling a fish as I struggled to gain a grip on reality. Finally I managed to gasp a 'wow' making both Edward and Angelina laugh.

I shook my head, trying to wake up before looking up at Edward. "Is this for real? I mean, am I dreaming or is Ashton about to jump out and tell me I've been punk'd?"

He laughed down at me, brushing my hair back past my ear before kissing my temple gently. "No my beautiful, silly girl, I told you that your work was amazing, you just don't believe ME! Maybe you'll believe someone with a few more credentials. She's right; it would make a fantastic movie."

Finally shaking myself enough to regain some level of coherency, I turned back to Angelina with a rueful smile. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm acting pretty strangely, but I've never really met anyone famous before, besides the Jonas Brothers at a book signing. It's just all a bit surreal, you know?"

She laughed and agreed. We chatted amiably for a few minutes before Bree came up, insisting the shoot needed to start if they were going to get everything done on schedule. I tried to return to my nook in the corner, but both Angelina and Edward insisted I stay close and really get a feel for what it's like.

Even though he was shooting one of the world's most acclaimed actresses, I still caught Edward taking surreptitious shots of me. Insane boy! Occasionally they would take breaks to change set or adjust lighting, during which times Angelina would gravitate to me. We sat and chatted for a long time about her kids and the trials and tribulations of parenthood in the business. She was actually a really interesting and intelligent person with such a passion for world issues. Time seemed to fly.

Toward the end of the session, a make up girl came over and began to try to apply some base to my face while another girl began to fidget with my hair. When I began to argue, Edward told me to chill out and just go with it. Fifteen minutes later, I found myself on the set with Angelina as Edward took shots of the two of us chatting and laughing together.

I figured the shots were just for fun, but when he was finished Angelina gave him a card with her information asking for copies of the pictures, before coming to me and handing me a card of my own with her information and asking for my business card. I handed it to her shakily as she smiled at me, tapping it against her chin.

"I'm going to be taking your information to Brad. We've been considering finding a new project to produce and I think that an adaptation of your novel might be perfect, especially now that I've gotten to know you a bit better. My guess is that you'll probably be hearing from your agent in the next few weeks about what we decide. It was a real pleasure to meet you, Bella." She reached a hand out to shake once more and I smiled brightly shaking hers.

"Thank you so much, Angelina. It was a real pleasure to meet you and get to know you a bit better. Good luck with the movie launch. I hear that the press junkets can be hell. Have a great holiday with your family!"

She smiled back, "You too Bella, expect to be hearing from our people soon!"

I watched her walk away as her business card burned with electricity in my hand. Did that really just happen? Did Angelina Jolie not only like my book but say she was considering pursing it for production? I was still halfway expecting to either wake up or find a hidden camera hanging from one of the rafters of the ceiling, and yet nothing.

While I was lost in though, Edward snuck up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as he buried his nose in my neck as I squeaked in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella! I was so excited when Angie told me she wanted to take some shots with you and that she wanted to produce a movie based on your book. This is so amazing, sweetheart!"

I spun to face him, tipping up on my toes to kiss him back. "I still can't believe it really happened. Thank you for bringing me and it was more than a little obvious you had been talking me up some before hand."

He grinned holding up his hand with his thumb and index finger slightly parted. "Maybe just a teeny bit, but you deserve to be bragged about it. I am the lucky S.O.B who gets to be your boyfriend. I can't hold that in!"

I laughed, curling my arms around his neck and tipping up again to kiss his lips. "Thank you, I love you."

He smirked, kissing my nose gently. "I love you, too. Now let's get back to my studio so I can get all the editing work done before we have to leave tomorrow night. With any lucky I'll have this in the bag and other than a couple more work obligations, I will be yours to do with as you please until after New Year's!"

"Hmmm…now that sounds like a plan, Mr. Masen! Let's get going!"

He laughed before helping me assemble my laptop and gear. Once I was all settled, we loaded up everything in the SUV with his assistants to make our way across the city to his studio.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Next chapter, Thanksgiving with the Cullens. Should be fun! Thanks for all the faves/alerts and most of all reviews! **_


	22. Fixation

**Disclaimer: You know I'm not Stephenie Meyer and thus I don't own the rights to these characters. **

_**Author's Note: Oh you ladies are gonna love me :) Another update in so many days, and a very monumental one at that! This was a fun one to write...18 pages and I STILL didn't make it to Thanksgiving! I think you'll be happy with where I DID make it! Check out the A/N at the bottom for outtake information ;) A special thanks as always to beta extraordinaire AgoodWITCH for all her input and speedy beta skills! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**22. ****FIXATION**

"_In negatives and prints alike, the conversion of unused silver halides to a soluble silver so that the image remains stable and unalterable when exposed to light."_

**BPOV**

When I got home the night of the photo shoot and told Alice about my Angelina Jolie encounter, she squealed and hopped around the apartment with me for nearly ten whole minutes. It was all like some surreal miracle. Who would have ever thought that meeting the man of my dreams would lead to so many other things I never even dared to dream unfolding around me. It was just one more thing that added to the overall magic that was Edward Masen.

Speaking of the magical Edward, ever since I had agreed to go with him to his family's estate near Lake Placid, he was so adorably excited. He wouldn't share any of his plans with me at all. All I was allowed to know was what time to be ready to go and what things to pack, including something quasi dressy for Thanksgiving dinner because Mrs. Cullen was a firm believer in making dinner an event.

Alice had insisted on supervising my wardrobe for the trip picking out at least five extra outfits than were needed for the four days and three nights that we would be staying, insisting that it's important to always have options. The most embarrassing of all though was her insistence that I pack a bikini, in case they have an indoor pool or hot tub I might want to utilize, and even worse my fanciest underwear and lingerie with a similar excuse attached to them as well.

After much deliberation and surreptitious unpacking of a few unneeded items, I was ready and waiting to load up the car for our trip upstate. Thankfully, I had managed to get cleaned up and ready to go a whole half an hour before Edward was supposed to show, because the over excited man of my dreams ended up knocking on my door about two minutes after I set down my suitcases.

I opened the door to find his wide smile and twinkling eyes shining down at me for a split second before I was wrapped tightly in his embrace, his lips claiming mine eagerly. I giggled initially, followed by a deep moan once the shock was pushed aside by the pure sensuality flowing between our lips. We had shared many, many kisses in the month we had been together, but this one definitely ranked in the top five of deliciousness.

The need for oxygen eventually forced us to break the kiss, but his arms remained tightly around my waist.

"Well someone's excited! I was looking on mapquest and saw it's something like a six hour drive depending on traffic. So, what are we driving in anyway? I know you have a ton of cars at the house in Sands Point, but I've never seen you drive one here."

He smiled at me deviously as the rested a finger over my lips. "It's a surprise, love. If you're ready to go now, then I wouldn't be opposed to getting an early start. The traffic is pretty bad today."

I nodded, sliding into my coat as Edward held it for me. I gestured toward my pile of bags by the door, picking up my laptop case and my small duffel bag, throwing them over my shoulder as Edward grabbed my big suitcase, lifting the handle to roll it behind him.

He chuckled at me with a knowing smile. "I take it Alice helped you pack for this trip?"

I rolled my eyes, "What tipped you off?"

He reached out and took my hand once the door was locked, leading me to the elevators. Once we reached the ground floor he escorted me to a waiting town car, handing my luggage off to the driver before helping me into the back seat.

After he was settled in his seat I looked over with an arched eyebrow. "Please tell me we aren't being driven in a town car all the way to Lake Placid."

He smirked over at me, draping an arm across the seat behind me. "Of course not, Bella, don't be silly. Just trust me."

I sighed with a nod, before snuggling into his side, resting my head on his shoulder and gazing up at him through my eyelashes. My heart melted in my chest as he gazed down at me with obvious adoration.

"Hi," I sighed, getting lost in the depth of his green eyes.

He chuckled lightly, the sweet smile never leaving his face. "Hi, there."

I tipped my chin up slightly to meet his face as it bowed to me, leaving sweet loving kisses on my lips. I was so lost in his kisses, that I wasn't even paying any attention to where we were driving until the car stopped.

I looked out of the window confused as the driver stepped out and came around opening the door for me before going to the trunk to extract our bags. Edward stepped out behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I gaped in confusion.

"Um, Edward...why are we at the 34th street Heliport?"

He chuckled, "Well, Bella, traditionally one comes to a Heliport to board a helicopter that will take them to a specified location."

I turned with wide eyes, "You mean..." my question dropped off as he bowed his head to kiss my nose, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"It's the only way to travel, love. We'll get there in half the time and have a much better view of everything while we're at it. Emmett is supposed to pick us up at the Lake Placid Airport and take us home. I have a car that I keep there, so we'll be able to use it once we get there."

I swallowed, glancing behind me to watch a helicopter lift off and slowly rise above us, hovering for a few moments before smoothly moving north along the East River. I had never ridden in a helicopter and sincerely hoped that it wouldn't set off any unknown fears of heights. I wasn't the best flier to begin with, but I had the distinct impression that riding in a helicopter would be even more distressing.

Edward, seeing my unease, leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You'll be fine, my love. I'll be right there beside you."

He leaned in, kissing my neck gently earning a breathy sigh from my lips. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the feel of his mouth on my skin and not the impending terror of the next few hours soaring through the sky.

Once he was convinced I was relaxed enough, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the building, the driver following us with our luggage stacked on a wheeled trolley. Edward approached a lady at the counter, who immediately smiled brightly and nearly fell over herself to get us in the air as soon as possible.

Before I knew it, Edward was escorting me through the glass doors that led to the concrete helipads and assisting me as I scrambled to climb into a long blue and white helicopter with beautiful gray leather seats. I settled in, quickly buckling my seatbelt as I marveled at the fact that the interior somewhat resembled a really nice luxury car.

Edward sat in the seat next to me, strapping in and grasping my hand between his, placing a kiss on my knuckles before massaging the back gently with his thumb in an attempt to soothe me. He pointed to a pair of headphones with a microphone hanging down from it, suggesting I might want to put them on when we went to take off. He said it would probably make me feel better to be able to hear the pilot and it would make it easier for he and I to hear one another in the air.

I could hear compartments being opened and shut, assumedly stowing our luggage, before a friendly man climbed in the front and turned to look at us with a big smile. He introduced himself as Jim and once again suggested the headphones, which I quickly yanked on with a nervous smile at Edward. He smoothly slid on his set, adjusting his microphone in front of his mouth and then reaching over to do the same for me.

The pilot spoke to us a few minutes before flipping a few switches starting the massive blades above us to spin, the noise instantly reaching near deafening levels. I was suddenly relieved to have the headphones in order to hear, and also to help muffle the sounds.

Edward reached over and grasped my hand between his again as the pilot took the controls in front of him and with a slight lurch we began to ascend from the concrete helipad. I squeaked as my stomach felt like it had been left behind on the pad, but Edward's constantly caressing thumb kept me from panicking.

I gasped as we rose higher and higher, the cars on the city streets below resembling tiny matchbox cars. Soon the pilot adjusted his controls making us move forward traveling north along the river, the top of the skyline moving past my window as we traveled.

I gazed out of the windows in wonder as the city flew past us. I felt Edward's arm brush mine and I turned back toward him to see him smiling at me, soaking up my reactions.

"So I take it you've done this before?" I asked, my voice cracking somewhat in the microphone.

Edward nodded with a smile before kissing my knuckles sweetly. We traveled in relative silence as my eyes remained trained outside the window marveling as the scenery continually changed outside.

Very quickly we left the tall skyscrapers of downtown behind, a low gray urban sprawl stretching for miles in all directions replacing them. Eventually the gray began to morph into flat brown and gold stretches that then slowly began to roll and rise into softly into green and whitened peaks. I marveled at the beauty of the countryside below as the land began to ripple constantly with rows of peaks and valleys dotted with small blue lakes. It was breathtaking.

I would glance occasionally at Edward throughout the ride, each time finding him focused solely on me, the constant adoring smile making his face glow.

Flying above the earth with Edward at my side somehow seemed to make time fly and after what seemed like only minutes, we came down to land in front of a hangar at a small airport near a shimmering lake.

The rotors were still turning as the door opened and the pilot assisted me out, as Edward followed. Edward took my arm and led me through the door of the hangar while the pilot pulled our luggage out from the compartments in the rear. An attendant from the airport moved them to a trolley, bringing them in behind us.

Edward spoke to the lady behind the counter while I looked around, feeling a bit dizzy after the flight.

I jumped, caught off guard when a booming laugh rang out behind me. I spun to see Emmett watching me with an amused expression.

Edward stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Good Lord Eddie, she looks like she's about to pass out. You didn't give her any warning at all did you?"

I felt Edward shrug, "I was trying to surprise her. I think once we got up she liked it though."

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms over his around my waist.

Emmett stepped up, slapping Edward on the back and patting me on the head. "Well it's good to see for myself that you two kids worked things out and finally figured out where you belong. I need you to break the touchy feelies though because there's a house full of women and one doctor who are dying to see Miss Bella here."

"Speaking of, where are the girls?" I asked as we began to walk toward where his car was parked as Emmett pushed our luggage trolley ahead of him.

"They were way too hyper. They're so excited to see you again, Bella. I made them stay home because they would have been nuts if they had come with me."

I stared out the window of the back seat, where Edward insisted on sitting with me for the ride, holding my hand. Occasionally he would point out landmarks as we drove by, his old high school, his favorite places to eat. It was interesting to picture a teenaged Edward out on the town.

We drove for a long time, leaving the town behind and curling into the mountains beyond. Ten minutes of driving later, we turned off the main road onto a small narrow paved lane that wove between thick rows evergreen trees. The road traveled through several twists and turns before we broke free of the forest into a large open meadow, surrounded on all sides by forever green trees, a large mountain on the horizon behind the large stately house.

I gasped at the beauty that surrounded the Cullen home. Before we had even parked the front door flew open and the three mini pixies came flying out with squeals as they dashed toward the car. I barely had the door open when I was accosted by three tiny sets of hands tugging at my arms, all three chattering a mile a minute.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella, come see my room!"

"Miss Bella, you have to see the pool…can you come swimming with us later?"

"Miss Bella, I want to show you my pony. His name is Sebastian and he lives out back in the stables!"

I laughed as I crouched down in front of them with a bright smile. "Well hello to you too, KitKat, Kadydid, and Kenny. I'd love to see all of those things, but would it be okay if I brought in my things and met your Grandma and Grandpa first and relaxed after my long trip? I am going to be here for a few days so we will have plenty of time to see all of those things."

They looked a little disappointed but shook their heads in agreement.

"Do you promise Miss Bella?" Katarina asked shyly.

I smiled down at her, patting the top of her head gently. "I absolutely promise, sweetheart!"

She smiled brightly curling her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. The other two joined shortly afterward, nearly knocking me over in the process.

Two seconds later, they all broke free and took off back toward the house, disappearing around back. I looked back up having been lost in tiny pixie land to see Edward and Emmett loaded down with our luggage, smiling warmly at me as I struggled to stand back up again. I reached out to try to take a couple of bags, but was vehemently denied.

I turned to walk toward the house by Edward and Emmett when I noticed that a beautiful slender lady with long caramel colored hair that glowed slightly amber in the sun was standing on the porch smiling toward us. As we grew closer she hung the dishtowel she was holding over the railing of the porch and stepped down to meet us in the front lawn.

"Oh I am so glad the two of you made it," she crooned softly as she stretched onto her toes to hug Edward around the neck after he sat down our bags. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

When she released him, he stepped to my side, sliding his arm around my waist. "Aunt Esme, I'd like you to meet my beautiful, talented girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my awesome Aunt who pretty much raised me."

She beamed at us as her gaze drifted back and forth from Edward to me twice before she locked her brilliant smile on me. I reached my hand out to shake hers, but she shook her head pushing my hand aside and stepping forward to wrap her arms around my neck tenderly.

"I must hug the girl who touched my boy's life in such a wonderful way. I owe you many thanks for how you have brought Edward to life in ways I wasn't sure I would ever see. It's an honor to meet you, Bella," she sighed as she released me, stepping away while still resting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

She shot me a playful scowl, "Oh don't you dare! My mother-in-law is Mrs. Cullen. Please, call me Esme."

I nodded with a chuckle, "Esme."

She smiled back at Edward who was still standing at my side with his hand resting on the small of my back, watching the scene between Esme and I with a wide smile of his own. I watched on as they appeared to have a silent conversation using only their eye contact in amazement. Finally they broke away from their private consultation when Emmett's voice boomed behind us, making us all jump.

"Well are we going to stand out here on the lawn all day, or can we take all this crap to their room so I don't have to hold it anymore?" He was trying to sound annoyed, but there was an undertone of amusement that didn't go unnoticed.

Esme shook her head with a small scowl, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and leading me toward the house. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be tired after the trip. Let the boys carry in your luggage while I give you a quick tour of the ground floor and grab you a drink and snack if you need one and then we'll leave you to get settled in and refreshed."

"So, where is Bella staying? Is she in the guest room on the third floor with me?" Edward asked behind us as he struggled to pull the bags back onto his shoulders.

She smiled over her shoulder at him, a devious twinkle in her eyes. "Actually, Edward, with Emmett, Rose, and the girls here, I thought you and Bella might appreciate the quiet and privacy of the guest house for your stay. Otherwise the little ones will have you both up at the crack of dawn and that wouldn't make for much of a vacation now would it?"

I watched Edward as he froze mid action, staring at his Aunt in surprise before a wide grin spread across his face along with the slightest hint of a blush. A blush of my own started to warm my face as the implications of the arrangements finally settled in. I felt an excited thrill run cold up my spine as I nibbled my lip nervously. Edward's gaze shifted to me as his back stiffened ever so slightly, his eyes darkening slightly. He was enjoying the idea as well.

Esme led me into the foyer of the beautiful home, appointed with rich, artfully knotted woods that gave the home a decidedly natural look that really fit the environment in which it was placed. It was massive and beautiful, dwarfing the Long Island house, and yet it held none of the pretension that the Long Island homes did. It felt very much like a comfortable country home, with soft gentle touches that made you feel all warm and tingly inside.

The smell of cinnamon and vanilla floated in the air comfortingly and I suddenly felt very envious of the childhood Emmett and Edward must have had growing up in a home like this. I had no doubt their childhood was filled with home made treats, and family vacations, and real quality time together, unlike my own childhood where I was more parent to Charlie and Renee than they ever were to me.

Esme led me happily through the rooms of the ground floor, telling me to make myself at home to anything I might need. She showed me the comfortable living room, dropped slightly lower than the rest of the main floor, the bathroom, utility room, dining room, recreation room, and finally the kitchen.

She showed me where I would be able to find the dishes, the pantry, and other kitchen essentials before offering to make me a sandwich to hold me over until supper later that evening when her husband returned from work. I refused the offer politely, but accepted the offer of bottled water.

We settled at the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen and chatted quietly for a few moments before Edward and Emmett burst through the back door laughing loudly. When Edward caught sight of Esme and I sitting comfortably in the small booth, he smiled and crossed the room to slide in next to me, slipping his arm around my shoulders.

Emmett crossed the room slipping in next to his mom with a pout. "How come she gets all this special treatment I have to schlep her luggage all over the property, Ma? Doesn't being your firstborn count for anything…like maybe appreciative home made cookies or a nice pecan pie all to myself?"

Esme rolled her eyes, smacking her massive son on his arm. "How about I allow you to eat my succulent turkey dinner tomorrow with the rest of us as a reward for being the kind, thoughtful man I raised you to be? Would that be sufficient or do I have to banish you to the basement with a TV dinner tomorrow while the rest of us enjoy the meal?"

Emmett feigned pain as he clutched at his chest. "Oh Ma! Don't even joke about such things! Speaking of not joking, where exactly is my wife?" Emmett asked looking around the room with concerned eyes.

Esme shot him a pointed look as she nodded to the floor above. "She was feeling a bit tired and asked if I could watch the girls while she took a nap. She's been awfully tired lately Emmett. Is everything okay?" The sparkle in her eye and the teasing look on her face was not hard to read. Esme suspected Emmett and Rosalie had some news to share of the family variety.

Emmett clammed up and looked anxiously to the staircase before mumbling something about checking on her before breezing out quickly, leaving the three of us to chuckle behind him.

"So are your suspicions what I believe they are?" Edward whispered with a wry smile.

Esme just winked before smirking at the two of us with an equally suspicious look that made my mouth go dry. Edward smirked back with a small head shake before turning to me, grasping my hand between us.

"Well, should I take you to the guest house and show you around? We can get settled in a little bit before we have to come back over for supper. When do you want us back, Aunt Mae?"

She looked over her shoulder at the stove and then at the clock. "I think Carlisle should be home in about an hour, so let's shoot for an hour and a half. Would that be enough time for the two of you?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes, that should be more than enough time. Thanks Aunt Mae, see you in a bit."

He stood up, offering his hand to me, which I took willingly, allowing him to pull me to stand at his side. Once I was steady he shifted his hand in mine slightly to twine our fingers together, lifting our clasped hands to kiss tenderly before leading me toward the back door.

Just as he opened it, Esme called out to us, making us pause and glance back at her.

"Edward, please tell the girls I want them to come inside and wash up. They need to finish their homework before supper since they snuck out when the three of you got here and never came back."

Edward nodded with a snort. "Okay, they were playing behind the guest house when we dropped off the bags, so I'll go grab them and let them know."

Edward removed his hand from mine, resting it at the small of my back as he led me down a path behind the beautiful home. Behind the house was just as amazing as the front. To the left the remnants of a massive flower garden that was no doubt stunning in the spring and summer, but even dormant you could tell it was probably spectacular. Stepping stones with swirls of color infused in the material led winding paths through the area, decorative pieces of art, spaced randomly along the path.

Ahead of us in the distance stood what must have been the stables near the edge of the woods, a huge fence running it's perimeter to keep the horses in while being trained or allowed to run free. A beautiful black horse with a long shiny mane stood at the edge of the fencing, staring at where Edward and I were as we walked along the path leading from the house. Behind it a Palomino grazed quietly on the bail of food sitting just inside the fence.

To the right of the pathway stood a large swimming pool next to a solarium that appeared to have a smaller pool inside. Next to the solarium stood an adorable little cottage made of oddly shaped stones of various colors and trimmed with a rich dark wood. Edward turned to follow the path toward the cottage, his arm tightening around my waist.

Just as we reached the door, giggles alerted us to the fact that the three escapees were in fact still playing nearby. Edward opened the door for me to enter, before disappearing around the side to shoo the pixies back to the main house to finish their work.

I stepped through the doorway and gasped at the beautiful space that was just for Edward and I to enjoy while on this trip. The bottom floor was one massive room with high vaulted ceilings. The same rich wood that trimmed the outside lined the walls of the inside.

To the left of the door was a living area with a fireplace made of stone that matched the exterior as well. A wide wooden mantel lined the front with family pictures displayed proudly along its lip. Beyond the living area was a small kitchen with a small dining area holding a four person table attached. To the right of the door a staircase with a smoothed wooden banister led to a loft area where I could see a bedroom and a doorway that most likely led to a bathroom. The entire house was lit by the natural light shining through the large rounded windows above the doorway that appeared to have some sort of blinds attached that could be opened and closed.

I jumped when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and Edward's nose nuzzle into my neck, kissing gently.

"Well, what do you think?"

I sighed, melting into his touch. "It's beautiful. I love it. Esme has amazing taste."

Edward chuckled as he tightened his grip around my middle. "My aunt is nearly as in love with you as I am, I think."

I giggled, spinning in his arms to stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck. "So does that mean that she loves me a lot or you just sort of like me?"

He leaned down narrowing his eyes at me. "I think you know I more than just sort of like you."

He claimed my lips as he crushed me against him, his hard chest feeling warm and comfortable. After a few minutes he pulled away with a crooked smile.

"Well, I guess I should show you around. The first floor is self explanatory, so lets go check out upstairs."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me up the staircase to the floor above. The bedroom area consisted of a large bed with a headboard and footboard apparently made of the same wood that the banister and staircase was made of. Along the far wall stood a huge wardrobe and a small dressing table.

"This is the bedroom." He blushed a little as he examined his shoes, "It's the only bedroom in this house, but if you feel uncomfortable, I would be more than happy to sleep downstairs on the couch."

I tightened my fingers within his, staring at the beautiful man I loved being shy about sharing a bed for the weekend. It was so adorable to watch him all flustered and self conscious.

He looked up at me through his eyelashes and I smiled. "I don't think that will be necessary. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them the next morning. I think we're ready for that, don't you?"

His shoulders relaxed, a smile invading his face as he turned toward me. He reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and brushing his thumb across my cheek. "Yes, I do. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too fast for you."

I reached my hand up to brush my fingers across his jaw, before brushing them over his lips tenderly. "No, I don't feel like it's too fast. Matter of fact, I feel like it is just right."

He took in a slow breath, releasing it just as slowly as he leaned in, brushing his lips softly over mine, his tongue tickling at the slit between them. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Masen." I whispered back, feeling lost in his jade eyes.

We stood for a long time, lost in the moment, simply staring into one another's eyes until the ringing cellphone in my pocket made me jump pulling us out of our haze.

I looked down at the small phone Alice insisted I bring along in surprise and Edward chuckled. "I didn't think it'd have service out here, but I brought it at Alice's insistence."

He smiled, "Yeah, it's kind of crucial Uncle Carlisle have access to pages and phone calls with his job, so they coerced a cellphone company to place a tower nearby."

I nodded, pulling my phone out to see Alice's name. Edward chuckled when he read the name over my shoulder before turning to open his suitcase and begin unpacking his clothes, putting them away in the wardrobe.

I flipped open the phone clumsily, not accustomed to using the little device. I had never wanted to spend the money on one when it would just result in people hounding me and breaking my flow when I was on a creative binge away from home. Not to mention that until my book made the top sellers list I couldn't afford the monthly bills.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously once I got the phone to connect to the incoming call.

"Okay, so I take it you arrived safely. I told Edward you and flying weren't the best of friends, but he insisted that helicopters weren't nearly as disorienting as airplanes and that you'd be fine. So were you? Fine I mean?"

I chuckled into the phone. "Yes Allie, I was fine. It was a beautiful trip. Hey, wait…you KNEW I was coming on a helicopter and actually managed to keep it a secret?"

She grumbled on the other line. "I AM capable of keeping secrets you know. I just usually don't want to."

"Well, it ended up being a nice surprise Alice, so I won't kill you this time!"

She grumbled again before her voice picked back up it's cheerful tone. "So, how is it? Is it beautiful? Is his Aunt as nice as she seemed on the phone?"

"You talked to Esme on the phone?"

She snorted. "Yeah silly, why else would I insist on you packing a swimsuit and lingerie if I weren't fully aware that there was an indoor pool and that you and Mr. Masen were going to be secluded in your own little 'guesthouse' for the duration of your stay? Speaking of, don't go all emo and torture the poor man to death. You're in love, he's in love, just give it up to the poor boy already Swan. This weekend is your weekend. I can feel it!"

"Alice," I hissed into the phone, feeling my face burn crimson while hoping against hope that the volume wasn't loud enough for Edward to hear across the room. I glanced over my shoulder to see him still putting his clothes away, but his shoulders seemed slightly tense. I slammed my eyes closed and begged that he didn't actually hear that.

"Did you need anything Mary Alice? Or did you just call to see if you could embarrass me all weekend?"

Alice scoffed. "I just wanted to make sure you made it and that you had signal. I'm going to forward the house phone to that cell while we're gone. I won't be back until the day after you are. Jazz took an extra day off and is taking me out on the yacht a couple of days after Thanksgiving and I didn't want either of us to miss any important calls."

I could hear her hinting deeply in her suggestions. Evidently Alice's clairvoyant side was coming out again this week.

"Okay Allie, I'll keep an ear out. Take care and have fun with Jazz. Remember, it's November, so no trying to dive out into the ocean, you'll freeze your boobs off! I know you, a bottle of wine and you'll be trying to convince Jazz to skinny dip. Skinny dipping is all well and good in July, but not advisable in November!"

She giggled before promising and wishing me a great weekend, adding one last comment about a present in my outer zipper before hanging up abruptly.

I crossed the room to start unpacking my bags with Edward. Fifteen minutes later my clothes were safely hung and tucked away, toiletries waiting in the bathroom for when I would need them, and Edward and I were snuggling on top of the comforter with our backs propped against the headboard.

"Well, so far this as been the best Thanksgiving ever, and it hasn't even started yet. Thank you for coming with me. This is the first year that I've had something new to be grateful for." He buried his nose in the hair at the top of my head, twining our fingers on his lap as I hummed contentedly against his shoulder.

I knew we had to get up and go join the rest of the family for dinner, but I really just wanted to stay there in the bed with him, sharing that perfect moment. Finally we got up to go join the rest of the family, knowing we had the rest of the weekend full of perfect moments to enjoy.

When we entered the house, we were met with the delicious smells of a home cooked meal. The kids were all hopping in the kitchen holding up their hands begging to be picked to help their grandma as Rosalie stood behind them in the doorway looking pale and exhausted.

I walked over to her with a small smile. She smiled back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, giving me a weak hug.

"You feeling alright, sweetie?"

Her cheeks tinged pink for a second before she recovered. "Yeah, just really tired. I think my immune system is weak right now."

It didn't escape my notice that she didn't say she was sick, just tired. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched my digestion of the information, my face obviously giving away my suspicions, but she avoided getting further into the topic by addressing the girls and smiling awkwardly at me as she ushered them into the dining room.

Esme immediately put Edward to work carrying serving dishes to the dining room, but not allowing me to help beyond carrying the bread and butter in for the meal. I accomplished my small task quickly, watching Rosalie and the girls with a smile as she tried to get them settled in their seats while they argued over who was sitting next to whom. All three girls wanted to sit by both Edward and I.

I felt him only a split second before I heard him. "Well ladies, it's going to be impossible to sit by both of us at the same time anyway because I will be sitting next to Bella. So I suggest that you do even better and sit ACROSS from us that way we can see all your pretty faces and talk to you all while we eat. What do you say?"

They sighed and Katarina pouted for a second before they all agreed, settling three abreast on one side of the table. Rosalie shot Edward a look of gratitude before sitting next to Katarina, running a soothing hand through her hair.

Esme came into the room just after the girls were settled, carrying one last dish before turning to call down the hallway for Emmett to go get his father and bring him down for supper.

Emmett disappeared up the stairs, reappearing shortly afterward with a tall handsome man following him. Dr. Cullen was exceptionally attractive for a man of any age, must less a man in his early fifties. When they entered the room, Emmett settled in the chair across from Rosalie as Esme crossed the room to curl into Dr. Cullen's side, kissing his cheek.

She led him around the table, where Edward stood behind me, his hands resting on my hips. "Carlisle, this is the young lady we've been telling you about, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward's uncle, Carlisle."

He smiled brightly at me, his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners. Only at this close of a range could I tell that his blonde hair was starting to streak with white. "Hello Bella, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you from Emmett, Rose and the girls, not to mention Edward not being able to talk about much else."

I blushed, grasping his offered hand with a shy smile. "Thank Dr. Cullen, and thank you both for inviting me."

"Please, call me Carlisle, and the pleasure is all ours, isn't it Es?"

Esme beamed at me with a large nod.

Once introductions were complete, Edward held my chair out for me, as we settled at the table. Dinner was pleasant with quiet conversation flowing over the table as the girls told us all about their exploits of the day while Carlisle and Esme asked me questions about my family and work.

Edward wasn't pleased with my shy answers which he openly proclaimed as far too modest. Rosalie agreed whole heartedly as they both began to tell them all about my book, which Esme admitted to buying, but not yet reading. Everyone was especially exuberant when Edward told them all about the photo shoot and the interest of the major starlet in optioning the book for a movie.

I tried to quiet the excitement, knowing that it was simply mentioned in passing and might never come to be anything, but they refused to let me diminish the impressive nature of the events of that day. Edward sat with his arm wrapped proudly around my shoulders as he continued to brag on about me for the rest of the meal, making me progressively more flushed in embarrassment.

Once we finished the delicious pork roast dinner and all enjoyed a slice of Esme's homemade apple pie, we moved to relax in the living room while the boys did the dishes…apparently a Cullen family tradition. I thought it was pretty impressive myself. I had always done all the cooking and cleaning while staying at both of my parent's homes. I couldn't even begin to imagine Charlie doing the dishes after I cooked a meal like that.

The girls regaled us ladies with their mini Hannah Montana concert, morphing into the Cheetah girls when the guys finally joined us once the dishes were completed. Each couple curled up together comfortably on couches spread about the room, as we played with the girls, eventually joining them in a game of Disney Monopoly before Rosalie and Emmett proclaimed bedtime.

The girls whined and complained as they shuffled up the stairs to the second floor, which reminded Edward that I hadn't see the rest of the house. With a wide smile he grabbed my hand pulling me up the staircase, quickly rushing through the rooms on the second floor which included the girls rooms, Emmett's old Room, Esme and Carlisle's master suite, and Carlisle's office, before dragging me excitedly to the third floor.

As we crested the staircase to the top floor, Edward turned to me with a bright smile.

"This floor was pretty much all mine from the age of 13 on. I stayed in the girls room when I first moved in, but when my love of music hit its high, they let me move up to the guest room on this floor since I spent most of my time on this level in the music room anyway."

There were only three doors on this floor. The one to our right he told me as the other guest room, and the one on his left was his bedroom, which he wanted to save for last. He led me to the end of the hall, opening the double doors to reveal a beautiful room covered in a lush cream carpet and lined with wallpaper that almost looked like fabric. A huge window took up the far wall, showing the outlines of the outer buildings behind the house in the moonlight.

"This room has been soundproofed for the most part, so I didn't disturb the rest of the family when I would play. I tended to have insomnia a lot and the only way I could get back to sleep was to play."

He settled onto the piano bench, pulling me down next to him and settling his hands on the keys. He played the tune he said was inspired by me, but now it had an even sweeter quality than before and the ending had changed a bit. My heart ached in a pleasant way when I realized that the end now sounded like faith and desire. It was now a testament to a future.

I wiped at a stray tear, curling into his side and resting my head on his shoulder. "It keeps getting even more beautiful every time you play it."

"That's because my love for you grows every time I play it. It's amazing how much more I feel for you. Every time I think I can't love you more, somehow I do."

He wrapped me in his arms and held me close, kissing my head gently. "Come on, I want to show you my room."

He gently closed the piano before crossing the room closing the double doors tightly behind us. He led me to the last door, pausing before he opened it.

"I have to admit to you before we go in that this has always been a fantasy of mine…I never got to bring a girl home to see my room. We were never allowed upstairs with our girlfriends, so this is a first."

I could see the excitement in his eyes went much deeper than simply sharing a new experience with me. I entered through the open door and smiled at the room Edward considered his domain throughout his teen years. It was still adorned with the band posters of a teen boy, along with the more uncharacteristic artist prints on one wall, a sign of his burgeoning draw to photography.

I smiled back at him as I brushed my hand over trophies sitting along the top of a tall dresser, pictures of a handsome if not somewhat awkward teenaged Edward, standing next to an already large and playful Emmett. It was exciting to get a peek at an Edward I never met before.

Awards from science projects hung under shelves on one wall filled with a massive vinyl record collection. I pulled a record down and smiled at the vintage nineteen seventies cover of a Rolling Stones album, still in nearly mint condition.

"You really do take your music seriously don't you?"

He smiled at me, crossing the room to pull down a record and gently sliding it out, resting it on a turntable under the large window that looked out on the woods to the west of the property. He picked up the needle, settling it in the middle of the black disc and turned to me with a wide smile as the song filled the air.

He stepped in front of me, pulling me into his arms as Journey's _Faithfully_ played in the crackling quality that vintage vinyl always provided, as we swayed back and forth to the music. I wrapped my arms around his waist, melting into his chest, listening to his heart beat under my ear. It was another perfect moment I wished I could freeze and relive over and over.

"Bella?" Edward asked in little more than a whisper.

I looked up at him, my breath catching when I saw the look in his eyes, filled with moisture and emotions so deep it took my breath away.

Without even responding, I reached my hands into his hair, pulling him down to kiss my lips, pouring my emotions into him through our lips. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, unable to handle the emotions overflowing inside me. Never in my life had a felt such overwhelming emotions and my body just didn't know how to deal with them.

I could feel in my heart and in his body, that Edward was feeling pretty much the same way as me as we pressed closer together. We shuffled backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed and we sank down onto it together, Edward resting above me on his forearms, his lips never leaving mine until he slowly began to let them wander down my neck and I hummed at the sensation.

It was beautiful and perfect all the way up until the music ended and the next song with a harder driving beat began. Edward pulled away, looking down at me with a sigh. It was the perfect moment, but not the perfect place, not with his family in the house at least. I smiled up at him ruefully before sitting up and tugging him with me.

"Come on, I think it's time we went back to the guest house, don't you?"

He sucked in a deep breath, nodding slowly, as though he was waiting to wake up. I giggled and tugged him up off the bed with me, shutting off the light as we left the room and pulling him toward the stairs.

We ducked our heads in the girls' room to wish them good night and let Rose and Emmett know we were retiring for the evening. They both smiled back with knowing smirks before wishing us 'sweet dreams.'

We dashed down the next set of stairs, wide smiles on our faces that grew bigger the closer we got to the cabin. We paused at the living room to bid goodnight to Carlisle and Esme before Edward tugged me excitedly toward the back door.

The night air was frigid, not that I minded. Any excuse to cuddle closer to Edward was always welcome. We walked through the door and Edward immediately hit a button by the door making the blinds on the large windows above the door close mechanically before he spun me around and kissed me as he walked me to the living room area, where a warm fire awaited us.

Heaven on earth started in front of the fire that night before slowly moving to the large bed in the loft above. It was everything I could ever hope that making love would be. I was consumed by him in every conceivable way and driven to tears by the sheer beauty of being linked to Edward in every way humanly possible.

Once again, I was struck by the miracle that was my love for Edward, as my heart once again grew larger than I ever thought possible. In every way he was my love and my life now and I didn't ever want to spend another day without him. I was now his totally and completely and nothing would ever be able to change that.

We fell asleep wrapped happily in one another's bodies, limbs tangled in an indistinguishable mass of contentment. Never in my life had I ever felt so happy and complete.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay everyone, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I want your opinions.**_

_**As I said in the beginning, this is and will remain a T rated story, but I've also had several people, my beta included, begging for some M rated outtakes for this story...particularly this chapter's events. So I've decided to go for it for the more mature readers who might want to fill in the blanks. I'm actually working the one for this chapter right this very moment, so if you haven't already, add me to your author alerts so when it posts in the next day or so you can hop on over and check them out! **_

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews/alerts/faves. You guys are awesome! **_


	23. CloseUp

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

**23. CLOSE-UP**

_"Generally, a picture of a subject that fills the frame, usually with the subject looking particularly close to the camera."_

**BPOV**

When my eyes fluttered open the next morning, it took me a moment to remember where I was. I blinked my bleary eyes at the railing in front of me, hewn of beautiful wood, and the gigantic shaded window beyond. A strong, warm arm tightened around my waist and I smiled as I snuggled back into the warm body behind me, my mind finally waking up enough to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply in contentment at the feel of waking in Edward's arms. We had never shared a bed before, much less woken up in one another's arms. It felt so good, so perfect, the optimal continuation of the beauty of our union the night before. My life had shifted fundamentally during those hours that we shared ourselves completely, and the new day felt so entirely different, due to that change in my world.

I smiled as I felt his nose burrow past my hair to my neck, his lips brushing teasingly across my shoulder.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered in my ear. I could feel the smile on his face against the flesh of my shoulder.

"Good morning to you, did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm Hmmm," he hummed against my shoulder blade as he kissed along the crest, "although since you're the guest I should be asking you that."

I felt myself smile and sigh as I reached my hand back to glide along his side. "Never better."

He shifted his body close and I snickered at the state of his body as it pressed demandingly into my back while his hands ghosted teasingly up and down my stomach and sides. I moaned quietly in response to his touches. His hand shifted slowly down as he began whispering promises of another sweet union of our bodies before we had to go inside for breakfast.

I was whimpering as his hands began teasing the places I wanted them most when a sound from the door down below made me tense in his arms and my eyes pop open wide.

"Edward, did you lock the door last night?"

"What?" he questioned thickly, obviously not hearing the sounds I heard.

I pulled away from him grabbing the blankets at our feet to cover my unclothed body nervously.

"The door, Edward...did you lock the door last night after we got in?"

He froze next to me grabbing his side of the blanket as he sat up looking toward the stairway. "I don't remember. I don't think so."

Just as he admitted his mistake, the door flew open and giggling filled the house. The pounding of six tiny feet sounded as they ran up toward us, as I tucked the blanket around me tightly and cinched my eyes tightly closed, my face burning hot with embarrassment.

"Miss Bella, Uncle Edward, it's morning! You promised to see the horses and our rooms and swim with us today!" Kadence cheered as she dashed to the side of the bed smiling brightly.

Her sisters joined her soon after, staring at us with furrowed brows.

"Oh girls, I'm sorry. We just woke up. Would it be okay if you went and played while I got a shower and got dressed for the day? I'll come find you as soon as I'm done."

They huffed for a second before shrugging, looking slightly disappointed.

"Okay, but you promised, so you have to do it as soon as you're done. You should never break a promise."

I smiled at Kennedy as she sternly reminded me of my obligations with folded arms by the bed.

I held up my fingers, pledging scouts honor. The two older girls smiled brightly seemingly appeased as Katarina still watched Edward and I warily.

"Okay girls," Edward chided from behind me, "Miss Bella has promised, now it's time to go let her get dressed. Then the four of us need to have a discussion later about walking into rooms without knocking."

I looked over having to stifle my chuckle at the single raised eyebrow and stern expression on Edward's face as he slipped into uncle mode. I had seen it before, but it was still really adorable.

The girls turned to walk down the stairs, suitably abashed. We listened to their conversation as they left, my face turning purple at the observations they were sharing.

The thing that finally sent me over the edge of sheer mortification was the sound of Katarina's voice just before the door closed.

"So do you think Miss Bella and Uncle Eddie are making a baby? When we found Mommy and Daddy in bed without their jammies, that's what they said was happening, and now we're going to have a little sister or brother. Do you think we'll have a cousin now too?"

Thank goodness the door slammed closed the second she finished the sentence or else my choking cough of surprise as I inhaled a little spittle into my esophagus would have sent all three running back up the stairs to check on me.

I sat up, gasping for air as my body spasmed with violent coughs while Edward sat next to me rubbing my back and asking if I was okay. Once my body finally calmed down, I looked over at Edward who appeared equally as disturbed by the girls' observations before his face morphed into a smug smile.

"I KNEW it! I knew Rosalie was suffering from morning sickness yesterday."

I scoffed, "Babe, it was more than just a little obvious. Your Mom has it figured out too. Let me guess, they're saving it for a big announcement during Thanksgiving dinner?"

Edward chuckled with a nod. "Emmett's a drama queen. He loves making major announcements at big family events."

We both flopped back on the mattress with a laugh, some of the tension from nearly being caught by the pixie trio dissipated. Edward snaked his arm behind my head, clutching at my shoulder and pulling me toward him as I cuddled into his side with a sigh. If I had it my way, we'd stay locked in this cabin all day. Who needs turkey and stuffing and a gazillion tasty side dishes when I have Edward to feast upon?

I sighed and nuzzled my nose into his chest as I draped my arm around his waist and squeezed myself closer.

"So, Mr. Masen, how about a few logistical details for the day? How does Thanksgiving work at the Cullen home?"

I felt him chuckle as his hand slid up to graze back and forth across my arm. "Well, not much happens early in the day. I usually play with the girls. Emmett and Carlisle watch football on the big screen. Esme usually cooks and doesn't allow anyone to help her. Rosalie usually plays with the kids and keeps them as close to their schedule as possible. Dinner is usually served around 5:30 and we all dress up for the dinner portion of the day. Once we're done, we all work together to clean up and hang out for a little while watching movies. Em and Rose tuck the girls in around eight or nine and then the rest of us stumble off whenever we feel like it. Although after all the tryptophan in the Turkey and the high carb sides, we usually don't stay up too late."

I nodded in understanding, wondering what it was going to be like not being the one cooking for a change and having people to interact with. Growing up, Renee was a horrible cook, so I took over Thanksgiving at the age of eleven. Every year after that when I was with her, I would spend all day alone in the kitchen while she fiddled around with whatever current hobby she had going on, we would eat alone together or with her boyfriend du jour, until she married Phil. When it was over the guy would inevitably gravitate to the TV, Renee would somewhat help me do dishes and then snuggle up to her man while I retreated to my room for some heavy reading. A couple of years ago she hit some kind of vegan fad that she's been sticking with for the past two Thanksgiving, vastly changing the holiday fare.

Thanksgiving with Charlie usually consisted of taking some store bought side item to a big potluck at his best friend Billy's house where I would sit around not knowing anybody for most of the day. Billy's daughters would sort of talk to me, but since I wasn't into boy bands, fashion magazines, and make up, we would quickly run out of things to talk about. Their younger brother Jake would stop in and talk to me occasionally, but his friends would run by soon and invite him to play some random sport in the back yard. He would smile and invite me along, to which I would adamantly cry klutz and then return to a quiet corner to read whatever book I smuggled along in my coat pocket.

I got the distinct impression that this day was going to feel quite foreign to me, but in a good away.

"Well," I sighed, stretching my tight muscles in my arms and back, "I guess I better get moving and get cleaned up before the little gossip girls come back and call me out on not keeping my promises!"

He chuckled beside me, whimpering when I sat up and slid out of bed into the chill of the room. I walked to the wardrobe, pulling out my clothes for the morning before sliding into the shower, relishing in the extremely hot water falling from the shower head.

Finally clean and dressed, I stepped out to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed typing away on his blackberry. I ruffled his hair as I stepped past him, telling him the shower was free and that I was going to go find the girls.

He smiled up at me and promised to find us when he was done. He stood up, still lacking in clothing and kissed me sweetly before grabbing his own clothes off the bed and slipping through the door to the bathroom.

I stepped out of the guest house and walked slowly toward the house, peeking around the yard to see if the girls were outside playing somewhere along the way. Reaching the house without seeing any signs of them, I opened the back door into the kitchen, moaning appreciatively as I was greeted with the smell of baking pies and slowly roasting turkey.

Esme looked up from her task behind the counter with a wide smile. "Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?"

I smiled and nodded vigorously earning a chuckle from Esme.

"Well, there are muffins and scones in the dining room, along with orange juice and milk. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and the girls are all in there eating right now. Go help yourself."

"Thank you Esme, when I'm done is there anything I can do to help you out before the girls kidnap me to see their favorite things around here?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No dear, I love cooking Thanksgiving dinners. For me it's not a chore and it's simply easier to do it myself. Thank you for the offer though. Oh and speaking of the girls, Emmett caught them coming out of the cabin this morning. We are so sorry about that! They know better!"

I blushed scarlet, my bottom lip sliding between my teeth in embarrassment. Esme sighed with a small chuckle as she whipped some cream in a bowl in front of me.

"Oh dear, please don't be embarrassed. We've all been caught a time or two by little ones throughout our lives. It just happens. To be honest, I'm pleased as punch to see how happy you make my Edward. I've never seen him as content as he is when he's with you. I'm so pleased you found one another."

She stepped around the counter with the bowl tucked under her arm, stopping the whisk long enough to let go and wrap me into a one armed hug before returning to her work and nodding toward the dining room.

I sighed and stepped through the doorway to be greeted by six smiling faces. I settled into an empty seat by Rosalie who shot me a contrite look before fixing her eyes on the girls.

"Ladies, I do believe you have something you need to say to Miss Bella."

They all gazed over at me through their eyelashes, like little puppy dogs who had just been scolded. "We're sorry Miss Bella. We won't bother you at the guest house again."

I couldn't help but smile at them, "Thank you girls. I appreciate that."

Conversations restarted around the table as I reached out to grab a banana nut muffin from the basket in the middle of the table and a glass of milk. I had just taken my first bite when Edward stepped through the door with a bright glowing smile. He bid everyone a good morning and crossed directly to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing me on the temple before grabbing a muffin and settling down next to me in a chair.

It was almost like something out of a Normal Rockwell painting as the whole family sat around happily discussing their lives. Esme would slip in occasionally with a bowl on her hip, stirring and whipping with an apron around her waist as she shared in the conversations. I watched them all in wistful reverence. I really never knew families really truly were like this. It seemed more the thing of utopian novels and made for TV movies.

I could feel moisture glazing my eyes just as Edward's hand settled over mine and I looked over to see him watching me in concern. He leaned in close, whispering in my ear.

"What's wrong, my love?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, nothing at all. I just never had this, you know? My Mom is a flighty new age hippie who never took much stock in holidays and my Dad is so introverted he's practically mute. I never grew up with cousins or siblings, so I never was a part of anything like this. It's beautiful really."

His expression softened as his hand reached out, tucking my hair behind my ear. He leaned forward kissing my forehead and then my temple before whispering in my ear. "Well you do now, my beautiful Bella. My family is your family now."

The moisture that had glazed my eyes slipped out and drifted over my cheek. Edward's thumb caught them with a small smile. "You're never going to be alone like that again, Bella. I promise."

I noticed the room had gone quiet and I glanced behind me at the rest of the table, the adults all looking at us with pleased smiles, the girls looking more than a little frustrated that we weren't out doing the things we had promised yet.

Edward followed my gaze and sighed. "Alright, show's over. Everyone, as you were." He turned to the girls, "Ladies, I do believe Bella and I have some promises to keep. Are you done eating?"

They all cheered and then immediately began arguing over where to start. I suggested since we were already in the house we should start with their rooms and then from there go to the stables, saving swimming for another day.

They cheered and ran around the table, the twins grabbing one arm and Katarina grabbing the other as the tugged me eagerly toward the staircase. Edward followed us laughing loudly the entire way as the overzealous pixies nearly caused me to trip twice.

We spent the next hour in the girls' rooms. They had two separate rooms. One simply held their three beds and a bookcase for their bedtime routine, while the other was a massive room with a window seat overflowing with all the toys a little girl could hope for. They had a fancy Step 2 kitchen set with simulated granite counter tops, a huge Barbie castle in one corner of the room with thousands of Barbies in various states of dress scattered in and around the castle. There were dress up clothes and a vanity table with a lighted mirror, complete with a doll's head designed to sit on a table and make over with new hair and makeup styles. It was a veritable dream for any young princess wannabe.

The best part was how Edward dove in head first, taking major hits to his masculinity as he allowed his beloved nieces to dress him in hats and boas as they served him tea and attached bows to his head. If I wasn't already head over heels for the man, I think that sight would have done it. Since I was already there, it just made me proud to call him mine.

Finally having his fill, Uncle Edward suggested we clean up the mess and move the party outside. The girls excitedly chatted as the shoved toys back in their permanent homes before dragging me once more behind them through the back door and out into the massive back yard.

Chattering the whole way, they led me to the edge of the paddock that housed their two beautiful horses. We stood at the fence watching them for a long time before Edward appeared behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and setting an apple in my palm as he rested his chin on my shoulder. As soon as the horses saw the fruit, they let out a whinny and slowly sauntered over to where we stood.

Both horses stopped a couple of feet away from where we stood and watched me carefully as Edward told me to hold the apple out on my flat palm, helping me extend it out smoothly. The Palomino stepped forward first, opening its mouth and taking the apple from my hand with a loud crunch.

Edward produced another apple letting me feed it to the black stallion who eyed me warily before snatching the apple and backing away again. As we watched them eat, the girls told me all about the Palomino mare which had been bought for them a year before as a Christmas Present from their Grandpa. Its name was Snow White and they were only allowed to ride while their instructor was there to assist them or with their Grandpa.

The more skittish black horse was Carlisle's personal horse which wouldn't let anyone else ride him. His name was Midnight Eclipse.

Midnight Eclipse left us alone once more to go graze on the feed near the stable once his apple was finished, but Snow White stayed close, occasionally sticking her head over the fence for the girls to caress her muzzle. Eventually the girls got bored and ran off to play on the jungle gym nearby, leaving Edward and I alone with the horses.

Edward hugged me close, nuzzling my neck and kissing me gently as Snow White came up to inspect me closer. I carefully lifted my hand to graze her muzzle as she leaned her face into my hand. I ran my hand over her head and down her mane, giggling as Edward hit a ticklish point behind my ear. Of course this fueled him to harass me more, the end result being an annoyed Snow White trotting off to nibble on her feed.

"Edward, stop, p..p..please!"

He chuckled in my neck, caressing the curves of my waist gently.

"It's just too much fun. Your giggle is so cute."

I turned around in his arms to face him, leaning back against the wooden fencing. "No, you were so cute playing with the girls," I whispered beaming up at him while wrapping my arms around his neck fingering the soft hair at the base of his skull.

"If I weren't already head over heels in love with you, I'm pretty sure I would have fallen so hard it hurt right then!"

He cocked and eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes really...You are one awesome uncle, you know that. I bet you'll be an amazing dad some day."

The smile slid from his face and his eyes grew very serious as he bent down to rest his forehead against mine. "Do you really think so?"

I nodded, taking a slow steady breath, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Do you think you want to have kids some day?" He whispered, looking deeply in my eyes.

I felt my face flood with heat. "I can't believe we're already talking about this," I whispered my thoughts out loud without really meaning to.

My heart clenched as his face fell a little. I moved my hands down to his chest, letting one rest over his heart.

"Yes, Edward, I really do want kids some day. I just....I never really thought about it much because I've never been in a relationship that I thought could lead to that. It's crazy, we've only been dating for a little over a month and yet I can actually see it now, with you."

I felt his heart under my hand begin to thump hard and fast as he sucked in a deep breath before he pulled me tight against his body, dipping his face to mine to claim my mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Bella. I feel the same way, I never really envied Emmett's family until after I met you and realized that I wanted all of that with you."

I left my left hand over his heart, sliding my right hand up to cup his jaw, caressing his cheek with my thumb. "I do too, Edward. I really do."

His lips crashed back down to me as he picked me up, propping me against the top railing of the fence. For a minute we forgot everything around us, lost in our newest proclamations until a throat cleared behind us.

"Girls, go inside for lunch and then its nap time!" Emmett bellowed towards the trio on the swing set as he slowly made his way toward us.

Edward smiled at me and told me to hold on as he spun around, bringing my hands to clasp in front of his neck and hooking my legs over his hips to carry me on his back, meeting Emmett half way.

Emmett chuckled, shaking his head. "Jeez, you two are like dogs in heat, I swear! Just try to remember that impressionable eyes are nearby."

"Yeah, because seeing me kiss Bella against the fence is going to further induce the impression that we are making babies like Mommy and Daddy?"

Emmett's eyes grew large as his mouth unhinged and Edward laughed louder. "We overheard the girls leaving the guest house this morning. Kitkat said something about it and wondering if they'll be getting a baby cousin in addition to the new baby brother or sister that's coming. Don't worry; we're waiting patiently for the announcement."

Emmett groaned and rubbed the back of his neck abashedly. "Dude, never trust kids with secrets. They suck at keeping them!"

We both laughed as we made our way to the house, Edward insisting on carrying me the whole way to the guest bathroom so we could wash our hands. Esme laughed at us as we came tromping through the door. The sparkle in her eyes was easy to read, she really was so happy for Edward and me and what we shared together.

We all settled in the dining room nibbling on raw veggies and dip, along with cold cut sandwiches. As soon as they were done, Emmett herded the girls upstairs to tuck them in for a nap. Edward and I helped Esme clean up the lunch mess and I offered one more time to help before we made our way back to the guest house taking a nap of our own, both pretty tired after our long night the previous evening.

I awoke with the alarm at 4:30 happily wrapped up in Edward's arms. I rolled away to slam the snooze button before curling back into his side, reveling in the warmth and comfort of his body. After two more rounds of hitting snooze we both got up and cleaned up for dinner.

I debated over which outfit to wear to dinner. I had brought several options since Edward said to dress for dinner. I really had no idea to what extent to dress. I laid the three outfits out on the bed and let Edward decide. He laughed at me before looking at my assortment. They were all short and sleeveless. One was rose colored with spaghetti straps and a strap below the chest with three matching rose buds on the left hip. The next was the similar design as the first, but with a sweetheart neckline, a brighter plum colored material, and a black band below the chest with three large black rose buds across the front. The last was a black velvety dress with a sheer mesh black lacy overlay that made up the neckline and bodice.

After examining all three dresses, commenting that each of the three were very lovely and he fully expected to see me in each of them soon, he finally decided that the black was probably the most fitting for his family's Thanksgiving meal. I slid into it, tossing a pair of black kitten heels to match and slinging my wool dress coat over my shoulders before taking Edward's hand, letting him lead me to the main house.

I moaned as the succulent aromas of the meal met me at the door. Edward hummed in appreciation beside me before helping me remove my coat and disappearing down the hallway to hang it up in the closet. Esme came to hug me, dressed in a long elegant black dress, very similar to the cut of my own dress, but without the sheer neckline or the lace accents. Carlisle hugged me shortly after, complimenting my dress and offering his arm to lead me into the dining room already set with the full gambit of traditional Thanksgiving dishes.

My mouth watered as Carlisle held a seat out for me next to Rosalie, who was dressed in a short red navy dress very similar to the design of the plum dress I had brought along. The girls were all dressed in matching gold dresses with black sashes tied in big bows at the small of their backs and matching black headbands. They were all so adorable and such proper little ladies at the grown up dinner.

Before dinner began, Carlisle stood up explaining that it was a yearly Cullen Tradition to go around the table and tell the things they are thankful for. Carlisle started with himself, saying how grateful he was for all of his family to be together and for me to join them for the first of what they hoped would be many family dinners. I blushed brightly while Edward grasped my hand under the table rubbing his thumb over the back tenderly.

Carlisle started to ask the girls to go next when Emmett put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, could I please go next. We have something we'd like to share before the little ones get ahead of us."

Carlisle smiled knowingly and nodded as Emmett stood with Rosalie at his side.

"This has been a great year for our family and Rose and I are so happy to see Edward finally happily in love and our girls growing big and strong. We're pleased to see Bella already becoming a seamless part of the family, a family that will be growing once again really soon. I have a feeling everyone suspects what I'm about to say, but I still want to make it official. Rosalie and I are expecting a new member of our family to join us all in late May."

Esme jumped up clapping her hands as she rushed around the table to pull Rosalie into a happy hug. "I knew it! I just knew it! I'm so happy!"

Carlisle hugged them both soon after, followed to Edward. I waited in the background to go last, giving Rosalie a little wink as I pulled her in close.

The girls went next, each sharing their thanks for their newest toys, their horse, and their coming baby brother or sister. They were all really adorable as they tried to act all mature, emulating the poise of their grandmother as much as possible.

Carlisle motioned for Edward to follow and his hand tightened on mine underneath the table before pulling our hands up on top and shifting his body a little more in my direction as I turned to do the same.

"I have so much to be thankful for this year and it's mostly due to this beautiful woman sitting beside me. I love you, Bella."

I heard Esme gasp lightly behind him, but all I could see was Edward smiling at me.

"I feel the same way, I seem to be suddenly having all of these professional successes this year that far surpass what I dared even hope to dream, and yet being with you makes it all pale in comparison. I love you too."

I heard a sniffle and looked over to see Esme wiping her napkin at her eyes. She patted a couple of more times before she stood up at her end of the table.

"I think this year I have more to be thankful for than I ever have before. I have the joy of seeing a new life come to being in our family and look forward to seeing the baby grow in the womb and then outside of it with us." She beamed at Emmett and Rose, as Emmett pulled her closer to his side and Rose glowed as she leaned against him.

Then she turned to Carlisle, "I have the most wonderful husband in the world, who I would be completely lost without."

She turned to look at the girls. "I have the three most precious granddaughters anyone could ever imagine and I'm amazed every day with how intelligent and insightful they are."

Then she turned to Edward and I. "And last, but not least, I'm so happy to see Edward, who may not have been born of my body, but is still my son none the less, so incredibly happy. I am so thankful that you found such a sweet and caring woman who is so openly loving. It's all I have ever hoped for either of my sons. Finally I feel like my sons are where they are destined to be."

She raised her glass in a toast as we all lifted ours in reciprocation. "May the joys of this holiday follow us for many years to come. Cheers!"

We all stretched to clink our glasses with our neighbors before taking a sip of our respective beverages. Afterward we dug into the delicious assortments of foods. Dinner itself went very quickly, followed by a decadent assortment of deserts.

Once we had our fill, the boys set about the task of doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while Rose, Esme and I led the girls upstairs to help them change into pajamas for bed. We took our time, reading a few stories to kill time before coming back down to watch a movie. We started with the girls' favorite at Thanksgiving, Disney's Pocahontas.

Once Pocahontas was over, Emmett and Rose took the girls up to tuck them in while Esme and Carlisle cuddled in front of the fire. Edward and I picked out our next movie, trying to consider all the audience members. After perusing the video library, we finally settled on Miracle on 34th Street.

Rose and Emmett came back down and cuddled on the love seat while Edward and I curled up on the couch. It was nice to just relax and enjoy watching a movie together in peace.

In the middle Esme turned to me with a smile. "That reminds me, Bella, will you be able to join us for Christmas, or will you be with your family?"

I grimaced sadly, wishing with all I had that I could experience what was probably the ideal Christmas in this beautiful house surrounded by mountains. "I wish I could come here for Christmas, but the holiday has always been really hectic for me, but this year is worse than usual. Typically I go see one parent this weekend and then the other for Christmas, but this year they were both on vacation, so now I'll be hopping coasts in the middle of the holiday insanity."

Esme frowned slightly and Edward wrapped his arms around my tightly, leaning down in my ear. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to go with you, love. I think I need to meet your parents since you've met all of my family."

I turned around to stare at him with wide eyes. "Oh Edward, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

His face fell again, the second time in twelve hours I'd made my handsome boyfriend look like I shot his puppy.

"It's not that I don't want you there. You'd definitely make it a much more pleasant trip, but I can't imagine anyone trading in a traditional Christmas with your family for tofurkey with my unusual mother, followed by a bicoastal hop to spend the few days after Christmas with the silent chief. Don't get me wrong, I love them both dearly, but there are no traditional Christmas celebrations for the Dwyers or the Swans."

Edward chuckled into my neck as he buried his nose, whispering in my ear. "Oh, sweet Bella, haven't you figured it out yet? You are my life now. A quote, Traditional Christmas, end quote, won't mean anything without you there with me. I want to go and fill in a little bit more of the mystery of the woman I love. Can I please go with you?"

I looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure you really want to go? I'm giving you fair warning, it's going to be a very...unique experience."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes..."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Will I get to spend Christmas with you in my arms?"

I nodded with a smile knowing Renee would probably light candles with scents to heighten arousal and place some kind of fertility crystals around the room to encourage amorous behavior. Holding one another in any way we wanted would be encouraged in Florida.

"Not so sure how it will be at Dad's though. He's never met any of my boyfriends and is very reserved. My guess is we will be relegated to opposite ends of the house there."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Will you be sleeping in the house? Will I get to see you every day and at least kiss you goodnight?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Then sign me up because I really don't think I could go so long without being near you. I can't even go more than two whole days when we're home. How am I supposed to survive a whole week?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "If you're sure you're willing to survive the insanity, then I'd be so grateful for you to come. Maybe we can sneak away to the beach for a day in Florida. The water will probably be too cold to swim or anything, but it would still be nice to go for a nice walk in the sand."

He sighed with a massive grin on his face. "Now that's more like it. Maybe when we're at your Dad's we could sneak away somewhere for a day on our own then too."

Once again we had forgotten we had an audience as Esme and Carlisle smiled over at us. Rose and Emmett had fallen asleep at some point and Emmett started snoring making us all giggle.

Esme sighed with a big smile. "Well, we will all miss you, but I'm glad Edward can go with you. Maybe next year we can include a bit of your Christmas holiday with us as well. Maybe we can do a family dinner before you have to go to Florida or something."

An excited chill ran down my back, they really had already accepted me as a member of the family. There was no doubt in their minds that Edward and I would still be together next Christmas.

The movie ended and I walked back to the guest house with Edward hand in hand. I laughed when Edward made a huge production of locking the door once we got inside. He pulled me to sit on the couch in front of the fire he started before we left, stepping into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. He settled down next to me, handing me a glass and turning to face me as he tapped his to mine.

"To the first of many family holidays together, my family is now your family, and vice versa."

I moaned and he chuckled before we each took a long sip of our glasses. We curled up together on the couch, enjoying soft gentle touches as we stared into the dancing flames of the fireplace. Eventually sweet gentle touches grew more and more intense until we finally moved our activities to the bedroom where we once again enjoyed a night of sweet lovemaking.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but find a little humor in how overly cautious Edward seemed to be with me. It was like he was afraid I was going to break, and I knew that sometime soon I would have to convince him that I wasn't as fragile as he seemed to believe.

* * *

**_Author's Note: The outtake is up now for the last chapter...link is on my profile. I've seen a lot of author alerts show up after it was posted, so I don't know if you were aware, so I decided to mention it here. I don't think I'll do an outtake of this chapter. It would be too close to the last, but I will be adding more later on since it has been such a big hit so far. _**

**_Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews. I'm sorry I haven't had any time to reply to them, but I assumed you would rather get this new chapter than get replies to your reviews. It's one of the down sides to a story getting so popular. I love the extra feedback, but there's no time to reply to you all. Just know I read them all and they all mean a ton to me! Thanks so much for the effort of reading and reviewing! _**

**_I've been on a major inspiration streak this week, but now I'm feeling a wee bit creatively drained, so it may be a while before I get another update out. Just to give you a little warning :) Then again, I might feel inspired again tomorrow and crank another one out. It's hard to tell from day to day...but I really need to get another FDKK chapter done too...so I'll probably funnel my next big creative burst into it. It's getting so close to being done, I can't sputter out now :) Thanks again everyone!_**


	24. Dominant Object

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters**

_**Author's Note: Sorry everyone, RL's really kicked up! Between being sick, Dr. appointments, and helping out with my hubby's grandfather with alzheimers, I haven't had much time to write. Hope this turned out okay. I really didn't feel like writing, but I didn't want to wait, not knowing when I would get another chance. Thanks as always to my beta AgoodWITCH for her always vigilant and speedy work!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**24. ****DOMINANT OBJECT**

"_The object in a photograph that is predominant, usually one that is given the most visual__weight__and often appearing in the foreground."_

**EPOV**

Bella was still sleeping deeply when I woke the next morning. I stayed in bed, holding her close for a long time, burning the experience into my memory. For as long as I lived, nothing would ever be as wonderful as holding her in my arms, being close like this, still feeling the connection we shared while making love the night before. Making love was amazing, but knowing when it was over that we shared a deeper connection was even more blissful. I had never had that before, but if I had anything to say about it, I would never go without it again.

I buried my nose in her soft tresses, breathing in her scent deeply before finally forcing my body to leave hers. I needed to go have a conversation with my Aunt on my own.

When I pulled free of her body, Bella whimpered slightly, shifting unhappily in bed with a crinkle marring her forehead. After tossing a few times she turned toward my side of the bed, grabbing my pillow and burrowing her face in it with a deep breath and a sigh.

I smiled knowing that my own essence had calmed her. We were point and counter point when it came to one another...mutual muses, mutual soul mates, and mutual comforters. The duality of our relationship would grow steadily from here on out if I had any say in it at all.

I quietly crept into the bathroom, washing up quickly before creeping down the stairs and out the front door. I jogged quickly to the main house, sneaking quietly in the kitchen doorway, coming face to face with a beaming Aunt Esme.

I stood up straighter and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"I've waited forever for this day!"

I frowned down at her, "You know what I'm here to talk to you about?"

She winked and nodded, pulling a black velvet box from her pocket.

I slowly opened the box to reveal the glinting diamond on the platinum band, with the marquis shaped sapphires on either side. I smiled sadly, feeling a tear pool in the corner of my eye. My grandmother's engagement ring...I don't know why my mother hadn't worn it when they went on their boating trip. Perhaps she feared she would lose it in the ocean, or it would be stolen when they disembarked on one of the less affluent islands, or maybe deep down inside she knew they weren't coming back and she wanted to leave it for me as she always said she would. Whatever the reason, it seemed fated that this ring would still be here for me, like she had always wanted.

Every day when she would get ready as I watched from my perch on her bed, she would slip the ring off to put lotion on her hands before sliding it back on her right ring finger with a smile. She would say to me every time, "Someday, when you're all grown up and have become a handsome, caring man of character and honor, you will find a beautiful, kind, caring woman who you will fall head over heels for. When that day comes, I want you to come to me and I will give you this ring for you to give to her and make her yours."

I felt Aunt Mae's arm slip back around my waist as her head rested on my bicep. "Bella is everything she ever wanted for you, Edward. It only takes one glace at the two of you to know you are meant to be together. I know you're not ready to give this to her yet, but you should take it home with you, so when the time is right, you are prepared."

I drew in a shuddering breath as I closed the case sliding it into my pocket before wiping at a stray tear and pulling my sweet Aunt in for another hug.

"Thank you, Aunt Mae. How did you know I was going to ask for this?"

She pulled back patting my cheek. "I just told you, silly, it's obvious she's the one you were meant to be with. It's only a matter of time. The perfect moment will come eventually, and when it does, you will know."

I sighed, kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded before turning around and grabbing a tray off the counter, sitting it in my hands. I chuckled as I took in the spread. On the tray was breakfast for two, complete with French Toast, bacon, eggs, and muffins with glasses of orange juice and hot coffee.

"Now go on. You don't want her waking up to an empty house now, do you?"

With that she opened the door nudging me to exit the house as I preciously balanced the tray in my hands.

I entered the house, glad to find it silent, and sat down the try to lock the door before tip toeing back up the stairs. I rested the tray on her bedside table, before slipping over to my suitcase, where I slid in the ring case into a secret compartment on the side that my dad used to utilize on business trips to keep important documents safe. He had it custom made for his business trips before I was born.

Once the ring was safely tucked away in a corner of my case, I stripped back down to my underwear, sliding back into the bed. I wrapped myself around Bella's curled up frame, burying my nose in the crook of her neck.

After a few minutes, she stirred gently before stretching her slender frame with a wide yawn and slowly blinking her eyes open with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen. Did you rest well?"

I smiled down at her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I always sleep like a dream with you at my side. How did you sleep?"

She hummed, a contented smile on her face, her eyes half closed in pleasure. "Like heaven. There's nothing better than sleeping next to you, Edward."

I smiled, pulling her closer as she wrapped her limbs around me. After a moment, her head popped up from where she had rested it on my chest as she sniffed the air curiously.

"Do I smell coffee and bacon?"

I smiled, nodding behind her at the tray. She slowly turned, looking confused and a little upset as I chuckled next to her.

"Nobody was here, love. I walked over the main house when I woke up to snag it for us and bring it back so we can have a little more quiet time before the pixie trio steal you away to go swimming."

"You are coming with us, aren't you?" She inquired worriedly as she scooted to sit up sliding the tray onto her lap.

"Yes, love, but I can't do this while they're around now can I?"

I took the coffee cup she was offering to me, holding it away from us as I used my free hand to grasp her neck kissing her passionately before letting my hand slide down her exposed side, to tickle her while still being a little more sensual than was proper around young eyes.

She giggled and tried not to shuffle too much in her reaction, but despite her efforts, some of the juice spilled out of both of the glasses onto the tray.

I stopped harassing her, sliding the tray off of her lap and onto the bed, where I started soaking up the spilled juice and handing her one of the plates. She cuddled into my side, resting her head on my shoulder as she chewed casually. It was nice to enjoy some quiet time together during the light of day without others around to pester us.

We had just finished breakfast when there were a series of loud knocks at the door, followed by a furiously jiggling door knob.

Bella groaned and slid out of bed to go take a shower; while I ran downstairs to crack open the door and looked down at the trio holding Barbie beach towels, scowling up at me.

"You and Bella promised to take us swimming today. Grandma told us to wait, but we're bored and tired of waiting. How much longer will you be eating breakfast, Uncle Eddie?"

I sighed and glanced upstairs as I heard the water start in the shower. "We just finished and Miss Bella just got in the shower. How about we come get you when she's ready? It probably won't be too long. Miss Bella is fast in the shower."

They sighed and pouted, but finally agreed, walking away with dejected postures. I chuckled as I watched them walk away. I locked the door again before slipping back upstairs and digging through my belongings, searching for my swimming trunks. In my search, my hand passed over the secret compartment in my suitcase and I smiled. I couldn't help it. It made me so happy to know I found someone worthy of my grandmother's ring.

I finally found my trunks, slipping them on before sliding into a pair of jeans and a NYU sweatshirt. I was sitting on the end of the bed sliding my socks onto my feet, when the bathroom door opened and Bella strolled out with a towel wrapped around her chest.

I watched in awe as she crossed the room opening a drawer and pulling out a royal blue bikini before dropping the towel and sliding into it, turning to me to tie the strings of her top. I gulped, struggling to fight down the urge to push her back on the bed and hide away for the rest of the day. I tied the thin strings holding the triangles of fabric that covered her perfect chest into place with a sigh, unable to resist the urge to wrap my arms around her waist, kissing up and down her neck.

She sighed, melting into my chest as I kissed my way back up to her ear.

"You look so good in blue, but I have to tell you right now that you're going to create problems for me in that pool. I'll probably have to stay in after you and the girls get out, giving myself a chance to regain control over my body."

She giggled before removing herself from my grasp, sashaying over to the drawers to pull out a smaller version of my NYU sweatshirt and a matching pair of sweatpants. I watched as she slid them over her creamy body, obscuring the view from my eyes, but the sight was permanently burned on my brain.

Instead of walking all the way into the house, I called to tell them to send the girls over, while Bella grabbed towels for the both of us. By the time we grabbed our things and opened the door, the girls were already nearly to the door, giggling as they ran toward us. Rose, Em, and Aunt Mae were barely out of the back door.

The girls ran to the door, grabbing us both by the arms and dragging us toward the pool solarium, giggle the whole way. Bella disappeared into the changing room with the girls to shed their clothes, as I took advantage of the lack of audience to strip quickly, leaving my clothes on a deck chair in the far corner and diving immediately into the water to disguise my still somewhat evident problems.

It was a good thing I took the initiative too, because less than two minutes later, the rest of the adults entered the solarium at the same moment that Bella and the girls stepped out of the changing room. Despite the fact that we were surrounded by my Aunt who raised me and the rest of the family, my body still reacted immediately to the sight of Bella in that shiny blue bikini.

She and the girls did cannonballs into the deep end together, sending a tidal wave that rushed over my head and splashed Rose and Aunt Mae as they settled into chairs on the sidelines. I sputtered in surprise as the girls crested the water, all four giggling happily.

My heart swelled as I watched Bella interact with my nieces. She was so good with them and they all adored her completely. Just one more example of how she had already seamlessly integrated into our family. It was almost as if she always had a home with us, and in her absence we could all feel the void. The moment she became a tangible piece of my life, the family unit was complete. Well, nearly complete, we still had at least one new addition, although I couldn't help but hope for more in the future as Bella and I married and someday had children of our own.

Bella and I played nonstop with the girls for over an hour, Emmett joining us occasionally before returning to check on Rose. She had several miscarriages before they had the twins, and despite the fact that they had two perfect pregnancies and births since then, he still hovered and was overly cautious when she was pregnant.

After two straight hours of Marco Polo, pool races, and diving for pennies, we finally convinced the girls that we were all too exhausted to continue any further. Just as we all escaped the pool, Bella thankfully immediately wrapping her large beach towel around her chest, disguising her perfect body, the sound of a ringing phone echoed through the room.

Bella looked up nervously as she dashed toward the corner where she had left the phone Alice insisted she bring along, flipping it open awkwardly, stammering a hello.

She nodded as she confirmed that she was herself. The girls began to giggle and she shoved her hand over her ear as she struggled to hear. Rose immediately grabbed the girls, pulling them into the dressing room to change their clothes to remove the major source of sound.

I settled on a seat near where she was pacing, listening to her end of the conversation as a look of surprise stretched across her face. She made arrangements to meet with whoever she was speaking with before she ended the call, flipping the phone closed and collapsing on the chair next to me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

She nodded as she gazed at the far wall dazedly.

"Who was on the phone, Bella?" Aunt Mae asked as she stepped next to us.

Bella flipped the phone in her hand a moment before she lifted it toward me, "Um, it was my agent. You know how Edward told you all about meeting Angelina Jolie and her thinking about optioning the movie rights for my book? Well, um, my agent got the call this morning. She and Brad are interested in producing Violet Cove as a major motion picture. They are faxing the first offer to my agent for us to look over Tuesday morning."

I smiled widely at her, feeling so proud as her face slowly morphed from disbelief to extreme excitement.

"Oh my God! Edward, they're going to actually make my book into a movie! Can you believe it?!"

She jumped from her seat to straddle me in mine as I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sandwiched my face between her hands, kissing me with abandon, my family in the room completely forgotten until three little giggles rose behind us from the doorway of the changing rooms.

"Whoa you two! Are we going to have to make a no touching rule during daylight hours?"

Aunt Mae turned toward the door with a frown as she admonished him loudly. "Hush now, Emmett. Bella just got some great news! Her book is going to be made in a movie!"

"No way!" Emmett yelled, striding across the room to snag Bella off my lap and hug her shoulders with a few hard pats on the back. "Way to go, kid! That's awesome!"

"I'm not surprised," Rose echoed behind him before pushing him aside and wrapping her arms around Bella lovingly. "It's one of the best books I've ever read. Matter of fact, I've read it three times. I NEVER re-read books! So you know it's good if I'm willing to read it again!"

Bella blushed and thanked everyone before disappearing into the changing room to slip back into her sweats. The rest of the family suggested we go back to the guest house to relax and celebrate privately a bit before we all go out as a family and celebrate by eating dinner out.

They all left and Bella emerged from the changing room with a shy smile on her face. I led her back to the guest house where we showered to get the chlorine off, conserving water by sharing of course. I took the opportunity of the large warm shower to show Bella exactly how proud I was of her.

We had a light lunch in the main house before the girls were tucked in to sleep and I took Bella for a drive through town, showing her where I went to high school and the places Em and I loved to go for fun before bringing her back to the house and taking her for a hike through the woods to my most favorite place in the world.

I helped her over the lumps and bumps in the ancient and rarely used trail, and as we stepped out of the tree line into the meadow she gasped. She stepped a few steps ahead of me before she turned around with a smile.

"This is where you took the picture of the girls that you showed at the gallery the first night you took me out, isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded as I stepped toward her, wrapping her in my arms and gently kissing her lips.

"It also happens to be my favorite place on the planet. I found this spot about a year after I moved here to live with Aunt Mae and Uncle Carlisle. It's sort of been my place to think and sort out my issues. I really wanted to make sure you saw it before we left."

She wrapped her body around mine, snuggling into my chest with a contented smile. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I love it! It's beautiful and it's so you!"

We stayed for a while before we had to leave, but I promised to bring her back before we left. We returned to the guesthouse in time to get cleaned up and dressed to go out. Even though most of the places in town weren't 'dressy' places, we decided as a family to do it up right since it was a celebration.

Bella put on the sexy plum dress, making me drool more than just a little as she walked down the stairs to join me in the living room before we went to the main house. Bella looked so amazing, I couldn't wait for the night to end so I could bring her back and help her get back out of that sexy dress.

When we reached the house, we found everyone was dressed and ready to go. The girls were dressed in matching 'princess' dresses with tiny puffy sleeves and long gauzy skirts. They spun in circles giggling as their skirts floated out around them. Rose was dressed in a slender fitting black dress, as was my Aunt. Emmett, Carlisle, and I were all dressed in the standard black slacks, white button up, and black tie with a suit jacket.

We piled into two cars, Bella and I riding in the back of Aunt Mae and Uncle Carlisle's Mercedes. We crossed town to Olympic Drive as we weaved through town along the edge of Mirror lake. We pulled up to the Crowne Plaza, entering to find the host clamoring over herself to appease my aunt and uncle. We had a perfect view from our table as we relaxed with glasses of wine, enjoying the delicious cuisine. Most of the other people in the room were dressed more casually, but we really didn't garner too much attention, since it wasn't unheard of to see the Cullen's out on the town in their 'Sunday best.'

When dinner was over we returned home, collapsing together into bed after our long day. Bella was still practically vibrating in her excitement over the recent developments in her professional career. I knew as I watched her that this was just the beginning. She was an amazing writer, and I already knew from personal experience that the book she was working on now was so incredible it made Violet Cove look like child's play. This was not going to be the last time she would be approached about turning her books into movies, of that I was certain.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Hope this tides you over until I get another break to write some more. I'm pretty much feeling as though I was hit by a bus today, so hopefully that goes away soon. It's hard to get motivated to write when you feel like death! I pushed through for you guys though :) FDKK readers, there's an update for you off with Sihaya as we 'speak' as well. Anyway, hope you liked it and please take a few minutes to review! I love to read your reactions **_


	25. Negative

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but then again you knew that!**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. Life has just been busy and when I have had writing time I've been too tired to think straight, and when I have had time I was devoting it to my other story which is really close to the end and at a very crucial point. I still have a few chapters left and until it's done, the postings to BTI will probably be sparse. I really only have two excuses, one...New Moon mania (need I say more, I LOVED it btw), and the other, My daughter has progressed from shaky walking a few steps and then dropping to her bottom to pretty much a waddling run. Needless to say, I've been spending a lot more time chasing her around lately.**_

_**Anyway, this is one is short, but sweet! Hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading your lovely reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been responding much any more, but if you want another chapter this month, then I have to forgo responding in favor of actually writing!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**25. NEGATIVE**

"_An image in which the brightness values are reversed - that is, reproduced so that the lightest areas are the darkest, the darkest areas are the lightest, and intermediate tones are similarly reversed. "Negative" commonly refers to such an image on exposed and developed photographic film that is intended for use in making positive prints of the image."_

**BPOV**

I was sad to be leaving the Cullen family estate as we packed up the car we were driving back to the city. Due to some confusion with the charter service, there wasn't a helicopter available to fly us back to the city. I told Edward that I really didn't mind driving back with him.

Honestly, I wanted to savor every possible second with him before we returned to our busy lives in the city where I would have to go entire days without seeing him. After the intimacies we shared over the weekend, I had a hard time imagining being away from him at all. I didn't want to leave our little bubble of time together, but reality was calling us home.

As we loaded the last of the bags in the car, the family gathered around us to hug us all goodbye. The girls practically tackled me as they all wrapped around my neck at once, begging me to visit again soon.

Rosalie smiled at the spectacle before pulling me into a gentle hug, wishing us a safe journey.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me like a rag doll to give me a bear hug, calling me his new little sis, before sitting me back on my feet so he could pound Edward's back roughly.

Carlisle smiled at me brightly as he rested an arm around my shoulder and thanked me for coming.

Esme was the last, standing behind the crowd with her hands clasped over her heart and tears welling in her eyes. She stepped forward, pulling me into a warm, loving hug full of maternal care.

"I am so incredibly happy you are in my son's life, Bella. You make him so happy. There is a light in his eyes that I haven't seen since before his parents passed away, and I know it is all thanks to you. Thank you for healing my son."

Tears were streaking my face as I listened to her caring whispers in my ear.

"As much as I've healed him, Esme, he has done just as much to help me. I love him very much."

She pulled back as we both wiped at our escaped tears. "I know you do, sweetheart. Take good care of each other."

I nodded and stepped back so Edward could step forward to embrace his aunt who was for all intents and purposes his second mother. They shared a heartfelt exchange before he turned to me with moist, twinkling eyes.

He came across to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as he leaned in close. "You ready to go, love?"

I nodded.

He smiled and reached behind me to open the car door for me, helping me to slide into the seat before closing it behind me. He dashed around the front of the car to slide in behind the wheel and start the engine.

As we pulled away from the house, we both smiled and waved at the crew standing on the porch waving back with big smiles. I couldn't help the chuckle as I pictured the ending of The Beverly Hillbillies.

Edward looked over at me with amusement in his eyes. When I told him what brought on my chuckles, he tossed his head back in a hardy laugh.

The drive south through the mountains was absolutely beautiful. I watched spellbound through the window as we weaved our way hour after hour through the majestic parts of the state that most people never think about. When anyone says the name New York, nearly everyone's minds immediately picture Manhattan, but there is so much more to this beautiful state than simply the massive gray metropolis.

We took our time on the way home, stopping for a long lunch near Albany before taking our time getting back to the city. By the time we pulled in front of my building, it was nearing six o'clock.

Edward and I both stared through the front windshield, neither of us ready to say goodbye yet.

"I don't want to be home yet, Edward. This weekend sort of felt like a fairytale. I'm afraid if I step out on the sidewalk it will all have been a dream."

Edward turned to me with sad eyes as his hand bridged the gap between us to brush against my cheek. "I hope to hell it isn't all a dream, Bella, because I'm going to wake up very depressed if it is. I don't want to leave you tonight."

I sighed and reached up to cup his hand on my cheek in my own. "Is there anything you have to rush to your apartment for tonight? You could always stay here."

He sighed, looking regretful. "I have to go turn in this car and then I need to check on the place and check my messages and emails to make sure I didn't miss anything big. I wish I could stay."

He brushed his fingers over my cheekbone gently. "You could come back to my place with me...unless you're needed here.

I took a deep breath and whined. "I've been neglecting Alice and promised her some girl time tonight. I also need to do all the business contact stuff I've been avoiding all weekend as well. I'm sure there's more than usual with this whole movie thing going on."

He nodded with an understanding smile. "It's okay, Bella. We have to go back to being responsible adults now. I'm going to miss you tonight, but maybe tomorrow night one of us could stay over?"

I smiled at him brightly with an enthusiastic nod. "I'd love that, Edward. I love you."

He leaned in, kissing my forehead and cheeks before brushing his lips over mine. "I love you, too. Let's get your things up to your apartment and then I'll leave you with Alice for the night."

He popped the trunk and pulled my bags out as I grabbed my purse and coat from the back seat and dug for my keys in my blackhole of a bag. By the time I found them and stepped out of the car, Edward was waiting with all of my bags by the door.

He helped me drag my belongings to the apartment. I knocked before using the key to open the door, hoping to not get a repeat performance of the Alice and Jasper burlesque review. We stepped in and Edward helped me haul my bags to my bedroom, leaving them all on my bed. When we emerged, Alice flew out of her room to pounce on me with a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! I've missed you, Bella! I can't wait to hear all about your trip and tell you all about what happened at Jasper's family's place this weekend. But I can't wait to tell you the biggest news of all!"

She flashed her hand in front if my face where a massive diamond perched prettily on top of a platinum band.

I grabbed her hand and held it still as it vibrated in front of me to get a better look, gasping at the sparkling gem, my mouth agape in surprise. Suddenly I felt an uncharacteristic squeal escape my chest as I pulled her in for a hug as we bounced in circles in the hallway. Edward was completely forgotten until he cleared his throat.

Alice finally let me go, rushing to hug Edward with an enthusiastic squeal as he offered his congratulations with a warm smile.

Seconds later she was bouncing in front of me with my hands clasped tightly in hers. "Please say you'll be my maid of honor, Bella. Please, oh please, oh please."

I laughed and shook my head. "Alice, you are my best friend. Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor, you don't have to beg!"

She squealed again, hugging me so tightly my fingers began to tingle.

Once the excitement faded a bit, Edward hugged me closely, giving me a sweet kiss before saying he really needed to get the car returned and get home. I held his hand until the last possible second as I walked him to the door.

"Call me first thing in the morning?"

He smiled down at me. "It would be my honor, love. Have a good night with bridal pixie."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes a little. "I have a feeling the rest of my night will be spent buried in bridal magazines and supply magazines picking out napkins and place settings."

He laughed again, running his hand over my arms and across to my waist, where he wrapped his arm tightly around me, pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight, my Bella. I'd rather have you with me, but I guess I'll have to settle for second best."

I sighed and melted against him as I buried my nose in his neck. Finally we broke apart. I watch longingly as he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

When I closed the door and turned around, I was met with a sight I hadn't expected. Instead of piles of bridal magazines being shoved in my face, I was handed a wine cooler and pulled briskly to the couch where Alice pushed me down and plopped next to me, turning to face me with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Tell. Me. Everything! I know you did it, now spill!"

I stared at her with surprised eyes and an unhinged mouth as she giggled next to me. "Isabella Swan, you are the sister I never had. I know you better than pretty much anyone...now tell me... was it amazing? Did he make it all special and romantic? Was it strange being at his family's place when it happened?"

She listened to me weave my tale with excited interest, squealing and bouncing on the couch several different times throughout the tale. An hour and two wine coolers each later, we had both shared our super great weekend stories and were happily lazing on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Bella? Why are you here? Why didn't you go home with him?"

I sighed, taking the last gulp of my wine cooler. "I promised to spend some girl time with you and I need to check my emails and voicemails. With this movie deal, I'm sure there's a ton waiting for me."

Alice scoffed as she rolled her head to glare at me. "If Jasper was in town right now I would so be at his place with him or having him here with me. We've had our girl time, and work will still be there tomorrow. Go get your cute little butt over there. You've spent too many nights alone, Bella. Go be with the man you love and wake up in his arms tomorrow, like you deserve to do! Girl time is officially over, now I order you to go!"

I looked over at Alice with a frown. She grimaced and jumped up, dragging me by the hand to my room. Ten minutes later, I had an overnight bag packed and on one shoulder, with my purse and laptop bag on the other, about to open the door and make my way to Edward's place.

Just as my hand grasped the knob, a loud knock made me jump. I looked through the peep hole and giggled before opening the door to see my bronze haired boyfriend standing on the other side with a smirk, an overnight bag draped across his shoulder.

I smiled at him, slowly taking in the scene as he did the same and we both started laughing. We dropped our bags where we stood and closed the space between us, wrapping ourselves tightly in one another's arms as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

I lost all track of time, lost in Edward's kiss, until I heard Alice giggling behind us. She slid through the door, grabbing Edward's bag and tossing it through the portal before announcing she was spending the night at Jazz's place. I looked up to see she had an overnight bag on her shoulder. She winked at me as she closed the door, giving Edward and I the apartment to ourselves for the night.


	26. Diffuser

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the original source, but have manipulated them to fit my needs. I don't own Twilight.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I know I haven't updated on here in a while. Truth of the matter is writing time is scarce and I have been putting most of my energy into finishing up FDKK. I only have to write two more chapters and the Epilogue before I'm done with the writing process for that one. Then I've also started in on an original story all my own. With any luck I might just be able to complete it and give a go at getting it published...but first I have to find WRITING TIME! It's getting harder and harder to find these days, but I'm doing my best! Don't worry though, I won't give up on BTI until it's finished. **_

_**Okay enough babbling. This is the first leg of the Christmas trip to meet Bella's parents. I think Renee is a hoot...hope you guys do too! Thanks as always to my girl AgoodWITCH for her expedient as always beta work! You rock hon!**_

_**Oh and P.S. before I posted this chapter I was only 93 words away from posting a MILLION words on fanfiction...so I'm pretty sure this put us over the mark by at least a couple thousand words! It's pretty insane since I posted my first chapter of my first story November fifteenth of 2008! I'm trying to decide if I'm proud or embarrassed of how insane I have been with the fanfiction thing. I think I'll go with proud. :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

26. **DIFFUSER**

"_Material that diffuses light. A diffuser may be a translucent material or a rough-surfaced reflective material, both of which scatter light's rays, thereby softening the light."_

**EPOV**

Bella and I were both curled up on my bed tapping away on our laptops. Ever since coming back from Thanksgiving upstate, we had spent every night together taking turns staying at one another's places.

After the connection we shared when we finally made love, neither of us could bear to sleep apart. Every time we tried it, one or both of us would fold when the strain on the invisible cord that seemed to connect us would finally reach a level of strain we could no longer resist. Finally we simply gave in, not really wanting to be apart anyway. I loved falling asleep with her in my arms every night and waking up to her beautiful smile every morning. There truly was nowhere else I would rather be.

Bella was editing some of her more recent chapters while I chatted with my travel agent discussing flights and airfare. I groaned at the thought again of flying commercial.

"Bella, love, I really don't understand why we can't just rent a private jet. By the time you factor in the holiday traffic in the airports, delayed flights, the higher rates because of the holiday, and the taxes and fees, you might as well have just gone private plane and have the whole thing to ourselves."

She sighed rolling her eyes and glancing at me through her lashes. "Edward, first of all, that is completely untrue. There is no way a private jet would be cheaper. More convenient? Possibly. Cheaper? No way in hades! Secondly, at least when it comes to my Dad, swooping in on a private jet won't exactly appeal to his middle class sensibilities. I already caved on traveling first class, and that will send his hackles up enough. You come sauntering in on a leer jet and he's going to be loading his shotgun faster than you can say NRA."

I stared with her with wide eyes for a moment as the image of the slightly gruff looking, flannel adorned man in her photo albums loading a double barrel shot gun while glaring at me filled my mind. I blinked twice before I nodded slowly.

"Ooookay, commercial it is."

She giggled and leaned over to rest her cheek against my bicep, staring up at me with sweet adoring eyes.

A smile crept across my face as I looked down at her. No words could describe how much I absolutely adored her. I always thought love like this was a work of fiction and could never be real. Even after I saw her for the first time years ago and recognized the tug she had on my soul, I still had no idea how significantly she would affect my life. She was pretty much my everything now. I couldn't even begin to imagine my future without her. Yes, it happened lightening fast, but it didn't make it any less true. I leaned down to claim her lips gently as she shifted against me, running her hands around my waist to hug me from the side.

The IM alert pinged on my laptop and I ignored it as I pushed the device aside to caress my Bella's cheeks, as I deepened the kiss. The laptop pinged twice more in a row before I finally sighed and begrudgingly released her, sliding the computer back onto my lap to read the messages I had just received.

Gianna, queen of the travel agents, actually found us the perfect set of first class direct flights from JFK to Sky Harbor in Phoenix on the 24th, followed by a direct from Sky Harbor to SeaTac on the 26th, and then a direct flight from SeaTac back to JFK on the 29th. I smiled, glad she could wrangle us the seats I wanted this close to the holiday on the days we desired and still managed to get us back here in time for New Year's Eve.

I typed a quick reply telling her to buy them now using the credit card I kept on file with their agency. I knew she was probably doing a happy dance in front of her computer knowing she was getting a very hefty commission off of this booking. She had a pretty steep fee, but like I said, she was the best and always managed to get me exactly what I wanted.

"Well, my bella Bella, we are officially booked for the flights. She even got us the days we wanted. We'll be back and have a day to recuperate before New Year's Eve. Speaking of, have you decided what you want to do yet?"

She groaned and planted her face in her hands rubbing roughly.

We were still debating plans for New Year's and had been doing so for the past two weeks since we had returned from Lake Placid. We had multiple options that ranged from a high society ball that neither of us wanted to go to and was actually the first to be nixed from the list, to hanging out in Time Square with Alice and Jasper. While somewhat more appealing, it still sounded a bit too crowded and ridiculously cold for either of our preferences. To be quite honest, I'd be more than happy to just stay in with her and enjoy a night alone, preferably in bed, but at the same time, I wanted to make her happy and enjoy the night out with her.

I reached over with a smile, pulling her hands down from her face. "We don't have to decide now, love. I was just wondering if you had thought more about it."

"Honestly, I've been so wrapped up in this movie deal stuff and present shopping, that I haven't had much time. Not to mention how stressed out I am over exposing you to Renee and Charlie. I'm terrified you're going to turn tail and run as soon as you step through the front door of Renee's place, and while the wackier of the two; she will be the more personable."

I chuckled, closing the laptop and settling it on my bedside table before shifting to wrap her in my arms.

"Don't you know by now, love, nothing is ever going to scare me away from you? You are it for me, forever and ever, amen."

She giggled, closing her own laptop and moving it to her bedside table before shifting her body toward mine. We melted together under the covers blissfully, only slightly holding onto the raw nerves surrounding our impending trip.

o~O~o

Before we knew it, it was already December 24th, Christmas Eve morning. Bella and I rushed around my apartment, gathering our luggage for the trip. Thankfully, we had shipped our presents ahead of us to Phoenix and Forks.

We pushed our way through the crowds at JFK, arriving three hours before our departure time. We ended up spending the first hour and a half standing in line for security. Thankfully we had made an arrangement head of time for tickets and utilized the Skycap, so we didn't have to stand in the massive ticket counter lines. Bella held my hand tightly as we weaved our way through the throngs of people congesting the hallways leading past all of the gates.

Once we got near our gate, Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression as I pulled her past the crammed waiting area by the gate doorways to a small door marked private. An attendant smiled at me as I flashed him my VIP pass and letting him know which flight we were taking so we would be made aware of any changes in our flight status.

Bella looked around in awe as I entered the warm upper class lounge filled with large comfortable leather chairs that were far superior to the uncomfortable chairs that the masses were crowded on in the main waiting area.

I led her to a chair, helping her settle in before turning to the attendant making her way over to us. I ordered drinks to pass the time while Bella continued to scan the room in awe.

"How are you feeling, love? Still nervous?"

She nodded as she took the offered drink from my hand, guzzling it quickly. I chuckled and took it from her, offering her my own before motioning to the attendant that we needed another. Thankfully this one she sipped more slowly.

We chatted together quietly as we waited for our flight, which was thankfully on time for a change. When our flight was announced, we gathered our carry on items and made our way to the gate to be loaded first along with the rest of the first class passengers.

Once we were in the air, Bella finally seemed to relax a bit and quickly drifted off to sleep in her chair, curled up in a little ball with her hands clutched on my arm. I smiled over at her as she shifted slightly before sighing.

I reached in my pocket and fingered the ring box that I was carrying with me. I really didn't know when or how, but if the opportunity presented itself to ask her to be my wife, I was determined to be prepared.

I almost got messed up on the surprise when we had passed through security. Thankfully I was able to slip the ring into my coat pocket to send through the x-ray machine when we had to pass through the metal detector. The last thing I needed was for security to force me to empty the ring box from my pocket and reveal it before we were ready. As soon as my bucket with my belongings exited the machine, I quickly grabbed it off the belt and slid the ring quickly back in my pocket, glancing up just in time to see the man watching the screen glance up and wink at me. I smirked back with a nod before quickly leading Bella away.

Finally, about an hour into the flight, I dozed off as well, not waking up until the announcement came overhead that we were descending into Phoenix. I lifted the blind on the window to look out at the bright brown landscape of the valley Phoenix rested in surrounded by jagged mountains that appeared almost purple on the horizon all around.

Bella sighed as she looked out at the bright warm place that she called home for the majority of her life.

I took her hand and lifted it to my lips, kissing the back gently before lowering it, twining our fingers as we waited for the plane to taxi to the tunnel we would exit through into the terminal beyond.

The second we stepped through the door of the plane onto the concourse, we were immediately hit with the dry warm air seeping through the joints of the telescoping tunnel. It was a comfortable temperature I would guess to be around sixty five or seventy. No matter what it was, it was a wonderful reprieve from the snow laiden city hovering in the upper twenties we had left behind us.

We rushed through the terminal quickly finding the direction to reach baggage claim. As we traveled down the hallway toward the carousel that would soon distribute our luggage, I heard a squeal echo from the far end of the room. I focused in the direction of the sound to see a woman who resembled Bella considerably, except with lighter hair bounce in her spot, waving maniacally.

Bella giggled before gripping my hand tighter in hers and tugging me toward the middle aged ball of energy. I nearly stumbled twice trying to keep up with her as she sped toward her mother with me in tow. Obviously she was more excited to see her mother than she let on, no matter how eccentric the woman was.

As we reached her position, Bella let go of me, sprinting the last two feet to wrap her arms around the woman who matched her in height and build. I examined her mother as they chatted excitedly about the flight. I smiled as I took in the uniqueness of Renee Dwyer. She was decked out in a tan suede tunic with a flower shape cut out along the bottom and thin suede string braided along the bottom hem and sleeves. This was matched with a long beaded necklace and a pair of boot cut jeans with some type of leather moccasins. Her long light hair was plaited in a long braid down her back that swept back and forth just above her bottom. She looked every bit the free spirited new age-ish hippie that her daughter made her out to be.

Quickly the reunion shifted focus to me standing quietly behind the duo, observing happily. Bella beamed at me as she turned to take my hand, tugging me to her side as she introduced me to her mother.

Renee smiled brightly at me, taking in my appearance slowly and slightly too appreciatively. Once her appraisal was over, she reached her hand out to cup my cheek as she closed her eyes and hummed quietly.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Bella as she looked on in distressed horror. I winked at her and turned my gaze back to her eccentric mother. After a few seconds she removed her hand and stepped back with a brilliant smile.

"Oh Bella, you found your twin flame!"

I glanced at Bella who was also staring at her mother strangely.

Renee rolled her eyes at our ignorance before draping her arm through mine and guiding us to stand near the conveyor that had just begun dumping our luggage out of the portal at the top.

"Oh you know what I mean. Inside every person is their own unique flame that makes them special and unique. Now in our lives we often combine our flames with others on an intimate level, but only when you find your twin flame will the union be so unfathomably perfect and indescribable that you will never feel complete as a single flame again. When you mate with your twin flame, you both blend into a new beautiful inferno."

Bella smiled at her mother with a slight bit of condescension in her features, but I on the other hand was riveted. What she was explaining actually did seem to fit. Now that I had been with Bella, I couldn't imagine being apart from her. I had heard the term soulmates before, but the twin flame concept was new.

The subject was dropped as we spotted our luggage and set about the process of claiming it from the conveyor and making our way out to find the wood paneled station wagon that would serve as our mode of transportation while we were here. Unfortunately, the stay in conversation didn't last past exiting the parking structure.

"So, I assume that the sex is phenomenal. I mean it has to be when you are mated with a twin flame. How often do the two of you come together as an inferno? From the looks on your faces and the glow of your complexions, I'm guessing you probably partake at least every other day, if not more frequently. You know there's nothing to be ashamed of. The human body is a beautiful thing and the act of making love is sacred..."

I watched Bella melt further in her seat in total embarrassment as her mother continued to ramble on for the rest of the way across the city to the small ranch style home on the end of a small street in a middle class residential area. It pretty much looked like the rest of the houses on the street, all slightly different variations of color in the same basic style and layout.

Renee shut off the car, ushering us to the front door. She pushed it open to find a very open space for the living room, dining room, and kitchen held the main square footage of the house. A hall trailed from the far left side of the room, which I assumed is where the bedrooms were positioned.

The house was well appointed with pretty nice furniture and a 46 inch flat screen on an entertainment center along the wall just left of the door. In the far corner of the room by a sliding glass door that appeared to go into the back yard where an in ground pool awaited was a large Christmas tree decorated with an eclectic collection of ornaments. As I looked around more I chuckled as I saw a menorah on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, and a kinara for the celebration of Kwanzaa on the dining room table.

I was puzzling over the candle holders as the ladies led me to the back room. As far as I knew Bella wasn't Jewish, and unless her father in law was African American, which I didn't think he was, I wasn't sure how Kwanzaa fit in.

Renee showed us the bathroom we would be using for the duration of our stay and led us to Bella's old bedroom where she left us to have a bit of privacy, punctuated by a waggling eyebrow full of innuendo before she made a show of locking the door handle as she stepped through it leaving us alone.

The second the door closed, Bella melted against me, burying her crimson face in my chest.

"I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry! That was mortifying!"

I chuckled, tucking my fingers under her chin to lift her face to look up at me. I smiled and kissed her gently, folding her into my chest as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Honestly, I think she's kind of fun. Although, I am confused about the combinations of holiday decorations out there."

Bella chuckled at me as she smoothed her hands up my arms, burying them in my hair. "My mom is what one would call a religion hopper, and an equal opportunity one at that. She tried the Jewish route for a while, and invested in a really nice expensive silver Menorah that year, so even though she doesn't follow the religion, she still keeps it out and lights the candles. She grew up doing Christmas with her family. And the Kwanzaa, well, she started going to a southern Baptist church for a while with a large African American population. It was actually really fun to go with her to church there. I love the music and how into everything they got. It was one of the few places where it really did seem like everyone was excited to be there. Well, they took her under their wing and she discovered Kwanzaa through her friends there and has continued on with that tradition as well, even if it isn't part of her heritage. It's...different...but it's one hundred percent Renee."

I nodded with a crooked smile, bending down to kiss her again. "Like I said, she seems fun. I have a feeling it won't be too hard to get used to her."

Bella smiled, shifting her right hand to stroke my cheek. After a while we both sighed, looking at the door, knowing we had to get back out there. We quickly shuffled our bags to the side so they wouldn't be under foot. Once the bags were settled, we made our way back out to visit with the woman I hoped would someday be my mother in law.

It was an interesting evening getting to know Renee and her husband Phil. Phil seemed like a normal, run of the mill guy. He and I got along great. Renee seemed so happy with him.

The more I watched her interact with both Phil and Bella, the more I realized that even though Bella was very embarrassed of her mother, she was a lot like her in many ways that she probably never even realized. They would often phrase things the same way, flipping their hair during particular parts of the stories they told, or nibbling their lips in similar ways when feeling shy or embarrassed. Beyond all the menial little likenesses though, was a genuine loving bond, a closeness that could never be replicated. I couldn't help but slightly envy them that connection.

When the clock began moving closer and closer to midnight, we finally all said goodnight and made our way into our bedrooms. While Bella cleaned up for bed, I took the time I hadn't taken earlier to explore her childhood bedroom, looking for little signs of my Bella in the vestiges of her past. I examined photographs of a young Bella with freckles and skinned knees, surrounded by a group of ragtag tomboys much like herself. There were also pictures of her awkward preteen years full of less than flattering hair styles and clothing choices.

Finally, I gasped when I caught sight of a prom picture on the shelf in the corner of the room flanked by a dried wrist corsage, a wine glass with the prom theme and year embossed on the outside, and tiny memory book. I stared at the picture in awe as I lifted it from its home to evaluate it more closely.

By this point, Bella had bloomed into the beauty that I now knew and loved. She wore a beautiful navy blue halter dress that made her skin glow. Her hair was pinned up into ringlets on her head, a few ringlets allowed to fall around her face and down her neck. She stood awkwardly in the arms of a geeky looking guy with a bad complexion.

I jumped when she giggled next to me, having not even realized she had returned from the bathroom.

"That was my friend Eric Yorkie. I have never felt more uncomfortable in my life that night. I thought we were friends hanging out, he thought it was the first of a series of dates that would end in marriage. Needless to say, when he tried to kiss me at the end of the night, I dodged for the cheek and quickly bid him good night. I didn't even want to go, but my mom hounded me until I gave in."

I chuckled, brushing my fingers along her beautiful face which was slightly more rounded at the time with a little baby fat that she had since lost in her cheeks. "You looked beautiful though, love. I just wish I could have taken you to events like this. I feel like I missed out on so much meeting you too late in your life for things like this."

She sighed and shook her head, tugging me toward the bed where she pulled back the blanket, shoving me under.

"Trust me, Edward. If we would have met back then, I wouldn't have even registered on your radar. I was invisible back then, far more than I am now. That girl would have been a part of the scenery as you rode the popularity wave at our high school."

I snorted, shaking my head slowly as she crawled in next to me and I snuggled her into my side, tucking her head under my chin. "You obviously didn't look too closely at my bedroom while we were there, did you? I was a huge geek! I was always in the science fair and the scholastic bowl club. I was gangly and awkward and didn't really start coming into my looks until college, at which point my social life did a total 180. There it was sexy to be smart and artistic, but up until then, I was pretty much a wallflower too. I be we would have been two peas in a pod even then."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You really think so?"

I sighed, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Yes, I do. I think I would have recognized you as my other half in a sea of people or in a classroom separated by a few dozen kids. You, my beautiful Bella, were meant for me, and I was meant for you...and not in a sad sappy Jewel way either. I think one way or another, my love, you and I would have always ended up together. It's fate."

She chuckled, snuggling closer and slinging her thigh over my legs, cuddling in for the night. "I don't think I can argue with you there."

I kissed her forehead and massaged her back until her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

o~O~o

I woke up before the break of dawn to the next day, only to find myself alone in bed. I frowned, noticing how cold Bella's side of the bed was. I rolled over, stretching carefully before sliding out of bed, slipping a robe over my shoulders in case I encountered Renee or Phil and quietly shuffled down the hallway into the main room of the house.

I sighed as I watched Bella work quietly in the dim light of the hood over the stove as she assembled a complicated looking dish for dinner later that day. I stepped up behind her, slipping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck, exposed to me since her hair was swept up in a messy bun.

She jumped when I first touched her before giggling quietly, relaxing into my grip and tilting her head to the side to provide better access with a light whimper.

"What are you doing up so early, love? And better yet, why didn't you wake me up? I want to help out. You don't have to do all of this yourself," I whispered into her ear as her hands disappeared once more into the strange looking concoction.

"I wanted you to sleep. I got up so early because some of these recipes I've never tried before and I wanted to have a chance to remake them if I goofed up. I did some research and found some recipes that are a bit better than the typical fare the last few years. I don't want you to suffer just because you came here with me."

I sighed, grumbling into her neck. I appreciated the idea, but at the same time, I didn't want her to go through all of the extra work just because of me. She still didn't grasp the fact that I wanted to do these things with her because I loved her. I wanted to get to know everything I could about her, even the disgusting tofurkey/vegan dishes her mother had taken to making for the holiday.

Bella frowned at a sheet of paper that outlined an actually quite delicious sounding recipe. I picked up the pile of papers reading recipes for cashew nut roast with sage and onion stuffing, creamy mushroom puffs, sage and onion roast potatoes, and mincemeat which surprisingly had no meat at all.

"These sound delicious, but they look pretty complicated, love. What would you like me to start with?"

She smiled at me with a slow shake of her head before she began pulling out potatoes to be peeled and cut, as well as onions and fresh sage to chop.

We worked side by side for nearly two hours before Renee appeared behind us cheering at how special this year's dinner was going to be and how she couldn't wait to try out Bella's amazing dishes. She offered to help, halfheartedly helping to shell some nuts for the mincemeat before getting distracted with something in the living room and disappearing, only to pop in a few minutes to help before disappearing for another half an hour. I had no clue what she was doing, but I suddenly understood why Bella started so early. If she hadn't had me to help, getting a dinner like this ready would have taken all day long.

The meal was ready right around 12:30 and thankfully Renee had managed to at least set the table. We settled down to eat, Renee, Phil, and I humming in appreciation at the new recipes Bella had unearthed for our meal. It was far more delicious than I ever thought a meal lacking in meat, dairy, cream, or eggs could ever be.

When we finished, Renee and Phil insisted Bella and I sit back and relax while they did the dishes. It took them a good two hours, with Renee bailing on Phil on a regular basis before reappearing, but they eventually managed to clear the mess before announcing present time.

We passed out the presents and I was surprised to find I had just as many as the other three did. We all opened them, taking turns. I was glad that they seemed pleased to receive their gifts. I had gone just a wee bit overboard with Bella. I bought her a few presents to open here, and a few more to open in Washington with her father. I knew I would be in trouble, but I didn't mind. She was completely worth every penny.

She squealed a little at the new notebooks, bound in a sturdy plastic liner to keep her writing safe. I also bought her a special writing pen to create her newest sensation with and a silver iPod nano filled with my favorite contemplation music.

Renee was ecstatic over the gift certificate I had procured for her from a local renowned Yoga studio, as well as a new high quality yoga mat, and meditation CD.

Phil had been a bit harder, but in the end I appealed to the sports fanatic in him, discovering his favorite team from Bella and getting a signed jersey from his favorite American League player who happed to be one of my all time favorite Mets players as well, so I actually managed to manipulate a set in my deal, one for him and one for my own collection.

Renee and Phil had bought me very thoughtful presents, but Bella's gift nearly brought tears to my eyes. In a small leather bound book was the first several chapters of a story entitled _The Story of Us, The Beginning of the Rest of My Life_, by Bella Swan. I turned the page as the first chapter began with the auction house and how I purchased her painting and then chased her out of the building desperate to speak with her now that I had found her again. In the first page alone, I had a whole new insight into what she had thought in those first precious seconds that thank god ended up turning my life around completely and seating her comfortably in the center of my life.

I handled the book as though it were made of rare jewels, as I carefully sat it beside me before pulling her onto my lap, where I claimed her lips passionately in front of her mother and step father. I could hear Renee giggle before the rustling of clothes let me know they had given us privacy.

"I have never received a more perfect gift, Bella. Thank you."

She blushed, caressing my cheek tenderly. "It's not completed yet, of course. I'm going to keep writing in it as more things happen for us...but I wanted to give you what was done so far. I wanted you to know exactly how much you mean to me."

I claimed her lips again before sweeping her up in my arms and carrying her to our bedroom where we remained the rest of the night.

o~O~o

We woke up extra early the next morning to pack our bags and get ready for our flight. Once we were all organized, we exited Bella's room to have a sit down breakfast with Renee and Phil before Renee was to drive us to the airport.

Renee was genuinely disappointed to see us go, hugging Bella tightly several times with tears streaming down her face. Just before it was time to go, Bella went to use the restroom, leaving me alone with Renee as we struggled to take the bags out to the car.

Once they were settled in the trunk she turned to me with a bright smile, holding my face hostage between her hands.

"You take good care of my baby girl. Keep her fire burning bright and true. And don't wait too long to give her that ring you have stowed away with you. I know my daughter and she is in the same place you are, so don't be a scaredy cat and just do what you want to do. I'm giving you my blessing here and now. Good luck with Charlie. He's going to be the tough nut to break."

I blinked at her in disbelief a few times before swallowing hard past the lump in my throat and thanking her for her blessing. She released my face just seconds before the door opened and Bella stepped out with her coat thrown over her arm. We were both carrying on our coats knowing full well we would need them immediately in Washington.

Renee drove us to the airport and waved at us from behind the security check point until we were out of view, crying the whole time. I could tell Bella was resisting the tears as well. She might be the grown up in the situation half the time, or more, but she was still Renee's daughter and she loved and missed her mother very much.

We settled in the VIP lounge before boarding our flight to Washington. Bella fell asleep right away again, but I wasn't so lucky as images of a double barrel shot gun shoved to my nose kept pushing any chance of sleep away for good.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope the delay was worth it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...plus I actually got to write Christmas during the season. It doesn't always work out that way! :) I'm looking forward to your opinions, so please share!**_

_**Also time is winding down for the contest I told you guys about that AgoodWITCH and her sis are hosting called Bella's Lullaby of Broadway. I have an entry called Point of No Return where Bella and Edward are cast opposite one another in Phantom of the Opera. December 10**__**th**__** is when voting begins, so if you have a story idea to submit then by all means get it entered...and if not but you want to support my entry then go check it out. Voting will be from the 10**__**th**__** to the 14**__**th**__**! I'd love to have your support!**_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2110026/


	27. Ambient Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters.**

_**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her speedy beta skills. Here is the Charlie trip. Hope you guys like it! Also please remember to go check out my story Point of NO Return and vote for it in the Bella's Lullaby of Broadway contest. Voting starts December 12**__**th**__** and goes through the 16**__**th**__**, so go read the entries and vote, preferably for me, but it's only fair to give everyone a fair shake :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**27.****AMBIENT LIGHT**

"_Existing light surrounding a subject; the light that is illuminating a scene without any additional light supplied by the photographer."_

**BPOV**

I was so relieved at how well Edward had dealt with my mom, who seemed to be acting even kookier than usual when it came to him. When she pressed her hand to his face in the airport and began to chant her "Ohm's" I thought I would drop dead on the spot from the utter humiliation. I watched him intently, waiting for him to break away and run for the gates again to hitch the first flight back to New York. I was amazed when he cut his eyes at me and smirked. There was no running, no screaming, not even a look that screamed 'get this insane woman off of me.' No, he smiled, and then offered my mom his arm, escorting the two of us to the baggage carousel as my mom rambled on about how we were one another's twin flames.

I had forgotten all about that theory until she mentioned it. I didn't believe in most of her new age stuff, but that actually seemed to make sense. Even Edward seemed to think so as he focused intently on what she was saying.

Things were quiet after our baggage began to fall from the opening and roll around on the conveyor belt. I thought we were going to get a break until we got in the car and she started in on the sex talk. If I were any superhero at that point in time I would want to be Violet from The Incredibles and just disappear. I did my best to do so without the aid of super powers, shrinking into my seat and avoiding Edward's eyes. I couldn't bear to see anything less than love there, and I really didn't know what I would see if I looked behind me.

The rest of our stay in Phoenix went so much better than I had ever dreamed. Edward seemed to fit in even though our backgrounds were truly entire worlds apart. The gifts he had chosen for my mom and Phil were inspired. It also felt good to work side by side with him to make the Christmas meal. I was glad I found some somewhat tasty recipes that would still match my Mother's culinary sensibilities.

Before mom drove us to the airport the morning after Christmas, she ambushed me as I was packing my suitcase, closing the door behind her and locking it before coming to my side and turning me to face her. She hugged me tightly with a bright smile before leaning back and holding my biceps securely in her hands.

"Bella, don't run away from love. I know that the way your Dad and I ended left you a little…gun shy of love and marriage and the whole lifetime commitment thing. I know that I didn't help that with my bitter ranting when you were young about not getting married too young, but it was just that Bella…bitter ranting. Don't let true love out of your grasp due to fears that weren't even really yours to begin with."

I frowned at her wondering where in the world all of this was coming from.

She smiled and patted my head like I was still five. "I'm just saying, when the time comes that he asks to make your spiritual commitment more tangible, please don't panic and see it for what it really is…your chance to spend the rest of your life with you soul mate, your twin flame, the one person in this world made especially for you."

I smiled and nodded, wondering what on earth made her think he was going to propose anytime soon. That was obviously where she was going with this little pep talk. She left me to finish and I kept pausing every once in a while with a shake of my head as I finished shoving my clothes back in my rolling luggage.

I heard Edward's shower shut off just as I shoved the last item in, closing the zipper securely and tugging my suitcase off of the bed. When I stood back up, two warm, slightly damp arms encircled my waist. He buried his nose in my neck and I shivered as I felt the dampness of his bare chest seep through the thin cloth of my under shirt.

I turned to find him smiling down at me, only his towel tied around his waist as a form of clothing. He kissed me gently, stroking my cheek tenderly before telling me to go enjoy the last few moments with my mother before we had to leave.

Half an hour later, I walked out after one last pit stop in the bathroom to find my mom standing in front of Edward, apparently having a serious conversation. He looked startled and I wondered if she had finally terrified him beyond all reason, but then his face softened and he looked supremely happy as he reached a hand down to pat his right pants pocket absentmindedly. I wondered what she had said and what that was about, but didn't have much time to think about it before we were in the wagon headed back to Sky Harbor to catch our flight to Seattle.

I settled in and quickly fell asleep, but would occasionally wake up to see Edward fidgeting nervously in his seat, tapping his toes against the floor while twiddling his thumbs. He was definitely far more nervous about meeting Charlie than he had been with Renee.

I reached over sleepily, resting my hand on his arm and immediately the fidgeting stopped. I heard him sigh and relax closer to me as his hand lifted to rest on top of mine, his thumb brushing back and forth across the back of my hand.

Soon the announcement came over the intercom that we were about to make our descent into Seattle and to put our seats and trays in their upright positions. I sat up, leaning my head against Edward's arm as I watched the ground slowly grow closer outside the window.

The plane landed smoothly and soon we were walking hand in hand through Seatac to claim our luggage. We quickly reached the baggage claim area only to find Charlie decked out in full chief mode, his arms folded across his chest as he examined the crowd looking for me.

When he saw me, a tiny twinkle lit his eyes and his arms relaxed down at his sides for a moment as he shot me a small smile. I smiled back, pulling Edward toward him. The second his gaze shifted from me to Edward, the stiffness reclaimed his body as his arms rose once more to cross his chest in a somewhat intimidating manner.

When we reached him, I stepped forward hugging him around the waist. He held me tightly, whispering in my hair that it was good to see me. When I stepped away, reaching behind me to grab Edward's hand, pulling him closer as I introduced them.

Edward reached out his hand, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. Charlie took it grumbling a 'nice to meet you' under his breath.

Once we gathered the luggage and followed Dad out to the parking garage, I was once again mortified to find that instead of bringing his truck or borrowing someone else's car, he brought the cruiser. Edward chuckled under his breath as we made our way toward the car, stuffing our bags in the trunk.

I tried to talk Edward into sitting up front and I would sit in the back. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to feel like a criminal and that was how Charlie was already treating him, just for the simple fact that he was dating me. Edward refused, insisting that I needed to sit by my Dad and spend as much time catching up as we could.

Once we were on our way, Dad started yelling back toward Edward, asking if he was comfortable back there. Nobody missed the double entendre.

Edward chuckled uncomfortably. "Well, I've never sat in the back of a cruiser before. I can't say I would ever want to repeat the experience in an official capacity, sir."

"You mean to tell me that a handsome guy like you never got himself into trouble, maybe back in high school on prom night? Or how about the night of your graduation when you and your friends were caught drinking on the shore of Lake Placid?"

I turned wide eyed at Charlie who was sneering through the rearview mirror at a surprised Edward.

"Dad! You did a background check on Edward? How could you do something so rude?"

Charlie shrugged, shooting me a soft, but unapologetic look. "You are my daughter. I'm not going to just accept some rich guy that walks in my door on his charisma alone. I did a little background check. It's nothing I haven't done before and won't hesitate to do again."

I whimpered, burying my face in my hands in utter mortification. I had visions of Edward hitching a ride right back to Seattle the minute we hit Forks. Needless to say, I was in completely shock when I heard a slow belly laugh build up from behind me. I turned to look at Edward to see him beaming at us in the front seat.

"I like your style, Chief Swan. If I had the resources readily available, I could totally see me doing that in the future with my own children's love interests."

He turned to me, reaching his fingers through the tiny holes in the mesh that separated us and touched them to my shoulder. "He didn't do it to be mean, love. He's doing what any good father should. Give him a break, okay?"

I looked at him like he was insane before shifting my gaze at a smirking Charlie and then back to Edward. I was stunned into silence.

Once Edward saw my tension draining, he turned his attention back to Charlie. "If I may, Chief Swan, I'd like to explain those few youthful indiscretions. I'm sure you also noticed that I had no further encounters with the law. While, yes I did find myself in trouble with local law enforcement a time or two, I was never arrested, nor did I ever ride in a cruiser. The first offense you mentioned, on prom night, was actually my brother showing off for his girlfriend, who is now his wife I might add. I didn't take part, but was there and thus was also taken in by my father to deal with the situation. A notation was made on my record, but I was never personally involved with the incident.

"The second night in question, my brother, our friends, and I were celebrating graduation. I know it wasn't right to be drinking while underage, but we had all turned in our car keys before the alcohol was broken out, and we were within walking distance of one of the houses of our friends where we were all staying that night. It wasn't the best of choices, but it was one that most teenagers have made at some point in our lives, and at least we were responsible in our choices surrounding the event."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully as he smoothed down his mustache with his hands. The subject was dropped for the time being as we rode the remainder of the three hour car trip in relative silence.

We arrived in front of my childhood home shortly after one in the afternoon. Dad mumbled something about ordering pizza as he stepped to the back to let Edward out. Once he released Edward from the back seat prison, he opened the trunk, tugging out one of the bags and leading the way to the front door.

He opened as Edward and I followed, laden with the remainder of our baggage. I stepped inside and sighed at the sight of the never changing bachelor pad. The pictures of me on the mantle were at least ten years old or more. The old couch and recliner still sat in the living room, unmoved even a single inch. The only new thing in the whole house was the brand new sixty inch flat panel LCD TV that replaced his only slightly old rear projection set he bought when I was in high school.

I glanced back at Edward, wondering what he was thinking as he entered the tiny house greatly lacking in the touch of a woman. Well, I thought that until we stepped through the kitchen. As we walked through, I froze mid step, noticing the bright curtains that had replaced the old yellowed lace ones that had always been there before. A matching towel set hung from the handle of the stove and the counters all gleamed brightly. A new small wooden dining table had replaced the ugly yellow formica one that had been present in this room my entire life.

I turned back to look at Charlie slowly, my shock growing deeper when he shuffled his feet and clutched at the back of his neck with a bright pink blush invading the flesh of his cheeks.

"Um, Dad, is there something you have neglected to tell me?"

Charlie hemmed and hawed, before suggesting we put our things in my room before we sat down and he told me everything.

I nodded to Edward toward the stairs, but before he could put his foot on the first rung, Charlie called out behind us.

'Edward, just so you know, your belongings can stay in Bella's room, but you will be sleeping on the couch for the duration of your stay. Are we clear?"

Edward looked back seriously and nodded. "Absolutely, sir."

He followed me up the stairs to my tiny room, where we stowed our luggage in the corner. My room felt even smaller than it had before. He glanced over at the twin bed and laughed.

"I really don't think we would have slept comfortably together there anyway. It's just as well. You know, I kind of like your Dad. He's protective, the way a Dad should be. I can tell he's kind of stingy with his emotions, but he doesn't have to say them for it to be obvious how much he loves you and worries for you."

I nodded slowly as I crossed the room to hug myself to his chest, taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Thank you for not running away screaming. I know all of this has to be awkward. Thank you for understanding."

He pulled me closer, kissing my head as he rested his cheek against my hair. "You don't have to thank me. Besides, I don't care if your mother was Medusa and your Dad was Dracula, I would still feel honored to meet them with you at my side. I love you so much, Bella. Hopefully in time you will finally begin to believe it."

I looked up at him with a smile, tipping up on my toes to kiss his lips just as Charlie's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Bells, if you want to hear the story, then I suggest you hurry it up. I don't want the two of you locked away in that room of yours for the next two days!"

I giggled and tugged Edward's hands back toward the stairs. When we made it to the ground floor, Charlie was sitting in his recliner ramrod straight, staring blankly at the TV which was tuned to Sport Center.

I led Edward to the couch, pulling him to sit next to me, holding his hand between us. Dad eyed our hands with a small frown before muting the TV and shifting in my direction.

He sighed before he began. "Bells, I know you noticed the few changes around here. Uhm, do you remember Sue Clearwater?"

"Seth and Leah's Mom? Yeah, I always really liked her." I replied with a suspicious note in my voice.

He shifted nervously, fiddling with the edge of the flannel shirt he had changed into while Edward and I had been talking in my bedroom.

"Well, you remember that her husband, Harry, was my best friend. He died about three years ago," he added for Edward's benefit before continuing. "Anyway, after he died, I started stopping by to help out around the house and things and, well, somewhere along the way our relationship evolved. She and I have been seeing each other on a regular basis for a few months now."

I cocked my head with a small smile on my face. "How many months are a few months, Dad?"

He shuffled his feet, examining them closely as he did. "About six?"

He glanced up at me through his eyelashes as I smiled brightly at him. "Dad! Why didn't you tell me? I think it's wonderful that you are seeing somebody again and I've always adored Sue!"

His body relaxed a bit as he smiled at me, "Really?"

I nodded, shooting up to cross to his chair, hugging his neck excitedly.

"So how serious are things, Dad?" I asked when I finally settled back in my seat.

He blushed again, fidgeting with his pants pocket nervously before pulling out a small diamond ring. "Very…I wanted to tell you about us first before I asked her to marry me. I was hoping that, if you didn't mind, I could invite her and the kids over tomorrow for our dinner. I was going to ask her during present time."

My eyes teared up as I nibbled my lip in excitement for my Dad. "Thank you for telling me first. I think that would be wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Dad!"

We sat and chatted for a little while, our conversations moving on to other more mundane topics when I froze mid sentence and turned back to him with wide eyes.

"Dad?"

He looked up at me in question. "Yeah, Bells."

"Thanksgiving…were you really going fishing with Billy?"

He chuckled, blushing a little. "Yes, I really went fishing with Billy, but it wasn't until Sunday. I actually took Sue out of town for the holiday because her kids were both not going to make it and you always go to your Mom for Thanksgiving. Neither of us wanted to stay here and be sad that we didn't have our kids with us, so I took her on a cruise up to Alaska. I felt really bad when you called saying you could come and I had to turn you down, but I also didn't want to tell you about us over the phone. I'm sorry kiddo."

I giggled, "That's okay, Dad. I think it's terribly sweet and romantic actually. Did you enjoy the cruise?"

Charlie lit up like a Christmas tree as he told us all about the trip and how much fun they had together. I loved seeing him so happy. He had been alone and withdrawn for so long, I didn't even realize he had the capacity for so much happiness anymore.

We shared our own stories of our Thanksgiving trip to Lake Placid with him, of course skipping past the details that would make him uncomfortable. I had saved a few details of my own, including the movie deal. He was so excited for me, I thought he was going to squeeze the internal organs right out of me when he swept me up in a proud hug.

We ate our pizza when it arrived, and chatted comfortably. I was glad to see that Dad and Edward were growing more and more used to one another. I just hoped it would continue.

We watched a few movies and did absolutely nothing but chill out the rest of the day. When it was time for bed, I drug out the best of the spare blankets and pillows, making a comfortable bed for Edward on the couch before kissing him chastely and excusing myself for bed. It was going to be hard sleeping without him, but I knew I had to try.

I woke up, missing his body next to me horribly sometime after midnight. After tossing and turning for an hour, I finally gave up and walked down the stairs to cuddle on the couch with Edward. Dad never said anything about me not sleeping on the couch with him.

When I reached the living room, I was surprised to find the couch empty. I had walked past the bathroom, so I knew he wasn't in there. I tiptoed into the kitchen and then heard a deep voice and another softer male voice reply. I snuck to the window in the kitchen to look out and see Charlie and Edward both bundled up on the front porch, rocking in the chairs and sipping on mugs of coffee. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed they were in a very serious conversation.

I strained a while longer before giving up and going back to bed. I had considered interrupting them, but they seemed to be getting along and I didn't want to break up a good thing. I crawled quietly back under the covers and finally fell back asleep, happy that things were once again going far better than I expected.

o~O~o

I woke up to my alarm early the next morning, before stumbling downstairs to start the turkey. I had made sure it was defrosted before bed, and had taken the time to do a little prep work while the boys had watched some football highlights, discussing their favorite teams. Charlie had been fascinated when Edward spoke of Emmett and his sports career that faded far too quickly.

I stumbled into the kitchen, pulling my prep work out. I cut up some apples to shove into the turkey's now empty body cavity, a trick I had been taught years ago by Grammy Swan. It made the turkey juicier than stuffing did and if you used those plastic basting bags, you didn't have to worry with constantly basting the bird.

Edward was sound asleep on the couch when I came down, but by the time I was sliding the freshly apple stuffed, butter covered bird in the oven, he had stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his nose in my neck.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, not wanting to bring up last night in case he didn't want me to know he had spoken with Charlie.

Edward quickly sprinted upstairs to change his clothes and brush his teeth before coming back down to help me with the second Christmas meal in so many days. Charlie soon followed, watching us curiously as we worked together on the meal before disappearing into the living room to watch another ball game.

Around noon, a car pulled up out front. Sue knocked on the door as I rushed to go open it, her smiling face greeting me happily.

"Sue! It's so great to see you! Come in!"

Seth followed swooping me into a big hug that lifted me a good three or more inches off the floor with one arm, while balancing a pile of presents in the other. Behind him was Leah, who hugged me halfheartedly before pushing past me to place the dish in her hands on the kitchen counter.

Introductions were made all around as Charlie wrapped his arm around Sue's waist. Sue beamed at Edward. Her warmth instantly making what was left of Edward's discomfort disintegrate instantly.

Sue helped me finish up and set the table as Leah sulked in the corner. The boys all cheered happily from the living room as the team they were watching made a touchdown. I smiled thinking how easy everything was this year. Far and away better than I had envisioned.

We all settled around the table after adding in the leaves Sue had discretely hidden between the kitchen cabinet and the tall metal pantry that Charlie stored his canned goods in. We had a few less than conventional chairs that included a step ladder and the old bean bag from my room, but eventually we had everyone seated around the smallish table covered in Christmas fare.

After dinner, Sue made Charlie, Seth and Leah help her clean up since Edward and I had done the lion's share of the dishes. Edward and I settled in the living room, but I found myself glancing into the kitchen often, a slight tinge of jealousy hit me as I watched the four of them interact easily. It was obvious that Seth and Leah were very used to spending time with Charlie and Sue as a couple. I was briefly hit with the feeling of being left out. It was my own fault really, I had chosen a life on the opposite end of the continent, but it didn't stop the ache. I didn't begrudge him, but I just wish I could be a more active part of it all.

I started keeping count mid morning, counting how many times Charlie would let his hand fall to his side, rubbing it reassuringly. I watched as he did it again for the thirty eighth time, glancing toward the living room. Suddenly I realized what it was, he had the ring in his pocket and was getting anxious about the present time about to begin.

In a flash of realization, the image of Edward brushing his hand over his pocket after mom had spoken with him when we were leaving Phoenix came to my mind, followed by the several times I had noticed his hand fall there from time to time since we had arrived. I immediately stiffened in shock.

Edward of course sensed my unease and began rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Are you okay, love?" He whispered in my ear.

I gave him a slightly strained smile and nodded, trying to stay composed on the outside while on the inside my mind was reeling.

Renee's comments about not running away from commitment, Edward's smile by the car, his hand brushing his pocket, his serious midnight discussion on the porch with Charlie last night, the things he kept saying about me being it for him forever and ever, amen…_Oh My God! Edward is going to propose! Holy crap! _

My mind kicked into overdrive as I tried to sort out my feelings about that. My first instinct was panic, followed by fear, which rolled immediately into wonder. How was it that this beautiful, wonderful, rich, handsome man would want to marry me? Then as the realization settled, it was all replaced with peace as I thought of how he made me feel. I had never in my life felt as safe as I did in Edward's arms. I thought of mom and her twin flame rant and instantly I relaxed, melting against his side with a contented sigh. He was it for me; I knew it in the core of my soul. It was then that I realized that I wanted to marry Edward and when the time came that he finally decided to propose, I was going to be okay with that.

Everyone settled around the tree and I felt horrible that we had no presents for Sue, Seth and Leah, especially when Sue had a couple for me. She shunned my apologies though, citing the fact that I wouldn't have known until yesterday, which was far too late, not that she needed anything anyway.

Dad seemed to really enjoy the new top of the line Bass Pro Shop CarbonLite rod and reel Edward had purchased for Charlie. Even through his nerves, he managed to thank Edward sincerely, beaming at the thought of using it the next time he went fishing.

At the end of the pile, I noticed his breathing grew faster as he fidgeted with his pocket obviously now. Then, without any preamble, he crossed the room to where Sue was placing a new picture frame she had gotten for Charlie on the mantle, dropping to his knee right in front of her. He took her hand in hers as she gasped and looked up at her as his hands and voice shook slightly.

"I love you, Sue. Will you please marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small golden band with the small diamond solitaire mounted on top and held it out to her on his trembling palm.

I watched as her eyes simmered with tears as she rasped out a quiet 'yes.' Charlie had matching moisture in his eyes as he fumbled with the ring, sliding it onto her hand before standing up and hugging her tightly in his arms.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Edward reaching a thumb up to brush away a tear, smiling over at me lovingly.

When Charlie released Sue, she was instantly accosted by her kids as I jumped up to run and hug my Dad around his neck.

"I'm proud of you, Daddy," I whispered in his ear. He let out a small whimper at the name I hadn't called him since before I turned eight or nine.

The rest of the trip was relatively calm. Sue and Charlie escorted us to Seatac together the morning we left, taking us in Sue's Toyota Camry so that Edward and I weren't forced to sit in the back of the cruiser. I left Forks feeling so happy for the future for all of us, as each of us moved forward, seeking our own happiness.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm most likely not going to write it until after I've wrapped up FDKK, I'm one and a half chapters shy of having it in the bag, and hope to have it posted before Christmas, crossing my fingers, toes, arms, legs, eyes...um running out of things to cross... The next chapter I plan to post closer to New Year's Eve because it takes place on New Year's Eve, so don't fret if you don't see an update for BTI for a while, I'm waiting on purpose. I know, I'm mean...sorry guys :)**_

_**In the meantime, I'm dying to read your responses to Charlie in Dad mode :) Oh and we will see the conversation between Charlie and Edward in the EPOV during the next chapter!!!**_


	28. Infinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Twilight characters.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this written. I finished FDKK and then I took a week off, only writing a tad bit on my original story, but really not writing much of anything. I have however read quite a bit and found some great new stories. **_

_**Thanks as always to my speedy beta AgoodWITCH!**_

_**Also I have exciting news...Wednesday, December 30**__**th**__** I will be doing a live author chat on The Writer's Coffee shop at 7pm Eastern, so if you have the time to stop in, then please do! I was told I was chosen because I have written both T and M rated stories and so they would like everyone to stop in! Go sign up so you can join the chat.**_

* * *

**28. INFINITY**

_"Distance from the camera that is far enough away that any object at or beyond it will be reproduced sharply when the lens is focused on its infinity setting."_

_(honestly, I just thought the term itself was perfect, even if the definition is lacking)_

**EPOV**

Bella and I boarded the plane for our flight home. I fidgeted nervously in my seat. My mind kept floating to the events of the weekend. I had made up my mind about everything, the big question was when...

"Bella? Have you thought any more about what you want to do tomorrow night?"

She glanced over at me shyly. "No, not really...as long as I'm with you, I really don't care."

I smiled at her, my heart warming at her words. "So is it okay if I make plans for us?"

She nodded with another small smile.

"Great," I beamed back at her. "Dress up nice and I'll make all of our plans."

"Sounds good," she cooed, curling up to my arm, resting her cheek on my bicep with a sigh.

I reached up to run my hands through her hair as I started mentally planning the night. When I got a chance, I would shoot off a text to Bree asking her to put some things together for me, but until that time I had nothing else to do but think. The main thing going through my mind...the conversation Charlie and I had on the front porch a few nights before.

_Bella finally left to go lay down in her bedroom. Charlie was still rustling around in the kitchen, I assumed keeping an eye on me to make sure I stayed in my appointed spot. I smiled as I thought about how good of a Dad he really was. Bella was mortified by her parents, but even if their ways were unconventional, both were definitely very caring parents who took a vested interest in their daughter's life._

_I heard a cabinet open and close before the aroma of fresh coffee floated in on the heated air when the furnace kicked in. I smiled and stood slowly, stretching my tired muscles as I tried to build my courage to walk into the kitchen._

_I walked around the corner to see Charlie's back as he stood at the counter filling a massive insulated coffee mug with coffee, milk, and sugar. I felt myself chuckle at his less then subtle hint that he was going to be very alert tonight. _

_When I cleared my throat to make him aware of my presence, he jolted slightly before securing the lid on the heated beverage and turning to look at me expectantly._

"_Excuse me, sir," I started, instantly interrupted by his raised hand._

"_Please call me Charlie, sir makes me sound old and decrepit."_

_I chuckled with a nod. "Charlie, do you think we could maybe sit down and have a bit of a talk? There are some things I would really like to discuss with you__,__ if you don't mind."_

_He cocked his right eyebrow as his mustache twitched under his nose. He ran his hand across the back of his neck, shuffling his feet before he nodded. _

"_Sure kid, how about we take this outside so we have some privacy. This house has paper thin walls."_

_He nodded toward the front porch before turning to walk in that direction while I smirked at his not so subtle hint that ears were always listening here. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured the rest of the meager contents of the glass coffee carafe along with a dose of milk and sugar before grabbing my coat and following him onto the porch._

_The instant I opened the door, the arctic blast from the damp cold Washington air made me gasp and shiver. I hunched my shoulders, curling myself inward to conserve heat unconsciously as I stepped out and settled into the second brown wooden rocking chair sitting next to the one Charlie was already reclined in on the back porch._

_I took a slow sip of the warm liquid in my cup, savoring the heat as it slowly slid down my throat behind my sternum. I took a deep breath just as Charlie cleared his throat and looked my way expectantly._

"_I guess you're probably wondering why I asked you to talk with me tonight," I began nervously, wringing my hands around the white ceramic mug, greedily trying to grasp all the heat I could from the quickly cooling contents._

_Charlie nodded, taking a sip from his own cup._

"_I want to make my intentions with Bella known to you, Charlie. I want you to know that I love your daughter and I would give anything and everything to make her happy."_

_A spray of liquid shot from Charlie's mouth in a deep, coughing eruption. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before turning to me with wide eyes. I did my best to level at him my most sincere face. I wanted him to know I meant every word I was about to say._

"_I know this all seems very fast, but the connection we share is special. It goes much deeper than anything I've ever experience in my entire life. I know it has to be difficult for you to understand, but your daughter has changed my whole world in the matter of a few short months."_

_Charlie continued to stare at me, his chest rising and falling quickly with deep frequent breaths. His face was turning a deep shade of puce and I quickly began to worry about his cardiovascular health. I'm pretty sure killing her father with the shock of my declarations would not go over well when I went to ask for her hand._

_After a few long and torturous moments, Charlie's breathing slowed and a look of understanding crossed his face. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I hoped it was a good thing. Finally he took a long sip of his coffee before he spoke._

"_Renee warned me to expect this conversation. She went on and on about fires and destiny and I honestly thought she had totally lost her mind. I never dreamed you would have the balls to come to me on this trip. I have, however, watched you with my daughter since you have been here. I have to admit that she seems to be just as insanely crazy about you as you are her. Part of me wants to string the both of you up by your toes with piano wire for being so cavalier with your hearts, but then again, Sue has definitely given me a new way to look at things. I have to admit, I'm glad to see you at least have the brains to see how special Bella really is. That give you quite a bit of credit with me right there. I have to warn you though, you break my daughter's heart and I break your face."_

_I chuckled with a nod as I took another sip of my coffee. "My family would be right behind you, Charlie. They all love her. They all love the change she has made in me. She brought light back into my life. She's helping me to deal with painful pieces of my past and finally put the death of my parents behind me. In the few short months she's known me, she's helped me accomplish more than I had in the last ten years. She is more important to me than you will ever know. That, sir, is why it is important to me to have your blessing."_

_Charlie coughed again, shifting in his chair as I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat, straightening my back and turning to face him man to man._

"_Charlie, I love Bella and I would very much like to ask her to marry me__,__ if you would give me your blessing."_

_I pulled out the ring from my right pants pocket, cracking open the lid and placing the box on Charlie's knee. With a shaky hand, he reached down and picked it up slowly, examining the heirloom closely._

"_It was my mother's," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he could hear me until he nodded. _

"_It's exactly the kind of thing she would like. It's very understated and yet pretty and full of sentimentality. She would much rather have something like this than some gaudy ring from Tiffany's__.__"_

_I nodded with a sigh, hoping that this conversation was going the way I was counting on. "I know, sir. I also know my Mother would have loved for her to have it. She told me often when I was young that someday I would give it to the girl that I would some day marry. She wore it every day, but for some reason she didn't wear it on their trip. She never came home, but I can't help but feel that she left it knowing that Bella would some day get to wear it."_

_Charlie closed the ring box, handing it back over to me gently. "There wasn't much detail about your parent's death. Would you mind telling me more about them? You know...the things you don't read in a black and white report?"_

_I nodded slowly, struggling with my words as I told him about the caring nature of my parents and how much I adored them. I told him all about the baseball games with my Dad and the time spent with my mother as she would volunteer with everything I chose to pursue. He smiled as I told him about her smile and his laugh. He would ask questions occasionally, clapping his hand comfortingly on my shoulder when I talked about the boating accident and my life after they were gone._

_At one point in our discussion, Charlie glanced behind him with a smile before turning back to me, waiting for me to finish. He glanced toward the windows behind us several more times before smiling again, shifting in his seat._

_After a long moment, he stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a sly smile._

"_Well, she's made her trip down and has already gone back up to bed. I guess it's safe to go turn in now." _

_He turned to me with soft eyes as he clapped his hand on my shoulder one last time, gripping it securely as he looked me square in the eyes. "You take good care of my daughter, Edward. I expect her to be cherished just as she was always meant to be. I find out you don't hold up your end of the bargain and you'll have to answer to me."_

_He smiled and pounded my back a few times as he turned toward the house. "You have my blessing; now make my little girl happy like she deserves to be."_

_My heart pounded in relief and shock. He said yes...he actually gave me his blessing. I was overcome with amazement. I think I stuttered out a 'thank you' as he disappeared within the house, but I can't be entirely sure. I sat out on the porch in dazed amazement. I couldn't believe I actually had the fatherly blessing. Nothing was in my way now. Whenever the time was right, I could ask Bella to be my wife the true and proper way. The maelstrom of emotions churning in my body was too tumultuous to really pinpoint any one single emotion, but they were all good._

I heard Bella mumble next to me and looked down to see her passed out against my arm. I smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her head as the announcement came overhead that we were beginning to make our descent to JFK. In an hour or so, we would be back in New York and it would be time for me to set my plans into motion.

I escorted Bella to her place, promising to be back in time for bed. I had missed her far too much during our time staying at Charlie's to lose a chance to sleep next to her again. My body ached to feel her curled up to my side, warm in my arms. Every nerve under my skin tingled to have her in my arms.

I helped her carry her things up to her place where she was immediately attacked by Alice, providing a suitable distraction to escape for a few hours. The second I was back in the car heading toward my place, I had my phone out, texting Bree and the other assistants. It was time to pull out all of the stops. This night would be perfect if it killed me.

**BPOV**

Something was up with Edward. I couldn't pinpoint what, but ever since we left my Dad and Sue at the security checkpoint at SeaTac, he had been acting very peculiar. He wasn't unhappy, but rather intently focused on something and a bit anxious. I wondered if maybe he had been neglecting too much work in lieu of spending time with me and it was starting to cause a problem. He had spent so much time with me lately; I knew he wasn't getting much done in the way of his own profession.

He insisted on staying at my place the night we got back, leaving earlier than usual the next morning after reminding me that he would pick me up at seven for our evening. I hated to see him go, but I knew I had to leave him to his work. He needed to get caught up.

Alice took the challenge I set before her very serious when I asked her to lend me procured a beautiful dress for me to wear in anticipation that Edward was going to be taking me out in style.

She unzipped the bag concealing the 'masterpiece' that she took full credit for creating in her spare time over the past few days that I had been gone with Edward while Jazz had disappeared to the West Coast to deal with an issue surrounding a difficult client. I was shocked when she grabbed the hanger, pulling out a long flowing shimmery ice blue dress. The material flowed like water over my hand as I ran it behind the long seam starting at the neckline and drifting way down to the floor. The neckline had a very Grecian feel tying into a sort of knot up on my right shoulder. The neckline of the material had a smattering of beautiful shimmering rhinestones that started in thickly toward the top and then thinned down to a few well placed spots of light just above the waistline.

It was totally amazing and once again I bowed to the artistic talents of Alice. Whether it be fabric and thread, or paint and canvas, the woman could create beauty from absolutely nothing with ease.

After I had properly praised her as a goddess of fashion and design, she settled me down to begin the process of beautifying my plain exterior into something a bit more Masen worthy. She dried my hair studiously while twirling large circular brushes through the strands, muttering about needing product to tame the frizz. Once she was satisfied with the hair, she set about with the facial products until she was satisfied with the end result.

She forced me into a thong to avoid panty lines and a barely there strapless bra that matched the color of the dress before helping me slither into the silky smooth material that poured over my curves, molding to my body and pouring to the ground like some sort of liquid. She helped me step into the kitten heels she finally compromised on just as the doorbell sounded.

Alice scurried off to answer the door as I took one last glance in the mirror, marveling at the finished effect. My hair was silky and straight down my back, flipping under ever so slightly at the tips against the buttery material of my dress. As I looked in that mirror, I thought that I finally looked like I actually belonged in one of the over priced high class places that Edward would undoubtedly take me to tonight. I sighed nervously before shoving as much as I could into the barely there clutch she forced me to carry with my dress before walking out to join them in the living room.

When Edward was finally in my sight line, I stopped cold and my eyes grew wide as I scanned up and down his beautiful body. He was dressed to perfection in a designer suit cut to his frame perfectly. Once my eyes finally found their way back to his face, I smiled when I noticed I was getting the same intense scrutiny, but his eyes were taking much longer to reach my face.

I giggled forcing his eyes to jump immediately to mine. He smiled sheepishly, crossing to me as he lifted my hand to his lips.

"Wow, Bella, just...wow."

I giggled again. "Thank Alice. She made this dress and did all the hard work. I just sat there and let her."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline before turning to look at the grinning pixie already dressed in her layered sweat shirts and long johns, ready for her night in Time Square with Jasper. He was already waiting in their spot for her to join him once she sent me off.

"This is amazing work, Alice. Your really should look into design. You have quite a knack for it!"

Alice blushed, for possibly the first time ever, before shooing us out the door to begin our night.

I found myself blushing a little as Edward kept staring at me with big saucer eyes. I watched back nearly as intently, not paying any attention to where we were going. Needless to say, I was surprised when we pulled in front of his building.

I looked out toward it and then back to Edward in confusion as a sly smirk spread across his mouth. "I sort of did something a little different. Instead of going out in style, we are staying in...in style."

I chuckled before taking his hand, letting him lead me into the door that led to his residence floor, my arm tucked in the crook of his elbow. We made our way toward his apartment, but I was surprised when we stopped abruptly in front of the studio. I looked up at Edward in question as he smirked down at me, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary.

"Our date this evening is in here, Miss Swan." He gestured toward the closed studio door before reaching forward to twist the knob, pushing the unlocked door open slowly to reveal the wonderland inside.

I gasped as my eyes took in his studio space, normally cluttered with equipment, backdrops, and props completely cleared out. Long draping lengths of gauzy white fabric hung from the rafters along the walls, disguising the brown wooden beams and boards that made up the exterior walls of the space. Lighted white paper lanterns hung from the ceiling in measured distances, casting a soft white glow on the room below. The only pieces of furniture left in the room was the couch I had settled Edward on to sleep that first night when we finally laid everything out on the table between us, and a small round table for two by the windows that looked out on the street beyond.

Edward smiled at me as I took in the room around me in amazement. "So what do you think, my love? Is it a worthy place to stay in, in style?"

I blinked up at him a few times before nodding mutely. For a person who manipulates the written word for a living, I fell woefully short of finding any that would accurately convey how amazed I was at the display before me.

He smirked knowingly once more as he reached a hand forward, tucking my hair behind my right ear before trailing his fingers, whisper soft, across my cheekbone. "You look beyond description tonight yourself, my love. As long as I live, I will never forget how stunning you look tonight."

I blushed, ducking my head instinctively earning an immediate tsk from Edward as he dipped his fingers under my chin, tipping my face back up to force my eyes to meet his.

"Please, my bella Bella, don't be bashful. I love you. Please let me tell you how beautiful you are without losing the gift of your beautiful eyes in reaction."

I blinked slowly at him, trying to regain control over my instinctual reactions before I let a slow smile slide across my lips. He smiled back with a satisfied sigh. "Now that's more like it. Are you ready to eat, my love? Our dinner is warm and waiting."

I smiled up at him, sliding my arm into the offered crook of his again in order to properly escort me to our small dining table as I finally found my voice. "Yes, Edward, that sounds lovely...and thank you for all of this. It's so incredible. You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble you know."

By the time I finished my little statement, we had reached the table and Edward was pulling my chair out for me.

"Nonsense, I wanted to do this for us. I wanted tonight to be special. I'm really glad you like it."

"Like it?" I gasped incredulously. "I Love it! I've never had anyone do anything remotely this amazing for me. It's wonderful. I feel so unworthy of it all!"

He reached across the space between us from his seat on the far side of the table, resting a single finger on my lips as a scowl marred his perfect features.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Bella. You deserve all of this and so much more. You really don't understand how amazing you are, do you? I would do this every day for the rest of my life and never even come close to doing more than you are worthy of."

I blushed again, looking down and grabbing my napkin from under my silverware in order to have something else to do. I draped the cloth napkin across my lap before looking back up at him with a forced smile. I felt bad making him unhappy with my comments, but it was the truth. I was just a regular, run of the mill girl, certainly not worth of the effort and expense he put out for a single night with me.

He dropped the subject, unveiling our meals for the night as I smiled happily up at him. I couldn't believe he had done this. All of the insane steps he took to decorate the studio and then he serves my mom's special stir fry.

He had learned a lot of new things about me on our trip, not the least of which was my favorite meal as a child. Renee was constantly finding new recipes to try on the back of different boxed dinners and things. Normally they all turned out disgusting and I hated them. Renee was never a good cook, but there was one recipe that I loved and requested on a very regular basis. When I was about eight, Renee discovered a recipe for chicken stir fry on the back of a Miracle Whip bottle. It was a super simple recipe that consisted of cooking the chicken in some olive oil with soy sauce, dumping in a bag of frozen mixed vegetables when the chicken was fully cooked. When the veggies were nice and hot, you drain off the juice, mix it with a cup full of Miracle Whip and serve on rice. It sounded quasi disgusting, but it tasted awesome, even when Renee made it.

"Oh my God, Edward! I can't believe you made us the Miracle Whip stir fry! That was so sweet of you!"

He smiled brightly at me, obviously proud he had done well in his decision. We dug in to the sounds of the both of us humming in appreciation. "Wow, this is really good," he chimed after swallowing a rather large bite containing chicken and broccoli florets.

I swallowed and smiled. "Yep, there's a reason why I liked it so much. It's probably horrible for you, but it tastes so dang good!"

We finished our food quickly before he pulled out Moose Tracks ice cream for desert, another favorite of mine from my younger years. Contently full, we moved back to the back of the room as Edward turned up the music, switching from the soft classical music he had been playing to more contemporary songs that we could dance to.

I loved swaying from side to side in his arms, his heat melting through the thin fabric of my dress, clinging to my skin and doing deliciously distracting things to my body as our lips would trail soft kisses across one another's necks making their way to meet between us before we would huddle closely again. Occasionally I would feel him stiffen in front of me before relaxing again. I would glance up to check on him just in time to see his expression morph from one of worry to a softened look of admiration. I would smile tentatively up at him and he would smile back, trying to put me at ease and failing ever so slightly.

Occasionally we would take a break to sip some wine and stare out at the busy street below, but no matter what we were doing, it all felt good. It felt right. We could just be us together and it was all we needed.

The night continued on like that in perfect contentment until the clock grew nearer to midnight. I couldn't help that with each passing moment, Edward seemed to grow less and less at ease. You would think I would have figured things out sooner with the revelation that had come about as I watched Charlie and Edward both fidget fastidiously with something sacred in their pockets just a few days before, and yet I had no clue until Edward led me to the sofa, directing me to sit as he knelt down on the floor between my knees.

My eyes widened as my heart's pace sped to a frantic pitter pat as he looked directly into my eyes with his beautiful green gaze, taking my hands between his as he scooted as closely as possible to my body. My mind was reeling with thoughts, none the least of which was 'oh my God...this is it...this is THE moment...it's so perfect!'

Edward took a deep calming break before he began to speak. "Bella, there are only a few minutes left until midnight and we enter a whole new year. Before you walked back into my life, I never dreamed I would be spending this night with you, preparing to ask you the question I'm about to ask. I may not have dreamed it, but I could never be any more thankful that it's really happening. You walked into my life and shook my whole world up into a swirling cloud of blissful chaos, taking my stale and boring life and adding more color and beauty than I could have ever imagined."

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a small black velvet pouch, disguising the ring instead of letting me discover it thanks to a bulky ring box. He pulled out the shimmering diamond surrounded by a beautiful sapphire on each side holding it pinched between his index finger and thumb for me to see.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fiber of my being. I know this is really fast, but when you know, you know...and I know that you are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

My left hand, now free from his grasp from when he released it to reach into his pocket flew to my mouth as my breath hitched, my vision blurring in a swirl of collecting moisture in my eyes. I tried to formulate words with my lips, but they were quivering too violently to allow me more than a series of stuttered vowels. Finally my body began to respond nonverbally as my head bobbed up and down.

Edward's eyes grew hopeful as he squeezed my right hand, still held solidly in his grip. "Bella, is that a yes?"

I removed my hand from my mouth, my trembling lips spreading widely into a blinding smile while my head continued to nod. Finally my voice escaped in little more than a whisper. "Yes, Edward....yes."

With a slightly shaking hand, he reached up to take my left hand, hovering just below my face before sliding the ring onto my ring finger. He leaned forward and kissed it lovingly before looking up at me with shimmering eyes of his own.

"Thank you, Bella...I love you so much."

I jolted off the couch into his arms, knocking him backwards as we both tumbled to the floor as I claimed his lips with mine. The kiss was passionate and full of delirious happiness as we rolled together on the floor, hands getting adventurous as we raced toward the beginning of a new year that would be the start of the rest of our lives.

The time was completely forgotten by the pair of us until the sounds of shouting and horns honking in the street below informed us that the midnight hour had arrived. We broke our kiss, smiling at one another as we laid side by side on the floor.

"Happy New Year, the future Mrs. Bella Masen."

"Happy New Year, my future husband."

We stayed on the floor a bit longer until it began getting uncomfortable. Edward smirked at me as he suggested a change of venue, just moments before hopping up and squatting down to lift me in his arms and carry me toward the door. My protests were completely ignored as he laughed and hauled me toward his apartment...which I guess would one day soon be our apartment...where we spent the rest of the night wrapped in one another's arms celebrating together the way any newly betrothed couple should.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Point of interest, the stir fry is a true story. Well my mom wasn't a bad cook, but she did find the recipe and I adored it and make it to this day. It's one of the few ways I can get my hubby to eat veggies!**_

**_I'm planning on writing a "m" outtake for this, so keep your eyes peeled. It isn't written yet, but will hopefully be soon :)_**

**_Hubbyward did awesome this Christmas. He scrimped and saved and got my mom and his parents in on it and bought me my very own laptop. He said that he was happy I found something that makes me happy and wanted to support my writing. I cried...like a baby...LOL! So yeah for hubbyward making writing a bit easier! Now I just have to get used to this new keyboard because it's very different from our desktop and his laptop!_**

_**Hope you liked the chapter!!! And please remember to stop in Wednesday night if you have the time!!!**_


	29. The Perfect Backdrop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these original characters.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I know I'm slacking here. I finished up FDKK just before Christmas and have been working on the Summer outtake chapters, plus a new story has invaded my imagination. Once I finally did sit down and try to get this out, it poured out in about an hour and a half. I was so pleased! Thanks as always to my beta, AgoodWITCH for her speedy beta work!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**29. The Perfect Backdrop**

**BPOV**

Edward and I barely left his bedroom…well, I guess soon it will be our bedroom…for the next thirty six hours with the exception of scrounging up a little food before getting caught up in one another again. I already knew that we loved each other and were totally committed to each other, but something about wearing that ring made it all so much more concrete. It was a complete and total turn on for the both of us.

I made my way back to my apartment feeling sad to be away from Edward but knowing we both desperately needed to focus on work for a few hours without the pull to jump back into bed. Normally we worked better while in close proximity, but the engagement seemed to have slipped us into some kind of horndog mode that kept us from concentrating when the other was nearby. It was just as well, I really needed to spend some bonding time with Alice. I had been neglecting her lately, which was even more horrible knowing that we would no longer be roommates in the foreseeable future. We were now both engaged to be married and would be moving on to live with our spouses.

My heart ached at the thought of no longer living with my best friend. We had been there for each other through so much these past few years since we started living together in the dorms freshman year. I was going to miss her so much. I knew we would be on the phone constantly, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Alice had been our fourth call the morning after Edward asked me to marry him. We called his parents first, followed by my Dad and then my Mom. We debated on calling Emmett next, but we knew that Alice would murder us if she didn't get first billing after our parents, especially considering that Esme probably called Emmett the second we had hung up with her.

To say Alice was excited was an understatement. She kept me on the phone for nearly a half an hour talking about dress styles alone. She decided that she was going to make both of our dresses herself. I suggested it might be overload with planning her own wedding too, plus making the wedding dresses, and then during the discussion it morphed into the bridesmaid dresses as well.

When I once more brought up the concerns I had for her she shooed me off with some comment about having tons of time. She and Jasper had set up a wedding date during the spring of 2011, giving her ample time to plan and execute her idea of, and I quote, "the perfect full scale cathedral wedding, complete with resplendent reception that would leave the people of New York talking for years come." Her parents were loaded to the gills, as were Jasper's parents and both sets had plans to get their kids featured in the society section of every paper in the city if it killed them.

I laughed as I heard her go on and on about the event she had already planned, feeling a bit sorry for myself knowing that I was going to be suffering through it as her maid of honor. I was so happy to do that for her, but oh my gosh, the pressure was already tremendous and we had well over a year yet before it even got here.

It was in the middle of her planning that she asked the dreaded question that we had yet to answer ourselves…when did we plan on having our ceremony and urging us to decide quickly before all the venues were reserved. She said that the only reason why there were lucky enough to get as early of a date as they did was thanks to her mother's connections.

I groaned. I didn't even want to think about all of those ins and outs of a wedding. I really just wanted simple. Our friends and family in a place that meant a lot to us was my idea of an ideal setting. I didn't even want a big fancy reception. I figured on a little cake and punch while we visited with our loved ones for an hour or two and then dragging my very hot, very claimed husband off to begin our honeymoon as soon as humanly possible.

When we got off the phone, I moaned, rolling on my stomach to bury my face in my pillow which now smelled quite strongly of my shampoo. I smiled realizing that even when I wasn't here with Edward, parts of me still where to remind him of me. I felt his hand rubbing my back comfortingly as he settled next to me, putting his face down by my ear to whisper to me sweetly.

The feel of his breath on my ear immediately sent my body back into lust mode, but I really wanted to discuss things the details with him sooner rather than later. Alice was a bit of a wacko, but she was right, the sooner we set things up the better. My heart felt heavy at the idea that we might have to wait a whole year or longer before we could get married.

I turned on my side to face Edward's smiling face. I could see the brewing thoughts behind his eyes, but I had to hold us both off long enough to have our serious chat before we resumed our celebrations. I held up my hand, holding him back as he leaned in with determination. I knew if I let those soft sexy lips touch mine I would lose all my will power to resist, so instead I held him away.

"Wait, sweetheart. Alice brought up some stuff that I think we need to talk about. We really need to set a date and start getting our reservations in wherever we want this to be. According to Alice the waiting list for most places in the city are over a year long."

I watched his brow furrow as his lips pouted adorably. "I don't want to wait a whole year to marry you. I don't even really want to wait a whole month, but I know that's not enough time to get everyone together and have a decent wedding. What did you have in mind, my love?"

I sighed, rolling onto my back and rubbing the heel of my hands into my eyes. "Oh gosh. I really don't know beyond the fact that I don't want anything big and expensive. It's not about that for me. I want it to be special to us, with our friends and family and that's it. Alice has insisted on making all of the dresses for both ceremonies. I'm sure she already has sketches for some big fancy dress for me, but I really don't want anything over the top. "

I turned back toward him with a smile, brushing my hand through his hair before resting it on his cheek. "To be honest, as long as you're there, I could get married in a McDonalds and be happy."

He laughed, shaking his head at me as he lifted his hand to tuck my hair behind my shoulders. "I feel the same way, but I'd really like to do it somewhere else. Maybe at my parents' house? We did admit our love for one another for the first time on that dock. That seems like a good place. Or maybe somewhere in Central Park. We know we wouldn't have to worry about reserving in Long Island and Central Park might be doable on short notice too."

I sighed thinking about either option. Both would work, but neither sounded RIGHT. I ran my hands through his hair again, following the lines of his neck down to drift across the planes of his bare chest. I thought about our relationship so far and the places that were most special to us and then it hit me like a lightning bolt to the skull.

I squeaked as a bright smile spread across my face. I leaned forward, grasping his hair in my hands as I tugged him to me for an excited kiss. He smirked at me as I pulled away, quirking an eyebrow at me for an explanation of my epiphany.

"Wait, I want to see if you think along the same wavelength as me. Think back over the course of our relationship so far. Where do YOU think our most important moment has been so far?"

He furrowed his brow as his eyes glazed into a blank stare. I watched the cogs turning in his brain for about a minute before a smirk graced the edge of his lips, quickly morphing into a full on smile. He gripped my hips pulling me flush to his body as he whispered into my ear, "Lake Placid," just before he pulled my earlobe between his teeth making me lose all concentration for a few seconds.

He pulled back after a bit, chuckling at my flustered state before my thoughts realigned. I smiled at him. I could feel my eyes twinkling at him in joy knowing that we both thought alike in this case.

"Do you want to do it at the house?"

I narrowed my eyes and thought a bit before they drifted to a picture hanging on the bathroom wall reflected in the vanity mirror. I could just see the edge, but it struck me with instant inspiration.

"How difficult do you think it would be to have it in the meadow?"

The smile that filled his face was so brilliant that it felt like it could blind me. An instant later, I was pinned underneath him as he kissed me passionately. He eventually pulled himself away, propping himself above me on his elbows.

"Do you really mean it? You really want to get married in my meadow in Lake Placid?"

I smiled and nodded. "I can't think of a better place. Um, what time of year was the picture taken with the girls that you sold at the auction?"

If it was possible, his smile seemed to grow even wider. "It was in the spring, the latter part of May, I believe."

I smiled back, running my hands through his hair again, loving the feel of the silky strands between my fingers. "Don't you think that those flowers would make the most perfect backdrop?"

He nodded. "There's actually a small grove of pink flowering Magnolia trees at one end of the meadow. They would probably just be starting to drop their petals at the very end of May or early June. It would definitely make the perfect backdrop for pictures." He winked at me, his eyes hopeful.

I took a deep breath, my eyes filling with tears. "Are we saying what I think we're saying?"

"That we're going to get married this spring in Lake Placid? I do believe we are. All we have to do is ask my Aunt and Uncle, which I'm sure they would be ecstatic to have the wedding there with the reception at their house and help accommodate everyone during their stay."

I blinked, a few of the tears pooling in my lids escaping to trace crooked lines down my temples to disappear in my hair. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is all really happening," I croaked with a smile.

I didn't have a chance to say another word before I was caught up in his arms, his mouth claiming mine with such ferocious excitement that I nearly lost my breath. I let go, getting caught up in the beauty of the moment.

We finally emerged from under the covers again an hour later to start making the necessary calls. First up was Esme and Carlisle, asking permission to have the wedding at their place. I laughed as Esme's scream of happiness reached my ears from my place across the room where I was struggling to tame the rats nest on my head. We looked at the calendar while on the phone with Esme, finally settling on May 30th.

After hanging up with her, the date already set and the 'venue' in place, we began making our second round of calls for the day to inform everyone of the date so they could start making travel arrangements. Everyone was excited except for Alice who began a rant about how you couldn't possibly plan a suitable wedding in five short months. The rant grew even more desperate and high pitched when she discovered the venue was going to be in the middle of a grassy field near Lake Placid. It was at this point that Edward took over soothing the pixie beast. Appealing to her artist's soul, he described the beautiful meadow in the spring and the grove of magnolia trees under which we would be wed. The man was a miracle worker. Within ten minutes, Alice had reverted back to bouncy excited mode and I was officially off the hook.

Finally making it to our apartment, I hauled my bag up to the door, digging in my purse for my keys to allow me entrance. The search was unneeded when the door flew open and Alice pounced me in a blur of black spikes and pink Prada. She began to screech at me in a language only dolphins could understand. I put my hands on her shoulders trying to help her slow down to a speed that we humans could actually follow.

She grabbed my hand and squealed again as she examined my ring excitedly before flashing me hers again. It wasn't until I suggested we go inside that she finally realized we were still in the hall and garnering the attention of our very unhappy neighbors.

I walked in to find in the few short hours I had been gone, our apartment had morphed into wedding central. Ever flat surface was covered with pictures of dresses and swatches of cloth. I collapsed on the couch as Alice flew around the room holding up pictures next to swaths of cloth and explaining how she would make our dresses and what colors we should use for both ceremonies.

I smiled at her as she went on to talk about the technicalities of setting up a wedding at the meadow. She discussed chairs and tents and all kinds of elaborate setups as I just chuckled and shook my head. I would focus on wrangling her in soon enough, but for now I was just going to let her enjoy it all while she could.

As her rant continued on, she held up a picture of a dress next to a beautiful ivory satin fabric sample that clung to her hand like flowing milk. I gasped as the vision filled my mind of Edward and I standing under the pink magnolia trees, him in a black designer tux and me wearing that dress made out of the luxurious material in her hand. It was beyond perfect.

When my eyes drifted back to the pixie she stood there with a knowing smirk before planting her hands on her hips. "I knew you were going to want that one. I don't know why I ever bothered with the rest. The second I saw it, I knew it was going to be yours."

She looked at the picture with a small smile and a sigh, "Consider it yours, soon to be Mrs. Masen. You will look absolutely perfect."

I couldn't resist as the squeal that matched the dolphin speak that I had recently cringed at from Alice's frame flowed from my chest. I jumped up running to my tiny friend and sweeping her in a big hug as we jumped up and down together in the middle of the wedding explosion, both of us chanting "We're Getting Married!" over and over again.


	30. Contrast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but you already knew that. **

_**Author's Note: I was surprised to find when I sat down and mapped it out, that there are only two, possibly three depending on if I want to split the chapter up, regular chapters left and an epilogue. I've been so caught up in everything, I hadn't realized I was getting so close to wrapping this up. It's probably because I'm used to writing monsters with 50 plus chapters, it never occurred to me I'd complete this in less than 35. You guys have been so awesome and I'm so happy you have enjoyed the ride. We are inching ever closer to the one thousand review mark, and I'm guessing we will probably reach it. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review! I have the coolest readers ever! You guys rock!**_

_**Also a big thanks to my awesome beta, AgoodWITCH for her always timely beta work and encouragement!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**30. CONTRAST**

"_T__he range of difference between highlights and shadow areas in an image. Many factors affect an image's contrast, including the degree of development and the contrast grade of the paper on which an image is printed."_

**EPOV**

The next couple of months rushed by in a haze of utter insanity as Bella and I struggled to balance our personal life with our careers. Bella's name was all over once word got out about the movie collaboration with Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. The minor buzz that might have picked up had it been just any old studio who had bought the rights and had begun preproduction planning to bring a bestselling novel to the silver screen had been amplified about fifty times due to their involvement. What this meant for Bella was that her life morphed overnight from a nice quiet existence where she could write whenever she had the inspiration to a scheduled day filled with back to back meetings and interviews with area papers, magazines, and television shows. My sweet fiancée was completely overwhelmed and I had no way to help her calm the chaos.

Due to her busy days, Bella then discovered that her only time to write was late at night. With a deadline looming over her head, she had no choice but to work well into the night trying to crank out what was left of her latest masterpiece. Unfortunately, the physical and emotional exhaustion was making even that harder than it should have been for her, the distractions disrupting her flow and forcing her into several frustrating cases of writer's block. She knew where she wanted to go, but she kept having problems molding the plot to fit the intended destination.

It was far from convenient, but we still spent every night together. Most nights that meant that I slept in the bed next to her as she typed furiously on her laptop, listening to classical music on a set of headphones to help drown out the incessant tapping of her fingers on the keyboard. It might have been less than ideal, but it was better than the alternative. At least this way I got to spend some time near her.

Honestly, I didn't get much more recuperative sleep than she did. I would doze, but never reach a deep sleep until sometime in the wee hours of the morning when she would shut down her laptop with a sigh, set it aside, and slid deeper under the covers with me. Every night, she would carefully reach across me to shut off my music, cautiously removing the headphones in an attempt not to wake me. I would often feign sleep so she wouldn't feel guilty that it woke me almost every time. I didn't mind waking for that though, since it was always my best part of the whole twenty four hours that wrapped on either side of it. Without fail, once the headphones were removed, she would lean down to kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear, "I love you more than anything. Thank you for being patient. I promise I will make it up to you someday." Then she would wrap her tiny, cool arms around my waist and wiggle up to conform the length of her body to mine as she settled into a spooning position and within moments we would both fall fast asleep.

Every morning, I would wake up with her when her alarm would sound as the sun was just beginning to tinge the sky orange. We would wrap ourselves together in a tangle of arms for a few moments, savoring the last few seconds before another long day of separation before falling out of bed. While Bella showered and set about to make herself up to look presentable for a full day of meetings that she hated more than anything, I would slip into the kitchen making a hot breakfast.

The two of us would sit together at the tiny table and eat, trying to sort our schedules in order to squeeze in some time together. Some days we could steal half an hour or more in the middle of the day, but most we weren't that fortunate since my career had once again kicked into high gear as well.

We waited every morning until the last possible second before Bella would finally wrap up in her warm winter coat, sling her laptop bag over her shoulder in the hopes that she might manage to squeeze in some writing time throughout her busy day, and kiss me goodbye before disappearing once more down the hallway.

As a rule, I would watch until she disappeared from sight before cleaning up our breakfast dishes and dressing. Once I was finally presentable for the day, I would wander across the hall to the studio, which was typically abuzz with busy interns setting up for the shoot of the day by the time I arrived. So far this year I had shot more fashion covers than I could count. I was really beginning to feel like a full on sellout, not taking any time to work on my own personal pieces. I couldn't help it, though. Now that I had found her, my own pieces seemed pale and lifeless without her, and her own life kept her too busy to help me.

It was early March when the calls started coming in from the galleries, prodding me in hopes of hosting my newest pieces. I was too ashamed to admit that I didn't have anything new that I could show, making up some stupid story about my newest collection still being a work in progress. The truth of the matter was I had some of my best pieces I had ever done, but I couldn't ever show them because they were all of Bella.

Some of those pictures, I could never bear to share, much less part with, but there were a few that almost screamed to be shared with the world. I couldn't do that to her though. I had promised her from the beginning that I would never share the pictures of her I had taken. I couldn't do to her as Alice did. Not only would she never forgive me, but also I would never forgive myself for breaking a promise to her, which she had vehemently charged me to make.

I had turned down nearly a dozen area galleries when a knock came at the studio door on a busy Tuesday morning in mid March. We all looked at it in confusion, wondering how anyone had gotten in without being buzzed up first. When Bree opened the door, we had our answer. Marcus, the owner of the gallery downstairs stood smiling in the doorway, glancing around at the energetic assistants flitting around the room as we prepped for another Vanity Fair shoot.

I stood up, smiling brightly at the flamboyant man who I had a very hard time saying no to. "Marcus! What brings you up here today?" I asked as I ushered him away from the studio toward my apartment with a hand on his shoulder. I opened the door, leading him through the apartment to my gallery room.

"I came to beg you to do a showing at the gallery. The town is buzzing that you are turning down galleries left and right. If I can land the person nobody else can get this year, it will put me on the map for good, Edward. I promise I will never approach you about a showcase again if you do this for me. Please, Edward! I'm desperate! Business has been dropping off since the economic downturn and I just haven't been able to compete with some of the other more exclusive galleries. I need this, my friend. Can you help me?"

I sighed deeply, reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Marcus, I would like to help you, but I'm having some problems with getting a collection together as it is."

Marcus looked up at me in confusion. "Since when have you had a problem with a collection? I've never heard such blasphemy!"

I chuckled, shaking my head slowly. "I have plenty of pictures, my friend, but I have promised to never release them. When I try to think of doing anything besides that collection, I just can't picture it."

Marcus frowned deeply before he looked away from me, his eyes traveling the room until it landed on the painting of Bella now taking center stage in my collection, various others of my most prized shots now mingled with the original set. Realization lit his eyes as he turned back to me with a raised brow.

"Ah, I see. Miss Bella consumes you, but is not comfortable being shared with the world."

I nodded slightly, running my hand through my hair as he leaned back crossing his arms and his legs. "Well, this is a conundrum, my friend. It is a true problem when your muse and light of your life is uncertain of herself and shy. Have you spoken with her about your problems?"

I shook my head, as my eyes screwed shut and I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. "I can't, Marcus. I promised her the first time I took her picture that I would never share them with anyone. There are some that are so amazing I could never share them, but others…" I trailed off as my mind seized up, taken over by a slideshow of the images that were too perfect not to be shared with the world. My fiancée was beautiful and amazing. There were times when her inner light shone so brightly that the camera even seemed to capture it, making the whole frame completely spellbinding. They were without a doubt the best work of my entire career.

Marcus stood up and walked over to me slowly, placing a hand on my shoulder, as he looked me in the eye. "I know I am certainly not an expert on dealing with women, but I'm pretty sure that communication is the most important part. If you can't talk to her about this, then how are you possibly going to survive marriage?"

I groaned, earning a chuckle from him as he shook his head. "Just talk to her, Edward. No matter what she says, you will be glad you did."

I nodded, thanking him for the advice and promising him that I would let him know if I was able to work out something. In all honesty, there were a few pictures that were good enough to showcase, but without the pictures of Bella, the collection was woefully incomplete. She was the central figure that drew them all into a cohesive composition. She made it all make sense…just like my life.

I stood in the gallery lost in thought as Marcus showed himself out. I stared at the painting that had started to bring it all back together until a knock at the door from Bree reminded me I had a commercial job waiting for me across the hall. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, resolving with myself to talk to Bella if I got the chance before we went to bed that night.

o~O~o

When Bella arrived home that night, she was in the best mood I had seen in over a week. She smiled as she carried bags of Thai food through the door, kissing me as she walked past to set them on the counter. There had been a change in plans, allowing her to spend the entire afternoon writing and with Alice. Having had time to write during the day, she vowed to take the night off to spend with me.

My heart lurched in my chest. I missed her so much. It had been killing me not to be able to spend more time with her. Even though she had more or less moved in with me over the past month or so, only leaving a few outfits at her old apartment for sleepover wedding planning nights with Alice that they stole once a week so that everything would be done in time for our wedding a couple of months away. Until I saw the bliss ahead of me of an entire night with my love, sans the tapping laptop, I hadn't realized just how much I had missed her and her beautiful smile.

We decided to forget about proper etiquette, choosing to eat our supper picnic style on our bed. We laughed and snuggled against the headboard, feeding one another bites of the four dishes Bella had ordered to provide us with a nice variety. When we were done, we cleaned up together, washing the dishes and putting them away.

As I dried the last glass, sitting it in the row of glasses in the cupboard, I struggled to focus on building my courage to talk to her about the showcase. Marcus had been right. I needed to talk to her about what I was dealing with and share my feelings. I was an artist and more in touch with my feelings than most, but I still had issues with certain feelings, and inadequacy was one of them.

I took a deep cleansing breath as I spun to face her, mentally prepared to bring up the dreaded topic of discussion. When I came face to face with her, I didn't get a chance to say anything as she flew into my arms, a seductive smirk on her face. She leaned in claiming my mouth with her insistent lips.

The second her lips touched mine, all thoughts of discussion were gone in an instant. Due to our hectic schedules, we rarely got a chance to enjoy sex without the fog of total exhaustion weighing us down. This was the first time in over a month that we were able to touch earlier than one in the morning.

I swept her into my arms, carrying her to our bed where I spent the next two hours reminding her how much I loved her, several times in fact. Once we were both completely spent, we lay nestled in one another's arms as she rested her head on my chest. We lay together in the silence, neither of us succumbing to sleep as I tried to think of a way to bring up what was on my mind.

Thankfully, my beautiful Bella knew me well enough to bring up the subject for me.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

I took a deep breath, smiling in spite of myself against the top of her head. "You know me far too well, my beautiful girl. Yes, there is something I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you about all night, but I just don't know how."

She tensed in my arms. I was confused for a moment until I realized how the things I was saying could be construed by someone on the other end of the conversation, having no clue what the subject of the discussion really was. I quickly began rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's not anything really bad. It's just something to do with my work. Don't worry, we are fine."

She let out a shallow gasp as she melted next to me in relief before propping herself up on her elbow at my side to look at my face, concern marring her brow for my predicament.

"What's going on, Edward?"

I sighed, praying that she would take what I had to talk to her about well. I reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and over her shoulder before beginning my explanation.

"I'm just having some problems trying to bring together my newest collection. All the galleries in town have been calling, but I keep telling them no, but then Marcus came up to talk to me today. I think you've met him a few times, he owns the gallery downstairs?"

She nodded in acknowledgement as I continued. "Well, anyway, he came to me today begging me to do a showing in his gallery. He's struggling and he said that with me turning everyone else down, it would be the exclusive he needs to give it the shot in the arm to keep above water."

Her eyebrows rose as I told her about Marcus's gallery. I could tell she was worried for him and still wondering what was going on with my collection. I was halfway expecting her to figure it out on her own, as she usually did, but I supposed exhaustion was fogging her deductive capabilities a bit.

"Well, what's wrong with the collection?"

I sighed again, brushing my hand through my hair, begging God to not let her get angry with me.

"It's missing a few key pieces that bring it together into a cohesive unit, but I can't use them."

She sat up looking annoyed. "Why not? I don't understand how you can't use something if it fits?"

I chuckled shaking my head at her; she really wasn't up to her usual mental capacity. I sat up, rubbing her upper arms as I faced her. "I promised the subject that I would never release the pictures."

She frowned still in confusion for a split second before realization dawned across her features. "They're of me?"

I smiled, tucking her hair back again so I could see her more clearly in the dim light. "Of course they are of you. You are my muse after all."

She looked down at her lap, fidgeting with the blanket that had fallen to her waist. She looked back up at me hesitantly. "And the other pieces don't work without them? How?"

"If you'd like, I could show you. I have them all in the back room of the studio."

She nodded slowly. I smiled at her, offering her a hand to assist her out of the bed. I grabbed our robes off of the back of the bathroom door, slipping mine on as I carried hers to her. I held it, helping her slip it over her shoulders, and tying the belt for her. The white satin of the robe clung to her beautifully, making her look every inch the angel.

Holding hands, we walked across the hall and into the studio. I flipped on some lights, directing her to sit on the couch as I began pulling out the pieces of the collection I wanted to showcase. The entire group were taken during our last big day at Central Park before the weather got too cold to enjoy. We had gone that day to several of the same places we had before, but the angle of the light that day had been even better than the time before.

I sat all the scenery pieces taken all around her that day around the room the way I envisioned them hanging in the gallery, setting the scene before I pulled out the three photos that would pull the entire thing together to be known forever as my best work in my entire career. I placed them in the locations I envisioned facing away from her. I stepped to the middle of the room, to explain my vision briefly before turning over the first of the three I wanted to share.

She gasped as she looked at the first picture of her, perched atop Belvedere Castle. My location was slightly behind her and quite far away, so that really you could only make out her outline, the cream color of her wool coat, and the bright sheen of her mahogany hair as the sun shone on the horizon right behind her head. Around illuminated hair, beams of light appeared to shoot out in all directions, making her look like she were the sun itself, a very suitable metaphor for her position of importance in my life.

"It's amazing, Edward. I don't mind that one at all. It's not like you can even tell that it's me. You have my permission to use that one if you need to."

My heart swelled with love as I smiled at her, thanking her before moving to the next picture, slowly turning it to face her. At one point in our journey that day, we had happened across the bench that I had seen her sitting on, writing away the first day I had found her place and followed her when she left the apartment, unable to resist following her. When she realized I was there, she had gotten angry when she discovered I had taken pictures of her without her knowledge. We had snuggled on the bench, joking that we should pay to have a plaque put on it.

At one point, I found that I needed to go the restroom, while she said that she had a flash of inspiration she had to get down. I reluctantly left her to go, rushing back as quickly as I could, only to find that she wasn't there. I began to look around frantically for her, finally spying her cream coat walking toward the pathway that I had used in the show I had taken her to as my date, the first photos that proved to me that she was my muse. Unable to resist, I had lifted my camera to snap a few shots just as she reached the entrance to the path. In the one that I had chosen for the collection, she stood to the right side of the path, her hand reaching up to touch a tree as she looked up at the glowing leaves above her. Again, you couldn't tell it was her unless you knew her, but the picture spoke volumes about the love I had for her even then.

As soon as she spied it, her hand flew to her mouth as she recognized the place from the gallery showing. "Yes, Edward," she finally whispered as she gazed on, tears streaking down her cheeks.

I leaned the photo against the wall, moving the last one and holding it in front of me with the back still facing her. "Okay, this is the one you might protest to, but it's essential to the collection, so please just think about it a moment before you answer."

The last picture was taken when Bella found a plot of ground covered with the most beautiful collection of multi colored leaves. She giggled as she shuffled toward the spot, turning around to lay down in the crunchy blanket of leaves, moving her arms and legs as though she were making a snow angel in the fallen foliage.

I laughed, taking at least ten or more pictures of the scene before stepping directly over her to get a shot. She smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling brightly, lifting her hands toward me in a gesture for me to join her at the exact moment that I took the shot. It wasn't until later that I realized that my left hand had left the camera and reached down toward her at that moment as well, as my right hand depressed the shutter button.

The resulting picture was the most amazing of any I had ever taken in all of my years. Immortalized on the frame in my hands was Bella's love for me, shining from her eye, as brown grass created a set of angels' wings in the multi colored leaves around her cream clad body. Both hands of her hands reached out to me in an offer of unconditional love as my hand reached down toward her in acceptance, barely showing up in the bottom left corner of the frame.

Bella's slow tears became raging torrents as she sobbed while staring at the picture. I walked to her, sitting it next to her on the couch as I leaned down to tuck her into my arms. I rocked her back and forth as she clung to me, her hands gripping my robe in tight fists.

"I'm sorry, love. Forget I mentioned it. I'll find something else."

She leaned back with a shocked expression. "Like hell you will! No Edward, this is amazing. You have to show it. I give you permission for all of it. This isn't about me, none of these pictures are. Every single one of them is about us, and our love. I am not ashamed of that, not at all. "

She reached her hand up to cup my cheek as she smiled. "I love you so much, Edward. I officially give you permission to use them."

I leaned down, kissing her with more passion than I knew I was capable of producing. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you. Thank you, my love."

The pictures were forgotten, the centerpiece of the collection tossed to the floor as I laid my fiancée on the couch. I made love to her once more in the place where we first shared our love, in the place I had proposed to her, and in the place where she had now proclaimed that our love was something bigger than her own self doubt. She believed in us as a couple in a way that she had never believed in herself, and that made me love her all the more.


	31. Conflicting Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Pretty much the remainder of this story wrote itself as I was trying to go to sleep earlier this week. I really wish there was a way to record your thoughts while trying to go to sleep without having to wake up and write them down. I've mentally written so much awesomeness in that little place just before I fall asleep and then lose it completely by morning. Thankfully the rest of this story wasn't among those many lost treasures. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Thanks as always to my awesome beta, AgoodWITCH for her kick butt beta skills. I seriously wrote this between 2 and 4 this afternoon, and she betaed and got it back to me by 7:45! She rocks! You can show your love and appreciation by checking out her awesome fics. She one of the favorite author's on my profile…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**31. CONFLICTING SHADOWS**

"_Shadows that point in the direction of the main light in a studio lighting set-up."_

**EPOV**

I had called Marcus the morning after my Angel agreed to allow me to use the pictures of her in the collection. The joy that filled my heart could never be put into words that she had agreed to it and felt so strongly about it. It was so amazing.

Plans were underway immediately. With the wedding set for late May, there weren't many options for dates. Marcus wanted it far enough away that he would have time to properly announce and get the word out, but at the same time didn't want to let things start causing problems with the wedding countdown. Finally, we compromised on the end of April, right splat in the middle of the precious time we had left between our agreement and the wedding.

With each passing week, the strain on Bella seemed to be mounting. It was becoming more and more evident by the increasingly darker rings forming around her eyes and the droopy upper lids that barely seemed to stay open at any point during the day. When I could no longer stand to watch her suffer, I sat her down for a talk.

"Bella, you've got to start saying no to a few things, love. You're killing yourself trying to keep up with getting out the new book and all the extra stuff. I think you should call your agent and start limiting some of this circus. It's putting far too much pressure on you, and if you keep going like this you're going to get sick."

She pouted, crossing her arms as she listened to my well planned arguments. After discussing it for more than half an hour, Bella expressing that she felt like she was letting people down if she didn't do it all. I explained to her that she either had to start saying no to her agent and all the others who wanted a piece of her, or else she was going let down the thousands of people who read her books with something that was less than what it could be because she was stretched too thin to do the work justice. That caught her attention.

With tears in her eyes, she finally agreed to start setting more limits, admitting that Alice had given her a very similar lecture just a few days before. With Alice and I by her side, Bella walked into her agents office explaining the dilemma. Her agent was far more receptive to her arguments than she had expected, which actually made sense because his bread and butter was her novels anyway. If she managed to do again what she did with this first novel, ultimately writing another potential blockbuster film storyline, he would be able to build a new house with the commissions he would be making from her success.

After much deliberation, it was decided that Friday through Monday would be devoid of any scheduled interviews, allowing her time to recuperate and focus on her writing. The first four day weekend Alice and I forced her to take a mini vacation to recharge her batteries and catch up on her rest while we pampered her and relished in spending quality time with her. It was a touch of heaven on earth. When the weekend was over, our Bella was back in business. She hit the next three days with gusto as she navigated the press circuit and attended meetings with one of the guys in line to be the director of the movie.

She came home from that meeting looking completely disgusted. Her vision and the director's vision were a million miles apart. Bella became disheartened when she realized that there was a chance that her story could be completely butchered by the wrong director, which in turn made her begin to worry about the screenplay that was currently in the process of being written. The writer had come to New York a week or two before to discuss a few things with Bella that he was trying to get just right. At the time Bella, was pleased, but now that she met this director she was all out of sorts.

I tried to calm her, reminding her that she had liked the screenwriter and he had been very diligent about contacting her with his questions and requesting her suggestions when trying to adapt certain portions of the script. In fact, she had already read a great deal of the existing portion of the script when he had come to visit a few weeks before.

Life settled down a bit as April began. Bella fell into a nice steady rhythm of writing on her specified days, dealing with the peripherals of her new life on the others, and taking time out just for her to spend time with me and Alice and to work on wedding plans in between. She was getting really excited about the wedding plans, and the dress Alice was making for her in particular. She would share no details whatsoever, except for the fact that it was what she had always dreamed her wedding dress would be like.

I loved watching her talk about the wedding and her dress. It made me happy to know that our upcoming union didn't seem to be much of a source of stress for her at all. Matter of fact, she seemed to be having a great deal of fun with it. Once she started having regular writing days, she seemed to not feel much stress when it came to the book either. Apparently, all of her stress revolved around the film and the new responsibilities it entailed.

On my end of things, life couldn't get much better. I took a hiatus from commercial work, choosing instead to wait until we returned from our honeymoon to take on any more, and instead working on my own works and the wedding.

One week to the day before the unveiling of my Muse collection, the call came that Bella had been anxiously awaiting for the past few weeks. Hollywood was calling, requesting her immediate presence as the script had been completed and immediately accepted by an up and coming independent studio and imposing a very narrow timeline on the whole project. Everything was jumping into high gear and it was all happening immediately.

Brad and Angelina had taken Bella's suggestions to heart, dumping the director who had visited the month before, finding a female director who they believed had a vision which reflected Bella's and their own. In addition, they were going to begin doing their major preproduction planning meetings, beginning initial storyboard work and were going to start looking into casting.

The speed at which everything was coming together was something I had never heard of in the business before. In every film I had ever heard talk of, months and months were spent in preproduction before they ever got to the point of hiring cast. In addition, it was rare for an author of the original work to be so hands on with the preproduction process, unless they were a big-time name, but Brad and Angelina were insistent that she have a say in all of the major portions of the production.

Bella was very upset that everything was happening so suddenly and just in time for the show. She cried on the end of our bed as she lamented over how much the movie was affecting our lives. She really wanted to be there to support me, and was really upset that she wouldn't be able to be there for me the way I had been there for her.

I soothed her, holding her body to mine as I stroked her hair. "Sweetheart, just by letting me use those pictures in the collection is more support of me than I could ever in a million years provide to you. I love you so much and I know you want to be here, but this is an amazing opportunity for you. It gives you a chance to have a real say in this movie. All of your fears for the past few weeks about this movie turning out to be a poor representation of what you created are no longer an issue. You are being given the keys to the kingdom, so go use them to make this movie everything it should be."

She looked up at me through watery eyes before leaning up to kiss my lips softly. The gentle kisses grew more fervent until our bodies eventually ended up tangled under the covers together in a passionate embrace. The next morning, Bella started making calls and arrangements for the next few weeks. She had her agent cancel all her obligations in the city and even made a call to Jasper to see if he was going to be in LA while she was there. She was hoping to have a friendly face nearby to help her navigate until she learned her way. She was in luck, discovering that she was going to have a friend to lean on for her first few stressful days in California.

After her calls were made, I helped her pack before taking her to the airport for a tearful goodbye. As I watched her walk away, I made a decision. When I made it home, I put in a call to my travel agent, booking a flight for the morning after the showing to go support my girl in LA. It's not like I could stand being away from her for any more time than we were being forced to spend apart anyway.

The night of the collection arrived. I dressed in my best Armani, making as bold of a gesture as I could in an attempt to bolster Marcus' gallery as much as humanly possible from this potentially pivotal showing. I took one last glance in the mirror as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled when I saw the text from Bella telling me to go blow them all away. I chuckled, replying quickly before tucking my phone safely back into my pocket.

I took the elevator down to the ground floor, exiting the vestibule at street level. I walked to the door of the gallery, looking in with surprise to see how packed the place was. As I walked in, the low murmuring in the room stopped, replaced by silence so intense you could hear a pin drop. I smiled and waved at Marcus across the room, after which the sounds of the room slowly rose back to their original register.

I took a glass of wine from a tray as it passed and began making my way toward Marcus when I felt a small hand with long finger nails clamp onto my arm. I smelled the Chanel number five causing me to roll my eyes before I turned to see Tanya smirking up at me, attempting to look sexy, but really just looking pathetic.

"I see you lost the mousy brunette. It's about time, Edward. She was really cramping your style. I noticed you walked in alone. Does that mean you have no date tonight?"

I scoffed at her bravado as I slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry to say that I have no date tonight because my fiancée is out of town."

Tanya gasped, her hand flying from my arm to her chest as though I were on fire. "Fiancée? Since when does Edward Masen have fiancées? Who the hell is she?"

I chuckled, smirking down at her. I knew my next comment was going to shatter her delusional little world. "Have you ever heard of the famous author, Miss Bella Swan? I believe you like to call her a mousy brunette."

Her eyes grew round as saucers and I greatly enjoyed watching her flounder. "I…I didn't…I'm sorry for…I can't believe…"

I finally showed mercy, cutting her off after her fourth attempt to construct a complete sentence. "It's okay, Tanya. I know I wasn't the type, but that all changed when I met Bella. We're getting married in May. Matter of fact, this whole collection centers around her. Didn't you notice that the title of the whole event was Heavenly Muse? The two biggest pictures with the woman in them are both of her."

Tanya blinked slowly at me, the frown lines marring her forehead proving that she was overdue for her botox treatment. There really was no more to say and I did need to mingle more about the room, so I smiled down at her, attempting to end the new painfully awkward exchange.

"I'm truly sorry, Tanya. I hate to be rude, but I really must speak with Marcus. It was very nice to see you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

She nodded in response to my salutation before turning to walk away. As I reached Marcus, he smirked at me. "When the cat's away, the mice will make for the tasty treat I see."

I scoffed. "She didn't even know we were engaged. I think I damaged the logic center of her brain. It was beyond her ability to comprehend how I would end up marrying Bella."

We both laughed loudly before making our way around the room. I was amazed at how many people came out in droves for the event. Nearly twice as many people attended than had ever come to any single gallery event in which I had ever participated.

Just before the unveiling was scheduled, I got a call from Bella. I smiled happily, as I listened to her voice as she asked me how it was going. I told her all about the number of people in attendance and how excited everyone seemed to be. She told me she was excited for me and wished me luck for the rest of my night. I told her I loved her and I wished she could be there beside me when I gave my speech, but Alice was recording it for her so she would see it later that night after Alice posted it on youtube.

I was sad as I hung up with Bella as Marcus called me to the stage, introducing me to the audience. I stepped up to the podium, feeling more nervous than I ever had at an opening before in my entire career. Even my first opening was less nerve wracking than this was. I stepped forward with a forced smile, adjusting the microphone and greeting the crowd.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Only a few of you know how incredibly special this collection is to me. In my entire life, I have never shared anything so close to my heart with the public at large, but right now, my heart is so full that it's overflowing and the beauty that is filling it with joy was the inspiration for this entire collection. I named this collection Heavenly Muse in honor of the woman who entered my life in a tangible way less than a year ago and turned my world beautifully on its ear. I had heard all of my life about the existence of muses, but until I met the beautiful subject of these compositions, I did not understand the full meaning of the phrase, but as you can see, she is most definitely my muse. The muse of my art, the muse of my life, and the muse of my heart who agreed on New Year's Eve to be the muse of my forever."

I grasped the fabric concealing the centerpiece of the collection in my hand. "I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, my own personal angelic muse."

I ripped the fabric away to reveal the large print of my beautiful fiancée reaching out toward the audience, her love for me radiating into the room as a unified gasp echoed throughout the room just moments before loud murmuring statements of praise and approval met my ears up on stage. At that same moment, the room broke out in resounding applause. I smiled at the picture of my love, wishing she could be by my side, but knowing her love was with me always.

The night continued as reporters began to corner me, asking me questions about the collection and quite a few recognizing Bella. They asked me about our engagement and her film, asking where she was that night.

After the fourth interview, I was tugged quickly away by an excitedly anxious Marcus. "They're buying everything up like crazy, but we have a problem. Everyone wants the centerpiece. I have five people arguing in my office right now. I think we need to do an auction in order to be fair."

I smiled at Marcus. I couldn't blame him. If there really was that much of a demand, his commission could triple by the time the bidding was done. I nodded slowly in acceptance of his suggestion.

Ten minutes later, I was standing beside the stage as Marcus began the auctioning of the portrait. I was astounded when seven different people started off in the bidding war, two of which were voting on the behalf of clients whom they communicated with via cell phones.

The bidding started low, with ten thousand dollars, but within seconds jumped to twenty five thousand, due to a called out number from one of the phone bidders. Twenty five thousand quickly expanded up to one hundred thousand. As the dollar amount continued to climb, more and more bidders dropped out until all that were left were the two phone in bids, battling back and forth as the grand total neared the five hundred thousand dollar mark.

I looked between the bidders, the thoughts darkening my mind as I realized that some perfect stranger would own my wife's face. I didn't like that idea. I didn't want Bella's love for me hanging in the home of some rich miser who couldn't fully appreciate what that picture really meant to me. My chest felt tight as the realization dawned that I couldn't part with it. It might have been too beautiful not to share with the world, but it was also too beautiful to belong to some stranger who wouldn't appreciate it.

My mind refocused on the bidding war at hand as I heard the female voice call out six hundred fifty thousand dollars. Marcus accepted the bid just before I stepped up on stage in front of the painting. I was about to make a fool of myself and possibly ruin my career, but I couldn't let it go…not like this.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let this piece go. It's too important to me. Please send my apologies to your clients, but I cannot let this piece go."

I turned to Marcus. "I will pay you the commission on the six hundred and fifty thousand dollars, but I cannot let some stranger own this picture. It's too important."

Marcus just smiled at me, reaching out to clap his hand on my back before turning back to the crowd. "I'm sorry ladies and gentleman, but this piece is no longer for sale. Thank you for coming and please feel free to bid on any other pieces not yet purchased."

I took a deep sigh of relief, turning back to look at the picture of my Bella. I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, but I had already made a big enough fool of myself.

I heard the small voice of the female phone bidder behind me. "Excuse me, Mr. Masen, but my client would like to speak with you."

I glanced over my shoulder with a small smile. "Please tell your client that I apologize, but I cannot part with this piece. Nothing he or she can say will change my mind."

I turned back to the picture only to hear the small voice again. "I'm sorry Mr. Masen, but she is very insistent."

I sighed, turning to take the phone from the slender girl. I held it up to my ear. "I'm very sorry about the piece, ma'am, but it holds far too much sentimental value for me to part with. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

My heart stopped when I heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone. "Well you should be apologizing. This makes two times you've kept me from buying my own portrait."

My eyes grew wide, "Bella?"

The girl who handed me the phone smiled wryly as Bella giggled at me on the other end of the line.

"I couldn't tell you no, but I couldn't stand for anyone else to have it either, Edward. So instead, I figured I would just buy it myself."

I shook my head in bewilderment. "Bella, love, I know you are doing well with the book and all, but six hundred thousand dollars?"

She laughed a beautiful ringing laugh that warmed my heart. "I got the check for the rights to the movie last week and another one this week when it went into preproduction. Besides, it was going to your accounts anyway, which soon enough will be pretty much like putting it into savings or something. It seemed like a simple decision to me."

I threw back my head with a hardy laugh, earning the disapproving gaze of several of the social snobs nearby. "I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen! Now get that portrait back upstairs where it's safe."

I promised before closing the phone and giving it back to the girl discretely waiting a few feet away.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Angela Webber, but please call me Angela."

I nodded, "Thank you, Angela. That phone call just made my night."

She smirked knowingly at me before congratulating me and heading out into the night. I stayed until the rest of the guests cleared out, before carrying Bella's picture up to the gallery room as ordered. I was going to be rearranging the layout of this display soon, because now I had two pieces I considered to be the pride and joy of my personal collection.

I checked my suitcase quickly before getting cleaned up for bed. The sound of my phone ringing surprised me. I got up to answer it only to see my Aunt's phone number displayed on my caller ID. I opened the phone hurriedly, worried that there was a problem. To my relief, my Aunt's voice was cheerful and free from anxiety.

"Hello dear. I was wondering how the show went."

I told her all about it, stopping when I heard her start to chuckle when I got to the part of the bidding war.

"What's so funny, Aunt Mae?"

She only giggled louder before chuckling out. "Are you serious? We were competing against Bella?"

I shook my head, "What? The other phone bidder was you?"

She chuckled again. "Actually, it was your Uncle, but I was sitting beside him, encouraging him to keep bidding."

I fell back into the pillows and laughed so hard I cried. We chatted a bit longer before finally wishing one another good night. As I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep so I would be able to wake up for my early morning flight, I couldn't help but chuckle every once in a while when I remembered the bidding war between my family and my fiancée.


	32. Subordinate Object

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Things are moving along here at ACW central. Taking a few days off must have been the ticket because the ideas have been flowing like crazy for the FDKK outtakes and this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The male lead casting part was last minute inspiration that I enjoyed writing. It was only after that the pictures of a certain hottie cast as Jasper's shirtless pictures were posted on eclipsemovie(dot)org Awesome site by the way, I totally catch up on all of my twilight saga info there! Anyway, if you want a visual, go check them out!!!**_

_**As always, a great thanks to our girl Friday, beta supreme, who checked this over late at night after pulling ten hour shifts two days in a row…AgoodWITCH. Love ya sweets. She's begging for an outtake of the end of this chapter, but I'm still debating. I want to write the next one first and then see if I get inspired for some more mature audience goodness a little later on. For now, though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**32.****SUBORDINATE OBJECT**

"_In a picture, an object where there is more than one object, that is given the least visual__weight__or importance, often appearing in the background, but not necessarily. It may also be less sharply-focused, smaller, darker or brighter, or otherwise subordinate to other objects in the image."_

**BPOV**

To describe my first week in LA as overwhelming and daunting would be a gross understatement. When I first landed in LaLaLand, I felt out of place immediately. Back home it was still somewhat chilly, hovering around the fifty degree mark, so naturally I had worn long sleeves and pants for the plane ride. I had not been prepared for how warm it would be when I exited the airport later that day to the warm sunny California weather.

I would have been more than overwhelmed right off the bat if it hadn't been for the blessing that was Jasper Whitlock. He stood there in his blonde hair, blue eyed, tan skinned perfectness, leaning against a post smirking at my freaked out expression. He fit in far too well in this environment, so much so that I had passed him over the first time I looked because he seemed more like a local than another New Yorker there on business.

He smirked at me as I jumped when I recognized him, running over with my massive suitcase bumping along behind me to give him a hug. It was kind of pathetic how grateful I was to find a familiar face right away. He chuckled before taking my suitcase, leading me to the parking lot where a red sports car was waiting for him.

He squeezed my bag in the trunk, barely able to make it close before helping me shove my carryon in the microscopic bench that posed as a back seat before putting down the top and taking off down the city streets. I stared around me in awe as we drove under the crystal blue skies. It really was kind of beautiful in its own way. Unlike New York, the downtown area was the only place where there were very tall buildings that blotted out the sky, while the rest of the stretching area round it was flat, allowing you to see for miles from the expressway in all directions.

Jasper and I chatted as we drove. He pointed out landmarks I might enjoy and made sure I knew what streets we had taken so that I could navigate a bit on my own later. I already had plans to use the navigation option on my cell phone for the duration of my stay.

After a relatively short drive, he exited the freeway, explaining that we had entered Beverly Hills. I gawked all around as we drove through the streets toward the hotel that would be my home for the next couple of week at the very least. For the moment, the beauty of my surroundings pushed away the mantra that had been repeating in my head for the last forty eight hours that I had no clue what I was doing and had no business being here. With the same token, though, I knew I wanted to take every opportunity afforded me to make it the best movie it could be.

I really had no clue where I was to be staying since my agent said that Brad and Angelina had insisted that they be allowed to handle my accommodations during my stay. I figured I would end up at some mid level extended stay type place since I would be there for so long. I never dreamed in a million years that I would be at the Beverly Wilshire.

Jasper laughed when I gasped, turning a wry grin at me. "This is Beverly Hills darlin'. You are the guests of two the highest paid and most prestigious actors in this town. You really think they were going to stick you at an Econolodge? Please!"

I giggled, as the valet stepped up to the car, opening my door to assist me out as a bellboy immediately tugged my luggage from the miniscule trunk and back seat, waiting for me to enter and check in. Jasper laughed again as I just stared in confusion before he grabbed my arm, leading me in to the front desk.

The concierge eyed me speculatively as I told him my name and that I had a reservation. He twitched his mouth a moment before he began typing on the computer. Suddenly the typing stopped and his eyes grew wide before his condescension morphed into over enthusiastic hospitality.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. We have you set up in one of our suites in the Beverly wing. I have your keycards here, a pamphlet with lists all of the included amenities. You have one of the nicer suites with a furnished deck that has a fantastic view of the Hollywood Hills. Included in every stay here is free car service within a three mile radius, but your special package with the studio gives you twenty four hour unlimited premium car service. Anytime, anywhere, the best cars in our fleet will be at your total disposal. In addition, your hosts have made it clear that any and all room service orders or meals eaten in the restaurant here should be billed to your room at their expense. If you need anything at all, please feel free to contact the front desk and we will do whatever we can to help you. Do you have any questions, Ms. Swan?"

I blinked a couple of times, staring down at the pamphlets in my hands which included spa reservations, a note on the top stating that I had three complimentary treatments available whenever I wished. I took in a deep breath, feeling for all the life of me that I had been dropped right splat in the middle of OZ, before shaking my head with a small smile.

"Wonderful, if you will follow Dylan here, he will escort you to your room. I hope you have a pleasant stay at The Beverly Wilshire, Miss."

I nodded whispering a bewildered thank you before following the bellboy to the elevator. We got off on the twelfth floor, following the impeccably dressed man to a large wooden door where he held out his hand for one of my keys, opening the door with a flourish and gesturing for me to enter. I gasped as I stepped in the room with wide eyes, taking in the red and tan décor with soft looking chairs and furniture made of gleaming dark woods. The bellhop carried my bags into the bedroom portion of the suite, placing it in the closet before asking if he could do anything else for me.

I told him no and thanked him as Jasper smirked at me before pulling out his wallet to tip the waiting man. I immediately reached into my purse to reimburse him, but he adamantly refused. I fell into the nearest chair, screwing my eyes closed as I slowly shook my head from side to side.

Jasper laughed at me from across the room before coming to sit next to me. "You'll adjust, hon. It's the nature of the beast to be bewildered by Tinseltown the first time you see it, and even more so with the red carpet treatment you are getting. You're lucky Brad and Angelina are demanding you have more creative control, or else you'd be on your own. You must have really impressed them in order for them to go through all of this trouble. "

I looked over at him in surprise, feeling even more pressure than before. He just chuckled again, patting my knee comfortingly. "You'll be fine, Bella. We all have faith in you." He looked down at his watch with a frown. "I hate to bail on you so soon after you arrived, but I have a meeting across town in about forty five minutes. You need to take some time to relax and get cleaned up. I think I saw an itinerary on the desk over there, you might want to check it and see if you have a dinner or anything tonight. I'll give you a ring later on to see how you're doing."

I smiled, getting up to hug him again. "Thanks, Jazz. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there today."

He snorted. "You would have taken a cab and been fine. You're a big girl, Bella. You're a New Yorker. Don't let this place intimidate you. If you can handle New York, you can handle anything. Just remember that."

I smiled with a nod. "I will. Thanks, Jazz."

I closed the door behind him before wandering through the suite and peeking at the itinerary. Just looking at the thing gave me a headache. Jazz was right. I had dinner in about five hours with Brad and Angelina, and from the looks of things, the next few days appeared to be back to back meetings with creative directors, casting agents, costume designers, set designers, the list went on and on.

I took a deep breath, closing the book and deciding that I would not look ahead since that would only serve to stress me out more. I wandered into the bedroom, pulling out my suitcase to sit it on the bed before I started sorting my clothes, hanging some things and stowing others in drawers. I grabbed some lounge pants and a tank top to relax in until I needed to change and stepped into the bathroom with my toiletry bag in tow.

I gasped as I looked at the room full of fine Italian marble. It had a glass shower and a deep, luxurious looking soaking tub. I smirked as I stepped beside it, plugging the drain and beginning to fill the tub. A nice long hot bath to wash off the airplane grime sounded like heaven. Fifteen minutes later, I was lounging in water that came up to my chin when I leaned back against the cool back of the tub. I smirked over at my cell phone on the counter, flipping it open and dialing my fiancé.

We chatted for a while, as he laughed the entire time by how star struck I was by all the glitz surrounding me. For Edward, LA was old hat. He had come out many times work for to do publicity shots for high budget films and blockbusters. He had met some of the best actors of our age through his work over the past few years.

The water was beginning to grow chilly by the time we ended our call. I quickly washed down, dunking my head to wet my hair before going through the process of suds, rinse, repeat and then conditioning my hair. I did a speed shave as the chill started to get to me, before climbing out of the deep tub.

I dried quickly, slipping into my comfy loungewear, before I set to work drying my hair and applying my make-up. I was ready to go with the exception of changing my clothes with nearly an hour to spare, so I settled in on the bed, turning on the plasma screen mounted across from it to see what I had missed over the last couple of days.

I groaned as I listened to the National news, realizing that I was really out of the loop with what was going on in most of the world around me. I was so far behind on everything that it wasn't even funny. Finally, the time came for me to get dressed. I slipped into a knee length, simple black dress that Alice had picked out, insisting that the little black dress never went out of style, before going downstairs to meet my generous hosts for dinner.

o~O~o

The week seemed to drag on forever. Every day I walked back into my suite with a pounding migraine. I would pull the blinds, and wrap myself in the dark and quiet room to rest my weary skull. From the very first meeting on the very first day, I knew this was going to be a long process. I understood that in the screenwriting process, it was necessary to pare down the dialogue and use visual cues to fill in the gaps. I also understood that scenes that played out well in a novel, needed to be beefed up for visual effects in the modern movie world.

Even with this knowledge in place, I was astounded at how much of what I had considered crucial dialogue in the development of the relationship between the two main characters had been mutilated down to nothing. The way the script stood, I was pretty sure the whole audience would be staring at the screen wondering when in the heck they fell in love. It was like they met, said two words to each other, and then boom, they were practically married.

Now as someone who had firsthand experience with the speedy development of a real life love story, I had a more realistic grasp than most on what kind of development was needed to reach the relationship level that the characters managed to hit within the first ten minutes of the movie. It was all unceremoniously passed over in order to extend the final showdown between the two male characters by an additional ten minutes. I wanted to scream and spent more than an hour arguing over the relevance of the male love interest stopping before they had to flea in order to ensure the female love interest that she was worth the chaos that they were about to endure. It was a scene that I felt embodied their entire relationship and was something that took all of thirty seconds of runtime and yet I had to fight for over an hour for it.

As we walked out of the meeting, I was on the verge of tears, worried that Brad and Angelina were going to be ready to wash their hands of me the first day. I had just managed to push my emotions away, when I end up bumping into none other than the woman herself. She took one look at me and excused herself from the conversation she was having with one of their other friends who had stepped in as a lower level producer.

"Bella, is everything okay? You look really upset."

With just that short inquiry, I melted into tears, apologizing profusely for being unfit for the job at hand. I was surprised when I looked back up to see her smiling warmly at me as she wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"I knew I chose the right woman for this job."

I looked at her in confusion and she laughed.

"This is Hollywood, Bella. Unfortunately this town has fallen away from simply telling a good story, and have ruined major plot lines by trying to get the most effects on the screen as possible to the detriment of the real story being told. Just look at the Transformers sequel. So much potential, but they got so lost in the billions of dollars worth of special effects that they totally decimated the plot, making the movie a misery to all but the most diehard of fans. We need you here, Bella, to keep us from losing the heart of this story. You keep on doing exactly what you are doing. I promise you that Brad and I will support you as much as we possibly can. We won't win every battle, but as long as we fight hard enough to keep the integrity of this story, then we will have done something great in the end."

I smiled and nodded before my provided personal assistant for the remainder of my stay led me away quickly to my next meeting with the costume designers who had only just begun coming up with concept drawings to match each of the characters in the story. Christina, the hilarious Scottish designer hired for this project, was the highlight of my experience and my safe harbor from the war of Hollywood, into which I had unwittingly been drafted.

After my first day, I was more prepared. Every day I would get up and get dressed, suiting myself up for the warzone ahead of me. I fought tooth and nail, undoubtedly making a name for myself as being difficult to work with and demanding, but it was worth it in the end if the movie came out decent.

There was one place in the whole situation in which I was over ruled at almost every turn, and that was casting. The studio's idea of the ideal candidates for the lead characters and my mental picture of my characters were entire worlds away.

The worst of all the choices that the studio was fastidiously pushing down our throats was for the female lead, my heroine, and essentially my personal avatar for my story. I wrote Charlene, better known as Charlie, as a more capable and strong version of myself. I pictured her as diminutive and understated, your typical girl next door that would blend in to the background if you ever met her on the street. When I thought of Charlie, my mind conjured up image of young Hollywood starlets like Alexis Bledel, Anne Hathaway, and Kristen Stewart, while the studio's thoughts went to tall, blonde and extremely fake beauties in the vein of Lindsay Lohan, or in this case, in the form of Jane Volterra.

Jane, whose real name was actually Janine Vincent, didn't know how to act her way out of a paper sack. Every movie I had ever seen her perform in, she always came off as wooden and more or less reading lines. She was popular with the teenage girls, though, because she had started off with Disney on her own tween focused show, and had put out two very electronically altered CD's which had topped out on the Billboards simply because teenage girls do whatever Disney tells them to do. When she got too old for Disney, she lucked out by already having a built in fan base, and thus began getting cast in a variety of roles directed toward teen audiences. Now she had made a name for herself in the business, even though she had minimal talent that in no way matched her exorbitant price tag.

Brad and Angie fought valiantly with me against the use of Jane, but in the end, the studio pushed our hand, insisting that we wait for the screen tests to make our final judgment. They knew as well as we did, though, that by that point it would be too late. Unless something came up that disrupted her ability to be involved, or she somehow broke her contract, we would be stuck with her.

We all left the offices that day feeling defeated. Brad and Angie tried to cheer me up, but when you added the fact that in less than two hours my fiancé was going to be going to his opening without me, I was essentially inconsolable. I went back to the suite and collapsed on my bed after changing out of my pencil skirt and button up, exchanging them for my nice comfy jogging shorts and a white tank top. I rolled over to send a quick text to Edward.

I was so proud of myself for thinking of the idea of hiring Alice's friend from her art classes who worked part time as an art broker to bid on my behalf in my absence. I was happy to let the picture be shown, but I just couldn't handle the idea of some stranger owning a picture of me. It was just too strange. The only reason I ever agreed to pose for Alice in the first place was because she promised that they would only be used for school projects and never be sold to anyone else.

I was so mad at her when she auctioned off that painting of me, and one I had never agreed to pose for at that. Looking back, I couldn't stay angry at her. She had done something she knew was wrong, but now it seemed like she was being led by fate, or God, or someone with more knowledge than us, because if she hadn't done that, then I might never have met Edward. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like not to have him in my life now. Yes it was a whirlwind courtship and engagement, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, and in a way I owed it all to Alice.

I talked to Edward right before he took the stage. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I listened to his speech via speakerphone as I stayed on the phone with Angela throughout the next hour. I couldn't believe how many people were fighting over a picture of me. It was pure insanity as I listened in to the meeting in Marcus' office.

I became even more nervous when it was decided that we would go to auction with the piece. I had a good chunk that I could contribute, between the two checks, I had nearly eight hundred thousand dollars to work with, but if luck was against me, there was every chance I could be outbid.

I sat at the edge of my bed, ramrod straight as I listened to the bidding continue to grow higher and higher, my stomach rumbling anxiously as we hit the six hundred and fifty thousand dollar mark and then the sweetest sound ever made me melt on the bed. My Edward, my sweet sentimental Edward, decided he couldn't part with my portrait after all. The relief that flooded my body was so palpable I thought I might fall asleep from exhaustion right then and there.

Once the chaos cleared, I asked Angela to give Edward the phone. I couldn't resist giving him a hard time. You had to admit, it was pretty ironic that he kept me from buying a second portrait of myself within the course of only six months. Talking to Edward and joking with him. Knowing that the showcase was a success and that my face was not going to hang in some stranger's house, was the most relaxed and happy I had felt since I left him six days before. I missed him so much. I hated that I would be away from him for at least eight more days, if not more.

I begrudgingly let him go, as he was being called to deal with business on his end. I no longer had the energy to move as I dropped the phone to the floor and curled up on my side, tears of loneliness strangely tinged with relief escaped my eyes for a few minutes before the darkness of sleep saved me from the feelings.

o~O~o

The next morning was the beginning of another busy day. I had been asked to sit in on the auditions for the two male leads, the last two spots to be filled because they just couldn't seem to find the right guy and hoped that I might lend some help in finding our male love interest Stephan, and our antagonist Damien. The hardest part about these two individuals is the fact that in the book they are former Italian mafia princes, born as the sons of high ranking members of the organization. The second Stephan turned eighteen, he left the family's center of power in New York to hide out in rural America doing his best to stay off the grid. He spent the next five years in hiding, eventually wandering into a small town in the Olympic Peninsula where he meets Charlie. Meanwhile, his childhood friend, Damien, has chosen a very different path from Stephan. After joining the ranks of the organization, he has been charged with finding Stephan by use of any means necessary.

Thus was how my entire day was spent, sitting in a tiny room watching as a parade of handsome young men did their best to impress me and three other individuals, along with the casting supervisor.

The task was exhausting, and the more faces I saw come in and out of the room, the more I began to despair that we would never find the perfect actors for the job. The first glimmer of hope came in the form of a big surprise for me. For the most part, the procession consisted of no names in the business and people who had either the looks, but no real talent, or a boatload of talent and yet the completely wrong look. I felt so sorry for the second set of people, because they deserved to be working, but we couldn't really cast an extremely tall, lanky man to play the part of a rough and rugged former mafia prince who made his living working from town to town in the logging industry. The mental image of a man strong enough to do such a job just didn't fit with the super lean build of the highly talented actor.

This all being the case, imagine my surprise when two of the supporting stars of the highly popular Twilight series walked in the door together all smiles and polite introductions. I gasped as I watched Jackson Rathbone in all of his dark scraggly hair and scruffy bearded glory, looking every inch the part of the mafia prince posing as a lumberjack in the Pacific Northwest, standing next to the fair skinned, light haired, blue eyed Kellan Lutz who just screamed Damien to me.

They went on to explain that they had heard about the auditions and had loved the book and thought they'd come see if there might be some interest since they really were wanting to find a project to work together on. They had more offers than they knew what to do with, their schedules overflowing with things to do between Jackson's band and Kellan's philanthropic work, not to mention the mountain of parts they had been offered, and yet they chose to seek out a role in the movie based on my book. I couldn't believe it. I was so amazed that I actually reached over to pinch myself to make sure I was awake, and hadn't fallen asleep in the casting room, dreaming the whole thing up.

We chatted with the boys for a while, pulling a page from the back of the script during an intense exchange between Stephan and Damien. It's a particularly difficult part of the dialogue when Damien first confronts Stephan at his workplace not long after he's tracked him down. We gave the guys some breathing space to read through and do a little discussion on how they wanted to play the scene.

About ten minutes later, they let us know they were ready. I sat back in my seat, my heart pounding in my chest as Jackson turned his back to us before ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. His sculpted chest and toned arms would be perfect for Stephan. He began to pantomime using an axe on a piece of log, even grunting as though he were struggling with the weight of a heavy metal axe blade.

Kellan's face turned from the kind looking gentleman we had met just moments before to the stone faced expression of a cold hearted killer. He nearly gave me chills as his ice cold eyes surveyed Jackson's work, his jaw flexing with Damien's underlying hate and viciousness. He approached Jackson and the two began to enter into the tense dialogue with such utter perfection that I was mesmerized by their interaction.

When they finished the scene that they were given, the room was deathly silent. The only sound from anywhere was the breathy 'Oh My God,' that escaped my lips seconds before a wide smile filled my face. I finally shook free of my astonishment in order to stand up with a smile.

"Gentlemen, I have no say on the final casting, but I have to tell you that you played it exactly as I saw it when I wrote it. That was absolutely perfect. Thank you so much."

They both turned to me with surprised eyes of their own before crossing to my side. "You are Isabella Swan?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

I nodded, blushing slightly as I took his extended hand. "We had no idea who you were. It's a real pleasure to meet you. We've both seen the script, and it's pretty good, but I have to say that the novel was absolutely amazing. It's a real honor to meet you."

I scoffed, shaking my head as my blush deepened. "You know anytime someone famous says that to me, I feel like I've stepped into the twilight zone? I'm just Bella, a girl who wrote a book and got lucky that everyone liked it. It seems so strange to have people say stuff that that to me."

Jackson laughed and nodded. "Trust me, I can relate."

At this point, Kellan nudged Jackson aside to take my hand as well, his dimples winking as his eyes sparkled down at me. "I can relate to that too. Not only that, now I have to ask you for your autograph. My mom loved your book. Matter of fact, she is the one who got me to read it, which is how this dude got his hands on it. She would never forgive me if I didn't get a signed copy."

I laughed, blushing brighter, before smiling up at him. "Only if you could return the favor for me…my best friend has had the biggest crush on both of your since Twilight came out. You would totally propel me to best friend in the universe if I brought her back your autographs."

They both smiled at me, saying we had a deal. After a little more discussion, they left and I sat down with the casting team. We saw the last few candidates, but none of them even held a candle to Jackson and Kellan. Finally, after they discussed amongst themselves, they turned to me. I leveled my eyes at them.

"I don't know why you've wasted so much time discussing it. The choice seems blatantly obvious to me. It has to be Jackson and Kellan. They were the epitome of the characters and nailed it all the way down to the way they carried themselves. It was like my characters walked right out of the book and into this room."

The casting coordinator sighed, shuffling through papers. "They were amazing, but with their busy professional calendars, we might have some scheduling conflicts. I'm just not sure they are worth the hassle."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and scrubbing my face roughly with my hands. "Well, I am. What about if we call their agents, discuss the offer, and ask about their schedules before we jump to any conclusions. Besides, they seemed excited enough about this movie, they might just be willing to rearrange a few things to be part of it."

To my relief, the casting team all agreed, concluding the meeting with the express purpose of calling Jackson and Kellan's agents and proceeding with checking on their availability.

It actually ended up being a fairly early night for me once we wrapped up the casting call. I called for the car service, hoping while I waited that I might get a chance to do some writing. I hadn't written a word since I had arrived almost a week before.

I rode in exhausted silence, not even bothering to look out the windows anymore at the same route I had been traveling every day since I had arrived. When the car pulled up to the hotel, I exited, slowly, stopping by the front desk to place a room service order before going up. When I finished talking to the girl at the desk, she looked just over my shoulder, smiling appreciatively at whoever had stepped up behind me. I glanced over my shoulder quickly, looking back at the clerk before processing what I had seen. Within a split second, I spun my whole body around with wide eyes to see my fiancé standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk.

"Edward? I…you…here…uh."

He laughed, tugging me tightly into his arms before kissing my head. "I missed you so much, my love. I made the reservations the day you left to be here today. I hadn't anticipated you being gone until quite so late in order to surprise you. It's nearly seven. I figured you would be back hours ago."

I laughed, shaking my head with a wide smile on my face as I pulled him toward the elevator. "Believe it or not, but tonight is the earliest I've been back all week. This whole place is insane, but now that you're here, I don't mind it quite as much."

We stepped into the elevator as the door closed behind us, leaving us alone in the metal box. The second we were concealed from sight, I turned around, attacking Edward's hair, as I tugged his mouth to mine. We didn't break the kiss until the doors opened on the twelfth floor. I tugged Edward behind me, nearly running toward my room at the end of the hall and then straight to the bedroom where we stayed locked up the rest of the night.


	33. Aerial Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, but I do take credit for mixing their lives all up and having fun with them!**

_**Author's Note: Okay, so maybe my imagination is stretched so thin that I can now only use other people's characters to fill my stories. Yes, Stephan and Damien are inspired by the CW show The Vampire Diaries. I can't help it, I just like it! LOL! And you have to admit that the guys on that show are pretty darn cute…especially Damon (rawr). So when I had to come up with Bella's book's characters, enter Stephan Salvatore and his nemesis, Damien. At the same time, my cracks on Jane in NO WAY reflect my feelings about Dakota Fanning. I've thought she was a great actress from a very young age. The girl is phenomenal…and I just wanted to straighten that out right away. **_

_**A big thanks to AgoodWITCH for her always prompt beta work, even when working long shifts for I forget how many straight days now. I sure hope she enjoys her day off today, just like I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. FYI, I'm glad I saved the outtake for this chapter. I'm already nearly halfway through it, but I got too tired to write 'the good stuff,' so I put it aside and went to bed. Hopefully I will have time to wrap it up while my son is in preschool today.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**33. ****AERIAL PERSPECTIVE**

"The perception of depth or distance caused by atmospheric haze and its effect on tonal change in an image."

**BPOV**

I swear Edward must be my own personal guardian angel. The second he arrived in LA, everything seemed to fall into place. Of course, some of that was due to his no nonsense way of doing things. He took one look at my schedule before making a few calls, gently, yet authoritatively reminding the powers that be that I also had a deadline for my next novel, the sequel to this movie and quite possibly the beginning of a saga the studio could cash in on if the first movie does well.

This caught their attention, and suddenly things started miraculously going my way. I didn't have to fight nearly as hard to push a point that I felt was essential, and suddenly my days ended on a much less stressful note than they had before his arrival. Well, half of my lighter mood was thanks to the better work environment, and the other half was due to how much better I felt with him around. I thought more clearly, I worked more efficiently, and my whole body just seemed more relaxed when he was nearby.

The week following Edward's arrival was such a transformation from the first, that I almost felt as though I was on vacation, and suddenly I was hit with the inspiration to wrap up the final chapters of the book with the perfect segue into the final book in the series.

When I finished the first book, A Severed Life, I ended it with Stephan defeating Damien in the final showdown at the cabin Stephan kept in the mountains full of supplies, weapons, money and fake identification for himself, and recently adding Charlie as well. Stephan manages to incapacitate Damien long enough to get Charlie to safety while he goes back to get what they need, but when he gets to the cabin, Damien is inside waiting to take him out since he refused to go back to 'the family.'

A big fight ensues, at which Damien gets the upper hand on Stephan. Stephan is already severely injured, and yet still refuses to go back when Damien gives him one last chance to change his mind. His decision made, Damien lifts his gun to kill Stephan. Stephan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself for death, but when the gun shot echoes throughout the woods around them, he opens his eyes to find Damien lying dead at his feet, Charlie standing behind him with the gun still aimed at his dead body with trembling arms.

After they insure Damien is dead, Stephan tries to soothe Charlie before the pair of them drag Damien's body back to the cabin. They remove all the things they will need, packing them into a set of green backpacks before setting the cabin on fire, hoping that if the mafia discover the place, they might assume Stephan was the one who died, although the likelihood was slim to none. As the fire burned high in the sky, the duo walked down the trail hand in hand, Stephan listing with an ominous limp.

The sequel begins with Charlie and Stephan hiding out in Mexico, planning to make a trans Atlantic trip to hide out in Europe for a while, but Stephan has a high fever and is showing signs of infection. As Charlie cares for him, she keeps having flashbacks of running through the woods, sometimes it's by Stephan's side trying to find a safe place to hide from Damien, others it is running at a full sprint through the thick brambles trying to reach Stephan who is crying out in pain as Damien attacks him. Eventually the events of the last few moments of Damien's life are revealed in Charlie's point of view, followed by their hurried escape through California in a stolen car before they crossed the border illegally, so they could keep their much needed weapons.

After a close call with a scout looking for them while they are in a Mexican hospital, Charlie manages to get an only partially healed Stephan out by sneaking through a service passage and hiding in the back of a rusted out pickup truck. She stashes Stephan in a safe place while she sneaks back to the hovel they had been hiding in for the past few weeks while making arrangements to leave the continent.

Eventually, they managed to board a train to cross to the Eastern coast of Mexico where they board a chartered vessel bound for Spain. It was there that I had been stuck for the past week, unable to push past the strain of California to wrap up the last leg of the journey.

I knew where they would eventually be going. By the end of the third book, they would end up in Italy and face to face with the man who was now in charge of the mafia family in New York while on a visit to his homeland and to personally see to the delivery of his son, Stephan, back to the family. In the time since Stephan had left, his father had become the Don of the family. He will eventually discover that it was a subordinate who sent Damien in search of Stephan with the join us or die order, not Stephan's father, Don Carlo Salvatore. Carlo just wants his son back in his life, whether it be as a member of 'the family' or not. In the end, he and Charlie are allowed to go back to the states with the guarantee that they will not be harmed by their family in any way, although there was no way to ensure that they might not become the target of rivals. Stephan returns to Washington with Charlie where he asks her to marry him and that will be where the book series ends.

The third night Edward spent in LA with me, the final event of the middle book came to me as I slept. I sat straight up in bed with a smile before tiptoeing out into the living area to open my laptop. I mentally reviewed the plot twist I had literally dreamed up, hoping not to lose any of it as the laptop whirred and hummed to life on the desk in front of me.

As soon as the word processer was up, I began typing away with the speed of a madwoman. I giggled and smiled to myself as I scripted Charlie and Stephan's arrival in Barcelona where they struggled to find a place to stay since the city was in the midst of an annual celebration that made finding a vacancy at any of the area hotels nearly impossible.

Charlie helps Stephan into bed, checking his wounds and giving him a very inspiring sponge bath before curling up next to him in bed. They fall asleep to the sounds of the city outside the window, not aware of the dark figure across the street, watching their room. The figure had followed them all the way from the docks and now lays in wait for his chance to complete his mission.

I stretched and looked at the clock with a smile when I noticed that I still had a couple of hours before I had to be up for the day. The sound of Edward's steady breathing from the bedroom had been my soundtrack as I pushed myself to crank out the final two chapters of the book. I listened to make sure he was still breathing at that same heavy cadence before clicking a few buttons to ship the completed first draft to my editor for initial mark up.

In a couple of days I would get his notes on what needed altered and how much I needed to shave off or add in order to meet the publisher's needs. That was the part I had not anticipated when looking into getting my first novel published. I had to cut nearly fifteen thousand words from the first draft of A Severed Life. Nobody tells you how hard it is to pick and choose things from your beloved work of fiction that has to go. When you write it, you think of it all as being essential to the overall plot, but unfortunately the powers that be don't always see it the same way.

I smiled at the sent mail confirmation before shutting down the hard drive and closing my laptop. I stretched one more time, rolling my neck before crawling in next to Edward. I wasn't looking forward to the day we were about to endure at all. It was time to see how badly Jane Volterra butchered the script all to heck during all day screen tests.

O~O~O

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprisingly chipper considering what was to come. I couldn't help but feel that a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders upon completing the second story, which I had chosen the title A Life on the Edge.

Edward smirked at me over his cup of coffee as I walked into the living area wearing nothing but my robe and a smile as I towel dried my hair.

"What has you so happy this morning, my love? I figured with the screen tests today that you would be in a dour mood, not smiling like you just won the lottery."

I laughed, walking to slip into his lap after he sat the coffee down on the table in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my nose in the crease.

"I finished the book at four this morning."

His eyes widened as he beamed at me.

"I sat straight up in bed at two with the perfect transitional ending and had to get it down before I lost it. I emailed it to my editor in New York at four on the dot. I feel like a twenty ton weight has been lifted from my shoulders today. I know I still have to write book three, but I don't have to start that until after this movie business is all said and done."

He kissed my nose before kissing my lips gently. "I'm proud of you, love. I knew if you just got a chance to recharge those batteries a bit you would get it the way you wanted it."

I giggled as he tickled my sides before kissing him back once more and shuffling off to the bathroom to dry my hair and get dressed for the day. I still had to give off the air of whatever, but I was adamant that I would be as comfortable as possibly while doing it, choosing my soft black cotton trousers and my emerald green cami that I would wear under my dress jacket which would disappear the second I got to my destination. I slid into my thick heeled boots with the three inch heels that always made the trousers look even sexier before sauntering back out to check on Edward.

He was sitting where I had left him, reading the paper and looking like his typical GQ chic perfection. He looked up, his eyes darkening as he let out a long low whistle. He stood up, crossing to stand in front of me, resting his hands on my hips.

"You look amazing, love. Exactly who are you trying to impress today besides myself?"

I laughed rolling my eyes. "This is the most relaxed outfit Alice allowed me to bring. If I'm going to be stuck sitting around watching screen tests with the woman I least want for this movie butchering my dialogue, I want to at least be comfortable."

He smirked down at me, which wasn't nearly as far thanks to the three inch height boost. "You sure it's not for those guys from Twilight that will be there today? I heard a little rumor about some mutual autograph trading happening at their audition."

I laughed, "Yeah, well those were all for other people. I got theirs for Alice, and they got mine for their moms, so I'm sure it's not a problem."

His smirk grew into a full condescending grin. "Sure you did, love."

I growled, shoving him a bit as I sashayed past him to grab my purse off of the table by the door. He laughed, opening the door before following me to the elevator. The hotel car service was waiting for us when we exited the lobby to make our way to the studio.

As we walked in the doors to the studio, someone called out Edward's name. Edward smiled as a robust man with thinning hair walked toward us with a smile. Edward whispered he would catch up to me before walking over to shake the man's hand and discuss some offer that the man had for Edward.

Edward glanced back apologetically as I smiled at him before following my assistant through the doors to the staging area where the screen tests would be held. Everyone was already there waiting as I walked up to the group. I smiled when I observed them in full costume. Kellan was decked out in a fancy black suit complete with onyx buttons on the white button up dress shirt. Jackson stood in a pair of faded blue jeans, a blue and yellow plaid flannel shirt and massive yellow steel toed boots, a large wood axe leaned at his feet, the handle resting against his knee.

The biggest surprise of all though, was Jane. She was decked out in a dark brown wig, her makeup conservative and natural, her slender jeans and unassuming black tank top worn under a large open emerald green flannel shirt made the green of her eyes stand out. She had on a pair of black Doc Martens to complete the unassuming ensemble. I could only hope that her performance wouldn't ruin the overall effect.

The director called for everyone's attention just as a loud door slammed in the direction that I had just come from. Seconds later Jane's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face. "Eddie," she squealed as she took off running jumping into the surprised arms of my fiancé, wrapping her nasty claws in his hair, and attaching her lips to his face.

My fists curled on the arms of the chair as my vision went red. The room grew painfully silent as the crew and producers who been working with us and were all fully aware that Edward, the man that had placed the rather impressive engagement ring on my left hand, was now wrapped up with the tramp that I had resisted having in the movie from the start, before I even knew they had a past.

I watched as Edward stood there stunned, never returning her affections with the exception of trying not to let her fall and hurt herself. When she finally pulled away he set her on her feet and wiped the back of his hand across his lips with a look of disgust on his face which Jane didn't even seem to notice as she began to squeal on in his direction.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you were in town. How long are you here? Are you doing the promotional shots for this movie? Do you have plans for dinner tonight? We could go eat at the Chinese place we liked so much last time you were here and then you can stay over at my place if you want."

I felt my face burning in anger mixed with embarrassment as the trollop who was obviously very intimately familiar with my husband-to-be refused to stop talking as Edward tried several times to interrupt her. Finally, he reached out to put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to lock eyes with her to finally garner her attention.

"Jane! Jane, I'm not here for work. I am here to support my fiancée. She's the drop dead gorgeous brunette sitting over there in the green shirt looking like she'd very much like to murder the both of us right now. She is the author of the novel and is here to supervise the preproduction work. I'm sorry to let you down, but uh, I'm off the market now and will remain that way from now on."

Jane stared at him with wide eyes before looking over at me and then back at him before her eyes settled on me. She did at least appear to be sheepish and blushed in embarrassment, much to my satisfaction. She apologized to Edward, looking back at me with shame in her eyes before she slowly walked back over to the crew to discuss the scene.

Edward slowly walked over to me, apprehension in his eyes. He knew me well enough to know that this was not going to settle well with me and we most definitely had a talk on the horizon.

The screen tests began with Jackson and Kellan again, who were just as amazing as they had been at the audition. If the studio found some way to screw having them in this up for me, I would be ready to walk off the set that very moment. They were it, there was no other way to spin it.

The group set up for a test with Jackson and Jane some kind of technical problem held up shooting. After a heated discussion amongst the crew and the execs, it was declared that new equipment had to be brought in and we would all be taking a long lunch, and reconvene in three hours.

I stood up from my seat, the situation at hand marinating inside me over the past couple of hours had now grown into a boil of toxic ooze. I tried to hide it, but I was almost certain that everyone in a ten foot radius of me could feel the pure unadulterated anger rolling off of me in putrid, dark green and black waves.

I stomped my way through the door and into the car without saying a word to Edward. He kept looking at me as I stared ahead, my jaw set in anger as I waited for the privacy of our room to let the vitriol boiling in my body loose.

I clomped my way from the car to the elevator and to the door to our room on the twelfth floor. Edward closed it quietly behind us, following me as I sat on the bed, ripping the boots from my feet as I threw them in his general direction, but not actually aiming at him. They bounced against the wall noisily before falling onto the plush cream carpet with a muted thud.

When I finally opened my mouth, I found I was speaking through clenched teeth. "Why didn't you tell me before we got in there that you had a past with Jane?"

He sighed, sitting about a foot away from me on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I didn't think about it. You always referred to her as the Disney Diva, you never said her name. It never occurred to me that it would be Jane. It should have, I guess, but it just didn't."

I sighed, rubbing at my aching temples before shaking my head in disbelief. "Jane? Really? I mean, Jane?!"

He groaned as he flopped back on the bed with his hands over his eyes. "I know! I know! I wasn't exactly known for being discerning. She was vibrant and willing and I was lonely and bored."

"Was this an ongoing thing? Because she acted like this was a customary thing for you guys to get together when you were in town. You even have your own little favorite Chinese place by the sounds of it." I couldn't help the biting sarcasm that drenched my words. This was hard and I was hurting. His past flings had thrown themselves at him in my presence, but that was very early on in our relationship and never quite so blatantly.

He sat up with wide eyes. "No! Oh, hell no! The girl was annoying and clingy. I swore to myself I would never work with her again, much less go out with her."

I sighed, turning toward him, resting my bent knee on the bed between us. "Then this was recent because she sure thought you'd catch up where you left off…so when?"

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, when he opened them, they were filled with pain and fear. "Early September of last year, I was hired to do the publicity shots for Delta Sigma Playmate. Yeah, I was that big of a jerk that I took a movie about playboy bunnies in a sorority because I figured it would be a nice vacation with a little built in fun."

I groaned, feeling nauseated as he frowned down at his hands. "I was here for two weeks, of that time we spent the better part of a week hanging out and messing around and then I left and totally forgot about the whole thing the second you walked back into my life." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change it all, made different choices, be a man who really deserves someone as incredible as you. I can't take away the past, though. All I can do is say I'm sorry and try to make it up to you."

I sighed, leaning against the headboard, letting my head bounce against the wood rhythmically, trying to pound away the vision of her wrapped around him and the link to my imagination fabricating what they had done together only seven months before. After a few minutes I finally pushed it away and made contact with the rational side of my brain as I sighed, lifting my head to look at his anguished face.

I scooted forward to sit right in front of him, lifting my hand to his shoulder. "I can't be mad at you for a relationship that you had before we got together. That wouldn't be fair. I am more than a little aggravated that you didn't tell me about it before, but then again I haven't asked for fear of what I would learn and that I might be freaked out by the information. I'm wishing now I had just bit the bullet so I wouldn't have been blindsided. At any rate, I'm not so much mad at you as just hurt by what I saw. Again, not your fault, but it still stung like hell. I don't want to ever see anyone else with you like that. It's horrible."

He groaned, reaching up to pick my hand from his shoulder, lifting the palm to his lips as he kissed it before nuzzling it to his cheek. "God, I can't even imagine if our roles were reversed. I'm so sorry, baby. If I could have prevented it, I would. I walked in there completely unprepared for what I was facing. I'm so sorry."

I whimpered, crawling over to straddle his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I buried my face in the crook, sighing deeply. "I love you, Edward."

He tightened his arms that had slid around my waist as I slid onto his lap, burying his nose deeper in my hair. "I love you too, Bella. I don't ever want to lose you , or even run the risk of it. If you want my entire dating history, I will happily give it to you just to keep something like this from happening again."

I groaned, sinking deeper into his arms and wrinkling my outfit desperately. "Not today, okay? Maybe in a week or two, but not anytime soon."

I felt him smile against my neck as he pushed my hair aside and began to kiss up and down the muscles leading to my shoulder. He chuckled before falling back onto the soft bed, bringing me with him as his lips found mine.

I couldn't concentrate though, pulling away after a few minutes, and slapping his chest. "Jane Volterra? Really, Edward?"

He chuckled, closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"I can't believe I'm marrying a guy that had a relationship with a girl who used to do guest spots on Hannah Montana during its first season!"

He groaned, smacking his forehead loudly, making us both laugh harder. I was still queasy about the idea that Jane once knew my soon to be husband in an intimate way, but the past was the past and in the end, I was the one he was going to be going home with and spending every night with for the rest of his days.

After a few more kisses, we finally pulled apart. I took some time to try to salvage my look before we grabbed a quick sandwich in the restaurant and made our way back to the studio. Everyone eyed me curiously as I walked in, hand in hand with Edward. Their gazes glanced between us a few times as we chuckled and smiled at one another. Before we left, we decided that we were not going to worry about what the people here thought. In the end, we were going back to live our life in New York and would probably never see them ever again.

The second round of screen tests went much more smoothly. To my greater surprise, Jane wasn't quite as horrible as I expected, even with my newest grudge making me dislike her even more. She had good rapport with Jackson and Kellan, and they seemed to get along with her alright as well. They were a little cold at first, and part of me wondered if it was due to the whole Edward mess earlier in the day, but after a while they hit a good stride.

As I watched the last scene of the day, I smiled at the monitor as I saw the magic of my story stepping off the pages and into reality. It was surreal, and completely amazing.

When the day officially ended, it was a mass of chaotic confusion as the crew loudly pulled apart the setup for the tests and discussed dinner. Jackson and Kellan breezed by on their way out, all smiles and compliments as they told me that they were so excited that it worked out that they would be able to participate in the film and asked me about the sequel rumors. They both agreed that they would be willing to come back if the studio bought the rights to the future stories as well, although Kellan would only appear in flashbacks.

As the room began to clear, I asked to be directed to the nearest ladies room. I hadn't gone since before we left the hotel and nature was calling. I walked down a dark hall, entering the door at the end marked ladies.

When I stepped out of the stall to wash my hands, I jumped when there was someone sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Ms. Swan. I just wanted to get a chance to apologize and clear the air before the day was over, but there never really was any kind of opportunity until now."

I held my hand over my speeding heart as I tried to catch my breath for a moment. When I finally stabilized, I nodded slightly before gesturing to the sink. She gasped before jumping off the counter to allow me access to the sink.

Once I had meticulously washed and dried my hands, I took a deep breath before turning to face a serious looking Jane.

"Okay, Jane. I'm ready to listen." I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms of my chest, trying to will away the memory of her jumping into Edward's arms.

"First of all, I'm sorry about the whole Eddie thing. I really had no clue. The last time I saw him he certainly wasn't engaged, or didn't say as much if he was."

I nodded. "We met a month after he left California, back in New York. It all happened kind of fast and we got engaged on New Year's Eve. We're getting married at his family's place next month."

She sucked in a breath with large eyes. "Wow! That was fast. Well, if it's any consolation, he's like a totally different guy now than he was when I last saw him. I can tell he's crazy about you, and like I said, I'm sorry if I caused a problem with that or anything. I really had no idea."

I sighed and nodded again. "I know, but thanks anyway, Jane."

There was silence in the room for a while as she focused on her feet, toeing the tiles beneath her sneakers anxiously.

"Was that all, Jane, or was there more?"

She sighed looking up at me again, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Please don't kick me off of this movie, Ms. Swan. I know I can do a good job. I really do. I loved your book. It was what helped me survive that ridiculous Playmates movie. God I hated doing that crap, but a job is a job. I…I just wanted to let you know that I can do better than the fertilizer that my agent keeps pushing me to take. Every movie I've been in the past two years, they've chosen me because I can do ditzy well, but all I've really wanted to do is something serious. I really believe that if given half a chance and not forced to say the lines in a way that makes me sound like an airhead, I can really do you proud by Charlie. Please, please give me a chance."

I nibbled on my bottom lip as I listened to her plead for me to give her a chance. Truth of the matter was, I had judged her by the drivel in her past, but she had already shown me today in the screen tests that she had what it took to do a good job if she put her heart in it. Besides, it's not like I could even begin to boot her from the movie now. I had already tried to head her off at the pass, at this point it was way too late even if I wanted to.

I chuckled as I stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was shorter than me anyway, but with my boots on she practically felt like a child next to me. "I saw today that you were going to surprise me, Jane. Just promise me that you will do your very best and I promise that I won't speak out against you."

She smiled up at me sweetly, looking every bit the twenty-year-old that she was. I wasn't all that much older, but watching her interact with the people around her today, seeing what was flashing behind her eyes, I could see that she still pretty much just a kid trapped in a voluptuous body and bullied by the people around her. I couldn't help but hope she knocked them all out and showed them all that she was a serious actress after all.

Jane and I walked out of the restroom and down the hallway together, chatting quietly about what she thought of the character and asking what I was thinking when I wrote specific parts of the story. Jane was laughing at something I said when we walked through the double doors into the big room where everyone was waiting for us. Edward looked up with a surprised expression while the rest looked on in confusion.

"We'll talk more about it later, Jane. Here's my card. If you need to contact me between now and when we next see one another, you can either email me there or call my cellphone. I will reply as soon as I can, but with the wedding happening next month, it may take a month or two, but I promise that I will get back to you before filming starts." I handed cards to Kellan and Jackson. "The same goes for the two of you. If you need anything at all, or have questions that might help you prepare or what have you, feel free."

I turned to Edward with a smile, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging myself to his chest. "If there's nothing else the rest of you need from me today, I think I'm ready to get going back to the hotel. Room service and a couple's massage in the spa is calling my name. What do you think, baby?" I looked up at Edward to see him beaming down at me.

"I think that sounds like heaven, sweetheart."

I looked back at the group who all shook their heads that they didn't need us. I looked back up at Edward with a smile. "Well, are you ready then?"

He leaned down to kiss my nose. "Always, love…always."

We turned and walked out of the studio wrapped happily together to enjoy a night with just the two of us…no writing, no photo shoots, no movie meetings, and no ex models between us. Just Edward and Bella, together at last.


	34. Montage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, no copyright infringement is intended.**

_**A**_**uthor's Note: I hope I don't confuse you guy with the way I did this chapter. It's a little different layout. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for all of the reviews. I forgot to thank you guys for helping us surpass the one thousand review mark! You're all so great…I really appreciate the support! Also, a big thank you to AgoodWITCH for her beta work in spite of having worked ten days straight this past week! Next chapter is the wedding, and then I'm pretty sure it will be our epi…but then again I thought this chapter would end up being our epi, but it didn't work out that way :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**34. MONTAGE**

"_Technique of combining in a single photographic composition elements from various sources, such as parts of different photographs."_

**EPOV**

Two weeks after leaving Los Angeles, Bella and I were cuddled up on the couch, anxiously tuning the TV in our apartment to the Mary Hart interview we had done the week before. Our life had been nothing but chaos since the day of the screen tests.

Once Jane, Bella, and I cleared the air, we thought the drama was over. Unfortunately, we were very wrong. Two days after the whole ridiculous series of misunderstandings took place, we were awoken at five in the morning, Pacific, to the incessant ringing of our phones. It started with Bella's cell, then after we ignored it twice and Bella finally fumbled in the dark to shut it off, mine started buzzing on the table. I pushed it to the floor, rolling back over to curl up with Bella. It was when our hotel room phone started ringing incessantly that Bella finally gave in with a groan and answered.

"This better be life altering important," she mumbled into the receiver as she tossed her arm lazily over her eyes.

I could hear the frantic high pitched voice of Alice blaring from the earpiece only seconds before Bella sat straight up in bed.

"What?! Where?"

After listening to her grill Alice with a pained expression on her face, she told the pixie she would call her back before dashing into the living room to turn on the TV while simultaneously booting up her laptop. She tuned the TV to some horrid gossip show as she tapped furiously on the keyboard. The next story came up on the screen at the same moment Bella gasped out an "Oh God."

Mary Hart stood in front of two large screens, announcing that they were returning to the next section of Entertainment Tonight in HD. As she seamlessly segued into the next statement the screens behind her filled with a picture of Bella and I at the first gallery opening on the right and a grainy picture of Jane hanging on me as I tried to keep her from falling on the left.

"Drama appears to be brewing on the set of the newest bestseller gone expected silver screen blockbuster. A love triangle may cause a lot of chaos on the new set."

The screen cut to an amateur video of Jane squealing my name before running to jump into my arms. The camera angle neglected to show my lack of enthusiasm at her advance, and cut off before I put her down and explained the whole situation. It looked far more incriminating than it really was.

"In the video, we see Jane Volterra, set to star in the new thriller love story, running into the arms of a romantic interest as filmed this past Wednesday on a Los Angeles studio set. Unfortunately, the romantic interest just so happens to be the fiancé of the author whose work the movie is based upon. It appears that a lot more drama might appear behind the scenes than we will ever see on the big screen."

I reached over to grab the remote control off of the couch arm, cutting off the horrid show and tossing it back in the seat with a snarl.

"How did they get that video? It's not like there were paparazzi around to catch all of that. It was just the cast, the execs, and us." Bella looked like a ghost as she stared unseeingly at the black screen.

I grumbled running my hand through my hair. "Unfortunately, love, this is part of the Hollywood machine. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if this was part of the reason that the studio insisted on Jane to begin with. There's nothing better than a juicy scandal to produce free publicity. They thrive on that crap. Why the heck do you think that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart haven't come straight out and made an absolute statement once and for all about their relationship? It's all about the buzz. I'm sure they are being pressured from all sides, studio, agents, publicists, and so on to keep being cryptic as long as possible in order to keep the buzz going at least until the Eclipse opening, maybe even longer."

She whimpered as she rested her head on the back of the couch scrolling through the hundreds of hits she had already found on google. Apparently, the gossip fodder had been a little thin lately because everyone and their brother was picking up the story and reposting the pictures along with all kinds of comments.

"How bad do you think this is going to get?" She asked quietly as she tried to take slow even breaths. Bella was never one to enjoy the spotlight, and this was way more than she'd ever had to deal with before. She was upset enough when her painting had been displayed and available for sale in a small gallery where her best friend would profit, I could only imagine what having every gossip monger on the web trying to make a buck at her expense was doing to her on the inside.

I sat down next to her, pulling her in close as I looked over her shoulder to gaze down at the post on Perez Hilton. Perez had put in a little white bubble that begged me to ditch the girls and choose him, saving everyone a lot of heartache. I sighed, kissing her temple.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but it's going to get worse before it gets better."

Two minutes later, both of our phones started ringing again as we dealt with calls from three sets of very upset parental figures.

I had definitely been right. That afternoon as we made our way to the studio, we were surrounded by a locust like swarm of paparazzi trying to get a shot of us as we entered the studio. We held hands as we sprinted through the narrow path the large guards that were posted at the door made for us within the sea of lunging bodies and blinding flashes. The second we were past the crowd and in the entryway, I pulled her to me as she buried her face in my chest, the flashes still finding us behind the safety of the glass doors.

The receptionist quickly led us to a conference room at the end of the hall where four extremely well dressed execs sat in large Italian leather chairs around an oblong table, all smirking like the cats who had deviously devoured a whole nest of canaries. They invited us to have a seat, a few publicists and Jane's agent seated amongst us at the table.

The man at the head of the table, Horus Whitaker, templed his fingers under his chin, creating a triangle with his hands, as he leaned forward, a pleased twinkle in his eye. "Miss Swan, Mr. Masen, I'm so pleased you could make it. I am sorry for the circus out front. I know that you are a very private person, Miss Swan and have been informed that this latest media frenzy has upset you, but I encourage you to try to step back and look at this as a business opportunity instead of an invasion of your privacy. The media's less than accurate depiction of the situation in no means affects the reality of your relationship with Mr. Masen. If we just let it go and not react to it, it will eventually fade away."

I cleared my throat leaning forward in my chair. "What I would really like to know, Mr. Whitaker, is who took that footage and how it was released in the first place. I am of the opinion that anyone involved in such an underhanded task within your own company should be made to at the very least apologize for his or her actions, and be made to suffer some consequence for their actions."

I narrowed my eyes at his chubby face, observing his reactions. As a photographer, it's my job to read and recreate body language and visual cues indicating underlying emotions. Whitaker's face read like an open book, and the flash in his eyes told me immediately that if it wasn't his brainchild, then he at the very least authorized its perpetration.

"We are looking into the leak, Mr. Masen, but legally there is nothing that can really be done. In this day and age, there is no way to restrict what does and does not come from our employees own private cell phones and video equipment. There is nothing in their contracts that we can utilize to enforce any sort of sanction."

I scoffed. "Bullshit, everybody involved with a studio of this sort has a clause in their contracts that they cannot release on-set video or information regarding the producing of a movie in progress, or else every movie in existence would have a bootleg available months before it's ever released."

Whitaker smiled at me evilly. "During filming and editing, this is true, but there is nothing in the contract that indicates that such is the case during preproduction, unless the director and producers force a confidentiality clause on the workers. No such clause has been instituted on this project, and thus, there was nothing illegal about the action in question, nor does it go against any contract with the agency."

My blood boiled inside my veins as I watched the cocky fat man smirk at us. There was nothing we could do. As far as the studio was concerned, they were going to ride the wave of the controversy as far as it could carry them.

We called Brad and Angie the second we left the studio asking if we were really needed in LA any longer. They said that most of Bella's work was completed; they just thought she might like to be involved with a bit of the rest. Once we told them about the whole mess with the studio and the leaked footage of Jane being billed as a tawdry love triangle, they very empathetically encouraged us to just go home and get away from the chaos of LA. Things might still be tense in New York, but the paps there weren't nearly as horrendous as they were in California.

I called and started working on changing our flights while Bella stomped into our bedroom, packing our things in our suitcases in preparation to get the heck out of this town. She had been railroaded enough by the studio and was reaching her breaking point. I could tell she was seriously regretting ever agreeing to the movie deal.

O~O~O

We had thought that being home would take the spotlight off of us, but unfortunately we were wrong. Matter of fact, our late night departure flared into more 'leaked' rumors that Bella demanded that I get as far away from Jane as possible, handing down an ultimatum that we go back to New York or it was over. Supposedly, Jane was moping around LA, heartbroken that I had chosen Bella over her.

Jane's fans were out in droves, posting Bella hating sites all over the web. It was juvenile and downright cruel as they would post a less than flattering picture of Bella next to a headshot of Jane and then compare their attributes all the way down to breast sizes and toenail polish color, declaring Jane the winner hands down and calling me a moron for choosing Bella.

Jane was on the phone with Bella constantly, apologizing profusely about what her fans were doing. She sent out an official notice to the various sites asking them to stop and even releasing an official press release against the wishes of her publicist and all her support staff, denouncing the relationship, but the studio leaked something around the same time that made it appear faked.

We felt bad for her. She wanted so badly to do right by us, especially since it was her actions that started the whole mess. We tried to soothe her and thanked her for trying, but as long as the posts kept coming, she just felt worse and worse.

Jackson and Kellan both called to talk to us, offering to help make statements, but we told them not to get themselves sucked into the insanity. We really appreciated the offer, but the last thing we wanted was for them to end up hounded as well.

We were so distracted by the mess that we barely had time to focus on the wedding. Thankfully, Alice and Aunt Mae had it all under control. They promised to keep it simple. The only time I saw Bella smile over that whole week was when she came back from Alice's apartment after trying on her gown. She beamed at me as she said it was perfect. It was then that I decided that we were going to nip this mess in the bud before the wedding. The best way to do that was to go and shove the truth in the horse's mouth.

Twelve hours later, I was on the phone with the producers of Entertainment Tonight, promising them an exclusive as long as we got the chance to tell our full story, no inflammation, no editing to make our words appear to mean something else outside of context. After drawing up a contract with my lawyer to which they agreed to my terms or risk being sued for slander, arrangements were made for Bella and I to fly back to LA for the taping of the interview.

Later that same night, after we were all set to walk into the fire ourselves, hoping we wouldn't get burned, I sat Bella down for the serious conversation that was several months in the making. It was time that she knew the full history.

Bella sighed as we sat facing one another on the couch, knees touching as we held hands between us.

"I'm not sure I want to know."

I sighed in reply. "I'm not sure I want you to know, but I also don't want you to be taken off guard if they start pulling up some of my past during the interview. This is important. Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

She groaned before admitting she should probably go first, because if she got too upset she might not be able to go afterward. My heart ached as I listened to her explain her normal, mostly innocent, and entirely innocuous seeming relationships. She was the epitome of the girl every guy wants to bring home to Mom and made me feel like a disgusting jerk in comparison.

She didn't even have her first boyfriend or even her first kiss until the very end of her senior year of high school. They were more friends than anything and broke up shortly after they graduated. She dated a tiny string of guys through college, most not lasting more than a few weeks, until she met a guy who seemed to treat her well. It wasn't until later that she found out he was a cheater and an amateur porn maker, taping his ladies in bed with him. I asked if he had any film of her, worried that this might be the thing that would really blow the lid off of everything, but she just laughed.

"Once I found out, there were no longer any films of any of his girls. Alice, and a few of his other featured girls used his hideout key to get into his apartment one night while he was passed out at Gia's place, and loaded all the tapes up, carried them down to the alley and burned them in a metal trash can. We stood, encouraging a few homeless guys to take some comfort from the flames, and watched until they were reduced to a pile of ash. We even searched everywhere to make sure we had them all. When he woke up and found his collection was gone, he was ticked, but since they were all done illegally, it wasn't like he could sue us or anything. I hadn't gotten involved with anyone since until you."

I rubbed her arms comfortingly, apologizing for her having to go through that and hoping that in comparison to that scum, my indiscretions wouldn't be so bad. I started telling her about the one girlfriend I had in high school. Much like her, I didn't actually get involved with anyone until my senior year, and it didn't even last past prom. In college, I had two serious girlfriends, but they both petered out within a year because, while I really liked the girls, I didn't love them.

It wasn't until after I saw her and was unsuccessful at finding her that I started modelizing as she called it. I knew a lot of guys that were way worse than me, walking home with different women every week. I wasn't quite that bad, but I wasn't the pristine boyfriend either.

Basically, what would happen was that I would start a new series. I would do a live subject series using a model about twice a year. As my obsession to the series grew, so did my draw to my subject, eventually leading to sex and a causal dating relationship, must mostly just the sex. No matter what I did, I never hired anyone that reminded me of her…she was too special to be marred in any way such as that.

It all started with Tanya, my first series model five years before. Our 'relationship' lasted all of a month. When the series was complete, so was the extent of our relationship, not that she ever acquiesced to that.

The rest all followed the same pattern. Some I would see longer than others, but most only lasted a month, maybe two. In between times, I made do with other forms of gratification. Eventually they created a very sad and boring list of girls with either blonde or red hair of various shades and textures. Jessica with the full auburn hair that bordered on frizzy, but just enough to make her face seem haloed and softened by the locks. Lauren, the blonde witch who perfected the serious glare and made you hate the celluloid she was immortalized upon. Katrina, the shy quiet girl with a surprisingly electric sizzle behind her eyes. Irina, the vixen with the scarlet mane, who liked leather way more than she should. Gianna, the young innocent ingénue in front of the camera who was anything but between the sheets. Heidi, the slender dishwater blonde with smoldering eyes and even more smoldering body. Makenna, the wild child hippie born two decades too late. Victoria, the Danish maven with wild hair like fire that didn't know how to take no for an answer. And finally Jane, the ditzy college girl who never got to go to college, so trapped by her career as a child star that she never got to be who she really wanted to be. She was the only movie production subject that I ever got involved with; it had to be karma that meant that she would be the one that would cause the most grief for us all, even if it wasn't her intent.

Bella listened to me outline the previous women in my life, pain obvious in her eyes, but she never said anything, nodding along as I continued to tell her the less than wonderful details about my past that I wished more than anything I could make disappear. I wouldn't miss a single memory if they just dematerialized from my past, blowing away like white ash in the wind.

When we were finished, we cuddled together on the couch. Bella felt so far away in spite of the fact that she was right there in my arms. I hated that I had caused that reaction, caused that much pain in her. As we laid down to sleep that night I curled up to her back, nuzzling my nose in her hair and praying that someday she would forgive me for my past. I know that technically it wasn't necessary, all that happening before we were together, but I WANTED it…more than anything. I wanted to be forgiven for not being what she deserved all along, for not waiting for her to walk back into my life.

I heard a small sniffle, making my own eyes prickle annoyingly. I wrapped myself tighter to her, willing her to still love me in spite of my less than perfect past.

"I am so sorry, love. I love you more than life itself. If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat. Please forgive me for my past."

She rolled toward me, burying her face in my chest as she sobbed. I held her all night, even after her sobs finally stopped, giving way to a tiny rumbling snore, probably thanks to the congestion caused by her crying. All night long, I held her and prayed that the interview would help instead of hurt.

O~O~O

Two days later, we were both waiting anxiously in the green room. Bella looked so beautiful, her mahogany hair flowing down her back in gentle waves. She had a bit more makeup on than usual just because of the cameras, but it didn't steal from her natural beauty. She wore the same suit she had worn the day of the screen tests, making her look beautiful and yet also intelligent and self confident, even if underneath she was anything but. I held her close as we had someone walk in to tell us they would be ready for us in ten minutes. I looked down into her molten brown eyes, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as I leaned down to kiss her forehead, trying my best not to noticeably disrupt the makeup.

"Just remember, I love you more than anything and we have nothing to hide. We go in, we show them who we really are, and we tell them the truth. The truth can't hurt us."

She smiled at me nervously, grasping my biceps in her hands. "I love you. Thank you for all of this."

I shook my head. "It's because of me that all this is happening."

She smiled up at me, a twinkle showing in her eyes. "You're right." She paused making me feel worse before she snickered. "I would never have had the movie deal to begin with if it weren't for you, so no moping."

I smiled down at her, taking her hand and leading her to the door as the stagehand knocked motioning for us to follow him down the hallway to the brightly lit sound stage.

O~O~O

I kissed the top of Bella's head as we curled together on the couch, her hand vibrating in her lap with her nerves. She was really worried about how the final edit would come out. The opening sequence started before the screen went to Mary Hart sitting on a brown wooden stool in the middle of the HD stage. The three screens around her had a picture of Jane and Bella on either side with me in the middle. The ones of Bella and I were freeze frames taken from our interview, Bella looking amazingly beautiful as the green silk of her cami gleamed perfectly for the camera, making her face look even brighter. The image of Jane was taken from the photo shoot I had done in promotion of her movie last fall.

"It's the same old story you hear often in Hollywood, a lover pulled between two options. On one hand you have the adorable intelligent girl next door, and on the other the voluptuous, sexy starlet. The story always seems to run the same course…or does it?" Mary smiled deviously at the camera with her head cocked to the side as if she knew something the audience didn't know.

The screen faded, switching to a video with flashes of the tabloid nonsense that had been plaguing the net and airwaves for weeks now, flashing one falsehood after the other about us as ominous music played in the background. When the montage was finished, the screen went back, coming back up to the scene of the two of us sitting side by side in comfortable looking cream arm chairs as Mary sat across from us to interview us.

Watching the video, it was nearly imperceptible how nervous Bella truly was; instead, she simply looked radiant as she smiled somewhat shyly at Mary, as we held hands between us. Mary started by greeting us, shaking our hands. We hadn't even realized that they had been filming that part for the show, which was why I smiled at Bella as we settled back down, bringing her hand to my lips to comfort her nerves as the interview officially began.

I smiled as I watched myself staring at her. I'd never actually seen video of us together, and oh my God, I looked like I was hypnotized by her as I smiled her way. It was so obvious to the whole world exactly how much I loved that woman. I never realized that I was such an open book, and yet there I was on a nationally broadcast show, not a single feeling hidden from the world, as I adored my fiancé openly.

Mary situated herself as the angle jumped to her face from a camera somewhere behind us and to the side so as not to be in the shot. "Edward and Bella, thank you so much for coming in to set the record straight for us tonight. It's been a rough few weeks for the two of you, and we are happy to help you straighten things out once and for all."

We both thanked her sincerely as the camera moved to show the two of us again, just as Bella's hand tightened in mine. The camera focused on our faces as she started off slowly, asking us about our relationship, when we met and how we got started. Normally neither of us would want to share all these details, but we knew that if we wanted this mess over and done with, we had to. More than once, we would look away from Mary to look at one another as we spoke, both of our faces alight with smiles and love in our eyes that would be nearly impossible to fake. When we would discuss something that would embarrass Bella, her eyes would drop and her cheeks would redden ever so slightly as she chewed her bottom lip lightly. It was so adorable and I loved it, even if it caused Bella to cringe into me as we sat together on the couch several days later, watching the final production.

We pushed through all of the details of my past relationship with Jane. I watched the screen as Bella's eyes clouded with pain, making my heart ache. She was so forgiving and good, more so than I think I would be able to be. It just made me love her even more. I was so lucky that she had chosen me.

Overall, the interview went great. They never dug into Bella's past to bring up the porn dude, and didn't bring up my past relationships either with the exception of a few, which they had yet to broadcast that section of the show.

Two commercial breaks later, we reached the part where we were most worried about how it would be edited. It could very easily be manipulated to look poorly on us both if they really wanted to be devious. The commercial break came back up as we sat side by side while Mary gives us the opportunity to explain a few pictures of the both of us that looked much less innocent than they truly were.

The first picture they brought up was, of course, the grainy shot of Jane hanging from my neck. Bella smiled as she looked at the picture, remembering the day ruefully.

"What nobody knows is I was there that day. I was sitting about five feet away in a chair to watch the screen tests." She giggled a little and to my surprise, it was actually genuine. "You can't see Edward's face with this angle, but the look he had was kind of funny in retrospect. He was not expecting Jane at all and was totally caught off guard. The video that was released cut off just as he sat her down and explained that he was no longer single and pointed to me, telling her I was his fiancée."

Mary quirked an eyebrow inquisitively. I guess this was the first she had heard of that. Bella continued seeming not to notice. "I was understandably angry at first. Even after he told her about me, I was still upset because you never want to see another woman wrapped around your soon to be husband, even if it is a misunderstanding. We went back to the hotel and talked about it during lunch and had it all sorted before we came back to the set for the rest of the tests. You see, from the beginning, this was never the big drama that it has been made out to be."

Mary nodded sympathetically as she gestured to the screen at a new picture that had come up. "That was not the last of the pictures to be released. There have been several that appear to show the two of you having a very open relationship with other individuals."

Bella and I looked at the picture behind Mary, both of us breaking out into barking laughter as Bella's eyes teared up. Mary looked at us in confusion as we tried to regain our composure.

Bella giggled as she wiped at a tear from the corner of her eye, pointing at the screen where I am standing on the sidewalk, my arm around Rose giving her a kiss on the cheek just before she and Emmett got in their van to go home from their visit in October. Pictures like these had been coming out of the woodwork.

"That's Edward's sister-in-law, for all intents and purposes. She's married to Emmett, Edward's cousin who he was raised with from the time he was very young."

Mary looked properly abashed and surprised as she gestured to the next picture. Bella scoffed again at the picture of her hugging Jasper at the airport in LA. Someone had accidently caught them in the background of another shot and turned it in when the frenzy started.

"That is my best friend's fiancé. He's an agent and offered to help me get settled when I got to LA. I don't have a brother, but Jasper Whitlock is just about as close as I'll ever get, well except for Emmett."

She smirked at me as I smiled back; raising her hand again to kiss the back, happy that she was claiming my family as her own.

Mary glared at her producers to our right as we waited for the next picture to come up. Up next was Alice and I coming out of the store where we purchased my Halloween costume. My eyes twinkled, but it was because I had just seen Bella over Alice's shoulder.

The next two were of me with Tanya, but from the quality of the picture, you could tell it was rather old, probably sent in by Tanya herself. The final one was in Central Park, the day Victoria spotted us while on our hotdog picnic. That one looked bad only because my face was turned away from the camera, toward Bella on the ground in fact, as Victoria crooned in my ear trying to seduce me right in front of her.

Bella giggled a little next to me, surprise once again alighting my face as I stared at her before responding to the picture with a smile, never taking my eyes off of her. "That was the first day we spent any real time together and started getting to know each other. After that little episode, Bella planted me firmly in the friend zone for little while. She wasn't sure she trusted a noted modelizer, although she didn't have to worry. I don't want anyone else but her."

Mary raised her eyebrow, addressing Bella. "So you knew of Edward's reputation before you got together?"

She nodded seriously. "I knew and it made me hard to trust him, but sometimes two people are meant to be together, fated, so to speak. After a while I realized that his past wasn't important, but rather our present and future. All of the models, and even Janie, are all part of his past. All of this insanity lately has been about his past, and that's behind us now. We are both looking toward our future."

I lifted her hand to my mouth again, as we watched in relief from our living room. She smiled at me so warmly, making my heart melt as I pulled her closer to me on the couch. As the interview drew to a close, the screen went black, coming back up with Mary seated in the middle of the screen again, each showing a different pose of Bella and I during the interview, changing every few seconds to show a freeze frame of the next moment. One was me lifting her hand to my lips, the middle was me smiling at her, and the third was her smirking my way.

"I don't think I need to say another word, because a picture is worth a thousand words, and you just watched a half hour show full of them. It is quite obvious that these two have a bright future ahead of them and that reports in the media have been greatly exaggerated. We here at Entertainment Tonight hope that this has finally set the record straight for these two, and if their interview wasn't enough, how about we leave you tonight with a piece of the private one on one interview I shared with Jane Volterra the next morning, when she called us requesting a chance to help set the record straight herself.

The ending credits took up the bottom half of the screen as a smiling Jane with hair newly dyed brown for the movie, sat in a soft chair to address the camera. "I know Edward and Bella set the record straight, but I wanted the chance for you to hear it straight from me too so this ridiculousness ends tonight. There is nothing between Edward Masen and I now but friendship. Bella is an amazing girl and he loves her completely. Not only that, but she's an amazing person as well, so I am personally asking all of you out there to stop. Stop bashing a perfectly nice and very beautiful girl who you think has somehow slighted me when in reality it was quite the opposite. Stop hounding them and trying to make one of the best couples I've ever known in real life look like they are people that they most definitely are not. Please leave these two alone to get married in peace like they deserve. Bella is an amazing author who has written a beautiful book that will be an equally beautiful movie, and Edward is an amazing photographer who captures the world in ways that the rest of us could only dream of doing. These are two good, kind people who deserve to live their life in peace. Thank you for all of your support."

The screen went blank at the same moment the credits ended a partial second before a loud commercial for a car brand filled the screen. I reached over still surprised by Jane's closing statements, pushing the power button before turning to see Bella still staring at the blank screen with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

I chuckled, placing one finger under her chin to close her mouth before tipping her face my direction to land a soft chaste kiss on her lips. She hummed in satisfaction before smiling against my lips.

"I can't believe she did that. She's going to catch so much crap from her agent and publicist. I'm proud of her though." She whispered into my lips as I nodded slowly with a smile.

"She's a good kid and I think, given half a chance, she might end up being a good actress too. I have a good mind to advise her to fire her people and find someone willing to help her succeed instead of forcing her into a pigeon hole."

Bella nodded with a twinkle in her eye, leaning up to kiss me again when all three phones started ringing at once. We let the house phone go to voicemail, guessing it was probably the press, while answering each of our cells to field phone calls from our parents. I smiled at her knowingly as she explained to her mom how things went and that Jane had been just as much a surprise to us as it had been to them. Meanwhile I was listening to my Aunt go on and on about how great we looked on TV and how she hoped that the press would leave the wedding alone now. We had already had to hire security since paparazzi had already hit the town trying to steal shots of the meadow.

Two hours later, everyone we knew and loved had managed to call to ask how we were and tell us they had seen the interview. When the lines finally cleared, we called Jane to thank her for what she had said. We could hear the smile I her voice when she said it was the least she could do and that she was posting a similar rant on her own personal website as we spoke. She also informed us that when her agent and publicist called to yell at her for her stunt, she fired them both before we could even suggest it. We told her we were proud of her, and that we would call Jasper to help her find new people if she needed. She thanked us before getting off the phone to upload the newest video to her site officially announcing that she was now without representation and proud of it.

We both smiled as we shuffled to our bedroom exhausted, but finally feeling free once more. Two more weeks and we would officially be husband and wife. After the pressure of the past two weeks, no amount of wedding stress could even come close to seeming difficult, especially in light of the end result.


	35. Angelic Phantom

D**isclaimer: I don't own any of it…such a shame.**

**_Author's Note: It's the much anticipated wedding chapter. I hope you like it. I have a playlist that I suggest you listen along because it really sets the mood. _**

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/view_play_list?p=7CA7E1031BF30F5E_

**_I will have pictures posted on photobucket for you to check out as well. _**

_http://photobucket(dot)com/BehindTheImagesWEDDING_

**_A big thanks to AgoodWITCH who has helped me get this out to you in an always timely manner. She's the best. Go check out her stories and say thanks if you get the chance! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Also, I just couldn't find a photography term that fit in my mind, so I said forget it and just went with my own title. LOL._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**35. ANGELIC PHANTOM**

**BPOV**

The last two weeks before the wedding were chaotic to say the least. Alice was in full planning mode. Thankfully she and Esme had mostly kept it small except for a few insane choices that made me laugh and finally give in. When they first brought up a horse drawn carriage I had laughed, wondering what good it would do us when there was no way that it could get to the meadow through the narrow trail. That was when Esme bashfully admitted to having already hired men to come in and clear a wider path. They didn't totally annihilate the natural flow of the area, but they did take out just enough to get a horse and small two person carriage through and put down a layer to wood chips to keep the ground from getting too soggy under foot if they got any rain anytime close to the wedding.

After a bit of begging on both of their parts, I finally gave in considering that the work had already been done on the path and I had to admit that it did fit the little theme we had going. I never thought about having any sort of a theme for my wedding, but when Alice showed me the sketches of my dress, it all fell together.

It was no secret that I was a fan of the classics, Austen, Bronte, and Shakespeare were amongst my most beloved of books in my collection. This being so, when Alice showed me the drawing that could just as easily been worn but Juliet as myself, I was instantly in love. The dress was long and flowing simple white satin, no poufy tulle, no translucent organza. It had long matching sleeves that tapered out into a wider opening at the bottom. The only adornments on the dress was the light crystal and pearl beaded flowers and vines along the neckline and bodice before two bunched ribbons started at my sides and crisscrossed in a high waist before ending in the back at the bottom of a white ribbon laced corset backing. The neckline of the dress was sort of a sweetheart cut that went low, but only just hinted at the presence of cleavage. The picture alone was stunning, but when Alice revealed the final product, I literally cried like a baby. I tried it on and truly felt like a princess, just as any bride should.

After my dress was decided on, Alice began crafting ideas to bring more of a small theme to the wedding. She chose very simple bridesmaid dresses for herself and Rosalie, constructing them of a soft wine colored cloth. They were very modest, sleeveless dresses, the material coming all the way up to the neck to gather where wide straps on each side attached the front of the dress to the back, and a rouched band wrapping the waist broke up the long lines of the dress Alice would wear. For Rose, since they had to plan to accommodate for her growing belly, instead was placed in a long wine colored dress with an empire waist, the material gathered in such a way to allow her all the room she could need if she happened to pop out more than expected right before the ceremony. My three new young quasi nieces to be, would wear little dresses with an A line design, the bodice of the dresses entire gathered to create adorable vertical pleating across their chests. Since we didn't want too much of one color, Alice chose to make their dresses out of a fabric that while I called a lavender color, she insisted was actually Wisteria.

In addition to choosing dress designs that sort of fit the theme as much as we could pull off without making it a full on cheesy looking Renaissance wedding, we chose hairstyles for everyone that were more classic. The girls would have their hair mostly down, only with the front pulled back and separated and clipped to create diamond shapes with the adorned hair, into which tiny white flowers would be strategically placed while the rest of their hair would be curled into adorable little ringlets. Alice's hair would be adorned with a baby's breath wreath, while Rose's would pulled into sections and braided before pulled up and interwoven on her head to create a simple hairstyle into which the same flowers as the girls would have would be tucked in a couple of places.

My hair was the most difficult to decide on though. I wanted my hair down, but then Alice argued that nobody could see the unique back of my dress if I did that. Eventually, after some trial and error, we decided that if I pulled back and braided my sides, creating a halo effect and cut about an inch from my length, then I would be able to have most of my hair down. It would also create a natural tiara into which Alice could decorate with flowers and crystals that she had bought in hopes of using them.

Besides the carriage, there was only one other thing I let the wedding planning due splurge on, and mostly just because then it would fit the theme. Esme scoured the state, finally finding exactly what she was looking for once she heard about my dress. Having been paid in advance, plus a hefty bonus for making the trip to Lake Placid from the city, we had an amazing trio of performers. Amongst their musical talents, which there were many, the members played the harp, the flute, the cello, and the violin. Their vast musical repertoire included several tunes that would go perfectly with what we had in mind.

Seeing everything coming together so perfectly made me so happy. It was like one final sign that was truly meant to be.

Edward and I relished the peace that followed the interviews. The studio was ticked at us, Jane's former employees all openly blamed us when the news hit the airwaves, but beyond that, we were finally left in peace. We had two weeks between the airing of the interview and the wedding itself, and we savored every minute. We had plans to go down a week early to stay in the guest house and help nail down the final preparations for the ceremony.

Two days before we were set to leave, a courier delivered an envelope to the door. At first, I had the briefest flash of fear that someone was taking some sort of legal action against us before looking at the front to see that it was from my editor. I half chuckled, half groaned when I realized that he had finished his first review and now it was time for me to sit down and do the editing process.

I opened the top, sliding the heavy manuscript from inside, laughing as I read the note taped to the top.

_Don't stress. I don't expect this back until after you return from your honeymoon, but I wanted you to see it as soon as possible. I expect to see this back on my desk by the end of June. Have fun and see you in Lake Placid –Daniel_

I chuckled, shuffling into the dining room to sit at the table and thumb through the pages with red flags stuck to the top edge, taunting me viscously. Each red flag indicated some error or adjustment that Dan felt needed made. Edward was working in his studio, tying up a few loose ends before we were once again out of pocket for the next three weeks.

I thumbed through the pages absentmindedly before a slow chuckle bubbled up from my chest. Still in my robe and fuzzy slippers, I picked up the manuscript and my coffee cup, carrying them across the hall with me to Edward's studio.

He looked up with a smile as I walked in that quickly turned into a frown of confusion when I dropped the manuscript in his lap with a smirk.

"What is this?" He asked, putting his hand on the cover and running it back and forth languidly.

I grabbed a chair, pulling it next to him, sliding in to rest my head on his shoulder. "This, my dear, is the first return of my manuscript with suggestions for edits and revisions from Dan. I want you to take a look at it."

He gave me a look before shrugging and flipping through the pages.

"See all those little red flags?" He nodded. "Each one represents something I need to fix or adjust. In these first three chapters, every page has at least four if not more."

He nodded again as he flipped through. I reached over his hands to grab a section, flipping to the beginning of chapter four.

"Now, this is the chapter I wrote during our first day hanging out in Central Park. I couldn't help but notice the major decrease of red flags."

He glanced over at me with his eyes dancing, flashing me one of his deliciously seductive smiles. I smiled back, kissing him gently as I flipped to another section a few more chapters back.

"This chapter I wrote after Thanksgiving." I winked knowing he remembered exactly what occurred between us for the first time, over the Thanksgiving weekend in Lake Placid. Now the flags were even fewer, only one per page, if even that. I reached past him for another flip.

"This chapter is the first night I stayed here and wrote while you tried to pretend you were sleeping." He glanced over at me with surprised eyes. I chuckled at the fact that he really thought I bought his fake sleeping act. "Even though I was writing off of hardly any sleep and struggling so much, once I did get it down, it was nearly perfect. The next few chapters had one flag per chapter. That certainly didn't happen with my first book. Every single page had at least three flags when I got it back the first time."

Then I flipped the page one last time to the last three chapters, completely devoid of any flags at all. "And this, of course, I wrote in LA. Not a single notation and I know it's all because of you, baby. I just wanted you to see it for yourself, just how much you meant to me. I'm going to go back and let you get back to work, but I'll see you later…okay?"

I leaned over to kiss him gently, reaching for the manuscript when his hand grabbed mine, pulling it to his hair as he twisted toward me in his chair. He finally pulled away smirking at me.

"Oh no you don't! You don't come in here and show me all of this and then just disappear and leave me to my work. I want at least three more kisses and then I want you to go get dressed. We were just about done for the day and I thought that the two of us could take a trip over to Central Park for the rest of the day. What do you think?"

I squealed a little before practically hopping in his lap to kiss him again. He chuckled behind my lips before breaking the kiss again to caress my cheeks lovingly. One more kiss and I pushed away to go get dressed. One last trip to Central Park was just the ticket to relax before we had to pack up to make our way up north for the rest of the wedding planning.

O~O~O

Loading up into a rented full size SUV, Alice, Edward and I left early the Saturday morning before the wedding to drive up to Lake Placid. The van was stuffed full of the gazillions of things Alice had to bring for the dresses, hair, makeup, shoes, decorations. It was insane how much stuff was brought. So much so, that the entire back of the SUV was stuffed full between our luggage and the decorations, that Alice only had a tiny space big enough to squeeze herself into for the long ride from the city.

The ride was fairly uneventful, ending with Alice gasping out loud as we pulled onto the Cullen's property. I had told her all about it and she had seen pictures, but nothing prepares you for how amazing their home is when you see it for the first time in person.

After enthusiastic greetings, Emmett, Rose, Esme and the girls all helped us haul everything into the basement which was Esme's wedding central. Until I stepped down into the massive single room filled with so much stuff solely dedicated to our wedding, I had no idea how much work Alice and Esme had been putting into planning this for us. We had been so wrapped us with our professional career, we had barely noticed how much intricate planning they had done.

After a fun supper catching up with everyone, we all went to bed, anticipating the week ahead of us full of preparations for the ceremony.

O~O~O

The week went fast. Every day there was one thing or another that was the focus of everyone's energy. My parents and their spouses arrived two days before the wedding, apparently ending up at the same hotel in town and only two doors away from one another on the same floor. Awkward didn't even begin to explain the situation when on the first day, Dad and Sue arrived to check in, only to find Mom and Phil making out against the door to their room while Phil tried desperately to get the keycard to work while Mom pretty much molested him. It was her way of dealing with the fact that she was old enough to have a daughter getting married.

Thankfully, the tension didn't last longer than the first day, smoothed into a comfortable tolerance by the second day when we all rode four wheelers up to the meadow to check on everything and set up the chairs for the ceremony the next morning. Alice and Esme wanted to kill us when we decided we wanted an 11am ceremony followed by a cold dish lunch reception and cake before we disappeared to the airport to escape for our long awaited European honeymoon. I had never had the opportunity to leave the continental US, so Edward decided that it was a must that we, at the very least, hit three or four countries over our two week stay.

Edward and I hopped off our shared four wheeler and were the first to step out into the meadow. My smile grew wider and I began to grow teary as I stared at the small grove of Magnolia trees, standing gorgeously along the far edge of the rounded meadow only about a hundred feet away. Just as Edward had said, the blooms had just begun to fall, leaving a perfect, soft looking blanket of cream petals tinged with pink for us to stand on as we became man and wife.

The buzz of conversation moved closer behind us as the rest of the group caught up, but stopped abruptly as the rest of our friends stepped into the clearing, several, including my mother, let out a small gasp. We all stood in reverential quiet for a few moments before we finally began to move again, creating an assembly line to begin passing the supplies we had brought tied to the backs of our ATV's and attached trailers we had pulled behind them, quickly transforming our oasis into a small chapel with white wooden folding chairs.

Emmett propped the girls up on his shoulders, letting them pick some of the blossoms from the back of the trees, which the proceeded to break apart and spread down the row between the chairs with the help of the others to create a petal carpeted aisle. Once we were all done, we draped tarps over the chairs to protect them from the elements and the dew before riding back to the main house.

The last night before our wedding was a chaotic one as the boys were relegated to the guest house from ten pm on, so that we girls could wake up far too early in the morning and go about the business of getting ready for our morning wedding.

At five the next morning, I was awoken by Alice bouncing on my bed. "Wake up! Wake UP! It's your wedding day Bella! Time to make you all pretty, pretty princess for your big day! Come on!"

She waved a freshly brewed cup of coffee under my nose, using her hand to waft the delicious vapors to my nose. I hummed, reaching blindly for the cup as she moved it further and further away, coaxing me out of the bed like a mule with a carrot, until I was finally sitting up on the edge of the bed. When my hand griped the handle, I yanked it to myself, savoring the warm liquid as it slid down my throat.

Alice set a tray down next to me filled with fruit and toast telling me I had fifteen minutes to enjoy breakfast and coffee before she would be back to shove me in the shower. She further warned me that if I was laying back down when she returned, she would shut off the hot water valve and make me take an ice cold shower instead.

I grunted in reply as she bounced out of the door.

And so the morning proceeded. I felt a little more awake, but never as much as the pixie who was apparently on speed as she single handedly ordered us around like a maestro conducting a symphony. She personally did each of our hairstyles while relaying news about the boys and what guests had arrived so far. I smiled as she told me that on her last trip downstairs, Jake and Quil were hanging out in the kitchen lusting over the man who would be my husband in a few short hours in his tux.

We had been nice and not forced the boys to follow the theme…again trying to get away from looking too cheesy. Instead, we let the Edward and Carlisle pick their clothes, which they very judiciously decided to go with Hugo Boss tuxes. I was of course not allowed to see, but judging by how impressed Alice was, a feat not easily accomplished, it had to be good.

We were down to one hour and counting when Rose burst into the room, her dress flowing beautifully around her rounded tummy. She had a devious smile on her face.

"The rule is that the groom can't see the bride right? Not the other way around?"

Alice scoffed and I nodded a little. "I think so," I mumbled as Alice finished securing the tie at the bottom of the bottom closure of my dress.

"Well, if you go to the window right now, you can have a peek. The boys are getting ready to go to the meadow. Keep behind the curtain and you should be safe."

With a squeal, I ran to the window as Alice growled saying that I would ruin my hair if I wasn't careful. I pulled back the thick curtain a sliver to get a look down at the yard. At first I could only see Emmett and Jasper, but then a moment later Edward stepped to his side. I gasped loudly, my hand flying to cover my halted heart. He looked better than amazing. The sun caught his bronze hair that he had obviously tried to tame and failed miserably. His suit was cut so perfectly that it accentuated his broad shoulders perfectly before trimming down to display his slender waist. He ran his hand through his hair, glancing up in the direction of the window. I jumped back, letting the curtain fall closed before turning back to the girls. Esme was now standing in the doorway smirking.

"Oh my…I think my heart just stopped. He looks amazing!"

The girls chuckled as Alice began to fidget with my hair again, looking appraisingly before sliding a few more crystalline jewels between the plaits. After a moment, she stepped back for a final appraisal before nodding to herself.

A moment later, Carlisle stepped into the room with the girls leading the way. When they entered they all stopped and stared quietly. I felt anxious and uncomfortable before the girls started squealing, jumping up and down.

"Auntie Bella, you look like a princess!" Katarina shouted.

"No, she looks like that Juliane girl from that movie where the people talked funny," Kadence said.

"Her name wasn't Juliane, it was Juliant," Kennedy replied impetuously.

Katarina sighed at them before walking to my side, taking my hand while gazing up at me. "No, it was Juliet, and Auntie Bella looks much better than Claire Danes did. Oh, and Uncle Edward makes a much better Romeo too!"

The girls all giggled and began bouncing again as Carlisle stepped forward with a big smile on his face. "You do make the best Juliet I've ever seen, Bella." He said as he leaned in to give me a careful hug.

"I've talked to the family and asked them all for permission to do this. We think this would look perfect with your dress and we would be honored if you would be willing." He pulled a golden oval shaped necklace with a lion engraved on the front offset by a black background, hanging from a long golden chain. "This is the Cullen family crest. It dates back to fourteenth century England we know for sure from historical documentation, but it's possibly even longer. I gave one like this to Rosalie on her wedding day and I would be honored if you would wear it today. Edward might not bear my last name, but in my heart he is my son."

I smiled and nodded with tears shimmering in my eyes. "I would be honored, Carlisle."

He stepped behind me as I pulled my hair aside for him to fasten the clasp. Once it was in place he stepped back, reaching to return my long curly hair back to its original position. I reached up and grazed my finger across the medallion, centering it slightly before turning to look in the mirror with a smile.

"It's perfect," I whispered as everyone behind me agreed. Carlisle gave me another hug, telling me I looked like an angel before disappearing into the hallway.

Seconds later, my parents came in. My mom sobbed and made over me, while my Dad stood back, watching quietly, the corner of his right eye crinkling a little as he worried his hands together in front of him. Soon the photographer came in, taking more pictures before guiding us out to take pictures in the yard, Alice always just out of the frame, swooping in between setups to adjust my hair or my gown.

Once we had finished the picture taking, Mom and Esme hopped in the carriage to be taken to the meadow while the rest of us, relaxed in the house, while Alice did one last spray of my hair and check of my makeup. Finally accepting it was as good as it would get, she and Rose climbed into the carriage to ride up to the staging area for the ceremony the girls sitting on the bench with the driver, squealing delightedly as the carriage took off leaving my father and I behind by ourselves.

"You look amazing, Bella," my Dad muttered behind his hand, his cheeks tinting slightly pink around above the edges of his mustache.

"Thank you, Dad. You look pretty amazing yourself. You know, I was kind of disappointed I didn't get to see you in a suit at your own wedding."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Sue and I are both old fogies who have already done the whole big wedding thing once. We didn't need the pomp and circumstance. Our small wedding on the cruise ship was perfect as it was."

I smiled at the joy in Charlie's eyes. He and Sue opted soon after their engagement to forget about the family wedding idea and just lump their honeymoon in with the ceremony. They were married on the deck of the cruise ship in winter coats and gloves, a massive white glacier standing behind them in the one picture that was taken by the on board photographer as they posed with the captain after the extremely brief five minute ceremony. That was all they needed and they were happy as clams.

"I can't believe I'm giving you away, baby girl. I know I'm not the best at saying the feeling stuff out loud, but you truly are the most important thing in my life and I love you more than anything."

I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't as I flew into his arms. "I love you, Daddy."

He sniffled as he ran his hand down my back lightly. "I love you too, baby."

The sound of the horse hooves on the ground warned us that we were up next. I pulled away slightly dabbing at the corners of my eyes. "Awe you've done it now…Alice is going to kill you for messing with the perfect makeup."

He chuckled, patting my shoulder as the carriage driver pulled up, getting down to assist me into the seating area. Dad stepped up between me and the carriage, nodding to the driver. "I've got it," he said with a smile before offering me his hand.

I took it, gathering my skirt in my free hand before stepping up into the seating area. With Dad's help, I smoothed the fabric carefully into place before sitting down. He followed immediately after as the driver climbed back into his seat. With a flick of the driver's hand on the reins attached to the beautiful white horse pulling the carriage, we were off.

We pulled into the slightly larger area where the rest of the wedding party stood waiting with a smile. Once Dad and I were out, the driver pulled the carriage the small distance further into the meadow, parking along the right side, the cue to inform the musicians we had all arrived and to begin the music.

Our parents had already been seated, so as the music began, Rose disappeared past the tree line into the meadow, as Alice once more fussed with my hair after handing me my bouquet of with and pink orchids with little rhinestone flowers tucked amongst the blooms. She pulled out a tiny can of spray, hitting me one last time and turning to disappear down the aisle. My three nieces giggled as they stepped to the tree line, their blonde curls sparkling in the sunlight, before dancing off toward the crowd, tossing petals all around them in the air.

Dad looked at me one last time with a smile before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "You ready?"

I smiled back, "More than you can possibly know."

The tinkling music of Bach's Preludio died on the air and a brief pause indicated it was our turn as the harpist began the intro to Greensleeves. I know, I know, the words were sad and depressing, but the music is so beautiful, I couldn't resist. As Dad and I stepped from the tree line, I gasped at Edward as he stood waiting for me under the beautiful pink and white blossomed trees.

**EPOV**

As the first notes of Greensleeves began to echo through the meadow, Charlie stepped from the tree line with a resplendent Bella on his arm. I gasped out loud as I watched her appear to materialize out of the woods like a beautiful angelic phantom adorned in a long flowing white dress with long flared sleeves.

I struggled to breath, the world going blurry as I watched my angel slowly walk toward me along the path of white petals strewn as her own personal aisle guiding her to me. She smiled warmly at me as the wind picked up her long hair flowing behind her, swirling it as she walked. Thankfully, the front of her gorgeous locks was pulled back in a braid that wrapped the crown of her head into which tiny white flowers and small shimmer crystals had been woven, creating a very appropriate halo and keeping her hair out of her face. Beyond that small adornment, she wore no veil or any other jewelry, besides the family crest. Seeing her wear it, knowing I had a cuff on my wrist that my uncle had given me just an hour before made my heart soar even higher.

I couldn't look away, hardly even seeing Charlie next to her as they came to a halt in front of me. It wasn't until Charlie cleared his throat that I remembered what I was supposed to do next. I looked away briefly to shake his hand as he snickered, leaning into my shoulder.

"Take good care of her, son. I'm entrusting her to you."

I stared at her as I listened to his words, never breaking my gaze as I whispered "yes, sir," in reply. With a snicker he took her hand, putting it in mine before kissing her cheek and walking to his seat next to Sue. Bella and I stood there staring at each other, not knowing anything else until the song ended and the minister spoke forcing us back to reality.

The rest of the service passed in a blur, as we repeated back the traditional vows, not trusting ourselves to be able to get through ones we had written ourselves in front of a crowd. We had, however, promised to write vows that we would read to one another before bed that night. We went through all of the typical motions, exchanging rings with trembling hands and loving smiles. I could hardly wait for the minister to announce I could kiss my bride. When he did, I swept her into my arms as she giggled, dipping her in front of the small gathering of friends and family around us.

As we kissed, the clearing filled with chuckles, clapping, and cheers. Once I finally let her go, the minister announced us as man and wife and the harpist began playing Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring as we began hugging our friends and family up front with us before stepping down to our parents and then the rest of our guests. We mingled in the meadow for a few moments while the group played before the guests began to be ushered back to the house as my friend, Stephen, took the pictures of Bella and I with our bridal party under the Magnolia trees in the bright sun of mid day.

Finally, once we had taken all the poses we wanted, the rest of the group disappeared down the trail to hitch a ride on Carlisle's golf cart while Bella and I stayed behind to ride up on the carriage. Bella smiled at me as I swept her up in my arms, kissing her over and over as I carried her toward the carriage.

"You really are my angel, aren't you?"

She sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "If I'm yours then you're mine."

I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her one more time. "Well I guess that means I am."

I lifted her to sit on the seat before climbing in next to her, placing my arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek as the carriage lurched into motion. She beamed as we bounced out of the meadow and back toward the house for the reception.

**Esme POV**

Everything had turned out spectacularly. The hired crew assisted the musicians in transporting their instruments to the main house where they were already settled in the den, playing beautiful tunes when we arrived about ten minutes later. The guests were all being cared for by the top notch caterers I had hired. Bella could kill me later if she wanted, but there was no way I was going to serve cold cut sandwiches to guests who in some cases had traveled thousands of miles to see them be married.

I sighed as I thought of my nephew's face when he caught sight of his wife. She was every bit the adorable creature I knew she was from the moment I heard about her from my son and daughter in law. Before I even met her, I had no doubt that Bella was Edward's other half. Today only proved to the rest of the world, what I knew all along, Edward and Bella were destined for one another.

The sound from the horse hooves warned me that Edward and Bella had arrived, as I made the announcement and everyone began to wander into the back yard to greet them. We had a wonderful time as we visited joyfully getting to know people from their lives. I had a rather big laugh when getting to know Bella and Alice's gentleman friends who were planning a commitment ceremony of their own in the near future. I laughed as they told me about how jealous Edward had gotten during their Halloween party when he first met their acquaintance. Mere weeks after their meeting and he was already totally devoted and protective.

Bella's parents were definitely a treat. Her mother was the most eccentric free spirit I had ever met, telling all about Bella's eclectic past. The woman was unusual, but there was no doubting her love and admiration she had for her daughter. Her techniques were unique, but how could you argue with the results. Bella was most definitely one of the finest young people I had ever met.

Bella's father was a shy, quiet man, but just as fiercely devoted to his only daughter as my son was to her. I watched as he eyed the newlyweds from across the room, a sad pride radiating from him. I think he knew my Edward would take good care of his precious little girl.

The most surprising guests to arrive were the three stars in Bella's movie, Jane, Jackson, and Kellan. With their past, I was surprised Jane had been invited, much less arrived, but I guess Bella really meant what she'd said in the interview. The past was the past for them, and from now on they were looking to the future. They had developed a strange friendship with the young starlet, but I was pleased to see that they could do so without hard feelings.

The three young stars were quiet and delightful, engaging in discrete conversation, not a one ever trying to garner the attention of the room. With the exception of a few of Carlisle's teenage nieces, their presence was barely noticed.

The afternoon passed quickly as we dined and then moved on to the cake. Bella got a kick out of the unique design of the cake to look like a stack of pink and white wrapped presents, complete with an edible sugar gum bow on top and on one corner. She and Edward beamed at one another as the cut the cake and shared it before sharing a glass of wine. Within an hour of the cake cutting, they were doing the bouquet and garter toss before hopping in the rented limousine to take them to the airport.

I smiled sadly as I watched the newlyweds drive away into the late afternoon. Carlisle stepped up behind me, hugging my waist comfortingly. "Does she know that they're not going straight to Europe?"

I smiled with a wink over my shoulder. "She thinks they're going back to their apartment to change before rushing off to JFK for their flight. She will sure be surprised when the limo takes them from the helipad to The Palace."

Carlisle chuckled, "And then she'll beat the snot out of him when she finds out he got them the royal suite with two more bedrooms and four more bathrooms than they'll ever need."

I chuckled, kissing his neck as he turned me to face them. "I have a really good feeling about them. I haven't felt that good about a wedding since…well, since I married you, my love." He leaned forward and kissed my nose sweetly. I smiled up at him before burying my hands in his hair, bringing him down to kiss my lips.

* * *

_**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Next and final regular post will be the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the wedding and I'm looking forward to your comments!**_

_**Link to the Suite they will stay in on their first night. **_www(dot)newyorkpalace(dot)com/luxury-royal-suite


	36. Epilogue: Three decades later

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's original Twilight characters.**

_**A**_**uthor's Note: Well, this is the end. It's sad for me to see this story to come to its conclusion. I am glad that Nikteche started this awesome idea and then allowed me to carry it to its completion. I'm sure it turned out quite a bit differently than she initially planned, but I'm pleased with their journey. I hope I did her proud and that you all enjoyed their journey as well. Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. They mean more than I can express. **

**A special thanks to my super beta AgoodWITCH who took time from her busy work and home schedule, as well as writing six stories of her own for taking time to review them all for me. She's been a great help throughout all of this and I appreciate her so much! Thank you sweetie!**

**I did this one in a third person point of view because that was just how it came out when I dreamed it up. Welcome to Edward and Bella's 30****th**** wedding anniversary.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue: Three Decades of Wedded Bliss later…**

As the car pulled up in front of the massive old restored theater on the upper west side, Edward grabbed Bella's hand, kissing the back reverently. Thirty years of marriage, and to him, she still looked just as beautiful as the day she walked out of the forest like his own personal angel and became his wife. Inside the massive golden double doors held a room full of their friends and family. Their kids had insisted on doing this for them, even though they both insisted that it wasn't necessary.

"Come on Mom, Dad, not everybody makes it to thirty years of wedded bliss. It's for us as much as it is for you. Mom never lets us celebrate anything to do with her. Please?"

They couldn't resist the charms of their middle child, Lizzy. With her energy and coercive nature, she reminded them so much of Alice, which was strange because there was no blood relation there whatsoever. Bella stared into her daughter's pleading brown eyes and caved within seconds. Edward sat back watching the whole scene unfold with a sly smirk. He knew Bella could never say no to Lizzy, which is why he encouraged her to be the one to broach the subject with her when all three kids had come to him with the idea a month before.

They entered the world of parenthood slightly sooner than they had planned. Between work and the wedding, they hadn't really discussed when they would start their family, just that they wanted to do so eventually. It seemed as though that decision was made for them when Bella discovered in the middle of the filming of the movie, just a little over a month after they returned from their honeymoon, that she was pregnant with their firstborn.

Eight months later, she gave birth to a son. They struggled for the entirety of her pregnancy for a name to fit their perfect little boy. They tossed around family names, middle names, names that they found in books and watching movies, and nothing really seemed to be right. Bella was nearing her due date and they still had no idea what they were going to put on the birth certificate. Esme kept telling them to relax and not worry about it, that when the time came so would the name, but Bella was just too much of a planner to be happy with that method.

The days before her due date haunted her horribly as she poured through book after book, hoping to find inspiration. Finally giving up to take a break, she pulled out the wedding album, smiling as she looked through the pictures, finding it hard to believe that it had only been such a short while before. To her, it had felt like she had always been married to Edward, when in reality it had only been less than a year. Once she perused all the photos in the large white satin covered album, she pulled out the honeymoon scrapbook, smiling as she flipped through the pages of her and Edward as they wove their way across Europe.

They stayed in Rome the whole last week because Bella loved it so much she begged to stay. Edward could never deny her, so he cancelled the remainder of their trip through Naples, Sicily, and Greece, changing their flight back home from Athens to Rome. It cost a lot of money, but he didn't care. He would spend anything to make Bella happy and the joy she radiated as she wandered through the streets of Rome made him fall in love with her all over again.

She was toward the back of the book when her hand froze before flipping the page from a pose of them in front of the Trevi Fountain to the next of them at the Coliseum when it hit her like a brick. She picked up her cell phone, quickly calling Edward because she didn't want to even wait long enough to push herself out of her seat and waddle across the hallway to the studio.

"You okay, honey? Is the baby coming? Do you need me?" Were the first panic filled words out of Edward's mouth when he answered his phone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she finally got out after chucking for several seconds. "I just…I think I know what we should name him."

Before she heard a reply, the front door opened to the apartment and Edward called out for her. She told him where she was, stifling another giggle as he skidded into the room, still looking worried.

"You're sure you're okay?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Yes, now would you like to know what I think we should name our son, or what?"

He sat down next to her, running a hand through his hair as he nodded.

"What do you think of Roman, you know since he was conceived in Rome?" When Bella got her confirmation and had her first sonogram, they were able to pinpoint where they had been the nights she had most likely conceived. Edward had wondered right away if maybe what he had seen in her face those days in Rome, was less about the city and more about the baby growing inside of her.

Edward stared down at the book on Bella's lap a moment, a small smile spreading across his face before it dropped slightly. "Don't you think Roman Masen clashes a little with both ending in the 'n'?"

Bella sighed. "Some might say that, but I think it sounds very classic and masculine. It's the first name I've really liked."

He sighed nodding in reply. "What about a middle name?"

"That I haven't come up with yet. Roman Edward? Roman Charles? Roman Anthony? None of them sound right."

"Actually, Roman Anthony Masen doesn't sound too bad. Let's sit on it a day or two. Maybe if we let it marinate, it'll come to us."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah, because it only took us eight months to come up with a first name."

Edward laughed, leaning down to kiss his pregnant wife's cheek. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever while swollen with his child. No, she didn't look perfect, but she was beautiful none the less.

Eighteen hours later, they had run out of marinating time, as Bella began to push, giving birth twenty minutes later to a healthy and quite handsome baby boy, who they eventually did name Roman Anthony Masen.

Three years later, Elizabeth Ann was born, at which point they finally gave up on staying in the city, choosing to move into the Long Island house full time. Edward put a studio in the house, but still kept his building in the city as well.

Meanwhile, Bella continued to write up a storm, putting out the third book in the series just before Roman's birth, which was made into a movie like the first two of the series not long afterward. Before Lizzy joined the family, she started another even more wildly popular series, finishing the second manuscript just weeks before Lizzy's birth.

Bella literary career flourished, as did Edward's work. Two years after Lizzy came along, just after Bella finished the fourth book in the new series, they discovered that their third and final child was on the way.

Roman, being the young five year old Edward clone that he was from the bronze hair and green eyes, to the keen observational skills and high IQ, figured it out and asked them flat out if they were having another baby before the end of Bella's second month. Apparently, he remembered quite clearly Mommy running out during story time to 'yucky' in the toilet when they told him Lizzy was coming, so when she began to do it again, he completed the puzzle himself. This meant a lot of speculation by both kids early on as to what the baby would be and what they would name him or her. When they started throwing out names like Optimus Prime and Barbie, Bella and Edward agreed that the kids would not be naming the baby, but may get to pick the name from a short list….that is if they could come up with one themselves this time around. With Lizzy, it was easy, but once again, they had a boy and didn't want to make anyone feel left out.

Unfortunately, toward the end of Bella's fourth month, a tragedy befell the family. Charlie and Sue got caught in a terrible ice storm coming back from a vacation in California. Charlie lost control on a slick road somewhere in Oregon, flipping their car and killing them both instantly. Esme and Carlisle went with the family to Forks where they did their best to help Bella, Seth, and Leah take care of the funeral arrangements, sort through their belongings, and take care of the rest of their estate business.

Bella fell into a deep depression after Charlie's death. She was functioning and taking care of the kids, but it was as if she was walking around in a daze for several months after they had returned home. To an outside observer, Bella and Charlie had a different relationship, but that didn't mean that they weren't close. In reality, it was quite to the contrary. They understood each other in ways that very few others could.

Edward supported her in every way he could, trying to get her to seek help, but it wasn't any use. It broke his heart to watch his wife suffer so. Many nights, after the kids were tucked in bed, they would sit side by side on the couch, as Edward would hold Bella while she wept into his chest. He couldn't do much, but he decided that the very least he could do was be there for her.

It wasn't until Bella was about seven months along that she was shaken from her melancholy by her children. Roman and Lizzy found her sitting in her rocking chair, staring unseeingly into the fire as she often did when the chores were squared away and they were fed and provided with something to entertain themselves. Lizzy scrambled into what was left of Bella's lap, while Roman sat at her feet, leaning his head against her knees.

After a while, Lizzy looked up at Bella with those big sad eyes that made Puss in Boots look like an amateur. "Mommy, we know you're sad because of Grandpa Charlie. We want to do something to make it all better." She leaned her tiny face up, kissing Bella's distended belly sweetly, making tears pool in Bella's eyes.

She looked down toward Roman who had a similar serious and sad look in his eyes. "Mom, we think you should name the baby after Grandpa Charlie and our Grandpa Edward that we never met. Maybe you'll be less sad if you have the baby's name to remind you how much he loved us."

Bella began to weep as she squeezed Lizzy in her lap, motioning for Roman to stand up and join them. The sweetness of her kids helped Bella turn the corner. Every day seemed better and better.

Two months later, they were joined by Charles Edward Masen, a tiny baby that looked so much like Bella, and by extension Charlie, that his name seemed even more appropriate. As he grew and developed his own quiet, sensitive personality, Bella knew that they really had chosen the perfect name for their youngest child.

Edward kissed the back of Bella's hand softly. "Ready, love? They're going to send a search party if we wait out here much longer." He smirked at her above her hand before kissing the back once more.

Bella looked at the door and sighed. She so hated being the center of attention. Taking one last deep breath, she nodded, reaching for the door handle. Edward handed the keys to the valet before escorting Bella through the tall art deco inspired doors that led to the party waiting for them beyond.

Edward smiled at Bella's amazed face as she took in the room around them. Rich red velvet lined the walls, buttons indenting the material occasionally giving a refined quilted look that created diamonds up and down the walls. The seating area on the main floor of the room had been cleared and the once sloped concrete floor had been raised at one end to create a flat wooden floor upon which tables with white linen table clothes circled the room, leaving a large open dance floor in the middle. At the end of the long room, a large white movie screen stood partially concealed by long crimson curtains that appeared to move back and forth to conceal the screen. In front of the screen was a small stage with a tiny podium and a microphone waiting for someone to make some sort of embarrassing speech. The walls that encased the stage and screen area was an impressive display of golden carvings of beautiful angels and chubby cheeked cherubs looking toward the stage area with smiling faces full of rapt attention. A massive crystal chandelier hung above the middle of the dance floor, reminding Bella greatly of The Phantom of the Opera.

Only seconds after the duo had a chance to make a sweeping observation of the room, three small bodies plowed into them with shouting excitedly. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Edward and Bella looked down in delight at the three children at their feet, hugging them around their shoulders as Bella leaned down to pick up the fourth and newest addition to the clan, who toddled up slightly slower than her older counterparts. Edward and Bella felt blessed when they had their kids, but then the blessings bloomed tenfold as their children grew up and started having babies of their own.

Even though Roman was older, Lizzy actually was the first to marry. Her high school sweetheart, Dylan Sanders, followed her to Harvard, asking her to marry him during their freshman year. She agreed, insisting that they be married during Spring break of her sophomore year of college, much to her parents' displeasure. She did as she promised though and completed her degree, even though she was about to give birth to her first child around the time she graduated.

Roman ended up marrying just a year later to the love of his life, Jaime. They, not unlike Bella and Edward, were surprised by a honeymoon baby, who they named Lily. Just a few months later Lizzy's son, Landon, joined the fold. The two cousins were thick as thieves, even attending the same preschool the past two years and both enrolled in the same upper west side private school to begin kindergarten in the fall.

Lizzy had a daughter a couple of years later she chose to name Anabella. Annie had the most gentle heart. She typically chose to stay quietly out of the way to watch her brother and cousin run around and kick up noise while happily seated in one of the adult's laps. She loved books and drawing while the other two couldn't be bothered to sit still for more than a few seconds before they were off to play some other imaginary game that only the two of them understood. Annie didn't seem to mind though. She was a far more introspective than the others, and everyone wondered if she might not follow in her grandmother's footsteps one day.

The last to enter the fold was baby Bailey. Roman and Jaime tried for many years to have a second child with little luck. Just as they started to give up hope, they came back from vacation only to find that Jaime was finally pregnant again. At only a year and a half old, Bailey preferred to join in with the big kids than sit around with the boring adults. Toddling as quickly as she could behind her big sister and cousin, she was their constant shadow, if only a few seconds behind the whirlwind.

Bella and Edward proudly walked the rest of the way into the room with their grandchildren surrounding them as they began to greet their waiting guests. Bella felt the warmness in her heart seep through her whole body as she looked at the faces that had turned out, their families in tow. Right away, she saw Emmett, now blessed with more gray on his head than brown, a still nearly perfect Rosalie at his side. She knew they didn't really have it in their budget for plastic surgery since Emmett and Rosalie lived off Emmett's coaching income and tried to be good about his relatively small inheritance so that they would be able to retire comfortably, so it always stumped Bella how she managed to stay looking so good even after all of these years. She swore she must be part immortal. They were happily seated at three tables near the door with their four kids and their families.

The baby Rose was carrying at our wedding was their last child. Everyone figured they'd keep the K's going since all three girls names started with K, but they surprised everyone when they didn't. Two months after the wedding, with Bella stuck on the set for the movie in Oregon, Rosalie gave birth to a very large baby boy that they named Brett, after Emmett's all time favorite football player Brett Favre.

The rate at which their kids grew and moved on with their lives surprised them nearly as much as it had Edward and Bella. They often marveled at how one day you're changing diapers, and the next you're watching as they give their lives to someone else. Their children were just as prolific as they were, each giving them at least three grandkids each, in the case of Katarina, four. Emmett was the ever popular fun Grandpa, while Rose was the always baking cookies and spoiling them with gifts type.

Edward and Bella spied friends from throughout the years, Jake and Quil, Jackson, Kellan and their wives, the list went on as the wrapped around the room, finally finding Alice and Jasper surrounded by their family, along with Jane.

Jane struggled trying to figure out who would be best to represent her. The truth was, most of the agents in LA were wolves dressed in sheep's clothing. She didn't know whom she could really trust. It wasn't until Bella and Edward suggested that Jasper help her that she finally found someone with some moral fiber in which she could place some faith. They searched together for several weeks, until finally, Jane threw in the towel and asked Jasper if he would consider taking her on. He agreed and together they had carved out a great career for her.

She nailed it on Bella's movie, getting an Oscar nomination, although she didn't win. She went on to star in the two other movies in the trilogy, getting critical acclaim and more than one award. From there she branched out, stretching herself far beyond what anyone who had watched her earlier work had ever expected her to be capable of. Now a three time Oscar winner, Jane Volterra was considered one of the best in the business and one of the highest paid actresses in Hollywood.

Alice and Jasper had the quintessential Cinderella wedding at a massive cathedral in the city. A very tired new mommy Bella did her best to do her maid of honor duties, but since it was such a massive wedding with eight bridesmaids alone, Alice's cousin, Chelsea, stepped in to lend a hand.

After the wedding, the newlyweds did much soul searching before deciding to make the move to LA permanent since very few of Jasper's clients were based in New York anymore. It pained Bella to lose her best friend, but they stayed close and thanks to Bella's ever popular books, she made many trips back and forth each year to contribute to preproduction details and observe filming.

After making the rounds, giving hugs, and accepting congratulations, they were finally led to a large table in the middle of the room where a now much older and hard of hearing Renee and Phil sat by Carlisle and Esme, struggling to hear one another over the low hum of conversation around them. It was almost comical to hear someone say something to one and then when that person would cup their hand to their ear to indicate that they didn't hear and then their spouse would translate far too loudly for them. Bella and Edward laughed openly at the scene before taking a seat. It wasn't until they were seated that they realized that the far right hand wall was concealed by a curtain as well.

Once in their seats, Roman, Lizzy, and Charlie took the stage. Charlie had followed in Bella's footsteps to become an author in his own right. He wrote extremely impressive crime dramas that gave you chills up and down your spine. At twenty three, he had only recently become involved with a delightful young lady that Edward and Bella expected to learn any day that he had asked to marry him. Until then, they simply tried to wait patiently, continually proud of their youngest son's accomplishments.

The trio introduced themselves before sharing stories of Edward and Bella's life together. Bella leaned in closer to Edward, resting her head on his shoulder as they held hands between them. She occasionally wiped at stray tears as she watched her children with pride. At the nod of Roman's head, the curtain behind them opened completely revealing a huge projection of the two of them together. Music began to play through the air as the pictures changed on the screen, flipping every few seconds to reveal another shot. With each progression, they aged, the strains of time and the worries of life, slowly marking them in irreversible ways, but one thing never changed…the love for one another always continued to radiate from their eyes. Through it all, they did it together, side by side.

After the slideshow, they revealed what had been hidden behind the curtain concealing the far wall with a smile. Mounted on the wall were examples of both of their parent's life work. Bella's book covers along with accolades were mounted in shadow boxes intermixed with the myriad of Edward's work throughout the years, heavily laden with images of their family and friends. In the center of it all stood two lone pieces that always brought everything back together into a cohesive unit, the painting of Bella on the couch writing furiously in her notebook that brought them together, under which hung the centerpiece of the Muse collection so many years before. Bella cried quietly as Edward pulled her close, kissing her forehead. They were each talented in their own right, but it was only together that their world finally fell into place in every way they could imagine.

Their kids crossed the room to hug them, telling them how much they loved them before the fancy dinner was served, the first movie made from Bella's film showing in the background. Throughout her long career, Bella had written over a dozen books, all but four of which had been made into movies, four of those had actually won Oscars. She had endured many interviews throughout those years, and in each and every one, she never failed to credit her wonderful husband, her own personal muse, for giving her the inspiration to make so many of her dreams come true.

As the night ended, Bella and Edward reluctantly made their way back to their building, to the apartment that they still kept over the gallery. They could never bear to let go of the place. It held far too many wonderful memories. It was there that they crawled into bed next to one another once again, as they had done thousands of times before and hoped to be able to do thousands more after that night. Edward kissed Bella's temple softly just before she fell asleep in his arms as they both sighed. It would never get any better than simply being together, because it was in those quiet moments that they could feel exactly how complete they were…together.

* * *

_**Author's Note: *Sigh* And there you have it. Thirty years and still going strong…not all of them were easy, but they made it through together. I hope you enjoyed the ride. I had planned on writing one more outtake, but I'm just not feeling it. I feel like we get a full idea from what we've already seen…so this is the end. I may do an outtake from Rome later on, so keep the outtakes on alert just in case, but as of this moment, I just don't feel like I could do it justice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the journey! Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews and to Nikteche for letting me take over this little gem!**_


End file.
